Must Love Quidditch
by Archimede
Summary: Traduction. Post-Poudlard. Après une série d'e-mails échangés à partir d'un site de rencontres en ligne, Harry et Draco pensent avoir trouvé leur partenaire idéal. Mais est-ce que le lien qu'ils ont créé survivra quand ils découvriront la vérité sur leurs identités respectives ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Résumé :** Après une série d'e-mails échangés à partir d'un site de rencontres en ligne, Harry et Draco pensent avoir trouvé leur partenaire idéal. Mais est-ce que le lien qu'ils ont créé survivra quand ils découvriront la vérité sur leurs identités respectives ?

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****1**

* * *

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione reniflait sans aucune élégance en pivotant sur la chaise de bureau pour lui faire face.

- Vraiment, Harry. Un site de rencontre en ligne ?

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent, sur la défensive. Il était facile pour Hermione de prendre de haut ses tentatives pour trouver un partenaire elle avait Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans – ils avaient passé quelques années après la guerre à fréquenter d'autres personnes – et ils devaient se marier dans trois mois. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'était pas heureux pour eux, au contraire. Il était excité d'être le témoin de Ron, excité de voir deux personnes merveilleuses commencer un nouveau chapitre de leur vie. Il désirait seulement la même chose pour lui-même.

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, corrigea Harry. Tu sais, c'est difficile pour moi de rencontrer des gens comme le ferait un mec normal. La dernière fois que je suis allé à la nuit des célibataires au pub du coin, j'ai été assailli par des femmes qui bavaient !

- La plupart des hommes auraient été heureux d'avoir une douzaine de sorcières séduisantes accrochées à leur bras, Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire à peine réprimé.

- Peut-être, déclara Harry d'un ton revêche. Mais dans tous les cas, je n'étais pas inquiet pour mon bras. L'une d'elles a glissé une main dans mon pantalon !

Le sourire d'Hermione s'accentua face à l'expression indignée d'Harry.

- Et je suppose que c'est un peu difficile d'attirer un sorcier canon lorsque tu es entouré de sorcières jusqu'au cou, fit-elle avec un petit rire.

- Très marrant, Hermione, répliqua Harry en secouant la tête, faussement exaspéré. Vraiment très marrant. Et maintenant, tu vas m'aider à écrire cette annonce ou continuer à être pénible ?

Hermione redirigea son attention vers l'écran de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait face à elle. L'annonce d'Harry était loin d'être raffinée, mais après tout, il s'agissait d'Harry.

- Alors laisse-moi remettre tout ça en ordre, si tu veux bien, dit-elle en riant follement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu espères trouver un partenaire sérieux avec une annonce sur un site Web ?

Harry acquiesça. Hermione remarqua son expression décidée et soupira, résignée. Si Harry devait avoir une annonce pour un site de rencontre sur Internet, alors elle s'assurerait qu'elle soit la meilleure possible. Au moment où ils finirent tous les deux, ils avaient rédigé une annonce qui énonçait clairement ce que Harry recherchait chez un partenaire, gardant un langage et un ton décontractés et simples, exactement comme Harry.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ajouter des dîners aux chandelles et de longues promenades sur la plage ? Demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Harry essaya de paraître sérieux, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'empara d'un coussin sur une chaise voisine qu'il jeta sur Hermione.

- Oh, va te faire voir ! S'exclama-t-il affectueusement. C'est une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, tu sais que j'ai horreur d'avoir les pieds dans le sable.

**-MLQ-**

- Écoute celui-là, Draco ! Il est parfait pour toi, se moqua Blaise avec plaisir.

Il faisait défiler la page vers le bas pour lire l'une des centaines d'annonces affichées sur le site de rencontres en ligne que Draco avait rejoint la semaine précédente.

« Si vous cherchez un sorcier pour partager un dîner aux chandelles, de l'intimité, de longues promenades sur la plage et des vacances reposantes, imaginez-moi grand, brun et beau comme Harry Potter. Vous devrez être en forme et attrayant. Je préfère les relations aux coups d'un soir, mais je reste ouvert. »

Draco grimaça et gémit alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Peut-être que Blaise avait raison quand il lui disait que seuls des branleurs postaient sur ces services en ligne. Ses épaules se contractèrent, mais il inspira fortement et se força à se détendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être débiles ! Après tout, il avait posté sur ce service, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis impressionné par ton humour, Blaise, dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

- Non ? Celui-ci, alors. Il veut quelqu'un qui « va me permettre de le dominer dans tous les sens du terme », fit Blaise en regardant Draco avec un large sourire.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent et il tendit la main, arrachant son ordinateur portable des mains de Blaise, qui leva ces dernières en signe d'apaisement et adopta un regard innocent.

Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il continuait à parcourir la courte liste des nouveaux messages. Pansy avait ouvert le service de rencontres en ligne l'année précédente, en s'inspirant apparemment d'un reportage qu'elle avait vu sur une chaîne de télévision moldue. Après des mois de flatteries, Draco avait finalement cédé et accepté d'ouvrir un compte. Comme Pansy l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer les rencontres en face à face, alors autant essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Au moins, avec le site de rencontres en ligne, il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par lui plutôt que par sa fortune ou sa notoriété.

- Attends, reviens en arrière, dit Blaise, sa voix soudainement sérieuse.

Il avait rapproché sa chaise afin de pouvoir regarder l'écran pendant que Draco faisait défiler les noms.

- Must Love Quidditch, lut Blaise. Celui-ci pourrait être bien, non ? Ouvre-le, qu'on puisse en savoir plus.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta, ouvrant le message intitulé "Must Love Quidditch" dans un soupir. Son ami, cent pour cent hétéro, s'amusait bien plus à évaluer les potentiels prétendants virtuels de Draco que la situation ne le permettait, songea le blond.

_**Must **__**Love **__**Quidditch**_

_Je __suis __un __grand __fan __et __un __joueur __amateur, __vous __avez __toutes __vos __chances __si __vous __aimez __la __même __chose. Si __en __plus __vous __aimez __les __voyages, __la __gastronomie, __les __vins __et __le __jardinage, __c__'__est __encore __mieux. __J'adore __cuisiner, __vous __devez __alors __soit __partager __ma __passion __pour __ce __passe-temps, __soit __apprécier __les __repas __gastronomiques. Mon __emploi __du __temps __me __donne __suffisamment __d__'__heures __pour __me __livrer __à __mes __intérêts __; __le __vôtre __devra __également __vous __le __permettre. Je __suis __à __la __recherche __d'une __relation __stable, __répondez __uniquement __si __vous __l__'__êtes __aussi. J'aime __passer __du __temps __tranquille __chez __moi __ou __en __compagnie __de __mes __amis, __alors __contactez__-__moi __si __vous __aussi __vous __fuyez __en __apercevant __une __boite __de __nuit. #__13279_

Draco lut l'annonce deux fois, résistant à l'envie de compter les intérêts compatibles sur ses doigts. Ce mec avait l'air presque parfait pour lui, et il se dit que Blaise devait se dire la même chose, puisque l'autre homme gardait le silence depuis le début.

Le message n'était pas signé, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de coordonnées de contact hormis un numéro d'identification. Draco savait ce que cela signifiait, étant donné que son propre post était également dépourvu de renseignements personnels. Pansy autorisait seulement les clients prestigieux à être anonymes sur le site, et ce, seulement après avoir vérifié l'identité de la personne et le besoin du secret par elle-même. Après le processus de vérification, le client se voyait attribuer un numéro au hasard et une adresse e-mail générique. Même si Draco le voulait, il ne serait pas en mesure d'arracher l'identité de l'homme mystère à Pansy, elle promettait le secret à chacun de ces clients particuliers à l'aide d'un serment inviolable afin de préserver leur vie privée.

Blaise observa le visage de Draco tandis que son ami de longue date examinait minutieusement le commentaire. Il savait que la vie amoureuse de Draco avait été un véritable désastre depuis des lustres. Il avait une longue file de relations ratées derrière lui. Tantôt les hommes voulaient sortir avec lui pour son argent – soit pour avoir son soutient, soit pour soutenir diverses entreprises qu'ils voulaient poursuivre – tantôt parce qu'ils jouissaient du statut d'entretenir une relation avec un homme tristement célèbre. Draco était à la fois aimé et détesté par la presse, chacun de ses mouvements était étalé dans les journaux sorciers aux yeux de tous. Blaise fronça le nez de dégoût. Il détestait les personnes en quête de publicité encore plus que les bourreaux d'argent, surtout parce qu'ils paradaient avec Draco en public afin qu'ils puissent être photographiés à son bras. Draco exécrait la presse et il détestait sortir. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il était un casanier dans l'âme.

- Alors ? Demanda Blaise, impatient face au silence indéchiffrable de son ami.

- Ça semble trop beau pour être vrai – il ressemble probablement à un troll, dit Draco avec un faible sourire.

Il ne s'était même pas admis à lui-même à quel point il voulait que ce projet de rencontre sur Internet fonctionne, et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de relativement intéressant, son courage faiblissait.

- Ton masque de Malfoy se fissure, Draco, déclara Blaise avec un large sourire. Tu projettes toi-même de communiquer avec lui. Je peux le dire. Vas-y, alors. Fais-le.

Draco hésita, mais cliqua sur le numéro d'identification. Il tapa son nom d'utilisateur et son mot de passe, donnant la permission de contacter le profil de l'homme mystère avec le sien. Il ne donnerait pas ses informations personnelles, car il avait également un profil de membre prestigieux, mais il donnerait à l'homme son adresse e-mail ainsi qu'une copie de sa propre annonce.

Draco déglutit alors que le message était envoyé. Désormais, la balle était dans le camp de l'homme mystère.

**-MLQ-**

Harry bondit sur ses pieds après avoir lu son e-mail, se précipitant vers la cheminée pour y jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Chez Ron et Hermione, dit-il clairement, engouffrant sa tête à l'intérieur des flammes vertes.

Hermione entendit le grondement des flammes au moment où elle finissait de préparer le dîner. Alors qu'elle mettait les plats à emporter dans des assiettes – ce qui d'une certaine manière revenait à faire le dîner, songea-t-elle – elle s'empara d'une serviette propre pour essuyer le curry qui lui restait sur les doigts avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

- Harry ? Tu viens manger avec nous ? Je viens juste de terminer le dîner, dit-elle.

- Je me demandais si ça ne vous dérangeait pas, Ron et toi, de venir plutôt ici, demanda Harry, embarrassé. Je viens juste d'avoir une réponse à mon annonce, et je voulais que vous m'aidiez à trouver quelque chose d'adéquat à renvoyer.

Les ordinateurs et autres appareils électroniques ne supportaient pas bien la magie, ce qui signifiait que les déplacer à travers le réseau de cheminette ou par transplanage leur causerait des dégâts irréversibles. L'ordinateur portable d'Harry était ensorcelé afin d'être protégé de la magie ambiante de son appartement, mais ces protections ne tiendraient jamais pendant un transport magique.

- Bien sûr. Nous serons là dans une minute, répondit Hermione avec un sourire indulgent. Je remballe le dîner. Ouvre une bouteille de vin, ok ?

Harry acquiesça et retira sa tête des flammes tandis qu'Hermione retournait dans la cuisine pour remettre les plats à emporter dans leurs emballages d'origine. Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant face à l'ironie de la situation.

Ron insista pour qu'ils mangent avant d'attaquer la réponse à l'e-mail d'Harry, arguant qu'ils auraient tous une meilleure capacité à réfléchir s'ils n'étaient pas affamés. Harry ne fit pas grand chose d'autre que picorer son curry, désintéressé, son esprit clairement tourné vers le mec anonyme dont le message lui avait paru tellement parfait. Son nom et ses autres détails personnels n'étaient pas inclus, et Harry était légèrement anxieux quant à ce que cela signifiait. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir rencontrer un homme haut placé il attirait assez d'attention lui-même. Que ferait-il si le mec était un joueur professionnel de Quidditch ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Il ne serait pas possible de passer incognito ni même de sortir avec quelqu'un comme ça.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, Harry débarrassa rapidement les assiettes et amena son ordinateur portable sur la table de la cuisine. Ron s'avachit sur sa chaise. Pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il était clairement mal à l'aise avec l'idée de s'impliquer dans la vie amoureuse d'Harry. Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle rapprochait l'ordinateur d'elle, lisant la réponse automatique à l'annonce d'Harry.

_A : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk._

_De :_

_Dimanche __11 __Mai __2008. __18:37._

_Re : __Réponse __à __votre __annonce._

_Cher __Utilisateur __#13279,_

_Utilisateur __#11837 __a __exprimé __un __intérêt __pour __votre __annonce. __Veuillez __répondre __au __message __de __#11837 __et __le __contacter __directement __à __son __adresse __mail, IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk._

_**Introspective **__**Intellectual**_

_Recherche __un __partenaire __qui __apprécie __la __solitude __et __que __le __silence __et __l__'__introspection __ne __dérangent pas. __La __discrétion __est __attendue __et __assurée __en __retour. __Je __suis __bien __fait __de __ma __personne __et __j__'__attends __la __même __chose __de __mon __partenaire. __Mes __intérêts __incluent __les __voyages, __le __Quidditch, __les __challenges __intellectuels __et __la __nourriture __gastronomique. __J__'__apprécie __l__'__humour __et __les __conversations __intelligentes, __mon __partenaire __devra __répondre __à __ces __critères. __Je __suis __autonome __financièrement __et __je __requiers __la __même __chose. __Doit __aimer __les __enfants. __#11837_

_Magical __Dating __Online __vous __souhaite __le __succès __dans __votre __quête __de __l__'__amour._

_Merci __pour __votre __fidélité, __et __rappelez-vous, votre __âme-sœur __est __à __portée __de __clic ! _

_L__'__équipe __de __Magical __Dating __Online._

Hermione se cala sur sa chaise avec un regard pensif. L'auteur semblait un peu prétentieux, mais ses intérêts – et ses exigences d'intimité et de solitude – correspondaient parfaitement à ceux d'Harry. Cependant, le point sur les enfants l'avait interpellée.

- Penses-tu que ce sorcier ait des enfants ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry qui faisait les cent pas en attendant sa réaction.

- Possible. Il pourrait aussi avoir des nièces ou des neveux qui sont souvent présents, ou bien il est intéressé par l'adoption, répondit Harry.

Il avait beaucoup pensé à cette exigence en fait, il avait été à deux doigts d'inclure la même chose sur son propre message. Il avait pensé que cela serait toutefois étrange, car il n'avait pas d'enfant lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'il avait laissé tomber, se disant qu'il aurait bien assez de temps quand il connaîtrait son potentiel partenaire pour faire ressurgir cette idée, ce désir de famille.

- Ça te dérange pas, mon pote ? fit Ron d'une petite voix, le questionnant du regard.

Harry réfléchit pendant une minute avant de secouer la tête.

- Je veux une famille, Ron. D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'en ai toujours voulu une. Etre homo n'y change rien, tu sais. Le fait d'être gay ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais pas être un bon père, dit-il en regardant Ron dans les yeux.

Ron rougit, embarrassé que ses mots aient été mal interprétés.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry ! Tu serais un père merveilleux ! Je voulais simplement savoir si c'était ok pour toi d'élever l'enfant d'un autre, répondit vivement Ron.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

- Il y a peu de chance que j'en ai un moi-même, Ron, l'idée même de coucher avec une femme est écœurante, dit Harry avec une grimace, faisant un sourire d'excuse à Hermione. Ma seule autre option est d'adopter ou de trouver un partenaire qui ait déjà un enfant.

Ron acquiesça et Hermione se leva avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras en une douce étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui déposa alors un baiser sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Nous mettons la charrue avant les bœufs, dit-elle sérieusement tandis qu'elle relâchait Harry. Nous devons écrire la réponse d'Harry qui doit être suffisamment drôle et intelligente pour maintenir l'intérêt de ce type. Nous pourrons nous inquiéter de la descendance future d'Harry plus tard. Disons… après qu'ils aient eu leur premier rendez-vous !

Hermione hésita, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres alors qu'elle débattait intérieurement. Harry pencha alors la tête, la questionnant silencieusement tandis qu'elle lui répondait par un petit sourire.

- Ce ne sont pas tes seules options, tu sais. Pour avoir des enfants je veux dire, déclara-t-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un immense sourire. Il aimait ses amis, particulièrement quand ils prenaient soin de lui de cette manière.

- Oh, je sais. Je peux avoir une mère porteuse pour qu'elle porte mon enfant. Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas si important pour moi. Est-ce si important que l'enfant soit biologiquement le mien ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un regard sévère. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise près de l'ordinateur, et lança un regard à Harry, ses doigts posés sur le clavier, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- On commence ?

**-MLQ-**

Draco avait reporté le moment de consulter ses mails toute la matinée. Il savait que si l'homme mystérieux lui avait répondu, il aurait passé la journée à s'interroger quant à la réponse. Si au contraire il n'avait pas reçu d'e-mail, alors il aurait passé la journée à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Son emploi du temps était trop rempli pour ce genre de bêtise, alors il avait tout ignoré.

Blaise toqua par courtoisie à la porte du bureau de Draco avant d'entrer. Il s'affala sans la moindre grâce sur une chaise faisant face à la table de travail de Draco, arquant les sourcils.

- Alors boss, quoi de neuf ?

Draco le regarda sévèrement. Les habits parfaitement coupés de Blaise rendaient sa pose encore plus nonchalante.

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Et redresse-toi ou tu vas ruiner ton costume, fit Draco d'une voix traînante. J'ai fini les négociations sur l'accord foncier Traylor le contrat devrait déjà être prêt sur ton bureau pour que tu y jettes un œil. On a aussi mis le grappin sur un entrepôt vide près du Chemin de Traverse, celui que Théo voulait transformer en boite de nuit. J'aurais besoin que tu t'occupes des aspects juridiques pour couvrir nos arrières avant de nous présenter devant la Chambre de Commerce du Chemin de Traverse.

Blaise sourit. Il travaillait pour Draco dans l'équipe de juristes de son entreprise depuis plus de six ans, aussi savait-il que Draco faisait toujours passer le travail avant le plaisir. De plus, il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour voir quand celui-ci était nerveux et agité. Blaise s'étira avant d'adopter une posture plus professionnelle et de croiser les jambes.

- Le contrat Traylor est solide. Le terrain est déjà une zone habitable, alors ça va être un jeu d'enfant d'obtenir les permis dont on a besoin. C'est vraiment une idée de génie, construire un quartier résidentiel sorcier fermé et protégé. Ça va se vendre comme des petits pains, déclara Blaise. L'entrepôt du Chemin du Traverse n'a pas de solution toute faite, poursuivit-t-il. Le découpage des zones n'est pas très clair et j'ai dû envoyer les plus jeunes conseillers juridiques enquêter sur le passé du lieu. Nous devons savoir comment les autres clubs et bars sont répartis et quels permis sont nécessaires avant d'essayer de présenter le projet. Je déposerai le rapport sur ton bureau dans le courant de la semaine.

Blaise décroisa ses jambes et se pencha en avant, continuant de fixer Draco dans les yeux.

- Maintenant arrête de stresser et va consulter ton putain de compte mail. J'en peux plus d'attendre, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Draco se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise et ouvrit sa boite mail. Il y avait plusieurs messages d'autres personnes répondant à son post, mais Draco les survola, en cherchant un en particulier. Triomphalement, il indiqua à Blaise d'un geste de le rejoindre derrière son bureau pour qu'ils puissent le lire ensemble.

_A : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk._

_De : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche __11 __Mai __2008. __22 :13._

_Re __: __C__'__est __parti __pour __se __connaître._

_Cher __#11837_

_Je __dois __admettre __que __j__'__ai __été __surpris __quand __j__'__ai __lu __votre __message. __J__'__étais __pessimiste __quant __au __fait __de __trouver __quelqu__'__un __par __ce __moyen __peu __conventionnel, __mais __il __semblerait __que __vos __intérêts __et __vos __exigences __correspondent __parfaitement __aux __miens, __au __moins __superficiellement._

_Je __comprends __par __votre __numéro __d__'__identification __que __vous __êtes __également __un __client __particulier. __Je __fuis __généralement __les __hommes __qui __sont __sous __les __feux __des __projecteurs, __car __la __majeure __partie __du __temps __la __lumière __est __cruelle. __J__'__ai __déjà __assez __de __problèmes __à __rester __moi-même __à __l__'__abri __des __médias__ – __avoir __un __compagnon __populaire __exacerberait __le __problème._

_Votre __message __promet __la __discrétion, __et __vous __dîtes __aimer __l__'__intimité. __Je __vous __prends __au __mot __à __ce __sujet, __à condition __que __vous __en __fassiez __de __même. __Bien __que __je __jouisse __d__'__un __certain __degré __de __célébrité, __ce __n__'__est __pas __quelque __chose __que __je __recherche __activement. __C__'__est __pourquoi __je __passe __la __majeure __partie __de __mon __temps __chez __moi, __entouré __par __ma __famille __et __mes __amis __plutôt __que __de __m__'__afficher __en __public._

_J__'__espère __que __vous __ne __serez __pas __offensé __par __ma __réticence __à __donner __mon __nom __et __autres __détails __d__'__identification. __Bien __que __je __croie __en __votre __discrétion, __je __préférerais __que __l__'__on __apprenne __à __se __connaître __par __mail __avant __de __divulguer __la __moindre __information __et __de __se __rencontrer __en __personne. __Aussi __je __suis __sûr __que __vous __comprenez __qu__'__il __est __dur __de __connaître __vraiment __une __personne __célèbre __pour __toutes __sortes __de __raisons._

_Vous __avez __sûrement __le __même __problème __vous-même. __J__'__aimerais __que __vous __appreniez __à __me __connaître __réellement __avant __de __savoir __qui __je __suis, __et __je __me __réjouis __d__'__apprendre __à __vous __connaître __aussi._

_Je __suis __plutôt __mal __à __l__'__aise __d__'__utiliser __les __numéros __d__'__identifications __dans __nos __échanges __car __ça __rend __le __tout __très __impersonnel. __Je __préférerais __que __l__'__on __utilise __des __surnoms. __Je __divulgue __donc __la __première __information __à __mon __sujet._

_Gryffin._

- Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de commencer doucement, comme il le suggère, Draco, déclara Blaise après avoir lu l'e-mail.

Il sourit à la signature

- Un Gryffondor ?

Draco gloussa doucement, il avait lui aussi relevé immédiatement l'indice. L'homme pouvait avoir été à Gryffondor lorsqu'il était à Poudlard – et Draco n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait été scolarisé là-bas il y a dix mois ou bien dix ans – mais il avait clairement utilisé une approche Serpentarde. Il était donc encore plus intrigué par l'homme mystérieux après avoir lu sa réponse, et il approuvait sa suggestion quant à un simple échange de mails dans les premiers temps.

Il aurait bien sollicité l'aide de Blaise pour écrire sa réponse, mais sa secrétaire passa la tête par la porte avant qu'il ne puisse le demander.

- Mr Malfoy, vous avez un rendez-vous à Gringotts dans une demi-heure. Vous devez partir maintenant si vous voulez être à l'heure. Les Gobelins ont instauré une nouvelle mesure de sécurité et cela prend un peu plus de temps pour entrer dans la banque, expliqua-elle.

Draco soupira et retomba en arrière dans son fauteuil. Sa réponse devrait attendre. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêtant pour attraper son attaché-case et son manteau que lui tendait sa secrétaire.

- Merci Madge, dit-il, s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle avait au moins quatre-vingt ans, mais Draco continuait à flirter et à blaguer avec elle. Il se retourna vers Blaise et lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Blaise.

Blaise tira un chapeau imaginaire à Draco alors que l'autre homme quittait le bureau, sifflotant joyeusement pour lui-même alors qu'il se rendait au point de transplanage. Blaise secoua la tête affectueusement, le regardant s'éloigner. Draco était déjà conquis, c'était évident. Il espérait juste que les choses finiraient bien.

* * *

**À Suivre...**

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Nous espérons vraiment que l'idée vous plaise car nous avons littéralement adoré traduire cette fiction. Elle est riche en rebondissements mais aussi très attachante et émouvante. Les chapitres ne sont pas forcément longs, mais tout ce qui s'en dégage, c'est juste magnifique._

_Sachez que, au vu de notre avancée, nous posterons un chapitre par semaine !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews, c'est vraiment extraordinaire de voir à quel point notre traduction a été bien accueillie. Merci, vraiment.

Pour les reviews anonymes : **Meldrac**,**juju**,******Vicky**,**********Dom **et **scorbus**. Nous vous remercions. Sachez que vous pourrez trouver des réponses à vos reviews dans mon forum (Archimède) dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil. Nous répondons à chaque fois à tout le monde !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****2**

* * *

_À : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De__: __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Lundi __12 __Mai __2008. __17 :__21._

_Re : __Défi __relevé._

_Gryffin,_

_Je __suis __entièrement __d__'__accord __avec __votre __plan, __cependant, __je __dois __admettre __que __toute __cette __part __de __secret __et __d__'__ombre __vous __rapproche __plus __d__'__un __Serpentard __que __d__'__un __Gryffondor._

_J__'__ai __eu __une __série __de __relations __rendues __publiques __qui __se __sont __plutôt __mal __passées __récemment, __c__'__est __pourquoi __moi __aussi __je __suis __réticent __à __m__'__engager __avant __de __mieux __vous __connaître. __Devrions-nous __continuer __notre __jeu __de __piste __doucement ? __Il __serait __probablement __trop __révélateur __de __vous __demander __quand __vous __avez __été __à __Poudlard, __ou __de __vous __dévoiler __moi-même __la __dernière __fois __que __j__'__ai __hanté __les __couloirs __de __l__'__école __en __tant __qu__'__élève._

_Au __lieu __de __ça, __je __vais __vous __faire __part __de __quelques __détails __sans __importance __à __mon __sujet. __Je __suis __un __fervent __fan __de __Quidditch. __D__'__aussi __loin __que __je __me __souvienne, __j__'__ai __toujours __eu __des __places __en __loge __pour __aller __voir __les __Pies __de __Montrose. __Je __jouais __à __Poudlard, __mais __je __ne __divulguerai __pas __mon __poste. __J__'__ai __passé __plusieurs __étés __en __France __durant __ma __jeunesse, __j__'__y __ai __même __habité __quelques __années __en __tant __qu__'__adulte. __Bien __que __je __sois __revenu __en __Angleterre, __ma __vie __là-bas __m__'__a __laissé __un __goût __prononcé __pour __les __vins __français._

_Je __pense __en __avoir __dit __assez __pour __le __moment. __Je __me __réjouis __de __vos __prochains __indices._

_Sly._

**-MLQ-**

- Un Serpentard Harry ? Quelle horreur ! charria Ron une fois que son meilleur ami lui eut exposé les grandes lignes du message pendant leur repas aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard.

Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Harry quand il vit l'erreur tactique de son ami. Avant qu'il ne puisse le prévenir, un sort frappa Ron, lui brûlant les fesses.

- Bon sang ! Glapit-il, sortant immédiatement sa baguette en un geste défensif.

L'odeur familière d'un parfum floral le fit ranger sa baguette dans son étui avec un air penaud.

- Il n'y a rien d'honteux concernant les Serpentard, mon cher frère, déclara sèchement Ginny alors qu'elle s'installait sur la place libre à côté d'Harry, attrapant une frite au passage.

- Ginny, ça fait plaisir de te voir, fit gentiment Harry, s'amusant du malaise de Ron de s'être fait prendre à critiquer les Serpentard.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Ginny supportait ces derniers temps, même en tant que blague.

Ginny haussa un sourcil en voyant l'assiette d'Harry encore presque pleine. Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon et elle attrapa l'assiette, noyant ses frites sous une tonne de vinaigre.

- Penses-tu que la serveuse puisse m'amener de la sauce caramel, Harry ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle engouffrait une première bouchée de frites.

Harry fit tout son possible pour garder un visage neutre et ne pas avoir l'air aussi dégoûté qu'il l'était, de peur que Ginny ne lance un nouveau sort cuisant. En revanche, le visage de Ron tourna au vert et il se leva précipitamment, se portant volontaire pour aller demander au bar s'ils en avaient. Ginny approuva joyeusement.

- Tout se passe bien alors ? questionna Harry quand Ron fut revenu avec un petit pot de caramel, détournant les yeux quand Ginny en versa une bonne quantité sur ses frites gorgées de vinaigre.

Le petit gémissement de plaisir qui lui échappa quand elle goûta à sa mixture provoqua au brun un haut-le-cœur silencieux.

- Merveilleusement bien, fit Ginny.

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant pour passer tendrement une main sur son ventre rebondi.

- Mon Médicomage travaille en étroite relation avec madame Pomfresh, juste pour le cas où le travail commencerait avant la fin des cours. Ça sera juste, le bébé est prévu pour fin Juin.

- Comment se passe ton remplacement ? continua prudemment Harry.

Ginny avait été furieuse que McGonagall et Pomfresh lui aient interdit de voler après seulement deux mois de grossesse, quelque chose de plutôt handicapant pour un professeur de vol. Elle avait récupéré le poste de Mme Bibine quelques années auparavant, après avoir pris sa retraite des Harpies de Holyhead.

Ginny agita la frite dans sa main sans y faire attention, aspergeant la table de vinaigre et de caramel. Harry et Ron tressaillirent mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

- Olivier fait du bon travail, du moment qu'il n'espère pas garder le poste. J'ai bien l'intention de revenir après la naissance du bébé.

Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas du poste plus qu'un semestre ou deux avait fait d'Olivier un excellent choix de remplacement pour Ginny. Il était en arrêt maladie forcé pour le Club de Flaquemare suite à une blessure au poignet qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la saison. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de voler, mais il n'aurait jamais guéri correctement s'il était resté Gardien avec cette blessure. Il passait donc son temps de convalescence en apportant son aide à Ginny.

- Et euh… ton mari ? Il va bien ? demanda Harry en faisant tout son possible pour ignorer la mixture qu'elle était en train de manger.

- Il va très bien. Il est actuellement sur une affaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est en partenariat avec Draco Malfoy pour ouvrir une boite de nuit, dit-elle.

- En parlant d'un autre bâtard de Serpentard, commença Ron.

Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il remarqua le regard meurtrier de sa sœur.

- Je ferais attention si j'étais toi Ronald. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de Serpentard ?

- Il le faisait juste pour m'embêter Gin, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

Ron le remercia d'un regard tout en se massant les fesses là où Ginny l'avait frappé un plus tôt avec le sort.

- Je corresponds avec un mec qui était à Serpentard. On s'est rencontré par le site dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, ajouta-t-il.

- Qui c'est ? Peut-être que Théo pourrait t'en dire plus sur lui. Il a notre âge, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry rougit légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'âge de Sly il espérait sincèrement qu'il ait environ le même âge que lui mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

- En fait, je n'en suis pas sûr. Et je, euh… je ne connais pas son nom. C'est un client comme moi, donc ses informations personnelles sont confidentielles. Nous avons décidé de garder nos identités secrètes jusqu'à ce que nous nous connaissions mieux l'un l'autre, répondit Harry, soudain conscient à quel point cela pouvait paraître stupide.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, mais elle sembla se contenter de cette réponse.

- Eh bien Harry, je suis fière que _tu_ ne le juges pas parce qu'il était un Serpentard, déclara-t-elle en fusillant Ron du regard. Un bon point pour toi. _Quelqu__'__un_ devrait vraiment prendre exemple sur cette attitude.

Harry eut un petit rire, tendant le bras pour donner une claque sur l'épaule de Ron.

- Hé _quelqu__'__un_, je pense que ta sœur veut que tu foutes la paix à son cher mari. Ça fait presque six ans après tout, et il a réussi à ne pas l'empoisonner, ni à l'ensorceler jusqu'à présent. Elle est sûrement en sécurité maintenant, non ? fit-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Il pourrait faire plus d'effort aussi, tu sais, marmonna Ron.

- Je ne te soutiens pas sur ce coup-là, mec, répondit Harry avec un air entendu.

Ron avait été un véritable salaud avec Théo ces dernières années. Dans un premier temps, le reste de la famille avait été froide avec le Serpentard, mais ils étaient vite devenus plus chaleureux. Au moment du mariage, il avait été accueilli dans la famille à bras ouverts, hormis Ron qui était persuadé que ces trois années de relation suivies des six années de mariage avec Ginny n'étaient qu'une sorte de plan machiavélique.

Finalement excédé par les années d'insultes et de railleries de la part de Ron, Théo avait glissé une potion de « Lèvres Collées » dans le porridge de Ron un matin de Noël quelques années auparavant. Bien que Molly ait été un peu contrariée, le reste de la famille s'était accordé à dire que les vacances avaient été bien plus plaisantes sans les commentaires constants de Ron. Ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, malgré le fait que Théo soit toujours extrêmement poli avec lui.

- Ouais, c'est un point discutable, dit Ginny, essuyant les dernières traces de sauce au caramel dans l'assiette avec son doigt. Il a réussi à mettre ta sœur enceinte, ce qui signifie qu'il sera le père d'un enfant Weasley. Tu ne pourras plus t'en débarrasser maintenant.

Harry explosa bruyamment de rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée de son meilleur ami.

- Gin ! S'écria Ron, scandalisé. Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça, tu es ma _sœur_ !

- Qui n'a sûrement pas fini comme ça, dit-elle en pointant son ventre, toute seule.

**-MLQ-**

_À : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __13 __Mai __2008. __10:23._

_Re : __Un __Serpentard, __hein __?_

_Cher __Sly,_

_J__'__admets __que __j__'__ai __les __caractéristiques __d__'__un __Serpentard __et __d__'__un __Gryffondor __réunies. __Je __ne __l__'__ai __jamais __dit __à __personne, __mais __le __Choixpeau __Magique __a __essayé __de __me __mettre __à __Serpentard __quand __j__'__étais __en __première __année, __mais __j__'__ai __demandé __à __ce __qu__'__il __me __place __plutôt __à __Gryffondor._

_Des __étés __en __France, __hein ? __J__'__ai __quant __à __moi __passé __la __plupart __de __mes __étés __enfermé __misérablement __dans __la __maison __de __banlieue __londonienne __de __ma __famille. __J__'__ai __toujours __souhaité __pouvoir __rester __à __Poudlard __plutôt __que __de __rentrer __chez __moi, __mais __les __circonstances __ne __m__'__ont __pas __permis __de __le __faire._

_Vous __ne __devez __pas __être __un __né-moldu __si __vous __dîtes __avoir __eu __des __abonnements __saisonniers __pour __le __Quidditch __toute __votre __vie. __Je __n__'__ai __découvert __ce __jeu __qu__'__à __mon __entrée __à __Poudlard, __bien __que __je __ne __sois __pas __né-moldu __moi __non __plus. __Encore __à __cause __de __ces __malencontreuses __circonstances, __je __suppose. __Je __jouais __aussi __pour __ma __maison, __et __j__'__adorais __ça. __Je __joue __encore __occasionnellement __dans __les __équipes __de __division __de __Londres, __ce __qui __je __pense, __répond __à __une __autre __question. __Je __n__'__ai __pas __de __préférences __précises __en __termes __d__'__équipes, __contrairement __à __mon __meilleur __ami __qui __est __totalement __fan __des __Canons __de __Chudley, __mais __je __ne __peux, __pour __ma __part, __pas __supporter __leurs __uniformes __orange. __J__'__encourage __généralement __les __Harpies, __et __j__'__ai __moi-même __une __loge __là-bas._

_En __ce __qui __concerne __le __vin, __j__'__apprécie __plusieurs __grands __noms __Français, __mais __ma __préférence __va __aux __saveurs __audacieuses __des __nouveaux __vins __d__'__Australie. __Certains __des __Pinots __Noirs __sortant __de __la __vallée __Yarra __sont __spectaculaires, __tout __comme __les __Shirazes __innovateurs __du __Coonawarra. __Êtes-vous __plutôt __vin __rouge __ou __blanc ? __J__'__ai __plusieurs __bons __vins __blancs __en __tête, __mais __ma __préférence __va __à __un __Shiraz __épicé __de __bon __âge._

_Parler __ainsi __de __vins __me __donne __envie __que __cette __journée __de __travail __se __termine __au __plus __vite. __Par __chance, __mon __boss __n__'__est __pas __contre __le __fait __de __boire __au __bureau, __toutefois, __midi __est __peut-être __un __peu __tôt __pour __commencer, __même __selon __ses __standards._

_Prenez __soin __de __vous, __Sly._

_Gryffin._

**-MLQ-**

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Votre hibou personnel est là.

Madge semblait légèrement embêtée.

- Il ne me laisse pas prendre le paquet qu'il porte.

Draco sourit. Il savait que sa secrétaire ne comprenait pas pourquoi il envoyait son courrier avec son propre hibou plutôt que de le lui confier à elle, à l'un des messagers de l'entreprise où à l'un des oiseaux. En réalité, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache de quoi retournait ce qui était soigneusement attaché à la patte d'Orion.

- Merci Madge. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Orion devient légèrement possessif avec l'âge je pense, dit-il doucement en se rendant dans la zone de réception en retirant gentiment le fardeau de la patte du hibou.

Il s'empara de quelques friandises pour hiboux sur le bureau de Madge et les donna à Orion qui les attrapa et s'envola immédiatement après.

- Monsieur, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? demanda Madge qui fixait le paquet à la forme bizarre.

- Non, c'est gentil Madge. Seulement, il s'agit là d'une affaire personnelle, répondit-il comme s'il ne l'avait jamais envoyé elle ou un autre employé pour une telle besogne.

Madge plissa les yeux. Rien qu'hier elle avait passé presque une heure à Young and Kentworth's à attendre que les nouvelles robes de son patron soient terminées.

- Laissez-tomber, Madgie-chou, déclara Blaise alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir.

Draco aurait pu en soupirer de soulagement.

- Le boss doit bien conserver quelques secrets, non ?

Madge offrit à Blaise – qui était la personne qu'elle préférait après Draco – un sourire forcé.

- Vous êtes un amour, Madgie-chou, une vraie reine parmi les sorcières, déclara Blaise, battant des cils coquettement.

- Deux sucres et un nuage de lait ? questionna-t-elle sèchement, son sourire s'élargissant toutefois devant l'air faussement innocent de Blaise.

- J'adorerai ! Ah ! Comment faites-vous pour savoir quand j'ai besoin d'une petite pause thé, Madgie-chou ?

Elle rit devant ses manières exagérées et alla ensuite préparer du thé – Draco et Blaise pensaient que le thé infusé avait bien meilleur goût que celui qu'ils pouvaient conjurer – puis Blaise suivit Draco à l'intérieur de son bureau.

- C'est ça, hein ? interrogea-t-il en pointant le paquet étrangement emballé.

Draco posa ses yeux sur la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard Madge toqua avant d'entrer, un service à thé pour deux lévitant devant elle.

- Merci Madge. Blaise a raison, vous êtes vraiment une reine parmi les sorcières.

Elle rosit légèrement, et Draco sut qu'il était pardonné. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle en sortant.

- Ouvre-le. Je veux voir ce qui est tellement fantastique pour tu sois obligé de faire toutes les caves à vins de Londres pour le trouver, déclara Blaise en attrapant sa tasse de thé infusé à la perfection.

Draco se pinça les lèvres, mais décida de ne pas relever. Au lieu de ça, il déballa le paquet, dévoilant une bouteille de vin rouge. Il la fit tourner lentement entre ses mains.

- Je parie que tu vas faire quelque chose de spécial pour le dîner afin d'accompagner ce nouveau vin de luxe, fit Blaise, le regard fixé sur son ami.

Il se demandait comment une simple bouteille de vin pouvait lui donner une expression si pensive.

- Du steak, avec de la polenta je pense. C'est un vin épicé avec énormément de corps, répondit distraitement Draco.

- Bien, ça me plait. Caleum se joindra-t-il à nous ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des siècles !

- Hum ?

Draco leva les yeux, l'air absent.

- Non. Il est encore en France en ce moment. J'appréhende un peu de le voir moi-même.

Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un large sourire à la pensée de Caleum.

- Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'il regretterait de rater ça. Il n'a jamais été un grand buveur de vin, celui-là.

Blaise rigola et s'adossa à sa chaise, croisant les jambes, un pied posé sur son genou.

- Le projet concernant l'entrepôt sur le Chemin de Traverse sera sur ton bureau demain dans la matinée, fit-il en se remettant en mode travail. Théo espère que tout sera terminé avant fin Juin.

Draco posa la bouteille de vin sur le côté avant de s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le dossier de son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

- Nous avons dîné ensemble il y a quelques semaines dans ce nouveau restaurant à Pré-au-Lard. Sa femme est bien plus sympathique que dans le souvenir que j'avais d'elle à l'école, mais par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle peut manger ! Je veux bien croire que c'est dû à la grossesse mais quand même ! C'était plus que répugnant de la voir manger sa glace accompagnée de Nid de Cafards et de moutarde ! fit Draco avec un frisson de dégoût.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce second chapitre :) Nous vous voyons déjà venir par rapport à un fait en particulier, mais nous ne dirons rien du tout, ah ah !_

_Merci encore à vous d'être là. N'hésitez pas à nous faire partager vos avis, nous répondons à tout le monde ! _

_À la semaine prochaine ;)_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci, vraiment.

Pour les reviews anonymes : ******juju**. Merci. Tu trouveras ta réponse dans mon forum (Archimède) dont tu pourras trouver le lien dans mon profil.

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_À : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Mercredi 14 mai 2008. 13:15._

_Re : puissant et corsé. _

_Gryffin,_

_Je peux seulement espérer que votre goût en matière de vins soit révélateur quant à votre personnalité. J'ai fait livrer une bouteille de Shiraz Australien et m'en suis servi à dîner Vendredi soir. Vous aviez raison ; le goût était riche et corsé sans pour autant être trop puissant et fruité ni trop doux._

_Voyons voir, un autre indice me concernant. Je comprends, par votre message précédent, que vous êtes votre propre patron. C'est aussi mon cas, bien que mes journées semblent plus structurées que les vôtres. En ce qui concerne mes choix de boissons, pour ces jours où le thé ne suffit plus, je me tourne généralement vers un Whisky-Pur-Feu mûri dans un tonneau de chêne. Un verre ou deux sont littéralement magiques pour me calmer les nerfs._

_Sly_

**-MLQ-**

Harry sourit largement en se remémorant les mots de Sly alors qu'il sirotait un verre d'un de ses plus fins Ogden devant le feu. Il avait continué l'échange avec l'homme depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, envoyant désormais plusieurs e-mails par jour. Consulter ses mails était devenue une véritable addiction et il était incapable d'empêcher son cœur de bondir d'excitation dès qu'il recevait quelque chose de nouveau de la part de Sly.

Ils avaient échangé de nombreuses banalités à leur sujet, débattant sans cesse à propos de vin et de leurs nourritures favorites, s'envoyant des blagues et des indices les concernant qui ne vendraient pas la mèche sur leurs identités. Harry riait encore de l'une des anecdotes que Sly lui avait dite la semaine passée à propos de sa secrétaire – en apparence, il semblait qu'elle dirigeait l'entreprise, et non l'inverse. À son tour, Harry avait partagé quelques histoires sur son travail avec Hermione sans pour autant l'avoir nommée. En lisant sa réponse, il avait compris que Sly avait bien aimé lire ses péripéties rencontrées au travail avec une de ses plus vieilles amies. Ils avaient tous les deux fait attention à ne pas divulguer ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement dans la vie.

Il redressa vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit son alerte e-mail. Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, il attira son ordinateur portable à lui et le posa sur un des coussins du canapé. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit quand il reconnut l'adresse mail.

Une vague de déception si dense qu'elle en fut presque palpable le traversa alors qu'il lisait les mots sur l'écran – des excuses de Sly, disant qu'il ne serait pas disponible pendant quelques jours car il serait en voyage d'affaires. Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Son regard passa de son ordinateur à sa bouteille de whisky, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Il avait un délai à respecter, et il avait été trop déconcentré par les messages de Sly pour vraiment se focaliser sur son travail. Écartant la tentante idée d'oublier sa déception dans l'alcool, Harry repositionna l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il ouvrait le document sur lequel il était en train de travailler et commença à écrire. Peut-être que cette séparation forcée serait une bonne chose – il pourrait, de cette façon, se concentrer sur son propre travail.

_À : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche 24 Mai 2008. 19:15._

_Re : Désolé._

_Gryffin,_

_J'ai été appelé à l'improviste pour le travail, et je doute que je puisse écrire pendant que je serai absent. Je suis désolé de mettre en attente notre flirt électronique (surtout quand les choses semblent aller si bien), mais un bon ami a besoin d'aide pour mettre en place un nouveau business et je ne peux pas dire non à cette aventure. Il a des raisons pour être si pressé, et je les respecte, bien que je regrette qu'elles me tiennent éloigné de nos charmants échanges quotidiens. J'ai vraiment apprécié de faire connaissance avec vous jusqu'à présent, et j'espère continuer à mon retour._

_Je vous envoie un petit présent par l'intermédiaire du service. La directrice du site m'a assuré que vous le recevrez, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier durant mon absence et que ça vous fera penser à moi._

_Sincèrement,_

_Sly_

Harry lisait le petit message pour la quatrième fois tout en sirotant un verre du Shiraz exceptionnel que Sly lui avait envoyé. Pansy lui avait remis la bouteille par hibou plus tôt dans la journée. Harry avait été tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais reçu un tel cadeau, pas même des amants qu'il avait eus pendant plusieurs mois.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment heureux que les affaires retiennent Sly hors ligne pendant quelques jours, cela lui donnait une chance de réfléchir sur les informations qu'il avait apprises concernant l'homme jusqu'à maintenant, et il y en avait désespérément peu. Déterminé à trouver une façon d'accélérer le processus, il s'assit avec son ordinateur et son délicieux verre de vin afin d'écrire un nouveau message à Sly.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry attendait toujours sa réponse. L'influence rationnelle d'Hermione contenait tant bien que mal sa panique ; Sly était surement encore en voyage et il répondrait dès qu'il le pourrait. Bien qu'Harry sache cela, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter d'avoir été trop prompt dans sa réponse précédente. Le geste de Sly avec le vin avait été vraiment adorable et il avait fallu à Harry plusieurs verres avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton « envoyer » de son dernier message. Sly avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de sophistiqué ; peut être que son approche sentimentale l'avait refroidi.

Hermione posa sa main sur le genou de Harry qui tressautait sans retenue alors que le jeune homme repassait une fois encore en revue la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Sly aurait pu l'éviter.

- Harry, dit-elle sévèrement, en pinçant son genou. Il répondra dès qu'il pourra. Il t'a prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là pour quelques jours. Alors détends-toi.

Il soupira bruyamment, cliquant encore une fois sur le bouton "actualiser" de sa boîte mail. Il avait de nombreux nouveaux messages, mais aucun du seul mec dont il avait envie d'entendre parler.

- S'il le faut vraiment, je te prendrai ton ordi, le menaça Hermione d'un ton sévère.

- Alors ce sera à toi d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai raté mon délai quand Abigail poussera une gueulante par cheminette, répondit-il platement.

Hermione prit l'ordinateur du brun de son côté de la table puis ouvrit le document sur lequel Harry avait travaillé toute la matinée. Il était presque vierge.

- Je serais heureuse d'expliquer à Abigail que son meilleur auteur n'a pas pu tenir les délais pour son dernier livre parce qu'il se désespérait de recevoir un message d'un étranger qu'il n'a jamais rencontré avant, rétorqua-t-elle glaciale.

Il chassa hargneusement les mains de la jeune fille de son ordinateur.

- C'est en train de se faire, Hermione. Tout est là, fit-il en se tapotant la tempe avec son doigt.

- Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça, Harry. Avec toi c'est toujours dans ta tête, dit-elle en le frappant avec un parchemin roulé. Sors de ta tête et arrête de te focaliser sur cet homme ! Il t'enverra un mail quand il le fera. Il travaille lui, comme tu devrais le faire.

L'humeur noire d'Harry s'illumina légèrement alors qu'il se rappelait les plannings de révisions et de devoirs qu'Hermione utilisait pour le tourmenter quand ils étaient encore à l'école. Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Il supposa que c'était le danger d'avoir sa meilleure amie comme agent. Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse, contrit, alors qu'elle lui en fit un tendre en retour.

- Maintenant, va travailler.

**-MLQ-**

Draco grogna bruyamment, se laissant tomber en arrière dans son lit, encore tout habillé. Il était épuisé, littéralement. Son voyage d'affaire avait été plutôt court comme il l'avait espéré. Blaise et Théo l'avaient emmené dans plusieurs clubs sorciers à travers l'Angleterre, et ces derniers ressemblaient à celui que Théo voulait développer. Ils les avaient alors visités afin que Draco se fasse une idée de ce que Théo voulait. Le voyage avait été court – ils n'étaient partis que pour une nuit – surtout parce que Théo était inquiet et voulait retourner auprès de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas été très contente qu'il parte aussi tard dans sa grossesse, et à ce que Draco avait compris, il allait devoir utiliser beaucoup de cajoleries et de chocolat pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il avait tout juste été de retour à Londres depuis vingt minutes quand un appel urgent était arrivé par cheminette depuis la France. Caleum avait fait une mauvaise chute de cheval au château des Malfoy à Amboise où il était censé être. Draco n'avait même pas perdu son temps à faire ses bagages, il avait sauté dans la cheminée pour arriver aux côté de Caleum rapidement. C'était il y a quatre jours, et il n'était revenu qu'à l'instant.

Caleum allait bien, Merlin merci. Draco avait insisté pour qu'il reste au château d'Amboise, où il passait la majeure partie de son temps, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait supplié de l'autoriser à l'accompagner. Draco voulait le garder loin des journaux car il désirait maintenir leur relation secrète aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'associe à Caleum dans la presse sorcière et il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour l'empêcher. Le château était Incartable, et Caleum utilisait toujours le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au Manoir Malfoy. Depuis cinq ans, Draco était parvenu à garder le secret, et il priait tous les dieux chaque jour pour que sa chance continue.

Blaise était arrivé dans le château par cheminette peu après Draco, ayant dû rester à Londres pour s'occuper d'une affaire importante qui nécessitait une attention immédiate. Il était presque aussi fou au sujet de Caleum que Draco l'était ; il venait généralement avec lui à chaque fois que son meilleur ami visitait la France, et il était souvent présent les soirs où Caleum venait dîner au Manoir, plusieurs fois par semaine. Après s'être assuré que Caleum aille bien, Blaise était retourné à Londres pour s'occuper des problèmes pouvant survenir ou qui ne pouvaient pas attendre le retour de Draco, un peu comme il l'avait fait il y a trois ans quand Draco avait pris une année sabbatique pour passer du temps avec Caleum en France.

Draco se redressa, sortant de sa somnolence, conscient qu'il était encore entièrement habillé et qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la pile de documents urgents que les hiboux avaient entassée sur son bureau dans le hall. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit avec Caleum, ne voulant pas gâcher la moindre seconde du temps précieux qu'il passait avec lui. Il l'avait finalement laissé juste avant l'aube, le couvrant et l'embrassant tendrement avant de passer une heure à donner des instructions au personnel afin qu'ils puissent gérer les sautes d'humeur que Caleum aurait sûrement à son réveil, quand il se rendrait compte que Draco était parti.

Il grogna en s'étirant alors que son corps se détendait dans le doux confort de son lit. Caleum avait un sommeil agité mais Draco n'avait pas pu refuser quand il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pour les dernières nuits. N'étant pas souvent là, il était difficile pour lui de refuser quoi que ce soit à Cal quand ils étaient ensemble.

Draco regarda sa montre en pestant. Il était presque neuf heures. Il se passa vivement une main sur le visage, débattant sur l'idée de faire une courte sieste avant son rendez-vous de midi au bureau. Il essaya de visualiser le travail qui l'attendait, se demandant s'il y avait des correspondances suffisamment importantes pour qu'elles ne puissent pas attendre quelques heures de plus. Et cela sans même prendre en considération tous les e-mails qu'il devait avoir reçu. Pour commencer, Draco se secoua afin d'être entièrement réveillé.

Les Mails.

Gryffin.

Par Merlin, il n'avait pas dit à Gryffin que son voyage s'était prolongé. Qu'avait dû penser l'autre homme ? Draco faillit se donner une claque. Les choses allaient si bien et il n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à lui pendant qu'il était en France à veiller sur Caleum.

Il se précipita en bas, vers son bureau, presque effrayé à l'idée de vérifier ses e-mails. Il s'attendait à quelques messages énervés – Gryffin n'était probablement pas assez patient pour supporter un silence radio de cinq jours. Surtout que Draco lui avait promis de n'être injoignable que quelques jours tout au plus.

Il parcourut la liste de nouveaux messages en diagonale, faisant défiler la page jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui de Gryffin.

_Curieux_, pensa-t-il. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul et il était daté du jour de son départ. Il l'ouvrit rapidement.

_À : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche 25 mai 2008. 22:42._

_Re: Merci, Merci !_

_Cher Sly,_

_Le Vin était un pur délice. Comme c'est gentil de t'être rappelé que c'était mon favori. Je l'ai dégusté avec un risotto crémeux aux champignons. J'ai peut-être bu un peu trop car comme j'ai mangé seul, je n'ai eu personne avec qui le partager._

_Je voudrais aussi accélérer le processus. J'ai pensé à toi ce soir et j'ai réalisé que même si nous avons échangé plusieurs messages, je ne sais toujours rien à propos de ce que tu fais ou des choses qui sont importantes pour toi._

_Je suis écrivain. Un écrivain de roman policiers pour être exact. J'ai publié plusieurs romans à succès, et je travaille sur un nouveau (ou plutôt je suis censé travailler dessus. J'ai du mal à me concentrer ces derniers temps. Dès que je suis sur ordinateur, je me mets à penser à toi au lieu d'écrire comme je le devrais)._

_Je vis seul dans une maison de ville à Londres qui est bien trop sombre. Contrairement aux stéréotypes gays, je n'ai aucun talent de décorateur, ni aucun désir de prendre en charge ce genre de choses, même dans ma propre maison. Je suis un cas plutôt désespéré, enfin, j'imagine. Entouré de meubles horribles dont j'ai hérité et de portraits moisis qui me haïssent. Je suppose que je les ai gardés parce que leurs insultes sont presque réconfortantes, elles me rappellent mon enfance._

_J'ai définitivement abusé de cet excellent Shiraz. Comme je suis visiblement passé en mode larmoyant, je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là avant que je ne dise quelque chose d'encore plus embarrassant._

_Bref, voilà mon idée. Faisons quelques associations d'idées. Je t'envoie quelques mots et tu réponds par ce qui te vient directement à l'esprit. Pas de censure, pas de crainte d'offenser l'autre._

_Ça marche ?_

_Alors commençons._

_**Argyle (1). Potions. Joncheruines. Noël.**_

_J'espère que ton voyage d'affaire s'est bien passé. J'attends impatiemment ton retour._

_Gryffin_

_Merde,_ pensa Draco, en lisant le mail une deuxième fois, _je me demande si j'ai tout foutu en l'air_.

Il hésita, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devrait-il envoyer des excuses à Gryffin pour lui expliquer qu'il avait dû faire face à une crise personnelle imprévue ? Non, décida Draco. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Gryffin à propos de Caleum ; il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'autre homme pourrait réagir, et il ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour prendre ce risque. Caleum était absolument tout pour Draco ; rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre eux. Accepter Draco c'était aussi accepter Caleum. Il était la raison de sa précédente rupture ; il n'avait jamais été assez proche de qui que ce soit pour parler de Caleum. Il s'en était approché une fois, mais Blaise était intervenu et lui avait conseillé de ne pas le faire. Il avait eu raison. Il s'était avéré que l'homme avait une sœur qui travaillait pour la Gazette du Sorcier – Draco était sûr que la tentation de vendre l'identité de Caleum et son lien avec Draco aurait été trop importante pour l'ignorer.

Il était trop fatigué pour penser correctement, il n'était clairement pas en mesure de répondre au mail de Gryffin. Mais l'homme avait attendu pendant presque une semaine, et il lui semblait incroyablement cruel de le faire attendre davantage. En plus, la fatigue de Draco égalisait le jeu ; ça le rendait presque aussi vulnérable que Gryffin l'avait été quand il avait écrit son message, à moitié ivre.

Draco appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui amène un thé très fort et s'assit afin de commencer à écrire.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

___**(1)**__ Vêtement avec des motifs de losanges._

_Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre :) Ne criez pas au loup, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;p_

_À la semaine prochaine ;)_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci, vraiment.

Pour les reviews anonymes : **Hinae**. Merci. Tu trouveras ta réponse dans mon forum (Archimède) dont tu pourras trouver le lien dans mon profil.

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas reçu un seul mot de Sly depuis des jours et en plus de ça, Hermione le harcelait pour qu'il termine dans les temps.

- James Evans ne dépasse _jamais_ les délais, Harry ! lui avait-elle dit, en se tenant devant lui et en agitant le manuscrit presque terminé sous son nez pour accentuer ses dires.

- Est-ce que tu es aussi tyrannique avec tes autres clients ? demanda-t-il avec humeur, arrachant la liasse de papier de ses mains pour la reposer brutalement sur le bureau.

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit, et Harry sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

- En fait, je suis _bien plus_ _stricte_ avec mes autres clients, Harry. J'ai essayé de te ménager dernièrement parce que je sais bien que tu es excité par cet homme mystérieux et par la relation anonyme que vous semblez avoir commencée. Mais ça ne doit pas interférer avec ton travail, je ne le permettrai pas. Tu as jusqu'à la semaine prochaine dernier délai et tu es loin d'avoir terminé le manuscrit. Je sais que tu as déjà trois best-sellers à ton actif Harry, mais Abigail n'attendra pas.

Harry écrivait sa série hautement populaire sur les Aurors depuis trois ans. Il avait commencé suite à une mauvaise blessure sur le terrain qui l'avait poussé à quitter son poste. Ron pensait que c'était dans sa tête ; ils avaient toujours voulu devenir Aurors et après seulement cinq années – dont deux passées à s'entraîner – Harry s'était retiré.

Cependant, Harry ne l'avait pas ressenti comme un abandon mais plutôt comme un nouveau départ, où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait et être jugé pour le fruit de son travail plutôt que pour la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. C'est ainsi que James Evans était né, en même temps qu'une équipe de choc d'Aurors fictifs qui résolvait des crimes compliqués en trois cent pages ou moins.

Hermione avait été celle qui lui avait suggéré de commencer à écrire, bien que son idée originelle ait été de faire une autobiographie. Harry n'avait pas été intéressé à l'idée de ressasser son passé ni à l'exposer aux yeux de tous, malgré le fait que des biographies non-autorisées soient apparues après la fin de la guerre sur Harry Potter – et Merlin seul savait à quel point il y en avait. Il avait été tenté d'écrire à propos des quelques crimes bizarroïdes qu'il avait rencontrés en tant qu'Auror, ce qui l'avait mené à l'idée d'une série sur des Aurors spécialisés dans les cas difficiles à résoudre et l'élaboration de sorts compliqués.

Hermione, elle, avait été bloquée à un poste qui ne la satisfaisait pas dans une maison d'édition sorcière, se languissant dans leur section livre. Harry et elle avaient alors décidé de créer leur propre enseigne, et depuis, l'affaire était un succès. Hermione représentait maintenant une douzaine d'auteurs, et s'accordait une coquette commission sur chacun d'eux, surtout au brun.

Quel que soit l'argument qu'Harry s'était préparé à rétorquer pour sa défense, il fut stoppé par son alerte e-mail. Son regard se posa sur l'écran et il cria presque quand il vit que le message venait de Sly.

Hermione s'adoucit immédiatement face à son expression. Il était vraiment désespéré, remarqua-t-elle.

- Bien, lis-le. Mais tu me dois encore trois chapitres, Harry Potter. Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison avant que je ne les aie.

_À : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Vendredi 30 mai 2008. 9:15._

_Re : Désolé, désolé, désolé_

_Gryffin,_

_Je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser assez. J'ai été absent plus longtemps que prévu, et j'aurais vraiment dû trouver un moyen de te le faire savoir. Je n'ai aucune excuse ; la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te demander pardon et je te promets que je me sens absolument mal de ce manquement._

_En supposant que tu veuilles toujours continuer notre échange après mon atroce comportement, je vais répondre aux questions que tu m'as posées. L'association d'idées ressemble au test psychologique de Rorschach, mais je suis joueur._

_**Argyle**__. Eh bien, la plupart des gens penseraient sûrement à des chaussettes, mais ce mot me fait penser à mon premier animal de compagnie, un Crup de pure race __**(1)**__ nommé Argyle Hestid Artemus III. J'aimais l'appeler Argie. Je l'ai eu jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard._

_**Potions**__. J'étais à Serpentard, ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ?_

_**Joncheruines**__. J'espère que ça ne signifie pas que tu es un fan du Chicaneur. Nous devrons peut-être nous en tenir là si c'est le cas. Sérieusement, des Joncheruines ?_

_**Noël**__. En dessous de ma dure carapace de Serpentard bat un cœur de véritable amoureux de Noël. J'aime Noël et toutes ses immanquables traditions. _

_Alors c'est à moi ? Enfin en tout cas si tu me parles – ou écris, devrais-je dire – encore. Nous avons été très conventionnels jusqu'à maintenant, mais je pense que je voudrais découvrir un autre aspect de toi. Alors... __**Tarte à la mélasse**__, __**Elfe de maison**__ et __**branlette**__. Ce sont tes sujets._

_Je t'envoie un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. Ne prévois rien à manger ce soir, et vérifie le service de livraison de l'agence._

_Mes sincères excuses,_

_Sly_

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur émotionnel. Il avait d'abord été ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de Sly, puis furieux que l'autre homme n'ait pas pris la peine de le prévenir que son voyage s'était allongé. En lisant les réponses enjouées de Sly à ses questions, un sentiment de chaleur et de confusion s'était propagé en lui avant de se transformer en une légère pointe d'anticipation et de désir quand il avait lu ses questions. Dix minutes après avoir fini de lire (et relire) le message de Sly, il avait été irrité par le retour d'Hermione qui l'avait forcé à fermer sa boîte mail afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ses écrits sans distraction.

- Je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas disparu de la surface de la terre, Harry, déclara-t-elle d'un ton légèrement condescendant. Et tu avais raison ; il a été véritablement impoli de ne pas te répondre pendant aussi longtemps. Maintenant ferme ta satanée boîte mail et travaille !

Ça s'était déroulé une heure plus tôt et Harry avait presque fini les chapitres qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de terminer avant un départ dramatique par cheminette. Il soupira, frottant son visage entre ses mains. Son groupe d'Aurors endurcis par des années d'activité sur le terrain était coincé par un Feudeymon : ils avaient trouvé un moyen de s'échapper sans utiliser la magie, ce qui tromperait les gardes laissés par le Sorcier diabolique qu'ils poursuivaient. Les personnages avaient été à deux doigts de mourir pendant des semaines. Harry avait essayé d'écrire les trois derniers chapitres du livre encore et encore, mais ne parvenait à rien de concluant.

Il se redressa, reculant sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire du café. Il aimait le thé mais la situation nécessitait de la caféine, songea-t-il. Il était à deux jours de son rendu final, et il n'avait pas de véritable plan d'attaque. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, son esprit retournant sans cesse au dernier message de Sly, et Harry rigolait à l'idée d'un Sly préado avec un Crup loyal à ses côtés. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quoi Sly ressemblait maintenant, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, son imagination était fertile.

Une fois qu'il eut dosé son café, réconforté par ce rituel, Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir et joua avec un aimant en forme de vif d'or qu'il avait pris sur le réfrigérateur en attendant que son café coule. La pensée même que Sly ait eu un animal de compagnie étant enfant le rendait encore plus attirant, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas dire pourquoi. Il supposa que c'était parce que ça lui donnait un aspect humain – Hedwige avait été le premier animal de compagnie d'Harry – et Merlin seul savait combien l'humanité avait fait défaut dans _son_ enfance.

Son corps se tendit alors que les pièces se mettaient en place – penser à Sly et le chien de son enfance avaient donné à Harry les réponses dont il avait besoin pour finir son livre. Oubliant le café, Harry se précipita vers son ordinateur et commença à taper furieusement, alors qu'un large sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres et qu'il immortalisait le Crup de Sly dans les pages du dernier roman de James Evans.

**-MLQ-**

- Ils sont sauvés par un Crup ? demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils, sceptique.

- Contente-toi de le lire, Hermione ! Le Crup les retrouve et parvient à les faire sortir du bâtiment en toute sécurité. Après ça, c'est seulement une question de quelques sorts de diagnostic sur les gardes, ce qui aide l'équipe à découvrir où se cachent les méchants afin qu'ils puissent les arrêter. Une autre fin parfaite pour James Evans et ses Aurors, déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione accepta la tasse de café qu'Harry lui tendait, avant de s'asseoir et de croiser les jambes dans la chaise large et confortable que le brun lui avait proposée. Elle posa son ordinateur sur ses genoux, agitant doucement la tasse posée sur l'accoudoir.

Harry s'assit en face d'elle, les coudes sur les genoux, et étudia les réactions de sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle lisait. En plus d'être son agent, elle était avant tout sa plus grande fan et sa critique la plus sévère. Si la fin était nulle, elle le lui ferait savoir. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient pincées de concentration alors qu'elle défilait à travers les chapitres de son roman. Elle attrapait occasionnellement sa tasse pour boire une gorgée du café fort et doux qu'Harry lui avait donné. Sa nervosité était à son paroxysme lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui avec un grand sourire.

- Je dirais que James Evans a récidivé. Mais un Crup ? Où as-tu été cherché ça ?

Harry relâcha sa respiration, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue tout ce temps. Il jeta un regard en biais à Hermione, les joues légèrement roses d'embarras.

- Tu ne le croiras jamais, mais l'idée vient de Sly. Nous essayions d'apprendre à nous connaître mieux, et il se trouve qu'il avait un Crup nommé Argyle quand il était enfant, dit-il, penaud. J'étais en train de penser à lui quand cette fin m'est venue à l'esprit.

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère dont l'effet fut ruiné par l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de le faire pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur tes écris, Harry James Potter, le réprimanda-t-elle en agitant un indexe accusateur. Je suppose que je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas écoutée, ou nous serions encore en train d'attendre la fin de ton roman. C'est brillant. J'amènerai le brouillon à Abigail demain matin.

Hermione se leva et reposa l'ordinateur sur la table. Elle prit sa tasse, but une dernière gorgée de son café maintenant tiède et l'amena jusque dans l'évier de la cuisine. Harry fouilla son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un disque qu'il lui tendit.

- Très bon travail, Harry, vraiment, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue pour ensuite prendre le disque. Je t'appellerai par cheminette demain dès que j'aurai rencontré l'éditeur.

Harry salua Hermione qui s'engouffra dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. Il regarda les flammes vertes encore un instant avant de retourner dans la cuisine, curieux de ce que Sly avait voulu dire quand il lui avait dit de ne rien prévoir pour le dîner. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour une rencontre, et l'agence ne lui donnerait pas l'identité de Sly sans sa permission. Il venait de se servir un verre de vin quand quelqu'un toqua.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour trouver Pansy qui tenait dans ses mains un panier en osier. Il était surpris de la voir sur son perron et elle semblait elle-même mal à l'aise de se retrouver là.

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai une livraison d'un autre de mes clients. Nous envoyons généralement cela par hibou, mais le panier est plutôt lourd, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant l'anse de la corbeille.

Harry tendit les bras par automatisme, lui prenant le panier afin de la soulager de ce poids. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Évidement, je ne peux pas vous dire qui a envoyé le cadeau, mais il m'a assuré que vous l'attendiez, continua-t-elle à la recherche du moindre signe d'assentiment sur le visage d'Harry.

- Oh, oui. Il a dit qu'il enverrait quelque chose par le biais de l'agence aujourd'hui, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce dont il peut bien s'agir, dit-il alors qu'il soulevait le drap qui recouvrait le panier, curieux.

Harry hoqueta quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ; le cabas était visiblement ensorcelé car l'intérieur semblait contenir de nombreux plats, bien assez pour nourrir une petite armée.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a dit de ne rien prévoir pour le dîner, commenta doucement Harry en retournant dans son appartement pour placer le panier sur la table à manger.

Pansy s'attarda sur le pas de la porte, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Contrairement à Harry, elle savait exactement qui avait envoyé ce panier. Et contrairement à l'envoyeur, elle savait parfaitement à qui il avait été livré. Est-ce que Draco pourrait vraiment tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter ? Ça devait être sérieux s'il avait cuisiné pour lui. Draco était un excellent cuisinier, mais il ne prenait la peine de montrer ce talent qu'à ceux dont il se souciait vraiment.

Harry réalisa avec un temps de retard que Pansy était toujours sur le seuil de la porte et d'un geste, il l'invita à entrer alors qu'il commençait à explorer le contenu du panier. Des sorts de Préservation et de Chaleur avaient été apposés sur la nourriture, ce qui signifiait que le repas serait aussi frais que quand Sly l'avait préparé plus tôt dans la journée.

Harry sourit.

- Il semblerait qu'il en ait fait bien assez pour deux, dit Harry en levant les yeux vers Pansy. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ?

Pansy lui offrit un petit sourire. Si Draco avait réellement cuisiné cette nourriture, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle serait délicieuse, et elle aurait pu parier son entreprise que quelques bouteilles d'un excellent cépage accompagnaient ce qui semblait être un panier sans fond.

- Non, Merci, Monsieur Potter. Je dois rentrer, fit-elle en secouant la tête. J'espère que votre expérience avec l'agence se passe bien. Surtout n'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Harry lui fit un large sourire. Les choses se passaient merveilleusement bien, comme si le panier n'en était pas une preuve suffisante.

- Je suis satisfait jusqu'à présent, dit-il. Merci de m'avoir amené ça en main propre.

**-MLQ- **

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de ce site de rencontre en ligne, Harry ! s'exclama Ron, avant de soupirer de délice après avoir terminé sa deuxième part de Pavlova, une grosse meringue creuse remplie de framboises fraîches et de liqueur de framboise.

Harry avait sauté le dessert, décidant de prendre à la place un troisième verre du Pinot Noir que Sly avait envoyé avec le repas. Le vin s'accordait parfaitement avec le saumon grillé et la sauce hollandaise légèrement épicée qui avaient fait office de plat principal. Le dîner avait commencé avec de délicats blinis au sarrasin couverts de caviar et de crème fraîche, la combinaison parfaite de salé et crémeux, suivis par une riche soupe de poireau. Le choix de Sly concernant le Pinot Noir s'accordait parfaitement avec chaque plat, à la surprise d'Harry. Ce vin – qui avait peu de corps – était l'un de ses favoris, mais il ne l'avait jamais associé avec du poisson auparavant. Les accents épicés du vin s'avéraient néanmoins être un parfait complément, et Harry savoura un instant sa gorgée de vin avant de l'avaler, appréciant des nuances de canneberge et de clou de girofle.

- Est-ce qu'il a cuisiné tout ça tout seul ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle grignotait la partie croquante d'une meringue.

Harry sourit, rêveur. Sly avait ajouté une note dans le panier – qui, en plus de la nourriture, comprenait aussi un service complet pour quatre personnes avec des chandeliers en argent, des bougies et un magnifique bouquet de magnolia en fleur.

- Il a dit qu'il l'avait cuisiné. Les fleurs viennent de son jardin, aussi. Il a dit qu'il avait plusieurs bosquets de magnolia, et il a utilisé un sort de stase pour les faire fleurir toute l'année durant car il aime beaucoup leur parfum citronné.

Harry leva les yeux, soudain conscient qu'Hermione et Ron le fixaient.

- Quoi ?

Hermione secoua la tête, ses yeux brun teintés d'incertitude.

- On dirait que tu es en train de craquer pour lui, Harry, fit-elle, prudemment. On s'inquiète juste parce que tu pourrais être blessé. C'est pas très conventionnel, tu sais. Tu es en train de t'attacher à quelqu'un que tu n'as pas encore rencontré.

Harry prit une autre gorgée de son vin pour s'empêcher de répliquer vertement. Il savait que Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais il ne voulait ni n'avait besoin de leur avis à ce propos. Il se sentait bien. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en cherchant une raison.

- J'apprécie votre sollicitude, vraiment, dit-il en levant une main pour empêcher Hermione de l'interrompre. Mais je suis loin d'être un mec normal, pas vrai ? Je m'amuse. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître un potentiel partenaire de cette manière ; ils savaient tout de moi avant même que je ne connaisse la moindre chose sur eux.

Il secoua la tête tristement, avant de se lever et de commencer à débarrasser la table. La porcelaine que Sly avait envoyée était bordée de platine. Il fit courir un doigt sur le bord de l'assiette. Il aurait aimé toucher Sly à la place.

- Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Nous ne nous sommes rien promis hormis la discrétion. C'était juste un dîner, Hermione, pas une demande en mariage.

Elle fronça les sourcils, récupérant les verres à pied en cristal que Sly avait envoyés avec le vin. Harry et elle avaient débarrassé le reste de la table en silence, et avaient emmené le tout dans la cuisine. Hermione lança un regard circulaire, observant son ami alors qu'il caressait discrètement le col des verres à vin. Dans un soupir, elle pointa sa baguette sur l'évier et fit apparaître de l'eau chaude et savonneuse.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Hermione haussa les épaules, prit une pile d'assiette et les déposa dans l'évier.

- C'est de la porcelaine fine et du cristal, Harry, déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de plonger ses mains dans l'évier. Un Récurvite serait trop fort pour des pièces aussi délicates. Visiblement, tu veux les conserver, alors ça t'oblige à utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Ron se posta à côté de l'évier, un torchon dans les mains, et sécha les pièces qu'Hermione lui tendait, sans un mot. Des années passées dans la cuisine de sa mère l'avaient bien entraîné. Harry fit un grand sourire à ses deux plus vieux amis. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

**-MLQ-**

Harry se recroquevilla encore plus dans ses draps, tirant la couette sur sa poitrine. Il était allé dans son lit avec son ordinateur pour répondre à Sly, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Le dîner envoyé avait été un geste incroyablement tendre, tout comme l'avait été la lettre écrite à la main qui avait accompagné le repas. Harry tendit la main pour attraper la lettre – maintenant cornée – rédigée d'une écriture ferme et nette sur un parchemin de couleur crème.

_Mon Cher Gryffin,_

_Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer combien je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis, mais la nourriture le peut. Nous avons tous les deux un faible pour la haute gastronomie et le vin, alors j'espère que tu accepteras ce repas avec tout ce qu'il signifie : mes plus plates excuses._

_J'espère que ce sera le premier des nombreux repas que nous partagerons, même si nous n'y prendrons pas part ensemble. J'ai joint également un bouquet de magnolias en fleurs, provenant de mon jardin. Leur fragrance citronnée me rappelle le renouveau du printemps ; j'espère que nous prendrons aussi un nouveau départ. Un jour nous devrions pique-niquer sous ces bosquets toujours en fleurs grâce à un sortilège de stase que mon Botaniste favori m'a appris. Il m'a toutefois rappelé que la vie avait besoin de suivre son cours en passant par tous ses stades, et en bloquant ces bosquets avant la floraison, je les empêche de grandir et de devenir les arbres forts qu'ils sont censés être._

_Je suppose qu'il ne le disait pas seulement pour une leçon d'horticulture mais aussi comme une métaphore de la vie en général. J'ai passé les dernières années à stagner, effrayé d'aller de l'avant dans la moindre de mes relations à cause des risques qu'elles impliquaient. Il est trop tôt pour dire des choses pareilles, surtout parce que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés, mais Gryffin, je pense que je pourrais sortir de cette stagnation avec toi._

_Je reste ton fidèle serviteur,_

_Sly_

Harry sourit, un peu somnolent. Il repoussa son ordinateur au bout du lit et abandonna la lettre sur les draps. Il était trop fatigué par l'écriture de son roman qu'il venait de terminer pour répondre ce soir, décida-t-il. Sly lui avait donné matière à réfléchir.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_**(1) Crup: **__Le Crup est originaire du sud-est de l'Angleterre. Il ressemble à un gros terrier, à l'exception de sa queue fourchue. Le Crup est sans nul doute une race de chien créée par un procédé magique: il manifeste en effet une très grande fidélité aux sorciers alors qu'il se montre féroce envers les Moldus._

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Ok, il est probable que certains d'entre vous hurlent au scandale car on ne parle absolument pas de Caleum et on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est. MAIS, sachez que vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera... la semaine prochaine XD !_

_Merci encore à vous et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci, vraiment.

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

- Je sais que tu veux rentrer au Wiltshire, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes ici, Cal, déclara Draco en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il était accroupi inconfortablement devant le feu de sa salle de travail, essayant de raisonner un Caleum qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique.

- Je veux être _là_-_bas_. Il n'y a rien à faire ici. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être là-bas avec toi ?

- Caleum, dit Draco avec sérieux. Nous avons déjà discuté de ça. Je préfère que tu restes en France là où tu ne seras pas constamment harcelé par les journalistes. Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es au Manoir, et que je déteste devoir te laisser, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Les lèvres de Cal tremblèrent, sa moue boudeuse affaiblissant la résolution de Draco. Il savait qu'il ne voyait pas suffisamment Caleum, mais c'était trop risqué de l'avoir ici en Angleterre où ils pourraient être vus ensemble.

- Écoute, Cal, que dirais-tu si j'invitais Blaise quand je viendrai manger à midi ? Nous demanderons aux Elfes de maisons de nous emballer un pique-nique que nous emmènerons dans le vignoble.

Draco sortit la tête du feu quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Blaise était entré dans la pièce et s'était agenouillé à côté de lui.

- Hey, Cal ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends à propos de ce midi ? demanda-t-il en voyant le sourire de Caleum s'agrandir.

- Oncle Blaise ! Papa a dit qu'on pourrait pique-niquer ! Est-ce qu'on mangera sur une couverture et tout ?

Draco sourit devant le brusque changement opéré chez son fils. Il y avait de cela deux minutes, il suppliait de quitter la France et maintenant, il était content de rester tant qu'il pouvait manger sur une couverture.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Cal. Je vais demander aux Elfes de maison de nous préparer tes plats favoris, et on pourra monter à cheval après. Ça te va ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, disparaissant sans dire au revoir.

_Il est sans aucun doute déjà en train de harceler les Elfes de Maison afin qu'ils préparent son pudding favori_, pensa Draco, sarcastique.

Draco et Blaise se redressèrent, sortant des flammes, puis époussetèrent leurs robes.

- Alors, crise évitée ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

- Il semblerait. Tu es libre pour manger à midi, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau de Draco. Le désir évident de Caleum de vivre avec Draco en permanence était troublant. Il l'avait vu venir depuis des mois : le garçon ne se satisfaisait plus de voir Draco seulement quelques nuits par semaine ou les week-ends. Il voulait pouvoir sortir en public avec son père, être capable de vivre là où il devrait normalement se trouver : au Manoir Malfoy. Blaise savait que Draco se sentait déchiré. Ça le tuait de rester loin de son fils aussi souvent, mais en même temps, Caleum pourrait être en danger si le monde sorcier apprenait qu'il était son fils.

Draco donnait de l'argent à toutes sortes d'œuvres de charité, participait à toutes les bonnes réunions et supportait le Ministre de toutes les manières possibles. Mais malgré tout ça, il restait le fils de l'un des plus tristement célèbres Mangemorts assoiffés de sang, et avait lui-même été soupçonné d'activité de Magie Noire. Il avait été lavé de tout soupçon après que nul autre qu'Harry Potter ait témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès devant le Magenmagot après la guerre. Cependant, Draco était resté un paria de la société, admiré pour son apparence et sa richesse mais pas encore tout à fait accepté. Son père était mort à Azkaban quelques années plus tôt, et Narcissa vivait en France, prenant soin de Caleum au château des Malfoy à Amboise. Il était le seul Malfoy à être resté en Angleterre, ce qui signifiait qu'il était la seule cible du mépris que les gens avaient envers sa famille.

La femme de Draco avait divorcé quand Caleum avait deux ans, fatiguée de vivre éternellement cachée avec l'enfant. Il lui avait donné une somme conséquente pour qu'elle fasse un Serment Inviolable afin de garder l'existence de Cal secrète, puis elle était partie sans même un au revoir pour son fils.

Caleum ne se rappelait presque pas d'elle, mais Blaise pensait que cet abandon pourrait être la cause de ce besoin de proximité soudain de la part du garçon de six ans.

_Le pauvre enfant est probablement inquiet que son père puisse l'abandonner à son tour_, songea-t-il, alors que sa gorge se serrait à l'idée que son filleul puisse penser une telle chose.

- Je ne raterais un pique-nique et une balade à cheval pour rien au monde, dit Blaise avec un clin d'œil. Les pique-niques sont très _en_ _vogue_ en ce moment, le savais-tu ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais son esprit s'évada vers Gryffin, une autre personne à qui il avait promis un pique-nique. Il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse ce matin, mais il était confiant sur le fait qu'il ait été pardonné. Ses blinis au sarrasin étaient vraiment irrésistibles.

**-MLQ-**

_À : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Samedi 31 Mai 2008. 10:26._

_Re : Excuses acceptées._

_Cher Sly,_

_Je t'aurais volontiers écrit plus tôt, mais je me remets seulement de mon coma post-dînatoire. Le dîner était fabuleux, considère que tout est oublié._

_Je trouve tes e-mails addictifs, mais écrire des réponses spirituelles prendrait trop de temps. Alors faisons-le dans le style « speed-dating », veux-tu ? Juste les questions et réponses, même règles qu'avant._

_**Tarte à la mélasse**__. La meilleure jamais inventée._

_**Elfe de Maison**__. Créatures loufoques. (J'ai grandi parmi les moldus, tu te souviens ?) Un des meilleurs êtres que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer était un Elfe de Maison. Il est mort pendant la guerre._

_**Branlette**__. Très actuel. Bien que ça ne remplace pas le contact humain, dont je manque sévèrement en ce moment._

_Et maintenant c'est à ton tour : __**Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue**__, __**roman policier**__, __**bondage**__._

_Gryffin_

**.**

_À : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche 1er juin 2008. 7:15._

_Re : ça chauffe, hein ?_

_**Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue**__. Eurk._

_**Roman policier**__. Actuellement, je suis obnubilé par la série des Aurors de James Evans. J'ai essayé de faire dédicacer son dernier volume, mais il y avait la queue jusqu'au croisement de la rue. Maintenant tu sais mon sombre petit secret._

_**Bondage**__. Ooh, oui volontiers. Être attaché est sexy ; attacher quelqu'un l'est encore plus._

_**Films moldus**__. __**Brunch**__. __**Enfants**__._

_Sly_

**.**

_À : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche 1er juin 2008. 16:32._

_Re : Des films ?_

_**Films moldus**__. Les films moldus sont mon petit plaisir. Même mes meilleurs amis ne connaissent pas mon addiction pour les comédies romantiques. J'aime être assis dans les salles obscures à manger du popcorn, avec sur l'écran une histoire d'amour passionnelle._

_**Brunch**__. Je ne suis pas fan. Mélanger le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner me semble peu naturel. Bouah._

_**Enfants**__. Ça devient sérieux. J'adore les enfants, mais je n'en ai pas. Pas encore._

_**Enfants**__. __**Musique pop**__. __**Hugh Grant**__._

_Gryffin_

**.**

_À : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche 1er Juin 2008. 23:26._

_Re : Putain Hugh Grant ? Sérieux ?_

_**Enfants**__. J'adore aussi les enfants._

_**La musique pop**__. Je pense que tu veux parler de la variété moldue, et non celle sorcière. J'ai une faible estime pour les deux de toute manière._

_**Hugh Grant**__. Le modèle même de la beauté masculine. Si ses films sont ceux pour lesquels tu vas dans le monde moldu, je suis sûr que nous avons dû nous croiser dans ces salles obscures. J'étais celui qui mangeait des Maltesers._

_**Les polos**__. __**Le café glacé**__. __**Kingsley Shacklebolt**__._

_Sly_

**-MLQ-**

- Il sera très embarrassé de t'avoir dit ça, Harry, une fois qu'il découvrira que tu _es_ James Evans, lui dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice.

L'homme mystère et lui avaient correspondu de plus en plus souvent durant les trois dernières semaines, se retournant les questions et ce, toute la journée (et la nuit), et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés au stade de révéler leurs identités. Harry avait appris que l'autre homme travaillait dans le monde des affaires et qu'il était secrètement obsédé par les boutons de manchettes moldus, en possédant lui-même plus de quarante paires, mais rien qui ne permettait de l'identifier. De la même façon, Harry lui avait un peu parlé de lui, mais rien qui lui aurait permis de découvrir qui il était. Toutefois, son information favorite restait celle qu'il avait reçue quelques semaines auparavant, disant que Sly aimait James Evans.

_Ça ne peut pas être une si mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ?_ Songea Harry, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant si Sly trouvait l'auteur sexy.

Il utilisait un puissant glamour qui le changeait radicalement pour ses photos publicitaires et ses tournées de librairies. James Evans avait sa taille et son poids, car ces traits étaient durs à changer, mais il était blond avec des yeux gris et des caractéristiques frappantes.

_Un peu comme Draco Malfoy,_ pensa Harry avec un rire en regardant les dernières photos de l'aristocrate reclus sur la première page de la Gazette. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire l'article – sûrement encore des bêtises à propos de la personne avec qui sortait l'obséquieux Serpentard.

- Tu sembles vraiment l'apprécier, Harry. Tu devrais lui dire clairement qui tu es, lui conseilla Hermione qui tapotait de façon spontanée le parchemin qu'elle avait devant elle du bout du doigt.

Elle était en pleine négociation d'un contrat très serré pour l'un de ses autres auteurs, et Harry doutait que la jeune fille ne prête véritablement attention à leur conversation.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, Hermione, je devrais lui envoyer quelques photos de moi nu dans mon prochain message, ça rendrait immédiatement les choses plus claires, fit-il, testant sa théorie.

Hermione ne leva même pas les yeux, mais Harry sursauta quand un sortilège cuisant de faible intensité le frappa. Donc elle écoutait bel et bien.

- Certaines personnes sont capables de faire deux choses en même temps, se moqua-t-elle en tournant la page de son contrat. Je t'écoute, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu en fasses de même. Je t'ai donné le même conseil pendant deux semaines maintenant et tu continues de me poser les mêmes questions.

C'était vrai. Harry voulait savoir qui était véritablement Sly, mais il avait tellement de plaisir à échanger ces e-mails et ces cadeaux avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Que se passerait-il s'ils ne s'entendaient pas en personne ? Harry passa sa main sur sa nuque, se massant afin d'essayer d'en libérer les tensions.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, Hermione. Tu dois me croire stupide de continuer à tourner comme ça autour du pot. Mais je pense réellement qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, tu sais ? dit-il jouant avec un presse papier alors qu'il se penchait vers le bureau d'Hermione.

Hermione leva les yeux, estompant ainsi le froncement de sourcil qu'elle avait eu en lisant. Elle se leva et passa un bras autour des larges épaules de son ami pour s'appuyer contre lui.

- La vie est une prise de risques, Harry. Tu peux faire l'autruche ou bien rencontrer l'amour de ta vie. C'est un risque que tu dois être capable de prendre.

**-MLQ-**

_À : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Vendredi 20 juin 2008. 2:26._

_Re : Fantastique !_

_Sly,_

_Désolé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'envoyer un message plus tôt aujourd'hui mais j'étais à Sainte Mangouste avec une amie toute la journée. Elle est restée en salle de travail pendant des heures, et les Guérisseurs ont parlé de procédures moldues appelées césarienne, si les choses ne progressaient pas rapidement._

_Je suis à la maison juste pour changer rapidement d'habits avant d'y retourner. La salle d'attente est vraiment inconfortable, mais je suppose que c'est nettement mieux que ce qui se passe dans la salle de travail. Je voudrais pouvoir prendre mon ordinateur avec moi, mais avec tous les sortilèges présents à l'hôpital – sans parler du voyage en cheminette – je pense qu'il cuirait pour sûr._

_Oh ! Son mari vient d'appeler par la cheminée. Les choses s'accélèrent. Je ferais mieux d'y retourner. Mais avant d'y aller :_

_**Football Américain**__. Je ne comprends pas l'engouement que les gens ont pour ce jeu. Je sais que certaines personnes se plaignent car les matchs de Quidditch peuvent durer plusieurs jours, mais le football américain, c'est pire. Ça se termine en trois heures mais ça donne l'impression de durer une éternité._

_**Pédicures**__. Pour être honnête, je n'en ai jamais faite. Ça sonne paradisiaque mais mes pieds sont – disons – sensibles. Je pars au quart de tour si quelqu'un me caresse les pieds juste comme je l'aime._

_**Anneau Pénien**__. Ça me fait un peu peur. Que se passerait-il si ça restait coincé ?_

_J'ai reçu quelques regards étranges dans la salle d'attente, alors que je riais tout seul en pensant aux dernières questions. Si c'est quelque chose que tu recommandes grandement, je suppose que je pourrais l'essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Sly ? Devrions-nous essayer ?_

_Je ne sais pas exactement quand je serais de retour – ça va dépendre du temps que prendra l'accouchement de mon amie._

_**Anulingus**__. __**Disco**__. __**Mariage**__._

_Gryffin_

**.**

_À : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Vendredi 20 juin 2008. 8:47._

_Re : Meilleurs vœux à ton amie._

_Gryffin,_

_J'espère que ton amie a eu son bébé à présent. De ce que j'ai entendu, l'accouchement peut être assez éreintant. Ça me fait remercier le ciel d'être un mec._

_**Anulingus**__. Ça me fait encore plus remercier le ciel d'être un mec. Si tu es sérieux à propos de nous voir bientôt, ça fera définitivement partie de notre programme._

_**Disco**__. Amusant que tu en parles. Je suis au milieu d'une négociation pour un bâtiment qui deviendra bientôt une boîte de nuit si nous jouons nos cartes correctement. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué dans tout ce qui est club, mais je suis sûr que le gars pour qui j'investis sait ce qu'il fait._

_**Mariage**__. Je me suis demandé si je devais te le dire, mais je pense que les choses se passent bien, et je suis plutôt inquiet de te rencontrer en personne bientôt. Alors allons-y. J'ai été marié. (Et maintenant je suis divorcé.)_

_Pourquoi ne nous rencontrerions-nous pas le mois prochain ? Mon emploi du temps est vraiment serré pour le reste de Juin, et j'ai un engagement la première semaine de juillet, mais je suis presque sûr que je suis libre le deuxième week-end. Veux-tu qu'on prenne rendez-vous ?_

_**Guinness**__. __**Opéra**__. __**Menottes**__._

_Sly_

**-MLQ-**

Harry toqua à la porte doucement, inquiet à l'idée de réveiller Ginny. Elle l'invita à entrer avec enthousiasme, alors il ouvrit la porte et la rejoignit vers son lit, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Elle est magnifique, Gin. Félicitations !

Théo l'avait attrapé alors qu'il se rendait vers la chambre et l'avait mené vers la nurserie pour qu'il puisse voir leur fille, Fredricka. Harry parvenait difficilement à croire qu'elle soit si petite.

- Tu as été assailli par Théo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Elle était absolument resplendissante. Je ne peux pas l'éloigner de la nurserie. Je suis surprise que les Médicomages ne l'aient pas encore chassé !

- Il y a dit que tu te reposais. Je ne t'embête pas, au moins ? Je peux revenir plus tard, si tu veux, déclara Harry, incertain quant au protocole de visite pour les nouvelles mamans.

- Je vais bien. Nous avons eu Freddie ici avec nous, mais je pense que Théo voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec elle, dit-elle, ses yeux brillant à l'idée que son mari se rapproche de leur fille. Il a dû se dépêcher de partir après qu'elle soit née pour une réunion d'affaire, et il s'est senti horrible de devoir faire ça.

- Tout va bien ? continua Harry, s'interrogeant sur la raison qui avait bien pu tenir Théo loin de sa femme après une naissance si compliquée.

Ginny sourit et hocha la tête, ses yeux se fixant sur la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Harry put littéralement voir sa joie quand Théo entra, tenant dans ses bras un petit bébé aux cheveux noirs.

- Bien, dit-elle absente, tendant ses bras pour prendre Freddie. Plus que quelques papiers à signer pour clore l'affaire à propos d'un immeuble.

* * *

**À Suivre...**

* * *

_Tada ! L'identité de Caleum est enfin révélée ! Comme beaucoup l'avaient compris, c'est bien l'enfant de Draco. Mais vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvions pas vous le dire, ça aurait gâché la surprise XD !_

_Merci à vous en tout cas de nous suivre. On vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_

_**Archimède**__ et __**Nanachan14**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci, vraiment. Merci aussi aux anonymes : **jjul** et **Zero**. Sachez que vous trouverez des réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont le lien est dans mon profil (Archimède).

**Note d'Archimède :** Vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais un manque de temps m'en a empêché. Pour me faire pardonner, si vous aimez les Snarry, j'ai posté la suite de ma fic "Le Carnaval". Allez lire si vous le souhaitez ;)

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

_À : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche 22 juin 2008. 12:17._

_Re : Yurg._

_Sly,_

_Désolé d'avoir disparu de la circulation – mon amie a eu son bébé, et la mère et la fille vont parfaitement bien. J'ai eu une réunion d'affaire urgente hier après-midi – je te jure, des fois les choses qu'ils me demandent de faire sont ridicules – et après j'ai pioncé pendant quelques heures. Se rencontrer en juillet sonne bien. Je suis nerveux à l'idée d'enfin te rencontrer mais je suppose qu'un mois de plus ne me tuerait pas. J'ai définitivement quelque chose à faire ce week-end là alors organisons ça pour le suivant. Ce sera le 12 Juillet. Déjeuner ? Dîner ? Musée ? Film ? Un lit et une bouteille de vin ?_

_**Guinness**__. Je ne suis pas fan. J'ai un ami qui pense que c'est plus important que l'air, mais je la trouve trop lourde et la texture crémeuse est peu engageante dans un mélange de boisson. J'appelle ça un bière-shake._

_**Opéra**__. J'admets que je suis novice dans ce sujet, mais j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. Le dernier que j'ai vu était « Les Contes d'Hoffman ». _

_**Menottes**__. Je préfère un bon sortilège d'Incarcerem. Les cordes sont bien plus sexy que le métal._

_**Curry**__. __**Iago **__**(1)**__. __**Gâteau**__._

_Gryffin_

**.**

_À : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Dimanche 22 juin 2008. 13:26._

_Re : Pourquoi pas tout faire ?_

_Gryffin,_

_Un lit et une bouteille de vin semblent super alléchants, mais ça ne rend pas les autres suggestions moins attirantes. Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec un déjeuner et un film et le reste plus tard si les choses se passent bien ?_

_Je n'ai jamais utilisé un Incarcerem de cette manière, très inventif. J'adorerais voir le visage de Flitwick s'il savait que son ancien élève utilisait ce sortilège dans ce contexte. Je n'ai pas tort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as eu à Poudlard, non ?_

_**Curry**__. On pourrait m'arrêter pour trahison pour avoir admis ça, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de curry vraiment bon. __**(2)**__ Les saveurs sont juste trop mélangées. Je suis tout de même ouvert pour essayer de nouveau si tu as des suggestions à me faire._

_**Iago**__. J'espère que tu l'as mis sur la liste parce que tu l'aimes. La plupart des gens détestent ce personnage mais il a ma sympathie. Oui, il est sombre, égoïste et cruel, mais je continue de penser qu'il est le meilleur personnage d'Othello. Je suis toujours attiré par les personnages secondaires avec des motivations obscures – c'est pourquoi Heathcliff est aussi un de mes préférés. Je me demande ce que cela révèle de ma personnalité._

_**Gâteau**__. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas un grand fan. Nous n'en avions jamais en grandissant car mes parents préféraient des desserts plus sophistiqués._

_**Transport par cheminette**__. __**Chevaux**__. __**Exhibitionnisme**__._

_Sly_

**-MLQ-**

- Il est incroyable, Blaise, s'exclama Draco avec vigueur, ses doigts fins pianotant sur la pile de papiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? Je lui ai dit que j'aimais James Evans juste comme ça il y a quelques semaines. Hier, il m'a envoyé ça : c'est le nouveau livre de James Evans ! Il n'est même pas encore sur le marché !

Les yeux de Draco brillaient et il gesticulait avec animation alors qu'il parlait. Blaise sourit largement ; c'était un vrai plaisir de voir son ami aussi heureux.

- Il ne sera pas en vente avant Août, et Gryffin a réussi à m'avoir une copie !

Blaise hocha la tête, son visage retrouvant une expression plus neutre. Il n'avait en fait aucune idée de qui était James Evans ; il supposait que ça devait être un quelconque auteur, visiblement un que Draco aimait beaucoup.

- Et la semaine passée, il m'a envoyé une bouteille de ce vinaigre balsamique de Modène vieilli en fût, continua Draco sans remarquer l'air perdu de Blaise. Juste parce que j'ai dit que j'aimais un bon balsamique âgé sur mes fraises.

Blaise n'avait jamais vu cet aspect exubérant et bouillonnant de Draco auparavant, mais il tempérait son amusement avec précaution. Il pouvait dire que Draco craquait pour ce Gryffin, quelque chose qu'il n'avait presque jamais fait avant.

- Il a l'air parfait, Draco. As-tu déjà prévu de le rencontrer ?

Blaise savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il poussait Draco dans cette direction depuis des semaines.

- Non, pas encore, répondit Draco en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, Blaise. Et s'il réagissait mal à mon identité ? Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que nous avons réussi à atteindre jusqu'à présent.

Blaise pinça les lèvres mais ne se précipita pas pour rassurer son ami. Ils savaient tous les deux que les inquiétudes de Draco étaient fondées ; beaucoup de gens n'avaient pas confiance en lui ou lui montraient même une haine ouverte, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ait été lavé de tout soupçon après la guerre.

_Putain_, pensa Blaise, _il suffit juste de regarder comment il garde son fils cloîtré loin du public_.

Personne, hormis les plus proches amis de Draco, n'était au courant de l'existence de Caleum.

Le besoin d'intimité de Draco était plus pour son fils que pour lui-même. La première – et dernière – fois qu'un journaliste avait pris une photo de Caleum en public, Draco avait pété un câble. Il avait presque rompu le cou de l'homme en plus de son appareil photo. Il l'avait laissé partir avec un sortilège d'Amnésie et un appareil photo détruit, et depuis, il faisait encore plus attention. Blaise comprenait la réticence de son meilleur ami à allerplus loin avec Gryffin. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas encore rencontrés, la relation entre Draco et l'homme mystérieux était plus profonde que toutes celles qu'il avait eues avec ses autres amants.

Blaise pensa aux dernières conquêtes que le blond avait ramenées dans son lit, c'était comme ça qu'il les avait toujours vues**.** Elles ne faisaient certainement pas partie de la vie de Draco – en tout cas pas au même point que Gryffin. Il se demanda brièvement comment Cal régirait face à l'homme, si un jour les choses allaient plus loin, grimaçant alors qu'il comparait ce qu'il savait de Gryffin à toute la bagatelle d'autres partenaires que Draco avait eus. La pensée même que son filleul puisse être élevé par un des anciens amants de Draco était horripilante.

- Que pense-t-il des enfants ?

Draco sourit légèrement, ses mains caressant toujours le dos du manuscrit inconsciemment.

- Il dit qu'il veut une famille, répondit Draco d'un ton pensif et légèrement triste. Il semble différent de tous les autres, mais je ne veux rien lui dire à propos de Cal avant que l'on ne se soit rencontré.

Draco fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers le visage inquiet de Blaise. Autant qu'il puisse être intéressé par Gryffin – et Merlin savait à quel point il voulait que ça marche – il ne ferait rien qui risquerait la sécurité de Cal.

- Peut-être même que je ne lui dirai rien du tout.

**-MLQ-**

Hermione s'agita sur les cheveux nouvellement longs et éclaircis d'Harry, les enfouissant derrière son oreille avant de changer d'avis, malmenant les mèches blondes.

- Arrête ! grogna Harry en repoussant sa main au loin.

Il détestait lancer son glamour, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Et puis d'ailleurs, l'éditeur ne pouvait-il pas utiliser une ancienne photo ? Avait-il réellement besoin d'en prendre des nouvelles ? Il avait argumenté pendant une bonne demi-heure durant la réunion d'urgence à laquelle il avait été convoqué quelques jours plus tôt, abandonnant finalement afin de retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour voir où en était Ginny.

- Et je les veux plus courts. J'ai l'air ridicule !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étudiant le reflet d'Harry dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant eux tandis que la coiffeuse se tenait, les ciseaux levés, attendant le verdict.

- La maison d'édition a demandé un look plus jeune, dit-elle en mordant ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'observait attentivement. Ils veulent que la dernière photo soit branchée et sexy.

Harry renifla, levant les yeux au ciel. Le reflet dans le miroir avait l'air vaguement familier, bien qu'il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il évitait habituellement de croiser son reflet quand il portait son glamour – c'était déconcertant de se voir soi-même avec un visage différent.

- Très bien, dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Plus court ça sera. Ébouriffés mais quand même sexy.

La coiffeuse acquiesça, raccourcissant les cheveux blonds d'Harry de quelques coups de ciseaux précis. Quelques mèches tombèrent au sol, transformant le visage de l'écrivain. Il observa, fasciné, l'émergence de sa nouvelle coupe. Il avait _vraiment_ l'air plus sexy.

- Excellent, commenta Hermione en plissant les yeux pour regarder la nouvelle coupe d'Harry d'un œil critique.

- C'est super à la mode actuellement, expliqua la coiffeuse, un large sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle passait la main sur la tête d'Harry, s'assurant que la nouvelle coupe était parfaitement arrangée. Surtout chez les blonds.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, en tournant la tête afin d'avoir une meilleur vue.

La coupe était flatteuse et attractive, mais il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais demandé.

- Oui, gloussa-t-elle, aspergeant les cheveux de l'écrivain avec de la potion-laque qui garderait les cheveux en place pour toute la durée due la séance photo. On l'appelle le Draco.

Harry s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler, ses yeux exorbités croisant ceux de la coiffeuse dans le miroir.

- Le _Draco_ ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Draco.

_Putain de merde_, pensa-t-il en se regardant une fois de plus dans le miroir. _Draco Merdeux Malfoy ? _

- C'est comme ça que Draco Malfoy coiffe ses cheveux, minauda la coiffeuse, confirmant les peurs d'Harry. C'est dommage, cependant. Tous les bons partis semblent être gays.

_Malfoy était gay ?_ S'étonna Harry, en regardant encore une fois son reflet.

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais son glamour ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancien Serpentard. Aux dernières nouvelles, Malfoy avait été marié mais il semblerait que ça ait changé. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer sa pauvre femme – être enchaînée à un Malfoy pour le reste de sa vie devait être une position infernale. Soudainement, la photo qu'il avait vue de Malfoy avec d'autres hommes dans les pages de la Gazette ces dernières années prenait un nouveau sens. Il avait supposé que ce n'était que spéculation et rumeur, il semblerait que non.

_Pas que ça m'intéresse_, pensa-t-il dédaigneusement tandis qu'il observait son reflet. _Il détestait porter des lentilles_.

- C'est fini, Monsieur Evans, pépia-t-elle en rougissant quand il lui sourit et la remercia.

- Finissons-en, soupira Harry en suivant Hermione à travers le studio.

**-MLQ-**

_À : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Mardi 24 juin 2008. 23:47._

_Re : Délicieux._

_Gryffin,_

_Je dois corriger mes dires. J'ai mangé le amae-thar-hin que vous avez envoyé jusqu'à la dernière miette. C'est seulement mon sens des bonnes manières qui m'a empêché de lécher l'assiette pour le terminer. C'était délicieux. Vous aviez raison, je n'avais jamais essayé un curry Birman. Vous allez devoir me donner la recette ou, oserais-je l'espérer, m'en refaire un bientôt en personne._

_Merci aussi pour l'exemplaire du nouveau livre de James Evans. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais ça a été aussi difficile d'arrêter de lire que de ne pas lécher le curry. J'ai passé une magnifique soirée, blotti devant le feu avec le manuscrit et le dîner. J'ai une petite bouteille de vin Français à vous envoyer, mais je pense que ça devra attendre quelques jours – le messager de MDO était un peu dépassé par les deux livraisons que vous m'avez faites en si peu de jours._

_Sly_

**-MLQ-**

- Il a aimé, dit Harry en souriant comme un idiot.

Hermione soupira alors que la tête verte se mouvait dans sa cheminée. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies envoyé le manuscrit, Harry, asséna-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Si Harry ne confessait pas son identité rapidement, ce Sly pourrait ne jamais lui pardonner.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu es James Evans. Il va être mortifié d'avoir été trompé quand il se rendra compte que Gryffin en est l'auteur.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana légèrement, et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle voulait que ça marche au moins autant que son ami – il méritait quelqu'un de doux et de gentil qui fasse attention à lui et cet inconnu d'internet semblait être parfait. Cependant, là était le problème. Il se pourrait qu'il ne soit rien de tout cela en réalité, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle le pressait pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry, déconfit.

Il venait de lire le super e-mail de Sly, excité que l'homme ait passé sa soirée emmitouflé dans une couverture à lire ses mots et à manger sa nourriture. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient passé ce moment-là ensemble.

- Oh, Harry, s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée. Pousse-toi. J'arrive.

La tête d'Hermione disparut un moment et Harry put l'entendre crier à Ron qu'elle s'absentait quelques instants. Quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes vertes grandirent et Hermione entra dans son studio.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera fâché que tu sois James Evans, enfin pas vraiment, dit-elle prudemment, pesant soigneusement ses prochains mots alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé confortable.

Harry suivit le mouvement, se penchant en avant sur une chaise.

- Mais tu aurais dû lui dire immédiatement quand il t'a dit qu'il était passionné par tes livres. Il sera mortifié, tu ne penses pas ?

Harry resta silencieux un moment, hochant finalement la tête avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Hermione avait raison. Il n'avait pas voulu embarrasser Sly intentionnellement, c'était tout le contraire en fait. Mais elle avait marqué un point.

- Tu penses que je devrais le lui dire maintenant ? demanda Harry, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le tissus des accoudoirs de la chaise.

- Est-ce que tu as un moyen de le dire de manière détachée ? lui fit-elle avec espoir, ses yeux se posant sur l'ordinateur portable qui était sur le bureau, demandant indirectement une permission.

Il acquiesça et elle sauta dessus, impatiente de lire le dernier message qu'Harry avait reçu de son prétendant anonyme.

Harry vit le sourire de son amie s'agrandir alors qu'elle lisait les mots de Sly. Il comprit qu'elle lisait la partie concernant leur rencontre en face à face.

- Nous allons nous rencontrer, tu sais, dit-il, souriant timidement quand elle leva vivement la tête, les yeux exorbités. Le week-end après ton mariage. C'est le plus tôt que nous ayons trouvé pour être libres tous les deux.

Hermione compta silencieusement les jours dans sa tête, essayant de ne pas paniquer quand elle pensa à son imminent mariage – et à la liste interminable de choses qu'elle avait à préparer pour ce jour.

- C'est quasiment dans trois semaines maintenant, déclara-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Vous ne pourriez pas vous voir seulement pour un café un soir ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'avoir une journée complète ?

Harry rigola, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé depuis le dernier mois et demi, il avait l'impression de connaître très bien Sly. Aucun des deux ne pourrait se contenter d'un rapide café.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, fit Hermione en retenant un sourire.

Elle adorait voir Harry aussi excité, même si elle restait plutôt calme, inquiète de voir toute cette histoire de rendez-vous par internet exploser à la figure d'Harry plutôt méchamment. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu ne seras pas distrait pendant mon mariage, Harry Potter ! Tu es le témoin, et tu dois…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

- J'ai des responsabilités, oui. Je _sais_, Hermione. Je dois notamment amener Ron à l'heure, habillé correctement. Tout va bien se passer, dit-il, se baissant quand la jeune fille lui lança quelque chose à la figure.

Le stylo moldu rebondit sur le mur, avant de rouler sur le sol.

- Tout ira bien, finit-il par dire sérieusement. Molly et toi avez fait un travail fabuleux et Fleur dirigera tout d'une main de maître. Ta robe est grandiose, et tu vas être éblouissante. Tu sais bien que Ron est aussi excité que toi.

Elle hocha la tête alors que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

- Et puis au pire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? Tu as planifié toutes les éventualités, plaisanta-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser le stylo.

Après toutes ces années, il les préférait toujours aux plumes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ? Que le témoin se batte avec un des invités ?

Il sourit largement en gloussant, tenant son poing levé en signe de menace. Elle rit devant l'image ridicule Harry détestait la violence. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été gravement blessé avant de quitter le département des Aurors : il utilisait rarement des sorts qui blessaient réellement, même si les autres ne se rendaient pas.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, dit-elle en gloussant, alors qu'elle refermait l'ordinateur pour ensuite retourner vers la cheminée.

Elle avait laissé Ron seul dans la cuisine, ce qui signifiait que le petit-déjeuner était probablement un désastre.

- Je te verrai plus tard Harry. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, ok ? Tu devrais lui dire qui tu es, ou au moins que tu es James Evans, avant de le rencontrer.

**-MLQ-**

_À : Tous les clients de Magical Dating Online_

_De : Director MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Mercredi 25 juin 2008. 8:01_

_Re : Nouveaux services_

_Salutation à tous nos fidèles clients,_

_Nous, à Magic Dating Online, vous remercions d'avoir fait de nous une des meilleures agences de Grande Bretagne. Nous pensons que tout le monde est destiné à quelqu'un, quelque part, et nous sommes confiants dans le fait que nous pouvons vous aider avec vos rendez-vous magiques si vous en avez besoin._

_Une part de notre but est de vous servir mieux, nous avons donc ajouté une session chat à notre site. Beaucoup de clients ont demandé ce service et nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer qu'il est maintenant disponible. Les instructions détaillées peuvent être trouvées sur les pages FAQ de Magical Dating Online._

_Nous, à Magical Dating Online, vous souhaitons le meilleur dans votre recherche de l'amour._

_Merci de votre soutient, et rappelez-vous, le véritable amour est seulement à un clic de vous._

_Pansy Parkinson-Dubois et toute l'équipe de Magical Dating Online._

**.**

_À : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Mercredi 25 juin 2008. 9:42._

_Fw : Nouveaux services_

_Eh bien ?_

**.**

_À : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Mercredi 25 juin 2008. 10:11._

_Re : Fw : Nouveaux services_

_Ce soir ? Je suis libre à 21 heures._

**.**

_À : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Mercredi 25 juin 2008. 12:01._

_Re : Re : Fw : Nouveaux services_

_C'est un rendez-vous._

* * *

**********À** Suivre...

* * *

_**(1)**__ Personnage de Shakespeare._

_**(2)**__ Le curry est un plat adoré par la plupart des anglais d'où le terme trahison._

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses avancent entre Draco et Harry :)_

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi à l'anonyme **I****chigo**. En revanche, nous sommes désolées mais exceptionnellement, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews cette semaine. Mais sachez que c'est à titre exceptionnel ! Dès la semaine prochaine, nous répondrons à nouveau. Entre nos retours de vacances pour retourner en Angleterre et un examen qui nous attend demain, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant !

Mais bon, du coup, un message groupé pour vous dire un très grand merci à tous. Tous vos messages nous ont fait très plaisir et nous vous remercions pour cela, mais aussi pour votre fidélité à suivre cette traduction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Harry s'affala dans le fauteuil de son bureau, épuisé d'avoir passé sa journée entière en réunion éditoriale pour son dernier livre. L'éditeur avait été satisfait des dernières photos pour la couverture mais maintenant, l'attaché de presse voulait qu'il accepte de faire une tournée de trois semaines médiatisée et tous frais payés.

_Ça sonne bien,_ songea Harry en décapsulant une Bièraubeurre. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus fort, mais il voulait garder toute sa lucidité pour sa discussion en ligne avec Sly. Cette pensée réconforta Harry qui avala une longue goulée directement à la bouteille avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable.

Il savait qu'Hermione ferait de son mieux pour négocier une tournée plus courte, sachant qu'Harry détestait apparaître en public. Conserver le glamour était épuisant, et il n'aimait pas se retrouver entouré de monde. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise il y a quelques années quand il se trouvait au centre de l'attention et aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas changé. Porter un visage qui n'était pas le sien rendait la chose plus facile, même si récemment, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait choisi ces traits et cette couleur de cheveux.

_Une étrange coïncidence,_ se rassura-t-il, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir s'il avait fait ressembler James Evans à Malfoy volontairement ou s'il s'agissait juste d'un hasard.

La bouteille claqua contre le bureau alors qu'il la reposait, impatient de se connecter au site de Magical Dating Online. Sa journée avait été encore plus harassante à cause de son impatience à chatter avec Sly, rendant les réunions, déjà interminables à la base, encore plus longues. Il aurait moins à faire le lendemain, mais sur le moment ça n'avait pas semblé peser lourd dans la balance. Il avait été trop concentré sur le chat qu'il aurait enfin avec Sly.

_MustLoveQuidditch est disponible pour discuter._

Harry fronça le nez, cherchant un moyen de désactiver la notification. Il n'était pas à proprement parler disponible – il voulait seulement parler à Sly. Il était arrivé sur la session chat quelques minutes plus tôt et se demandait si ça n'avait pas été une erreur.

_Demande de discussion de Hardbody08 : vu tn profil, t vx parler ?_

Harry détestait le langage sms.

_Pourquoi voudrais-je te parler, alors que je ne te connais pas ?_ pensa-t-il méchamment en fermant la fenêtre sans répondre. _La mauvaise grammaire et les fautes d'orthographes ne devraient pas être encouragées._

_Demande de discussion de Daddyto2doggies : Parle-moi de toi._

Harry ferma aussi cette fenêtre, rapidement exaspéré par le site.

_Si tu voulais en apprendre plus sur moi tu aurais dû lire mon profil, crétin,_ songea-t-il en serrant les dents alors que trois autres fenêtres apparaissaient, toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres, sans pour autant que l'une d'entre elles soit de celui avec qui il voulait parler.

_Demande de discussion de IntrospectiveIntellectual : Hé bébé, tu veux concocter quelque chose de magique avec moi ?_

Harry fut à deux doigts de fermer la fenêtre, grognant devant cette autre tentative pitoyable d'attirer son attention.

_Au moins celui là a d'abord lu mon profil,_ se dit-il ses yeux parcourant l'écran à la recherche d'un signe de Sly. Il était déjà passé vingt-et-une heures de plusieurs minutes, peut-être avait-il été retardé.

_Demande de discussion de IntrospectiveIntellectual : Gryffin ? Tu es là ?_

Harry eut un large sourire en réalisant finalement qui lui avait envoyé la dernière demande puis cliqua dessus afin que Sly et lui puissent parler en privé.

_MustLoveQuidditch a quitté la session._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual a quitté la session._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Désolé Sly. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça venait de toi._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être reconsidéré les choses, dégoûté par ma phrase d'accroche._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Non, il m'en faudrait plus pour me détourner de toi. Ça s'est juste mélangé aux autres demandes qui me sont parvenues. C'était pire que la nuit des célibataires au Chaudron Baveur._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Ne me dis pas que tu as été au Chaudron pour ÇA ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Juste une fois._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Merlin, il n'y a pas besoin de plus, j'en suis sûr. Je n'y ai jamais été mais un de mes amis y va régulièrement._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Régulièrement ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : C'est un vrai playboy. Une nouvelle sorcière chaque semaine._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Ça explique certaines choses, je suppose._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Bref, content de te parler ici._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Désolé d'être en retard. Nous devons trouver un moyen de se connecter directement aux chats privés._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Merlin, oui. Tu m'as laissé face aux loups._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Pas trop longtemps, et Quititchlvr69 avait l'air adorable._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Oui, j'aime assez quand un mec commence une conversation en me demandant la longueur et l'épaisseur de ma queue._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je constate que tu ne lui as pas répondu._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Je ne voulais pas embarrasser les autres – les faire complexer._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je ne crains rien, je suis sûr que tu me trouveras plus qu'adéquat._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Un mec doit avoir quelques secrets après tout. Laissons cette histoire de session derrière nous et concentrons-nous sur notre conversation._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Comme tu veux._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : De quoi veux-tu parler ? Encore des associations d'idées ? J'ai bien aimé le faire._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Moi aussi. Peut-être plus tard ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire plus tôt._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Tu es toujours là ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je suis là. Tu es marié ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Merlin, non. Ça n'a rien à voir !_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Malade ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Mourant ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Pauvre ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Moche ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Stop ! Je n'arrive plus à écrire ! Arrête de plaisanter. Je suis sérieux !_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : J'ai listé les choses que je ne pourrais pas supporter. Quoique tu dises ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'être moche ou marié._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Bien, rappelle-toi ce que tu dis, ok ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Tu n'arranges pas les choses, tu sais. J'ai été à Serpentard. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les choses que j'envisage._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Eh bien, ok, c'est parti. Tu sais, le manuscrit que je t'ai envoyé ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Le livre de James Evans ? Il est brillant. Je veux toujours savoir comment tu te l'es procuré. Est-ce que tu as dû coucher avec lui ou un truc du genre ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : C'est une blague. Tu n'as pas vraiment couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, récemment ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Un truc du genre._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Je suis James Evans._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Bon va-y accouche Gryffin. Sérieusement ça ne peut pas être si horrible. Arrête de t'inventer des excuses et contente-toi de me le dire. Tu ne veux pas me rencontrer ? Tu as besoin de plus de temps ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Non, vraiment, je suis James Evans. Ou plutôt, James Evans c'est moi. C'est mon nom de plume._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Sly ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Tu es James Evans ? Putain. Je me sens con._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Non ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais rien te dire. Je suis heureux que tu aimes mes livres._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies laissé me tromper de la sorte._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Non, vraiment. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je voulais éviter ça._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Eh bien, j'aurais fini par m'en rendre compte. Quand nous nous serions rencontrés._

_MustLoveQuidditch : En fait, non. Ce n'est pas ma véritable apparence. J'utilise un sortilège de Glamour._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Sly, tu es encore là ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Oui, je viens d'aller chercher un de tes livres. Alors c'est une fausse identité ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Oui, j'ai la même taille et la même corpulence mais en dehors de ça je ne ressemble en rien à James Evans._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton vrai nom et ton visage sur les livres ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Gryffin ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Je suis encore là. Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je cherchais juste à être apprécié pour la valeur de mes écrits plutôt que pour celui que je suis. Je suis célèbre pour quelque chose que j'ai fait et sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle, et je ne voulais pas que ça influe sur la vente de mes livres._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Beaucoup de gens ne les auraient achetés que parce que c'est moi qui les ai écrits, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je vois. Je dois partir._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Sly, attends ! Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. S'il te plaît ne laisse pas ceci se mettre en travers de tout ce que nous avons construit jusqu'à maintenant. Je veux vraiment te rencontrer. C'est pourquoi je te l'ai dit maintenant._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je suis désolé moi aussi Gryffin. J'ai besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça. Je t'écrirai._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual s'est déconnecté._

Harry se renfonça sur son fauteuil, les mâchoires serrées.

_Putain !_ Pensa-t-il en quittant le site internet et en repoussant sans douceur l'ordinateur. Hermione avait eu raison – comme toujours. Il aurait dû prévenir Sly qu'il était James Evans quand il en avait eu l'occasion la première fois.

Il fixa la bouteille, à présent chaude, de Bièraubeurre posée sur le bureau, la condensation perlait à l'extérieur du verre ambré. Il la prit et la jeta dans la cheminée. Le bruit résultant de la rencontre entre la cheminée et le récipient lui le fit se sentir un peu mieux, tout comme la décision de se rendre à la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose de plus fort pour noyer son chagrin.

**-MLQ-**

- Je pense que j'ai tout foutu en l'air, se plaignit Draco, la tête plongée dans ses mains.

Blaise croisa ses jambes, attendant l'explication du blond.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était James Evans, et j'ai paniqué.

Le nom parlait à Blaise mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Connaissaient-ils un James Evans ? Quelqu'un d'une année inférieure à Poudlard, peut-être ?

- L'auteur, Blaise, dit Draco d'un ton hargneux en levant la tête.

Blaise put voir de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux de son meilleur ami. Sa peau pâle était encore plus crayeuse que d'habitude. Tous les signes d'une nuit sans sommeil.

_Super,_ songea Blaise en allant demander du thé à Madge. Draco était d'humeur massacrante, ce qui signifiait que la journée allait être longue.

**-MLQ-**

Hermione fronça le nez alors qu'elle sortait de la cheminée l'odeur de whisky étant évidente. Elle enjamba ce qui avait l'air d'être une bouteille de Bièraubeurre cassée, faisant attention de ne pas la toucher – ni elle ni la flaque de liquide à côté – avec ses chaussures.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle, agacée qu'il ait raté le rendez-vous de ce matin.

La maison d'édition s'occupait des derniers détails d'édition du livre et il aurait vraiment dû être présent.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers le studio, marchant sur les pages déchirées du manuscrit d'Harry qui jonchaient le sol. Visiblement, il avait essayé de régler certains détails de mise en page et s'était énervé au bout d'un moment la nuit dernière.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle encore, commençant à s'inquiéter.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de manquer les réunions, même celles auxquelles il ne voulait pas assister.

Elle entendit un grognement sourd venant de la cuisine, elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à en trouver l'origine : Harry. Il avait la tête posée sur la table et une bouteille presque vide d'un des meilleurs Whisky-Pur-Feu ainsi qu'un verre retourné étaient posés à côté de lui. Ses inquiétudes se transformèrent en colère et ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle observait la scène devant elle.

- Harry James Potter ! hurla-t-elle, un petit sourire satisfait naissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le vit sursauter à son éclat de voix.

Il leva la tête, la regardant avec des yeux bouffis. Il puait, l'odeur rance du Whisky semblait émaner de tous les pores de sa peau. Harry n'avait pas une grande tolérance aux alcools forts, alors elle doutait qu'il ait vraiment englouti toute la bouteille qu'il avait ouverte. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand elle remarqua plusieurs traces de liquide ambré qui s'écoulaient de la table jusqu'au sol.

- Mione ? croassa-t-il en clignant des yeux alors qu'il cherchait ses lunettes sur la table, ne réalisant pas qu'elles se trouvaient déjà sur son nez.

Il déglutit, grimaçant au goût sur son palais et se frotta les yeux, repoussant par la même occasion ses lunettes. Il les enleva, les regardant avec surprise, avant de les replacer sur son nez et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Hermione.

Elle le dévisagea puis traversa la cuisine, évitant le Whisky-Pur-Feu répandu, afin de lui donner un verre d'eau qu'il avala avec gratitude. Elle commença à préparer du café – ce n'était assurément pas le moment pour boire du thé – et jeta du pain dans le grille-pain, jugeant que l'estomac d'Harry serait incapable de supporter autre chose.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce tu fais…

Sa voix se cassa, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand il remarqua ses robes formelles et ses talons. La réunion.

- Merde. Je suis désolé.

Elle acquiesça, son expression toujours sévère même quand elle beurra son toast et posa une assiette devant lui. Il lui fit un faible sourire, attrapant la tasse de café noir qu'elle avait également posé sur la table.

- Mange. Tu as besoin d'une douche, et nous n'avons que quelques minutes, dit-elle en croisant les bras alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le comptoir, l'observant avec des yeux plissés. J'ai dit à Abigail que tu avais eu une urgence, mais elle nous attend cet après-midi.

Il la regarda sans la voir, ses yeux faisant le tour de la cuisine avant de se poser sur l'horloge.

_Après-midi ?_ se demanda-t-il surpris alors que la montre indiquait qu'il était déjà treize heures.

- Merde. Je suis désolé, grogna-t-il en se frottant le visage sans douceur.

Il devait se réveiller.

L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit légèrement.

- Je vais te préparer quelques habits. Nous partons dans quinze minutes, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

Harry hocha la tête, avalant le dernier morceau de son toast alors qu'il se levait, se précipitant dans sa chambre. Hermione le suivit, le laissant entrer dans la douche avant qu'elle ne se rende dans la chambre et ne farfouille dans son armoire pour lui trouver des habits convenable pour une réunion d'affaire. Harry préférait les habits moldus aux robes sorcières, mais James Evans était toujours à la pointe de la mode sorcière quand il sortait en public. C'était une des choses qui aidait Harry à glisser d'une personnalité à l'autre, une façon de s'assurer qu'il ne passe jamais de l'un à l'autre, oubliant quel visage montrer au public.

Elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter au moment où elle cherchait une paire de chaussettes dans sa commode, sa curiosité titillée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu autant énerver Harry ? Elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que ça avait à voir avec la confession d'Harry à Sly. Avait-il tout dévoilé à l'homme ou simplement dit qu'il était James Evans ? La culpabilité l'envahit. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il le déclare clairement.

Harry entra dans la chambre, une serviette entourant ses hanches. Il avait bien meilleure mine après la douche, nota Hermione en le regardant tandis qu'il se frottait les cheveux avec une autre serviette et qu'il déambulait sans but dans la pièce. Elle lança les chaussettes sur le lit, l'attrapant par les épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Sa peau était douce et portait une odeur légèrement boisée, et elle était contente qu'il ait pris le temps de se raser. Le glamour aurait caché sa barbe de trois jours, mais elle savait qu'il détestait ne pas être rasé.

_Il doit se sentir mieux,_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle pinçait légèrement son épaule. Puis elle s'éloigna avec l'intention de quitter la chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer.

- Attends, dit-il en lui attrapant la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il lui indiqua le lit d'un signe de tête et elle s'y assis, à présent curieuse.

Elle ferma les yeux quand il s'habilla, tout en commençant à parler du livre et des changements qu'Abigail avait proposés. Elle l'interrogea au sujet du manuscrit déchiré, soulagée d'entendre qu'il était tombé du bureau après qu'Harry ait trébuché et que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas jeté de colère comme elle l'avait imaginé. C'était facile à croire, Harry était vraiment maladroit une fois bourré.

- Alors pourquoi tu as bu ? demanda-t-elle, ouvrant les yeux tandis qu'il terminait de boutonner ses robes.

Elle lui tendit les chaussettes, l'observant pendant qu'il finissait de s'habiller et qu'il lançait son sortilège d'apparence pour modifier son visage et ses cheveux.

Il arrangea les mèches blondes, les aspergeant de potion-laque que la coiffeuse lui avait donnée. Harry ne prenait jamais autant soin de son apparence mais James Evans était bien différent.

- Le site de rencontre en ligne a ajouté une session chat, fit-il, surpris quand il vit du remord et de la tristesse dans les yeux gris de son reflet.

Il avait utilisé son glamour pendant des années mais n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur les traits maintenant familiers.

- Je lui ai dit qui j'étais, du moins que j'étais James Evans.

Harry renifla avant de secouer la tête.

- Encore heureux que j'ai laissé de côté la partie sur Harry Potter, sa réaction face à James Evans était déjà bien assez mauvaise.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il répond à pas mal de questions déjà, mais attendez-vous encore à quelques surprises ! Et puis à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Draco est au courant pour James Evans ? Ah ah ah... _

_Pour la suite, il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine !_

_En tout cas, merci encore à vous d'être là et de nous suivre ! Comme nous l'avons dit plus haut, nous nous excusons de ne pas répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci, mais c'est vraiment exceptionnel ! Alors nous vous disons à la semaine prochaine :)_

_**Archimède **et **Nanachan14**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi aux anonymes **I****chigo** et** juju**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Draco donna un coup de pied dans le sol fertile. La mixture boueuse recouvrit la pointe de sa botte en peau de Dragon. C'était une vue réconfortante – ça lui rappelait les deux années pendant lesquelles il avait appris les ficelles du métier d'œnologue tout en prenant soin de son fils.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi horrible que tu sembles le croire, cria une voix désincarnée, sortant brusquement Draco de sa rêverie.

Il leva les yeux, fouillant le brouillard qui s'était installé sur le vignoble. Sa tête se tourna en direction de la voix profonde et familière. Il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que le pied de vigne le plus proche et ne savait même pas comment l'homme pouvait savoir qu'il était là.

- Les alarmes, fut la réponse à sa question informulée, la voix devenant plus forte à mesure que l'homme approchait. Tu les as déclenchées quand tu es entré dans le vignoble.

- N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ? demanda Draco alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage quand le grand homme aux cheveux noir entra dans son champ de vision.

- Pas du tout, répondit Neville en entourant l'épaule de Draco de son bras dans un geste de franche camaraderie. C'est tout à fait nécessaire. Les alarmes surveillent la température, de manière à ce que j'aie assez de temps pour formuler les sorts de protections adéquats en cas de gel.

Ils avaient perdu une récolte complète lors de leur première année, à cause de leur inexpérience et du froid inhabituel du printemps ajouté à un dégel tardif. Neville avait fait énormément de recherches après ça, encore plus déterminé à faire de cette viticulture un succès suite au revers de cette première expérience. Et il avait réussi.

- Ça sert aussi à t'alerter de ma présence ?

Neville lui fit un grand sourire, avant d'hausser les épaules. Il avait pris confiance en lui au fil des ans depuis la guerre, et il était devenu un homme plus sûr de lui, jusqu'à devenir présomptueux parfois. Surtout quand il s'agissait des choses pour lesquelles il était un expert, c'est à dire les plantes et ses amis.

- Pourquoi ne pas ajouter quelques précautions, vu que je devais de toute manière installer de nouvelles alarmes ?

Neville secoua la tête devant le sourire charmeur que Draco lui fit, serrant son épaule en réponse.

C'était partiellement vrai. Les sorts utilisés pour surveiller la santé des fruits étaient gigantesques, et ça n'avait pas demandé beaucoup de travail pour ajouter quelques sorts supplémentaires qui alertaient Neville ou un autre habitant du grand château en cas d'intrusion. Neville était, à sa façon, aussi protecteur avec Cal que Draco et Blaise. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour assurer la sécurité du garçon, sachant que Draco lui faisait confiance pour garder un œil sur Caleum et Narcissa quand il était absent.

- Merci, Nev, dit Draco momentanément ému par le degré de dévouement et de loyauté qui émanait du Gryffondor.

La présence calme de l'homme était exactement ce dont il avait besoin quand il se sentait comme ça. Draco se demandait si ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue ici, s'il ne cherchait pas inconsciemment la compagnie de Neville.

Neville le relâcha, accompagnant Draco dans une marche lente à travers les rangées de vignes. Il comprenait pourquoi Draco venait ici pour réfléchir, il parcourait lui-même ces allées quand quelque chose le tracassait. Les deux hommes – avec l'aide occasionnelle de Blaise – avaient cultivé la terre et passé des heures à transformer les allées de vignes en ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui : saines et fertiles.

Draco s'était démené pendant ces deux années après que Patrizia l'ait quitté. Il s'était soudainement retrouvé à s'interroger sur sa vie, sa sexualité, sa place dans la société, son rôle en tant que père, sa décision de cacher Cal aux yeux du monde. Le vignoble avait été son salut, lui offrant un exutoire dans lequel déverser toute son anxiété.

- Comment va Daph ? demanda Draco, passant ses mains dans les feuilles de vignes sans en avoir conscience.

Neville se fendit d'un large sourire, ses yeux s'illuminant.

- Elle est merveilleuse, répondit-il en se penchant vers Draco.

Le duo s'arrêta, les yeux gris de Draco s'emplissant de curiosité quand il vit le sourire niais de Nev.

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire à qui que ce soit mais je ne peux plus attendre. Elle est enceinte !

Draco n'hésita pas un instant avant d'enlacer fermement l'homme, le pressant contre lui avec force.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et c'est génial ! dit-il, vraiment heureux pour ses amis.

Neville et Daphné s'étaient mariés environ une année après lui. À l'origine, Draco avait interrogé ses amis sur leur décision, mais en apprenant à connaître Neville, il avait commencé à voir le même homme brave, beau et courageux que Daphné avait vu.

- Sincèrement. Je suis ravi pour vous deux. C'est prévu pour quand ?

Neville sourit à Draco, lui retournant son étreinte.

- Janvier.

- Nous devrions le dire à Cal aujourd'hui, fit Draco en se reculant, mais en gardant tout de même un bras autour des épaules de Neville. Il sera enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un ou une cousine !

Neville acquiesça, ses yeux brillants d'excitation bien que son esprit soit toujours préoccupé. Aussi heureux qu'il soit d'avoir partagé cette nouvelle, il n'allait pas laisser Draco le distraire de son but originel : trouver ce qui turlupinait autant le blond. Blaise l'avait appelé par Cheminette une heure plus tôt pour lui faire savoir que Draco arrivait en France, apparemment dérangé par quelque chose que son mystérieux homme d'internet avait dit la nuit d'avant.

- Non pas que je sois triste de te voir, bien au contraire, dit-il précautionneusement alors que les yeux de Draco se plissaient, toute émotion disparue. Mais pourquoi es-tu là au juste ?

- Blaise a appelé.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Draco pouvait le voir dans l'expression inquiète de Neville.

- Oui. Il est inquiet et moi aussi. Il a dit que quelque chose s'était passé avec Gryffin ?

Draco ignora l'empressement de Neville, et s'engagea dans une nouvelle allée. Neville le suivit, son bras encore posé sur l'épaule du blond. Il savait que Draco aurait préféré souffrir mille morts plutôt que de parler de la moindre émotion ou du moindre sentiment qu'il avait ressenti, mais c'était une conversation qu'ils devaient avoir.

_Quelle chance j'ai !_ Songea-t-il amèrement, insultant mentalement Blaise d'être aussi handicapé des sentiments que Draco.

- Rentrons à la maison, nous pourrons boire du thé, déclara Neville en forçant Draco à s'arrêter à l'aide de son bras.

Draco soupira, plissant les yeux alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui, contre toute attente, était devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis.

- Ok. Mais plutôt du Whisky Pur-Feu.

**-MLQ-**

_À : IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De: MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Jeudi 26 juin 2008. 15:42._

_Re : Pitié_

_Sly,_

_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir caché mon identité. Je sais que c'était une erreur mais je n'étais pas prêt à te le dire quand tu as mentionné que tu aimais James Evans._

_Je vais passer la soirée connecté sur le chat du site, en espérant que tu viennes toi aussi. J'ai deux-trois trucs à faire cet après-midi, mais je serai là à partir de vingt heures. Ça fait seulement un jour mais tu me manques Sly. Je regrette cette facilité que j'avais de te parler, c'était tellement facile en fait que je t'ai dit des choses que j'avais seulement partagées avec mes meilleurs amis. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Si facile que j'ai pu m'ouvrir à toi, mais maintenant tu es en colère – à juste titre – contre moi pour ne pas t'avoir dit quelque chose d'important._

_S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de réparer tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de vraiment spécial, Sly, et je voudrais une opportunité de la laisser se développer. Je t'aurais dit ma véritable identité sans hésitation si je pensais que ça améliorerait les choses, mais j'ai bien peur que cela n'ait fait que __les__compliquer._

_Ne pas savoir que c'était moi qui écrivais ces livres alors que tu m'as dit que tu les aimais t'a énervé et embarrassé. Pourquoi ne pas rétablir le score ? En te disant quelque chose de mortifiant à propos de ma vie ? Ce n'est pas pareil, j'en conviens, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse te proposer._

_Quand j'étais à l'école, j'avais un horrible, dégoûtant et vicieux professeur. Il enseignait le cours que je détestais le plus et il m'avait dans son collimateur. Ça n'aidait pas non plus qu'il soit le directeur de ma maison rivale. Cependant, aux alentours de ma cinquième année, quelque chose a changé. Bien qu'il soit toujours un bâtard, j'ai commencé à réagir au son de sa voix. Elle était soyeuse, douce et menaçante et j'aurais juré la plupart du temps que c'était comme si elle était directement reliée à ma queue. J'ai raté la plupart de mes potions cette année-là, simplement parce que l'écouter lire la liste d'ingrédients envoyait tout mon sang vers le sud, me laissant étourdi et désespéré de m'échapper pour une branlette rapide. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me découvre en pleine action dans une des alcôves près de la salle de classe. Le voir m'a envoyé au bord de la rupture, et j'ai laissé échapper son nom quand je suis venu. Il m'a retiré cinquante points pour m'être branlé dans les couloirs et m'a ensuite accordé vingt-cinq points pour avoir été à la hauteur des rumeurs écrites sur les murs des toilettes. Je crois que tu m'as questionné au sujet d'exhibitionnisme il y a quelques semaines : c'était ma première expérience de la chose._

_Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à mes plus proches amis. C'était mortifiant, et si quelqu'un l'apprend, je mourrai probablement d'embarras. Alors on est quitte ?_

_S'il te plaît, Sly. Laisse-moi réparer les choses d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Gryffin_

**-MLQ-**

- Attends ! Tu dis que Gryffin t'a avoué qu'il était James Evans ? s'exclama Neville d'une voix relativement aiguë.

Draco ne le remarqua pas, trop focalisé sur son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il tenait tendrement dans ses mains. Il haussa les épaules en soufflant de frustration.

- Il l'a fait, mais James Evans est juste un nom de plume, répondit Draco, en faisant tournoyer son verre sur la table.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Neville avait fermé les yeux ou encore que le Gryffondor déglutissait frénétiquement.

- Il utilise un glamour, alors la photo sur son livre ne le représente pas vraiment.

Neville soupira, se demandant comment Harry avait réussi à se foutre dans une pareille situation. Il n'avait pas eu besoin que Draco lui dise que James Evans était un nom de plume. Il était une des rares personnes au monde à être déjà au courant.

_Harry et Draco ?_ Se demanda-t-il, en avalant une grande lampée de Whisky Pur-Feu qui lui brûla la gorge.

Une fois qu'il réussit à passer par-dessus sa première réaction – l'horreur – il put le voir. Ils étaient différents mais de manière complémentaire. Ils détestaient tous les deux les bains de foules et essayaient de rester loin des yeux du public, heureux de lire ou de regarder des films. Ils aimaient tous les deux le vin et la haute gastronomie, étaient bien connus du monde sorcier, et fuyaient leur célébrité. Draco adorait son fils et Harry voulait une famille.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? questionna Neville en espérant que Draco n'ait pas entendu le tremblement de sa voix.

- J'ai agi comme un idiot, grogna Draco en tournant toujours son verre presque plein.

Il avait eu son compte de Whisky Pur-Feu la nuit dernière mais au vu de la situation, c'était nécessaire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait discuter autour d'un thé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me pardonnera. Je l'ai juste laissé en plan, je me suis déconnecté.

Neville observa Draco, étudiant l'expression emplie de remords sur le visage du blond.

_Oui,_ pensa-t-il une fois son débat intérieur terminé. _Ça pourrait marcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant, mais ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre._

- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait dit qu'il était Harry Putain de Potter, bordel de merde, déclara Draco en secouant la tête. James Evans. Sérieusement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Draco se leva sans remarquer l'expression de Strangulot sur le visage de Neville.

- Je vais aller lui envoyer un e-mail pour m'excuser, fit Draco en souriant légèrement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait la pièce, rigolant de sa propre blague.

- Harry Potter. _Ha !_

_Eh ben merde,_ pensa Neville en se servant un nouveau verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

**-MLQ-**

- Draco ?

La voix de Pansy l'appela depuis la cheminée, sa tête verte désincarnée le cherchant dans la pièce.

- Pans ? appela Draco en sortant la tête de son bureau, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important pour que la sorcière l'appelle par Cheminette en France.

- Ah super. Blaise a dit que tu étais là, mais je ne le croyais pas. Est-ce que Cal va bien ? demanda-t-elle, confuse quant à la raison pour laquelle Draco se trouvait en France un jour de la semaine.

- Il va bien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul, répondit Draco en réprimant son besoin urgent de demander à Pansy l'identité de Gryffin.

Il savait que cela ne ferait rien d'autre que de les frustrer tous les deux, elle avait fait un Serment Inviolable. Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire ce qu'elle savait même si elle en avait eu envie.

- J'ai une livraison pour toi. Une bouteille de vin avec une lettre. Dois-je te les envoyer ?

Draco déglutit, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire malgré lui. Il crut voir les yeux de Pansy briller, mais il le mit sur le compte d'un jeu de lumière venant des flammes.

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Il tendit la main pour attraper la lourde bouteille de vin rouge depuis le feu. Draco tourna la bouteille, son sourire s'élargissant quand il reconnut le label. C'était une bouteille de Pécharmant, un vin rouge produit dans le sud-ouest de la France.

- Merci Pans, dit-il, ses doigts le démangeant d'ouvrir la lettre cachetée qui était attachée à la bouteille.

La sorcière l'observa prudemment, ayant déjà été engueulée par Blaise pour avoir refusé de dévoiler l'identité de Gryffin. Contrairement à Blaise, elle savait parfaitement comment cela allait se terminer, elle connaissait l'identité du mystérieux Gryffin.

- Comment ça se passe ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Les liens du Serment Inviolable lui interdisaient d'en dire trop, mais elle était curieuse de savoir comment les choses se déroulaient entre l'un de ses plus anciens amis et son plus grand rival. Blaise avait mentionné une dispute mais il ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails.

- Un peu chaotique en ce moment, mais je pense que tout va se remettre rapidement, répondit-il d'un air absent, un sourire tendre s'étirant sur son visage alors qu'il étudiait la bouteille. Il m'a dit qui il était la nuit dernière et je crains n'avoir pas bien réagi.

Pansy avala presque sa langue. Potter lui avait avoué son identité ? Et Draco acceptait toujours des cadeaux de sa part ?

- Il... il l'a fait ? murmura-t-elle, choquée de voir le calme dont faisait preuve Draco face à la nouvelle de sa correspondance avec Celui-Qui-A-Survécu pendant des mois.

Draco leva les yeux, une expression légèrement sévère qui était loin de ressembler à la réaction venimeuse que Pansy attendait.

- Oui. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, Pans, mais un quelconque avertissement aurait été appréciable. Je veux dire, tu sais ce que je pense de lui.

Elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi ce que Draco ressentait à propos de Gryffin. Est-ce que leur relation naissante suffirait à faire changer Draco d'avis à propos de l'enfant chéri de Gryffondor ?

- Je veux dire, si je l'avais su, j'aurais pu éviter de m'afficher. Sans rien savoir, je lui ai dit à quel point j'adorais son travail, as-tu la moindre idée de combien j'ai pu être monstrueusement embarrassé quand j'ai découvert que je lui écrivais depuis tout ce temps ?

Les sourcils de Pansy se levèrent de confusion. Draco avait dit à Harry Potter qu'il l'admirait ? Elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas y croire, pas avec tout ce qu'elle savait sur Draco.

- Tu aurais pu me donner des indices pour que je reste éloigné de ce sujet ou quelque chose du genre, continua-t-il, insensible à l'étonnement de Pansy.

- Ce sujet ? répéta-elle sans comprendre où Draco voulait en venir.

Il soupira, en se dégageant le visage. Ses cheveux avaient trop poussé, mais il était réticent à les couper. Un certain nombre d'imbéciles avaient copié sa coupe de cheveux, allant jusqu'à la nommer _Le Draco_. Il avait évité de les couper depuis, espérant décourager ses fans autoproclamés, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché.

- Pansy, tu sais que c'est un de mes auteurs favoris. Arrête de jouer l'idiote. Il a déjà admis qu'il est James Evans. Tu ne briseras aucun serment, fit-il, exaspéré.

_Oh_, pensa-t-elle en refermant sa mâchoire.

- Eh bien, c'était mieux pour toi de le découvrir par toi-même, dit-elle en essayant d'hausser les épaules de manière décontractée.

Le mouvement se perdit dans les flammes vertes.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, râla-t-il en agitant la bouteille de vin devant elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblerait qu'il m'ait pardonné. Merci pour ça, Pans.

Elle hocha la tête, raide, puis le salua avant de partir. Si Draco avait mal réagi en découvrant que l'homme mystérieux était James Evans, au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que cela serait quand il découvrirait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Harry Potter ?

**-MLQ-**

- Pu-Pardon, glapit Harry en grimaçant quand Madame Guipure le fixa, l'empêchant de finir de jurer.

- Si vous arrêtiez de gigoter, Monsieur Potter, nous irions plus vite, marmonna-t-elle à travers la rangée d'épingles qu'elle tenait entre ses lèvres.

Il serra les dents, se forçant à rester immobile afin que la sorcière puisse finir d'épingler son smoking. Hermione avait choisi d'utiliser des vêtements moldus pour le mariage car sa famille serait dans l'assistance. Ils seraient tout de même mariés selon la tradition sorcière – ce qui voulait dire un lien magique – mais elle pensait que s'habiller de façon moldue durant la cérémonie mettrait sa famille plus à l'aise. Évidemment la plupart des invités serait en robes sorcières, mais ce n'était pas de son ressort.

Il vit Ron lui faire un clin d'œil compatissant alors qu'une nouvelle aiguille ratait sa place, piquant Harry dans la cheville. Il tressaillit, veillant à garder la bouche fermée cette fois.

_Au moins l'entrejambe n'avait pas besoin d'ajustement,_ pensa-t-il sèchement, ses lèvres se crispant à l'idée de Madame Guipure avec des épingles près de ses bijoux de famille.

Elle épingla et mesura encore plusieurs minutes, se marmonnant à elle-même pour combler le silence. Harry observait Ron. Les deux communiquaient visuellement. Ron savait exactement comment Harry se sentait, il s'était tenu à sa place pas moins de vingt minutes plus tôt.

- Magnifique, Monsieur Potter, conclut finalement la vieille sorcière en hochant la tête.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour croiser son reflet dans le miroir et haussa légèrement les épaules. Il était toujours lui, le costard en plus. Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Enlevez-le, prudemment ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'empressait d'enlever la veste. Attention aux épingles. Vous pourrez venir le récupérer la semaine prochaine.

Harry descendit de l'escabeau, se retirant derrière le rideau pour se changer et sortir de l'étroit smoking. Il se fit la note mentale de s'assurer avec Molly qu'ils couvriraient le parc où la cérémonie aurait lieu de sorts rafraîchissants. Il ne voulait pas que Ron transpire sur le chemin de l'union après tout.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était heureux d'avoir retrouvé le confort de ses propres vêtements et profitait d'une bière au Chaudron Baveur. Ron était parti retrouver Hermione qui se débattait avec le fleuriste pour un changement de dernière minute. Ils avaient décidé de le retrouver au pub pour un dîner rapide avant de rentrer par Cheminette.

Harry eut un grand sourire tandis qu'il parcourait du regard le bar défraîchit, ses pensées s'égarant vers la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sly. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit avoir participé à la nuit des célibataires du pub, et encore moins exagéré au sujet de l'expérience horrible que cela avait été.

_J'espère que ces jours sont derrière moi,_ songea-t-il en s'autorisant à repenser à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sly. Elle ne s'était pas bien finie, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il était parvenu à se faire pardonner, entre le fait d'avoir partagé son secret le plus intime et d'avoir envoyé une excellente bouteille de vin français. Il savait combien l'homme aimait les vins riches de corps de la région de Dordogne, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il s'était déplacé là-bas pour en acheter. Le label qu'il avait choisi n'était pas disponible en dehors de la petite ville qui le produisait, et il savait que Sly le saurait. Probablement que cela montrerait à quel point il était désolé.

- Hé mec ! s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, ce qui le sorti de sa rêverie. On va dîner ?

Il sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, et l'une d'entre elles était que son ami roux penserait toujours avec son estomac.

- Ouais, répondit-il en se levant afin de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione alors que Tom les conduisait vers une table reculée.

Après tout, plus vite il finirait de manger, plus vite il pourrait vérifier ses e-mails.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Pour ceux qui se demandaient comment réagira Draco quand il apprendra que c'est Harry, disons qu'en quelque sorte, vous avez un petit aperçu de la chose XD ! Enfin, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, c'est pas gagné pour eux ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est un Happy-End hein ! ah ah ah !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez aimé le mail d'Harry, sachez que la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à l'Os Bonus de la fic... _

_Merci d'avoir lu et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine :)_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	9. Os Bonus - La Voix De Snape

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi aux anonymes : **I****chigo**, **juju, Kisis **et** Guest**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

Bon, cette semaine, comme nous vous l'avions dit, il s'agit de l'OS Bonus de la fic. Enjoy !

* * *

**OS Bonus**

**.**

**La Voix De Snape**

* * *

- Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous essayez d'être un imbécile ou bien est-ce juste une prédisposition naturelle ?

Harry baissa les yeux, les joues brûlantes. Snape avait été sur son dos pendant tout le cours, et il semblait que le bâtard graisseux n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer l'ajout de queues de rat dans la potion d'allongement-capillaire qu'ils étaient en train de préparer.

- M-Monsieur ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux fixés sur son chaudron bouillonnant.

Merlin, s'il croisait le regard de Snape il pourrait en mourir. Ou pire. Harry trembla légèrement et Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne, inquiète quant à sa réaction.

- Que disaient les instructions au sujet de la queue de rat, Monsieur Potter ?

_Oh Merlin,_ pensa Harry, ses jambes tremblant sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester debout. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos et il se battait pour maintenir une respiration régulière.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Harry cligna des yeux et se força à regarder son professeur. Il tenta de le faire aussi calmement qu'il le put, priant que l'homme ne projette pas d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui.

- En petits dés, Monsieur.

Snape renifla dédaigneusement, passant par dessus les bras d'Harry pour attraper l'ingrédient incriminé. Harry s'évanouit presque quand l'homme se pencha plus près. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Snape sur sa joue alors que ce dernier inspectait la queue de rat.

- Est-ce que ça ressemble à un dé, selon vous, Miss Granger ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur le visage cramoisi d'Harry, inquiète de l'énerver encore plus. Elle secoua doucement la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

- Non, Monsieur.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir gaspillé des ingrédients, siffla Snape dans l'oreille d'Harry et le garçon aux cheveux de jais ne put cacher un frisson à ces mots.

Snape s'éloigna, sans aucun doute à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre à humilier. Harry attendit jusqu'à être sûr que l'homme ne puisse plus l'entendre pour s'autoriser un petit soupir de soulagement. Merci Merlin, il ne s'était pas trop ridiculisé.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura prestement Hermione, son regard toujours inquiet alors qu'elle étudiait son ami, encore confus et cramoisi.

Harry observa Snape faire le tour de la classe précautionneusement.

- Rien, Hermione.

**-LVDS-**

Harry quitta le groupe dès qu'ils eurent terminé le cours de potions, affirmant qu'il devait retrouver un Poufsouffle de leur précédent cours de sortilège car il avait accidentellement pris son livre. Hermione fronça les sourcils à ses excuses marmonnées mais ne l'arrêta pas quand il se tourna et partit dans la direction opposée.

Harry attendit afin de s'assurer que personne ne le suive, ses genoux cédant presque sous lui quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'éclipsa dans une alcôve poussiéreuse et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol sans même s'inquiéter de lancer un Sortilège de Silence avant d'ouvrir ses robes et de baisser sa braguette.

_Je ne peux pas continuer ça,_ songea-t-il désespérément alors que ses doigts tremblant se refermaient autour de son érection douloureusement dure. Érection qu'il avait depuis l'instant où Snape avait ouvert la bouche, au début du double cours de potions, il y avait de ça un peu plus de deux heures.

- Ahh, grogna-t-il en se mordant les lèvres pour garder le silence alors que ses mains s'affairaient sur sa verge.

Il faisait de son mieux pour repousser lapenséede Snape et de sa voix soyeuse hors de sa tête pendant qu'il se caressait.

Ça avait été comme ça tout au long de l'année. Rationnellement, il savait qu'il aurait dû détester la vieille chauve-souris. Et il l'avait fait. Mais quelque chose dans cette voix le rendait complètement fou, et cette masturbation post-potions était presque devenue une obsession.

Harry ferma les yeux, sa main s'accélérant sur sa verge. Ça avait été un véritable supplice de ne pas sauter sur l'homme quand il s'était penché sur lui pour critiquer la queue de rat.

_Argh !_ Hurla l'esprit d'Harry. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Je dois être la seule personne de toute la planète à trouver Severus Snape sexy !_

La transpiration perla sur ses lèvres et son front tandis qu'il accélérait davantage. Il avait fini par abandonner sa lutte et avait accepté les souvenirs de Snape. Et, oh Merlin, est-ce que ça ne rendait pas les choses dix fois meilleures ?

- Oh putain, gémit Harry en s'appuyant fortement contre le mur, proche de la délivrance.

Son cœur battait la chamade, à la fois de peur d'être pris et d'excitation. Il était certain qu'il jouirait dans son pantalon si Snape lui disait la moindre gentillesse, alors c'était peut-être une bonne chose que l'homme le déteste passionnément.

Sa main s'agita frénétiquement sur son membre engorgé tandis que sa respiration commençait à devenir pantelante. Il sentait l'orgasme venir de ses entrailles. Des images traversaient son esprit fiévreux, donnant corps à tous ses fantasmes. Snape se penchant sur son bureau, critiquant une potion. Snape l'engueulant, son visage rougi par la colère, sa baguette pointée sur le chaudron bouillonnant d'Harry. La sensation des lèvres de Snape alors qu'elles effleuraient son oreille, sa voix satinée dangereusement basse alors qu'il murmurait des menaces et des insultes que seul Harry était capable de lui faire dire.

- Merde, merde, merde, merde, chantonna Harry, les yeux toujours fermés alors qu'il frissonnait à ce souvenir.

Il était si proche maintenant. Juste quelques secondes de plus.

- Monsieur Potter !

Au début, Harry crut que ses fantasmes venaient juste d'atteindre un nouveau niveau. Il essaya de contrer la pensée de Snape l'appelant avec colère, préférant largement les souvenirs précédents du Maître des Potions sifflant d'un ton acide dans ses oreilles, son corps souple suffisamment proche pour qu'Harry puisse sentir la chaleur qui en émanait.

- Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

C'était nouveau. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais entendu Snape le lui dire avant mais ça ne le faisait pas fantasmer habituellement. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher de la fin, mordant ses lèvres douloureusement afin de retenir ses gémissements.

- MONSIEUR POTTER !

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand, sa mâchoire s'effondrant quand il réalisa que la voix n'avait pas du tout été dans sa tête. Un Maître des Potions très irrité se tenait debout devant lui, le visage rougi par la colère et l'embarras d'avoir attrapé un étudiant dans une position aussi compromettante. Mais Harry n'était pas en état de s'en soucier. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'il jouissait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

- Oh putain, Severus ! hurla-t-il alors que ses genoux cédaient et que des jets de sperme chauds se déversaient dans sa main.

Snape resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la respiration d'Harry se soit calmée. Il utilisa ensuite un sortilège informulé pour nettoyer ses robes, puis tapa du pied impatiemment contre le sol de pierre, les mâchoires serrées, attendant que le plus jeune ouvre les yeux – Merlin ces yeux – pour parler.

- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir montré un tel étalage d'obscénités dégoûtantes en public, Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il avait pris garde à conserver une respiration calme car il n'y avait pas de raison de laisser cet idiot savoir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Le garçon semblait déjà avoir bien assez de fantasmes inappropriés.

Harry acquiesça, effrayé à l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire rendrait la situation encore pire. Il s'évertua à rassembler ses esprits, ne se souciant guère du sperme froid qui collait inconfortablement son pantalon. Finalement, il lissa ses robes et se releva difficilement. La rougeur de son orgasme avait été remplacée par un embarras évident.

Snape était sûr que le garçon n'avait pas conscience de l'image de débauche qu'il renvoyait ni même à quel point il pouvait être magnifique en ce moment même.

Le professeur tourna les talons, ses robes volant derrière lui d'une manière impressionnante pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir, il se retourna, pas vraiment surpris de voir que l'enfant chéri de Gryffondor était toujours figé dans la même position.

- Vingt-cinq points pour Gryffondor pour avoir été à la hauteur de ce qui est écrit sur les murs des toilettes, Potter, se moqua-t-il avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Harry grogna à nouveau alors qu'il sentait sa queue se durcir à ces mots suggestifs, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière contre le mur. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors un cauchemar ?

Il soupira profondément, récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

* * *

**Fin de l'OS Bonus**

* * *

_Tada ! Et voici la petite surprise de la fiction ! Vous savez maintenant ce qu'Harry a vécu avec Severus et qu'il a raconté dans le chapitre précédent XD ! Nous avons conscience que c'est un peu étrange, mais c'est tellement drôle :D !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, la semaine prochaine, on revient avec la vraie suite ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi à l'anonyme **Kisis.** Tu trouveras la réponse à ta review sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****9**

* * *

Draco décanta le vin, le laissant respirer un moment alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil confortable pour lire la lettre de Gryffin. Il venait de mettre Caleum au lit et avait encore une heure avant que Gryffin ne se connecte sur le site de rencontre. Il était heureux qu'il y ait le décalage horaire ça donnait le temps à Cal pour s'endormir de sorte à ce qu'il soit assuré que leur discussion ne serait pas interrompue.

Il glissa un doigt sous le sceau de cire, souriant devant l'absence d'armoiries de ce dernier. Ça devait signifier que Gryffin était un membre d'une des vieilles familles sorcière – sceller les correspondances était quelque chose que seuls les Lords et les Ladies faisaient encore à cette époque-ci, bien qu'ils soient habituellement ornés du blason familial. Il haussa les épaules puis caressa la cire satinée du bout du doigt. Gryffin avait mentionné qu'il était un sang-mêlé élevé par des moldus. Mais il connaissait visiblement les coutumes de la société des sang-pur.

_Alors __Gryffin __est __à __la __tête __d__'__une __famille __puissante. __Ça __limite __le __champ __de __recherche, __je __suppose,_ pensa Draco, son esprit déjà envahi par les possibilités. Bien qu'ils fassent partie de l'élite, il y avait encore une bonne centaine de familles à laquelle Gryffin aurait pu appartenir. Draco haussa les épaules, s'autorisant à briser le sceau. Ses lèvres s'ornèrent d'un sourire quand la cire céda, se réjouissant déjà de lire la lettre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit un quelconque anneau pénien tomber hors du parchemin pour atterrir sur ses cuisses. Il l'attrapa et caressa la petite bande de cuir entre ses doigts alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'écriture manuscrite désormais familière de Gryffin.

_Sly,_

_Si __tu __as __ouvert __ceci, __j__'__espère __que __ça __veut __dire __que __tu __as __lu __mon __e-mail __et __que __tu __acceptes __de __me __pardonner. __Je __t__'__attendrai __sur __la __session __chat __ce __soir. __Te __souviens-tu __du __souvenir __embarrassant __que __j__'__ai __partagé __avec __toi __? __Il __m__'__a __donné __de __délicieuses __idées._

_Je __dois __admettre __que __ces __dernières __semaines __j__'__aurais __presque __pu __me __branler __sans __aucune __manière __rien __qu__'__en __imaginant __notre __première __rencontre. __Je __sais __si __peu __de __choses __de __ton __apparence __que __mes __fantasmes __ne __sont __pas __très __satisfaisants, __mais, __une __des __choses __dont __je __suis __sûr, __c__'__est __à __quel __point __la __sensation __de __tes __mains __sur __ma __queue __douloureusement __tendue __sera __merveilleuse __quand __tu __finiras __par __me __caresser. __Ça __m__'__a __fait __venir __tellement __de __fois __que __j__'__en __ai __perdu __le __compte__ – __prétendant __que __ma __propre __paume __calleuse __était __la __tienne, __Sly._

_Revenons-en __à __mes __excuses. __J__'__ai __pensé __trouver __une __manière __de __te __montrer __combien __tu __m__'__excites, __de __corps __comme __d__'__esprit. __Tu __comprendras __à __quel __point __je __veux __que __ça __marche __et __que __je __suis __désolé __d__'__avoir __compromis __notre __fragile __relation. __Par __chance, __j__'__ai __un __partenaire __de __travail__ – __bien __qu__'__il __soit __plus __un __frère __pour __moi__ – __qui __est __vraiment __doué __en __Sortilèges. __Il __a __réussi __à __créer __un __sort __de __transfert __reliant __deux __objets. __L__'__anneau __pénien, __dont __je __suis __sûr __qu__'__il __attise __ta __curiosité,__a __un __jumeau __que __je __porterai __ce __soir. __Si __tu __veux __jouer, __Sly, __contente-toi __de __l__'__enfiler __autour __de __ton __sexe __et __tape __dessus __avec __ta __baguette. __L__'__incantation __est __Sensus, __mais __ne __l__'__utilise __pas __avant __que __nous __ayons __parlé. __Je __t__'__en __dirai __plus __si __tu __choisis __de __te __connecter __ce __soir._

_J__'__attendrai._

_Gryffin_

Draco dévisageait la lettre dans sa main qui tremblait à présent, l'anneau pénien entortillé entre ses doigts.

- Putain de merde, murmura-t-il, étudiant l'anneau de cuir attentivement.

**-MLQ-**

Harry tapotait du pied impatiemment, fixant l'heure sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Encore trente minutes avant qu'il ne retrouve Sly. Il grogna, caressant son érection par dessus l'épais tissu de son jean. Il avait été à moitié dur toute l'après-midi, surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu les anneaux péniens ensorcelés de la part de George. Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Harry alors qu'il se libérait dans un soupire.

_George,_ pensa-t-il affectueusement, secouant la tête. _Béni __sois-tu. __Tu __ne __m__'__as __même __pas __demandé __pourquoi __je __voulais __quelque __chose __comme __ça, __tu __as __juste __attrapé __un __livre __et __commencé __tes __recherches __pour __le __sort._

Bien sûr, il avait demandé à Harry s'il était d'accord que le magasin propose un produit similaire car il se rendait bien compte que l'idée d'Harry pourrait plaire à plus d'un sorcier.

Harry soupira alors qu'il entrait dans sa cuisine. Il sortit une bouteille de son Shiraz favori, le laissant décanter afin qu'il s'oxygène. Il s'était dit que l'attente serait plus supportable avec quelque chose à boire. Il s'était senti téméraire et audacieux en écrivant la lettre à Sly mais ce courage Gryffondor l'avait quelque peu déserté en ce moment. Que ferait-il si Sly ne se montrait pas ? Ou pire, s'il se montrait mais pensait qu'il était une sorte de pervers dérangé pour avoir proposé ce jeu ?

En se mordant les lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'était promis d'être prêt à vingt heures, et il pensait que ce serait mieux d'être nu, permettant ainsi un accès direct à son sexe. Son érection était douloureuse, se pressant inconfortablement contre le tissu qui l'avait emprisonnée toute la journée. Il soupira en ouvrant sa braguette, sa queue se retrouvant à l'air libre. Un frisson de désir et de plaisir le traversa de part en part quand l'air froid toucha sa peau fiévreuse.

_Putain,_ pensa-t-il, les dents serrées, alors qu'il enfilait l'anneau pénien, ses yeux se fermant sous la sensation. _Bordel, __Sly __a __intérêt __de __se __montrer._

**-MLQ-**

- Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi je suis là, dit Neville d'une voix mesurée.

Pansy soupira, ramenant ses jambes sous elle.

- Tu l'as découvert, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville hocha la tête, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près du canapé que Pansy occupait. Il était à l'aise chez elle, il y avait été des douzaines de fois, bien que ce soit habituellement ou avec Harry, ou avec Draco.

- Est-ce qu'Ollie est là ? demanda Neville en regardant autour de lui.

Il se disait que moins de personnes seraient au courant de ce chassé-croisé, mieux ce serait et il doutait que Pansy ait dit quoi que ce soit à son mari. Harry et Draco lui avaient tous les deux parlé du Serment Inviolable qu'elle avait fait avec eux.

- Il est dehors avec l'équipe, dit-elle après un moment avec réticence.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation.

_Tant __mieux __pour __toi, __Pans,_ pensa Neville son état d'esprit s'assombrissant. _Moi __non __plus __je __ne __veux __pas __en __parler._

- Entièrement guéri alors ?

Pansy secoua la tête, les dents serrées alors qu'elle continuait cette conversation superficielle.

- Pas encore, malheureusement. Il pourrait aussi rester sur le banc de touche au début de la saison prochaine. Il est dévasté, bien sûr, mais il semble que Ginny pourrait saisir cette opportunité pour allonger sa période de congé. Elle est tellement amoureuse de Freddie, et je pense que ce sera dur pour elle de reprendre le travail quand le temps sera venu.

Neville hocha la tête, souriant doucement à la mention de la fille de Gin et Theo. Daphné et lui étaient allés leur rendre visite la veille, et ils formaient une parfaite petite famille. Il pouvait difficilement attendre que ce soit leur tour, son estomac faisait des sauts périlleux à l'idée qu'ils deviennent parents.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, Nev, lui dit Pansy, ses yeux s'assombrissant tandis qu'elle l'observait.

- Tu ne peux rien me dire mais tu peux écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, rétorqua-t-il alors que son expression passait de prudente à calculatrice.

- Cette manière d'approcher les choses est très Serpentarde, je trouve, dit-elle en se penchant en avant pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je sais qu'Harry et Draco correspondent par ton site de rencontre, déclara-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Et je sais que tu as fait un Serment avec chacun d'entre eux alors je ne te demanderai rien de plus que ce que tu peux me dire.

Pansy hocha la tête, ses yeux fixés dans les siens.

Neville secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, clignant des yeux quand il pensa à ses amis.

- Est-ce que... Penses-tu que ce soit sage ? De les laisser correspondre comme ça ?

Pansy resta silencieuse, attendant de voir si le Serment la laisserait répondre.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire là-dessus, répondit-elle prudemment, soupirant de soulagement alors qu'aucun signe de douleur ne se faisait ressentir.

- À première vue, j'ai pensé que c'était horrible, reprit Neville, riant quand Pansy acquiesça vivement. Mais après j'ai vraiment reconsidéré la chose et ça prend son sens. Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Les sourcils de Pansy se froncèrent mais elle ne dit rien, apparemment effrayée de ne pas réussir à le faire sans violer le Serment.

- Non, vraiment. Réfléchis-y, Pans. S'ils pouvaient juste passer par dessus leur petite rivalité – et si Draco et _moi_ avons pu le faire, pourquoi pas eux ? – ils iraient bien ensemble. Ils ont tous les deux assez de caractère pour se dominer l'un l'autre, et ils ont assez d'amour et d'affection à donner. C'est quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'a eu quand ils étaient enfant et tu sais à quel point ils le recherchent. Je pense qu'Harry adorerait Caleum.

La grimace de Pansy s'adoucit tandis qu'elle considérait les mots de Neville, les possibilités devenant plus claires. L'argument de Neville était bon, à condition qu'ils arrivent à passer par-dessus leur rivalité scolaire, qui était un énorme obstacle.

McGonagall avait arrêté le système des maisons dans les premières années après la guerre, forçant tous les élèves à cohabiter ensemble plutôt que de les séparer en maisons. Le résultat avait été une tentative de trêve entre les Septième années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, trêve qui s'était solidifiée après l'école. Harry et Draco ne s'étaient jamais réconciliés, bien qu'ils partagent à présent un certain nombre d'amis.

- C'était suffisamment horrible quand il a découvert qu'il écrivait à...

Pansy s'arrêta, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors que la douleur assaillait son crâne, un petit avertissement lui signifiant qu'elle approchait de la limite.

- James Evans, oui, confirma Neville en réalisant le problème de Pansy. Ça a encore empiré quand, alors qu'il avait enfin accepté le fait qu'il écrivait à son auteur favori, il a ajouté : 'Au moins, ce n'est pas Harry Potter', ou quelque chose du genre.

Pansy ricana, sa poitrine tressautant alors qu'elle essayait de retenir son rire.

- Bon d'accord, concéda Neville souriant également. C'était drôle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec eux ? Ils s'attachent de plus en plus et ça leur pétera à la gueule quand ils découvriront tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, acquiesçant alors qu'elle pensait au drame inévitable que serait la révélation de leurs identités. Elle était sûre d'être en première ligne car ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était au courant depuis le début. Pansy était certaine que Draco trouverait un moyen de la rendre responsable, Serment Inviolable ou non.

_Je __devrais __probablement __abandonner __mon __amitié __avec __Harry_, pensa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, déjà prête au pire en pensant au caractère emporté du blond colérique, qui ne serait sans doute pas aussi raisonnable que le Gryffondor.

- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Ou du moins, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Neville l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait bien entendu réalisé que c'était donc à lui de faire quelque chose. Il espérait juste que Pansy serait capable de lui donner quelques conseils ou indices. D'une part, il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient blessés, ce qui arriverait probablement à la fin s'ils acceptaient de les laisser se rencontrer sans agir. D'autre part il pensait vraiment qu'Harry et Draco pourraient être un couple fonctionnel et s'il intervenait maintenant, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'ils deviendraient suffisamment proches en étant Sly et Gryffin pour finalement passer au-delà de leur aversion commune.

**-MLQ-**

Draco prit une autre gorgée de vin, savourant la façon dont il coula le long de sa gorge alors qu'il avalait. Son ordinateur portable était ouvert devant lui, attendant qu'il se connecte au site de Magical Dating Online. Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà vingt-et-une heures passées, ce qui voulait dire vingt heures passées à Londres. Ses testicules se contractèrent à l'idée de Gryffin l'attendant, vêtu du même anneau pénien qu'il portait actuellement, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il allait se montrer.

Draco attrapa sa baguette, renforçant les sortilèges de silence et de verrouillage de la porte de son bureau, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il avait bien condamné la cheminée. Il n'avait pas envie d'être interrompu.

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __est __disponible __pour __discuter._

Draco se caressa, tressaillant quand sa main se posa sur son sexe dur. Sa respiration se bloqua quand il vit les mots de Gryffin apparaître.

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Session __privée __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __a __quitté __la __session._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __a __quitté __la __session._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Je __suis __content __que __tu __sois __venu __Sly._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __En __fait __pas __encore. __Je __suppose __que __c__'__est __une __des __parties __de __ton __plan __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : __J__'__essaie __de __m__'__excuser __là __!_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Et __j__'__essaie __de __passer __directement __aux __choses __sérieuses._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __De __toute __manière __je __devrais __être __celui __qui __s__'__excuse. __Je __n__'__aurais __pas __dû __réagir __aussi __mal._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Je __suis __quand __même __désolé. __J__'__aurais __dû __te __le __dire __plus __tôt __ou __au __moins __quand __je __t__'__ai __envoyé __le __manuscrit._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Alors __tu __es __pardonné. __Vas-tu __me __dire __ce __que __nous __allons __faire __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : __On __est __un __peu __impatient __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Je __suis __dur __comme __de __la __pierre __depuis __que __j__'__ai __ouvert __ta __lettre __il __y __a __une __heure._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Pauvre __chéri. __J__'__ai __été __dur __tout __l__'__après-midi, __en __imaginant __ce __que __ça __serait __si __tu __te __montrais __bel __et __bien._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Que __fait __le __sort __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Tu __vas __devoir __me __faire __confiance. __Dis-moi __quand __tu __es __prêt __et __nous __le __lancerons __en __même __temps, __écrire __sera __un __peu... __difficile._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __J__'__aime __ce __que __je __lis. __Devons-nous __rester __dans __la __session __chat __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Oui. __On __pourra __toujours __parler... __après._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Putain. __Ok, __je __suis __prêt. __Je __vais __dire __l__'__incantation._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Ok, __c__'__est __parti._

Draco hoqueta quand il sentit une main ferme attraper sa verge, son cœur s'accélérant quand une paume calleuse fantomatique inconnue en toucha le gland.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il la tête renversée sur le dossier de son fauteuil alors que la caresse devenait plus rapide, plus assurée. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant les mots que Gryffin avait utilisés dans sa lettre au sujet des deux anneaux péniens jumeaux.

Draco attrapa son propre sexe avec hésitation, seulement un peu surpris de ne pas ressentir le mouvement. Sa main s'agitait de plus en plus frénétiquement. Gryffin sentait sûrement la sensation tout comme lui-même sentait la main de Gryffin se mouvant sur son érection douloureuse.

_Bordel __de __Merlin_, pensa-t-il, un gémissement sourd s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait le pouce de Gryffin longer la veine gorgée de sang qui irriguait son membre. La friction était presque insoutenable. Il s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil, son bras tremblant alors qu'il imitait le mouvement, espérant que Gryffin le trouve aussi plaisant que lui.

**-MLQ-**

_Putain_, pensa Harry, le souffle court alors qu'il continuait d'empoigner son sexe, tellement pris dans les sensations des caresses de Sly qu'il n'arrivait que difficilement à grogner. Il accéléra ses propres caresses, espérant que Sly soit aussi proche du point de rupture qu'il l'était. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'anneau pénien, Harry serait venu depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ses testicules le faisaient souffrir, déjà bien au delà de leur besoin de délivrance. Il ferma les yeux et mordit ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait ses gâteries. Il espérait seulement que Sly le rattrape bientôt, ils devraient retirer les anneaux pour se libérer, ce qui annulerait le sort. Autant il voulait venir, autant il ne voulait pas encore mettre un terme à la douce torture de ce contact étrange avec Sly.

_Bientôt_, lui cria son esprit, ses testicules se contractant douloureusement.

**-MLQ-**

Draco était pantelant et sa peau luisait de sueur. L'effort pour retenir son orgasme était presque trop intense, et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il tiendrait. Il passa une main sur ses testicules, les massant doucement, espérant que Gryffin serait capable de le sentir. Une réponse similaire lui parvint en retour et Draco soupira fortement de soulagement.

Il glissa un doigt sous l'anneau pénien, ouvrant le fermoir. Instantanément, la sensation de la paume rugueuse de Gryffin contre son sexe dur comme de la pierre disparut. Draco gémit, se branlant lui même, sa main s'agitant furieusement alors qu'il arrivait au point de rupture, le nom de Gryffin au bord des lèvres quand il vint pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

**-MLQ-**

_Oh __merde, __oui_, pensa Harry, en libérant le fermoir à son tour. La sensation particulière de sa main sur son sexe fut immédiatement notable, sa peau légèrement plus rugueuse était tellement différente de la douceur de la poigne ferme de Sly. Il se caressa à peine avant de se libérer, des points noir dansant devant ses yeux alors qu'il convulsait sous la force de la libération.

Il se renfonça lourdement, se sentant drainé. Harry sourit en réalisant qu'il avait crié le nom de Sly en venant, se demandant si l'autre homme avait fait de même.

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Putain __de __merde._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Nous __devrions __recommencer __très __bientôt._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Pas __trop __tôt. __Je __suis __à __moitié __mort._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Ne __t__'__inquiète __pas, __j__'__ai __à __peine __l'énergie __d__'__écrire._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __C__'__était... __intéressant._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __C__'__était __putain __de __chaud __et __plus __qu__'__un __peu __pervers._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Trop __pour __toi __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Putain __non. __C'est __moi __qui __t'ai __suggéré __de __le __refaire, __tu __te __souviens __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Je __ne __peux __pas __croir__e __que __nous __venons __juste __de __faire __ça._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Je __ne __peux __pas __croire __que __nous __ayons __attendu __aussi __longtemps __pour __le __faire._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __N__'__as-tu __pas __dit __que __tu __l__'__as __eu __d__'__un __ami __?__Dis __lui __qu__'__il __a __toute __ma __gratitude._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Je __l__'__ai __remercié __à __l__'__avance__ – __je __ne __lui __donnerai __aucun __détail __de __notre __rencontre._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Il __était __déjà __un __peu __trop __intéressé __à __la __base._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __J'en __déduis __donc __que __tu __es __passé __par-dessus __ta __peur __irrationnelle __des __anneaux __péniens __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Non, __pas __vraiment. __Mais __j__'__ai __maintenant __une __très __bonne __motivation __pour __les __utiliser._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __C__'__est __vrai. __Nous __devons __refaire __ça __pour __t__'__aider __à __surmonter __ta __peur._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Même __si __je __déteste __arriver __pour __repartir..._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Oui, __moi __aussi. __Je __suis __vanné, __et __j__'__ai __une __réunion __très __tôt __demain._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : __Merci __pour __le __vin... __et __la __branlette._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Quand __tu __veux._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __s__'__est __déconnecté._

_MustLoveQuidditch __s__'__est __déconnecté.  
_

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Ça__ va ? Pas trop chaud ? Vos clavier ne sont pas trop inondés de bave ? Ah ah ah ! Qui aurait cru qu'ils en viendraient à faire ça, hein ? Nous perso, on a été plus qu'étonnées, mais c'était une surprise des plus agréables XD !_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette traduction :D !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi à l'anonyme **Kisis.** Tu trouveras la réponse à ta review sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****10**

* * *

- Tu as l'air d'être de meilleure humeur, déclara sèchement Blaise en se renfrognant quand Draco se contenta de sourire.

Il s'en était pris plein la figure la veille, et était encore un peu énervé contre le blond.

- Ça te dérangerait de partager ?

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent davantage, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il se rappelait l'époustouflante masturbation qu'il avait partagée la nuit d'avant avec Gryffin.

- Ouais.

Blaise sourit, incapable de rester en colère contre Draco très longtemps. Le blond le savait aussi, c'est pourquoi il l'utilisait sans merci à son avantage.

- Alors tu as vu Nev ?

- Oui, et tu as de la chance que je ne te jette pas un sort pour l'avoir appelé. Sérieusement Blaise, je suis un adulte ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne !

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent pendant un moment tandis qu'il parcourait une large pile de parchemins, des messages que Madge lui avait donnés au moment où il était rentré au bureau. Il avait raté plusieurs réunions relativement importantes la veille, mais il n'avait pas eu la tête à les supporter.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose sur la zone d'entrepôt du Chemin de Traverse dans ce bordel, dit Blaise en indiquant négligemment la pile d'un geste. J'ai pris ta place à la réunion avec le chef de chantier. Il n'était pas content d'avoir affaire à moi plutôt qu'à toi, mais je lui ai dit que tu serais définitivement là à la réunion de lundi soir.

Draco acquiesça d'un air absent, repérant le message de l'austère sorcier en question. Abraxas Wedgewick. L'homme était un vrai snob, et Draco avait le sentiment que son nom de famille avait eu une bonne influence sur leur proposition – une bonne chose, car habituellement il se passait plutôt l'inverse. Il prit note de demander à Madge d'envoyer à titre gracieux au sorcier un accès à son club, une société où l'élite des sang-pur (et des sang-mêlé, depuis quelques années) se retrouvaient pour jouer aux cartes et fumer. Il n'y était jamais allé lui-même et il avait seulement gardé sa carte de membre familial pour des occasions comme celles-ci. Il n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour des vieux chnoques qui accordaient trop d'importance au sang-pur et aux anciennes traditions.

- Est-ce que Théo sera là ? demanda Draco, prenant toujours des notes sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Il sera un peu en retard, mais il sera là, oui. Freddie avait un rendez-vous chez le Médicomage, et il voulait être présent, répondit Blaise.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand Draco releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est juste un examen de routine, rien dont il ne faille s'inquiéter.

Draco hocha la tête puis retourna à sa place. Il avait vu la fille de Ginny et Théo quelques jours plus tôt quand il était allé leur rendre visite à l'hôpital. Draco sourit, se remémorant à quel point il s'était senti stupide alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de la nurserie de Sainte-Mangouste, espérant apercevoir Gryffin. Il savait que l'homme avait également une amie qui avait accouché et il avait espéré que leurs chemins se seraient croisés. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler Gryffin ou si l'amie de l'homme était encore à l'hôpital mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer. Il avait été inquiet que Ginny soit cette sorcière à laquelle Gryffin avait fait allusion, mais elle lui avait assuré que son accouchement avait été facile et rapide quand il le lui avait demandé. Tout le contraire de ce que Gryffin avait dit.

- Comment va Ginny ? interrogea Draco en appuyant sur le bouton de son bureau pour convoquer Madge.

Il avait une pile de documents signés à envoyer par hibou.

- Elle va bien. J'ai dîné chez eux hier soir. Elle était absolument resplendissante et si Théo pouvait être plus heureux, je pense qu'il exploserait de joie, répondit Blaise en souriant avec tendresse alors qu'il pensait au couple et à leur parfaite petite fille.

- Bien, bien, murmura Draco d'un air absent, son attention portée sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Il s'était promis qu'il ne vérifierait pas sa boîte mail de Dating Magic Online avant d'avoir fini de répondre à tous les courriers sur son bureau, mais il avait du mal à lutter contre la tentation.

- Le contrat Stevens a été finalisé, reprit Blaise, amusé de la distraction évidente de son ami.

Les lèvres pincées, Draco approuva d'un raclement de gorge, hésitant quant à la prochaine chose à faire. Sa boîte mail officielle était assaillie de messages, et certains pourraient bien être urgents. Il avait aussi quelques lettres à lire auxquelles il devait répondre, ainsi qu'une douzaine de contrats qui nécessitaient son attention avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son après-midi.

- J'ai parlé aux fournisseurs que Théo voulait employer, et il semble que nous allons faire une bonne affaire avec le matériel que tu as approuvé pour le club, continua Blaise en ravalant son rire quand Draco se tourna brusquement dans sa chaise, faisant désormais face à l'écran noir de l'ordinateur.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, marmonna Draco tandis qu'il allumait la machine en tapotant du pied et attendait que le programme prenne vie.

- Évidemment, tout dépend de l'obtention du changement de zone, répondit Blaise sans prendre la peine de cacher son sourire, étant donné que Draco ne le regardait plus.

Bien sûr, fit Draco, les doigts parcourant le clavier afin de se connecter à ses mails.

Une fois fait, il plissa les yeux à la recherche d'un message de Gryffin parmi tous ceux qu'il avait.

Blaise renifla quand l'attention de Draco se focalisa entièrement sur l'écran, supposant ainsi que le mystérieux Gryffin avait envoyé un message.

- Juste quelques détails de plus à propos de la réunion de lundi soir, dit Blaise, prêt à fuir alors qu'il forçait sa voix à rester calme. Wedgewick a exigé que tu y assistes nu. C'est seulement une formalité. Ça rendra les choses plus faciles quand tu devras échanger des faveurs sexuelles pour obtenir le nombre de votes nécessaires.

Draco hocha seulement la tête distraitement, n'enregistrant les mots de Blaise qu'au moment où celui-ci avait déjà sauté de sa chaise. Il avait presque réussi à passer la porte encore ouverte quand Draco lui envoya un sort cuisant au cul, la douleur n'étant pas suffisamment forte pour effacer son sourire moqueur.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran.

- Imbécile.

_À __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Vendredi __27 __juin __2008. __1:59._

_Re __: __Merci_

_Sly,_

_Je __devrais __être __au __lit, __étant __donné __que __j__'__ai __une __réunion __importante __dans __la __matinée, __dans __quelques __heures __en __fait, __mais __je __ne __peux __calmer __mon __esprit __suffisamment __pour __dormir. __J__'__ai __peut-être __besoin __d__'__une __potion __calmante __ou __de __sommeil-sans-rêve __pour __y __arriver __car __à __chaque __fois __que __je __ferme __les __yeux__, __je __sens __ta __main __contre __ma __queue._

_C__'__était __exceptionnel, __tout __était __aussi __magnifique __que __lorsque __j__'__imaginais __ta __main __sur __mon __sexe __pendant __les __nombreuses __masturbations __que __j__'__ai __faites __récemment. __Et __ce __soir, __c__'__était... __Merde. __J__'__ai __pensé __que __t__'__envoyer __un __e-mail __pourrait __m__'__aider __à __te __sortir __de __ma __tête, __ainsi __j__'__aurais __pu __dormir __mais __c__'__est __le __contraire __qui __est __arrivé. __C__'__est __ridicule, __vraiment, __pour __un __homme __de __mon __âge __de __ne __pas __avoir __un __meilleur __contrôle __de __sa __libido. __Pourtant __c__'__est __le __cas __habituellement, __je __te __jure. __Tu __es __le __seul __responsable __de __ces __désirs __incontrôlables._

_On __s__'__en __fout, __je __suppose. __Je __suis __libre __d__'__utiliser __mon __nouveau __fantasme __préféré__ – __une __relecture __de __cette __soirée__ – __pour __alimenter __mes __masturbations. __Fais __de __beaux __rêves, __même __s__'__il __y __a __peu __de __chance __que __tu __lises __ça __avant __de __dormir, __et __bonne __chance, __si __tu __lis __ça __au __travail. __Je __suis __désolé __de __la __situation __dans __laquelle __j__'__espère __que __tu __te __trouves, __mais __je __n__'__arrive __pas __vraiment __à __te __plaindre __si __mes __mots__ – __et __la __pensée __de __moi __en __train __de __te __branler__ – __te __rendent __aussi __dur __que __moi._

_À __bientôt,_

_Gryffin_

_Oh __putain,_ pensa Draco amèrement. La porte ouverte était la seule chose qui le retenait d'empoigner son sexe entièrement dur. Il soupira, jetant un regard à sa montre. Il avait une réunion dans dix minutes et Madge arriverait d'un instant à l'autre avec de la paperasse qu'elle lui donnerait à signer.

Avec une grimace il attrapa sa baguette magique et murmura un rapide sort qui le débarrassa de son érection. Le sort ne durerait pas longtemps, mais ça devrait lui permettre de tenir jusqu'au déjeuner, quand il pourrait transplaner chez lui pour s'occuper du problème que Gryffin avait causé. Draco sourit en se remémorant une soirée très embarrassante quelques années plus tôt quand le professeur Snape avait convoqué tous les garçons de Première Année pour leur parler de sexe, ce qui avait été encore plus mortifiant pour Draco étant donné qu'il avait été son parrain en plus de son directeur de maison. Severus leur avait enseigné tous les sorts utiles, et Draco les avait employés plus d'une fois dans ses jeunes années à Poudlard.

Il grogna quand la pensée de Severus le mena vers les confessions de Gryffin. Il était presque sûr que le professeur qui avait affecté Gryffin n'était autre que Severus Snape, Maître des potions par excellence. Son érection se dressa à nouveau à la pensée du jeune Gryffin se masturbant furieusement dans une alcôve déserte. Draco n'avait jamais nourri de fantasmes concernant son parrain, mais il pouvait concéder que la voix de Sev avait quelque chose de bandant.

_Oncle __Sev __a __enseigné __pendant __quoi...__vingt __ans__?_ Se demanda Draco, espérant pouvoir concentrer suffisamment ses pensées pour éviter d'utiliser à nouveau le sort. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais la sensation était loin d'être agréable. _Alors __Gryffin __ne __peut __pas __être __tellement __plus __vieux __que __moi. __Enfin, __s__'__il __parlait __de __Sev._

Draco soupira, résigné, puis leva sa baguette pour lancer une nouvelle fois le sort.

- Algo Pluvia, dit-il en tressautant alors que la sensation glacée faisait son œuvre.

- … Terriblement désolé, mais son absence d'hier était inévitable.

Blaise était juste de l'autre côté de la porte, son ton était conciliant et sincère.

- Une insulte… s'éleva une voix peu familière, clairement mécontente.

Draco tendit l'oreille, mais ne put entendre le reste.

- Et je m'excuse encore une fois, fit Blaise, une pointe d'agacement transperçait dans sa voix, audible uniquement pour ceux qui, comme Draco, le connaissait. Mais il est libre maintenant si vous voulez le rencontrer. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Il a un autre rendez-vous bientôt, mais il ne voudrait pas reporter une cliente aussi importante que vous, Madame Atalier.

Blaise toqua sèchement sur la porte ouverte, annonçant ostensiblement leur présence. Draco savait que c'était un numéro pour la femme qu'il guidait à l'intérieur. Blaise était bien conscient des sorts d'amplification que Madge avait placés dans le couloir afin que personne ne puisse surprendre son boss.

Draco hocha la tête, murmurant un merci silencieux à Blaise pour avoir désamorcé la situation et l'avoir averti de l'identité de la femme – nul doute que la sorcière fulminante aurait été furieuse s'il avait oublié son nom.

- Madame Atalier, salua-t-il, en se levant pour faire une révérence formelle à la femme d'âge mur avant de contourner son bureau pour lui faire un baisemain.

Son mari et elle possédaient plusieurs grandes échoppes d'apothicaire dans toute la Grande Bretagne et les industries Malfoy les avaient conseillés quant à leurs investissements privés et professionnels pendant plusieurs années déjà.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Elle s'adoucit immédiatement à son geste, les lègères rides autour de sa bouche disparurent quand elle lui sourit avec coquetterie.

- Le fils de Madame Atalier avait rendez-vous avec vous hier, Monsieur Malfoy, dit Blaise, ses lèvres s'incurvant dans un rictus que seul Draco put voir, étant donné qu'il se tenait encore sur le pas de la porte. Votre absence a été plutôt embêtante pour lui, et Madame a été suffisamment gentille de venir en son nom aujourd'hui afin de traiter le sujet elle-même.

Blaise s'arrêta, avant de finir par rentrer dans la pièce avec un lourd dossier dans les mains.

_Ah,_ pensa Draco, sans se défaire de son masque d'intérêt poli. _Elle __est __là __pour __ces __investissements __sans __intérêt __sur __lesquels __son __idiot __de __fils __a __insisté._

Il prit le dossier puis remercia courtoisement Blaise d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier l'imita et s'inclina devant la sorcière.

- Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy pourra vous aider Madame, dit-il poliment, en lui offrant son sourire le plus irrésistible. Je suis ravi que nous ayons eu l'occasion de discuter. Il a pour habitude de monopoliser nos plus charmants clients.

Elle rougit au regard appréciateur de Blaise, caressant sans s'en rendre compte le dos de sa main, là où Draco l'avait embrassée.

Blaise salua Draco d'un geste alors qu'il se retirait. Mais avant de sortir, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et pointa l'entrejambe de son ami, un sourcil levé. Le blond rougit, à la fois embarrassé que le sorcier métis ait entendu son sort et reconnaissant sur le fait qu'il ait eu le sens de retenir Madame Atalier dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait effet.

- Tu m'en dois une, articula silencieusement Blaise avant de quitter la pièce.

Mais Draco ne manqua pas son air malicieux quand il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et qu'il désigna du regard la vieille sorcière assise devant le bureau.

**-MLQ-**

- Oh pour l'amour de… siffla Hermione, en enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes d'Harry.

Il s'était endormi... Encore.

Harry redressa la tête, les yeux grand ouvert. Hermione soupira puis se pencha au-dessus de lui afin de tourner plusieurs pages du manuscrit. Ils étaient encore en train de passer en revue les détails de l'édition – c'était la dernière ligne droite, heureusement – et Harry avait piqué du nez pendant la dernière heure.

- Tu étais celui qui voulait ce contrôle, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille alors qu'il s'était penché pour l'entendre mieux. Tu étais celui qui s'est battu pour être impliqué dans le processus d'édition. Ils ne le font pas pour beaucoup d'auteurs, tu sais. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé.

Harry rougit, avant de se redresser et de rajuster ses lunettes, ses mains hésitant quand il remarqua qu'il ne les portait pas. Il étudia la main pâle devant lui, avec ces ongles manucurés et le fin duvet de poil blond.

_Bien,_ pensa-t-il encore dans le potage, clignant des yeux pour essayer de s'orienter. Son cœur rata un battement quand il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi pendant la réunion d'édition. Est-ce que son glamour était toujours en place ? Son regard désespéré croisa celui d'Hermione qui secoua légèrement la tête, comprenant immédiatement la raison de son désarroi. Ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement, son dos toujours droit. Il était maintenant bien éveillé à cause de la montée d'adrénaline.

- Nous avons bientôt fini, dit l'austère femme assise au bout de la table en levant les yeux vers Harry. À moins que vous n'ayez la moindre objection, Monsieur Evans.

Harry jeta un regard aux papiers devant lui, des corrections qu'il avait déjà examinées avec soin la veille. Il avait été incapable de dormir, même après sa masturbation à deux heures du matin, alors il avait fait du café et avait travaillé à la place.

- Monsieur Evans ?

Harry leva les yeux en se passant une main sur le visage. Il savait que son glamour le cachait mais il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant six heures ce matin, ce qui lui avait laissé moins de deux heures avant de devoir se lever pour sa réunion de neuf heures. Il regarda la longue table de conférence, couverte de plats à emporter à moitié mangés, de tasses de café vides et de parchemins éparpillés. Ils y avaient passé toute la journée.

- Non, aucune, dit-il, la voix un peu rauque de n'avoir pas servi.

Il n'était pas autorisé à avoir un rôle très actif dans le processus d'édition. Comme Hermione l'avait dit, c'était un miracle qu'il soit ici et c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait insisté. Il n'avait pas eu ce privilège les premières fois, mais en tant qu'auteur de best-seller, il avait un peu plus de poids à présent.

- Merci. C'était fabuleux. Vous avez tous fait un super travail.

Les éditeurs et les agents de publicité, fatigués, se rengorgèrent devant le compliment. Quelques-uns d'entre eux applaudirent même de façon spontanée. Une autre raison pour laquelle il était autorisé à entrer dans leur sanctuaire, une place que la plupart des auteurs se voyait refuser : son charme et sa modestie. Ils aimaient tous travailler avec Harry qui ratait rarement ses délais ou pétait les plombs quant aux changements demandés par les éditeurs et les agents publicitaires. James Evans était un travailleur acharné, un écrivain talentueux et avant tout, un homme très sympathique.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire mais merci, dit-il, pas certain que le rougissement qu'il pouvait sentir sur ses joues transparaisse à travers le glamour.

Il se leva en même temps que les autres, ramassant ses notes et le manuscrit corné. Il savait qu'il allait se faire réprimander par Hermione. Il le voyait à son dos tendu comme un arc et son sourire forcé tandis qu'elle acceptait les remerciements et les félicitations d'environ une douzaine de gens différents pendant qu'ils sortaient des bureaux publicitaires.

Il l'observait, méfiant, sachant qu'elle attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour se lâcher sur lui. Il fut donc surpris quand elle le dépassa pour entrer dans la cheminée. Il passait toujours en premier afin d'ouvrir les barrières du Square Grimmaurd.

- Tu ne...

- Tu as besoin de dormir, dit-elle sèchement en levant les yeux au ciel alors que ses mains à lui se posaient encore une fois sur son visage, vérifiant que son glamour était toujours en place.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir les effets pour savoir que tu étais debout toute la nuit, siffla-t-elle en s'approchant afin que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui t'a tenu éveillé la nuit dernière, James, mais je te rappelle que ça t'a presque coûté tout ce pourquoi tu t'es battu jusqu'à maintenant !

Harry déglutit, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Ça avait vraiment été imprudent de se balader avec son glamour aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu facilement disparaître une bonne douzaine de fois aujourd'hui, quand il s'était assoupi ou même quand il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder.

- Je suis désolé...

Elle renifla, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi. Je me ferais encore plus d'argent s'ils venaient à savoir qui tu es vraiment. Tu es celui qui veut garder le secret.

Il soupira avant d'hocher la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait pour garder un nom de plume, et il se sentait un peu coupable à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, pas avec les coffres et les propriétés dont il avait hérités quand il avait atteint sa majorité, mais cela aurait fait une grande différence pour Ron et elle. James Evans était un nom très connu et qui avait une grande influence. Mais en tant qu'Harry Potter, il doublerait facilement les profits que ses livres engendraient.

- Tu sais bien que je te ...

Ses yeux se dardèrent sur lui et il recula d'un pas dans un geste inconscient de préservation.

- Ne commence pas, menaça-t-elle d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation plus d'une fois. Il voulait compenser la perte que ses revenus subissaient pour ne pas avoir Harry Potter comme client, mais elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Par Merlin, il aurait adoré leur offrir une maison à Ron et elle, ou leur ouvrir un compte à Gringotts, mais aucun des deux n'avait même considéré ses offres.

- Je pars avant que tu ne dises quelque chose qui me rende furieuse, dit-elle avec une expression sévère. Mais je te le redis. Tu dois rencontrer cet homme.

Harry grogna, mais elle leva la main, stoppant ses protestations.

- N'essaie même pas. Je sais que ça a un rapport avec lui. Tous les problèmes et les distractions que tu as eues ces deux derniers mois peuvent être reliés à lui, dit-elle alors que sa voix s'adoucissait. Je sais que tu penses savoir ce que tu fais, mais tu dois vraiment le rencontrer en personne. Rapidement. Ou au moins découvrir qui il est. Tu es trop impliqué.

Il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de trouver les mots pour la contredire.

- Tu le sais aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard triste. Tu es à moitié amoureux de lui et tu ne sais même pas qui il est.

Harry hocha la tête en haussant les épaules. C'était vrai. Il savait que la situation était ridicule. Et si Sly était en fait un débauché ? Et s'il ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il était dans ses e-mails ? Il s'était autorisé à avoir des sentiments pour un parfait inconnu.

- Quelques semaines, dit-il maladroitement.

Sly ne pouvait pas le rencontrer avant et Harry était occupé avec les affaires pour le mariage et le livre. Ça n'aurait pas de sens d'essayer d'avancer leur rencontre.

Hermione s'appuya sur ses épaules, cherchant à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur la barbe de trois jours cachée par le glamour.

- Va dormir.

- Oui, promit-il, en lui rendant son baiser avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'âtre de la cheminée et disparaisse par cheminette.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Certes, ce chapitre est transitoire, mais si vous êtes un peu patients, le prochain vous réserve une petite surprise... Encore ! Hé hé hé. _

_Merci encore pour tous vos messages de la semaine passée et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi aux anonymes **Kisis** et** Ichigo**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il remit le parchemin dans les mains tendues de George.

- J'apprécie ton geste, Harry, dit le sorcier aux cheveux roux avec un petit sourire.

- Tu devrais arrêter de tester ces choses sur toi, le chambra Harry, ses lèvres s'étirant davantage quand George devint si rouge qu'on ne put presque plus distinguer son visage de ses cheveux.

- Je dois te demander, fit-il avec un rire quand George grimaça. Qui était l'autre ?

George soupira alors qu'il resserrait ses robes autour de lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, rassemblant un semblant de dignité.

- Euh, Angie, répondit-il, les yeux baissés.

Harry arqua un sourcil appréciateur, peu certain de savoir comment ils s'y étaient pris. Mais si quelqu'un le pouvait, c'était bien George.

- Et les modifications ?

George se mordit les lèvres, grimaçant.

- C'est allé un peu de travers. Le charme de sensation était... trop intense, dit George en se déplaçant vers la cheminée.

Harry tenta de retenir son rire, se sentant désolé pour son ami visiblement vexé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, déclara-t-il en agitant la petite pile de parchemins. Je vais m'en occuper. Je t'enverrai un hibou après la réunion. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant et te reposer.

George hocha la tête, puis il entra dans la cheminée du studio d'Harry avant de disparaître dans un jet de flammes vertes. Son public parti, Harry s'autorisa à éclater de rire, furieusement amusé à la pensée de l'anneau modifié de George qui faisait durcir son membre au moindre contact, même après avoir été enlevé. Il était sûr que le pauvre homme était pratiquement à l'agonie, mais c'était toujours aussi amusant. Et George avait été confiant sur le fait que les effets disparaîtraient dans les heures suivantes.

_Il doit vraiment trouver un autre moyen de tester ces choses_, pensa Harry d'un air absent en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil pour s'attaquer à la paperasserie venant de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

**-MLQ-**

- Non tu restes, ordonna Draco en se penchant pour pouvoir lire l'expression de Théo dans la cheminée.

Le Médicomage était inquiet à propos de quelque chose appelé jaunisse et Ginny était intenable.

- Je peux m'occuper de la réunion tout seul. Tu dois faire ausculter Freddie.

- Merci, Draco, j'apprécie, dit Théo, avant de se tourner pour murmurer quelque chose à sa femme.

La tête de Ginny se joignit à la sienne dans le feu, les traits tirés.

- Merci beaucoup, fit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Pas de problème, leur assura Draco en se remettant debout. Contentez-vous de faire le nécessaire pour Freddie. Dîtes-moi juste si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sûr, répondit Théo alors que Ginny disparaissait.

Draco put entendre la faible plainte d'un nouveau-né et se dit qu'il était temps pour Freddie de manger.

- Ce n'est rien de sérieux, juste une précaution.

- Je t'hibouterai plus tard pour que tu puisses voir ce que l'on a dit, déclara Draco en faisant un signe de tête au sorcier avant de couper la connexion.

Il devait faire un peu de paperasserie s'il voulait présenter le dossier lui-même.

**-MLQ-**

- La réunion concernant le découpage de zones du Chemin de Traverse va débuter, annonça une sorcière à l'air pincé, tout en frappant sur la table, derrière laquelle elle et quatre autres personnes étaient assises, avec un petit marteau.

Draco reconnut Wedgewick et deux autres individus étant donné qu'il avait déjà eu affaire avec le conseil par le passé. La sorcière était nouvelle, élue récemment avait-il entendu, et remplaçait un homme qui avait apparemment déménagé.

- Abraxas Wedgewick, président du conseil, lira l'ordre du jour, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux d'une manière guindée après avoir reposé le marteau.

Draco dissimula une grimace quand le sorcier corpulent se leva, habillé de façon ridicule dans ses robes ostentatoires plus appropriées pour une salle de bal que pour un conseil.

- Nous avons plusieurs demandes concernant des affaires en cours à l'ordre du jour ce soir, énonça-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Il survola du regard la rangée de sorciers irrités, que Draco supposa être des pétitionnaires.

- Nous avons également deux nouvelles affaires dont nous allons discuter en premier.

La foule grogna. Draco supposa donc que les gens supportaient les pétitionnaires.

_Bien_, pensa-t-il en s'autorisant un sourire confiant alors que le regard de Wedgewick se posait sur lui. _Espérons qu'ils n'aient rien à redire quant au partage des zones_.

Il était bien préparé pour défendre le changement de zone qu'ils demandaient – ce qui permettrait de transformer l'entrepôt en un club et d'obtenir la licence pour vendre de l'alcool – mais il ne voulait pas que ça se transforme en débat avec les propriétaires qui ne voulaient pas d'un bar à proximité de leurs maisons.

- Est-ce que les deux parties sont là ? demanda Wedgewick

La lueur dans ses yeux inquiéta Draco. L'autre personne devait aussi être influente pour avoir éveillé un tel regard de la part du célèbre conspirateur social.

- Draco Malfoy, je représente les industries Malfoy, déclara Draco en se levant et en s'inclinant légèrement en direction du conseil.

Il entendit la foule hoqueter et se tourna légèrement pour voir ce qui avait causé cette réaction.

- Harry Potter, représentant la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, fit l'homme aux cheveux de jais depuis le fond de la pièce.

**-MLQ-**

Autant il voulait partir, autant Draco savait qu'il serait malvenu d'interrompre la réunion du conseil. Il avait fini sa présentation, et avait obtenu avec succès le permis de changement de zone et la licence d'alcool. Il était maintenant en train d'écouter Potter contester une règle à propos des publicités animées qui avaient soi-disant un effet négatif sur les autres boutiques de farces et attrapes.

Il était intrigué. L'homme n'avait rien à voir avec le Potter qu'il avait connu à l'école. Il était calme et direct, présentant clairement les informations et répondant aux questions avec efficacité et confiance. Il semblait être bien au courant des lois et sa défense concernant la signalétique, contre laquelle le conseil avait levé une injonction, était intelligente.

Draco garda un regard froid et inexpressif alors qu'il observait l'action, admirant la manière dont les mèches indisciplinées de Potter retombaient en vagues souples. Ils ressemblaient sensiblement à ce qu'ils avaient été à l'école, mais d'une certaine manière, sa tignasse noire indomptable avait l'air différente maintenant qu'il était devenu un homme svelte et musclé. Disparus les habits mal ajustés dont Draco se souvenait. Ils avaient été remplacés par des robes sorcières taillées sur mesure qui devaient sans doute coûter plus que ce que la plupart des gens gagnaient en une semaine. Ses lunettes noires en cul de bouteille avaient été changées par des plus fines, qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts et les traits parfaitement sculptés de son visage légèrement bronzé.

_Vraiment pas mal_, se dit Draco pendant qu'il étudiait Potter, appréciant l'opportunité qu'il avait de reluquer son ancien rival. Aux yeux de la foule, Draco avait simplement l'air d'écouter poliment, désintéressé mais attentif. En réalité, il n'écoutait pas la plupart des questions dont Wedgewick et ses sbires inondaient Potter. À la place, il se concentrait sur la manière qu'avaient ses lèvres de s'incurver quand il souriait, révélant partiellement des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées lorsqu'il répondait à leurs questions.

- ... Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Potter, déclara Wedgewick, les yeux braqués sur lui pendant qu'il approuvait avec réticence et un petit air calculateur malsain dont Draco n'avait cure.

Il rassembla ses papiers, rangeant le tout proprement dans son attaché-case alors que le conseil délibérait, la majorité acceptant d'autoriser les publicités Weasley. Draco ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Potter était ici. Il savait qu'il était un ami de la famille, Ginny le lui avait dit. Elle le considérait même comme un frère, mais il ne savait pas que l'homme était impliqué dans leur business.

Il avait espéré pouvoir s'échapper rapidement, prenant avantage de la courte pause que Wedgewick avait demandée entre les nouvelles et les anciennes affaires qui étaient à l'ordre du jour. Ses plans tombèrent à l'eau quand ce dernier appela son nom, l'invitant à le rejoindre sur l'estrade.

- Monsieur Wedgewick, dit Draco en s'inclinant formellement devant l'homme plus petit.

Son regard se fixa sur l'autre personne qui avait également été appelé.

- Potter.

- Vous vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? commenta le sorcier, en rappelant désagréablement le professeur Slughorn à Harry.

Il n'avait pas raté le regard possessif que lui avait jeté l'homme quand il s'était adressé à lui. Wedgewick était définitivement un collectionneur.

- Mais oui, mais oui, vous vous êtes sans doute déjà rencontrés au club.

- Le club ? demanda Harry, et Draco se mordit presque la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

Potter n'aimerait pas ça. Merlin, il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

- Oui, la Société Divitiae. Monsieur Malfoy a été suffisamment gentil de m'inviter dans le club. Je me réjouis d'y être, précisa Wedgewick avec un sourire prédateur à la pensée qu'il avait finalement reçu le droit d'entrée dans le sanctuaire de l'élite sorcière.

- Ah, fit Harry, son ton légèrement désapprobateur. J'en ai déjà entendu parler, oui. Malheureusement, je n'en suis pas membre. Mais je suis sûr que vous allez beaucoup l'apprécier, Monsieur Wedgewick.

Draco fut déconcerté par la sensation de culpabilité qu'il ressentit aux mots de Potter. Il se sentit honteux d'être membre d'une société que l'autre homme méprisait clairement. Ce qui était ridicule, raisonna-t-il, car lui-même ne s'était jamais rendu au club, le détestant visiblement autant que Potter. Wedgewick déblatérait à propos de la société, sans remarquer l'expression pincée du sorcier aux cheveux de jais.

- Je suis navré, Monsieur Wedgewick, mais je dois y aller, le coupa Harry en lui tendant la main de manière à ce que ce dernier soit obligé de la saisir.

Ils échangèrent une brève poignée avant qu'Harry ne rompe le contact.

Il fut surpris quand Draco lui tendit sa main manucurée, ses doigts chauds s'enroulant autour des siens en faisant disparaître la sensation désagréable qui lui restait de Wedgewick. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la poigne ferme, l'agitant d'un air absent alors qu'il croisait le regard tout aussi surpris de Draco.

Draco ne saurait l'expliquer, mais quelque chose s'était passé entre eux quand ils s'étaient touchés. Le blond rougit légèrement quand il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la main de Potter, réalisant qu'ils avaient maintenu le contact plus longtemps qu'il ne l'était acceptable socialement pour une poignée de main. Il la retira, réprimant l'envie de la regarder bêtement quand la chaleur de la paume Potter se dissipa.

- Potter, dit-il doucement, son ton masquant le rythme effréné de son cœur.

_C'est ridicule_, pensa-t-il en clignant des yeux quand il vit Harry tressaillir. _Est-ce que je viens réellement d'avoir une forte réaction pour une simple poignée de main ? Avec Potter qui plus est !_

Harry ferma le poing. C'était la seule manière pour lui d'empêcher ses tremblements qu'il savait être visible. Quand le blond avait prononcé son nom, il s'était senti... Par Merlin, il ne savait pas comment il s'était senti, mais ça n'était certainement pas approprié à la situation ou à l'interlocuteur.

- Vous avez raison, bien sûr, acquiesça Wedgewick, toujours inconscient de la tension sexuelle qui était apparue entre les deux hommes. Nous devons continuer le conseil. Mais c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter, ainsi que de vous revoir Monsieur Malfoy. J'ose espérer que vous, au moins, me rejoindrez plus tard au club ?

La chaleur que Draco avait vue dans les yeux verts d'Harry disparut à ces mots, et il déglutit difficilement en remarquant sa déception de voir l'homme aux cheveux de jais reprendre fermement ses distances.

- Euh, non, monsieur Wedgewick, dit Draco, son regard toujours fixé sur Harry. Je crains de ne plus y aller.

Harry se détendit imperceptiblement, et Draco sourit presque.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Wedgewick en leur donnant à tous les deux une grande claque dans le dos. J'avais oublié que le conseil d'administration autorisait les Sang-mêlé à entrer depuis quelques années. Ça reste un très bon endroit, mais ce n'est plus ce que c'était, je comprends tout à fait.

Harry en resta bouche bée, ses yeux brillant de colère alors que Draco lui attrapait le bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Potter, dit-il d'une voix basse pour qu'elle ne porte pas dans toute la pièce.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit Harry d'une voix froide. C'était agréable de te voir Malfoy. Prends soin de toi.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait si énervé de n'avoir pas pu s'expliquer avant qu'Harry ne transplane. Que signifiait Potter pour lui après tout ?

**-MLQ-**

_À : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Lundi 30 Juin 2008. __22:42._

_Re : Distrais-moi_

_Sly,_

_Mauvaise soirée, et j'ai besoin de distraction. Est-ce que tu es libre ?_

_Gryffin_

**ö.ö**

_À : __MustLoveQuidditch MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De : __IntrospectiveIntellectual MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Lundi 30 Juin 2008. 22:48._

_Re : Un coup de main ?_

_Navré d'entendre que tu sois mécontent. Branlette mutuelle ? Partage de fantasmes ? Discuter de la dette nationale ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je peux être sur la session chat dans quelques minutes si tu veux m'y retrouver. J'ai découvert comment nous connecter directement en fenêtre privée. Donne-moi une minute pour tout préparer et je t'envoie le lien._

_Sly_

**ö.ö**

_MustLoveQuidditch est entré dans la session._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Parfait._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Tu dis ça pour moi ou pour la discussion privée ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Les deux._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Je peux te couvrir de ces phrases d'accroches bidon que tu affectionnes tant si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Hmm. Oh, j'en ai une bonne._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Est-ce que tu viens de lancer un Wingardium Leviosa ou c'est parce que je suis content de te voir que j'ai l'impression de voler ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Tu es en train de me tuer, Sly._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je dois avoir un don de voyance parce que je viens d'avoir une vision de moi-même m'infiltrant nu dans ton lit demain._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il y ait pire... comment est-ce que ça pourrait le devenir ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Tu as du sang de créature magique en toi ? Non ? Tu en veux un peu ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Ok, stop. C'était juste dégeu._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : En fait, quelqu'un me l'a sortie celle-là l'année passée. Il était en partie Veela._

_MustLoveQuidditch : S'il était en partie Veela, pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'une phrase d'accroche ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je sais pas, en fait. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la bonne partie ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que je t'ai changé les idées ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Oui. Très beau travail. _

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Est-ce que tu voulais seulement parler ou bien aussi..._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Ne me dis pas que tu es timide à propos de langage, Sly. Je ne le croirai pas._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : J'essayais juste de le dire de manière délicate._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Se masturber_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Se branler_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Se faire un cinq contre un_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Se taper la colonne _

_MustLoveQuidditch : S'astiquer le manche_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Charmer le serpent_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Conjurer ton Patronus_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je m'incline devant le maître. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Ça correspond pourtant, non ? J'en ai encore des tonnes._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Je pourrais continuer des heures._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'ai eue il y a quelques nuits de ça._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Ouille._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual: Tu es blessé ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : J'ai l'impression que c'est un challenge._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Je dois défendre mon honneur._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Tu le portes déjà ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : On lance le sort à trois ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Un, deux ..._

Harry grogna, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant son biceps, lequel se contracta quand il empoigna plus fermement son sexe. Il mordit ses lèvres, le souffle saccadé alors qu'il se concentrait pour garder un rythme constant tandis qu'il caressait et pressait son membre douloureux.

Il était hors de question que Sly l'emporte. Il n'allait pas céder, qu'importe l'envie qu'il avait de se libérer. Sa main se contracta, endolorie par la cadence furieuse de ses caresses. Ils y étaient déjà depuis près de vingt minutes, ce qui était au moins dix de plus par rapport à la fois d'avant, peut-être même plus.

Il changea de main, pliant ses doigts contractés alors qu'il entourait le gland de son autre pouce, le laissant glisser sur le liquide pré-séminal qui s'en échappait. Une goutte de sueur tomba sur le canapé en cuir sur lequel il s'appuyait alors qu'il repoussait avec agacement sa frange humide de son visage. Sly ne gagnerait pas.

**ö.ö**

Les dents de Draco étaient tellement serrées que ses joues lui faisaient mal, une bonne distraction au feu brûlant de son bas-ventre. Il avait sacrément besoin de venir. Il en pleurerait presque, mais il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. C'est lui qui avait donné le signal à Gryffin la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, mais il ne le referait pas cette fois-ci.

_Par les couilles de Merlin_, pensa-t-il en se maudissant d'avoir transformé ça en compétition quand il sentit la prise de Gryffin changer, les contours peu familier de son autre paume frôlant sa peau surchauffée. Les tendons de Draco étaient saillants sur son poignet alors qu'il branlait sa queue rouge vif, sa langue irritée à force de pousser contre ses dents pour retenir ses gémissements. Il ne perdrait pas cette fois-ci. Il ne serait pas le premier à céder.

**ö.ö**

_Putain de bordel de merde,_ pensa Harry, ses testicules se contractant inconfortablement alors que son corps se tendait vers la libération qu'il ne pouvait atteindre à cause de l'anneau pénien. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se renfonça dans le canapé, son dos nu couvert de sueur se collant au cuir. Il relâcha sa prise sur son sexe, descendant la main jusqu'à ses testicules et les malaxant gentiment avant de les pincer légèrement pour indiquer son abandon.

**ö.ö**

_Oh, Merlin merci_, songea Draco avec un grognement de soulagement quand il sentit la douce traction sur ses boules. Il ne perdit pas de temps de rendre la pareille à Gryffin. Ses mains tremblaient quand il se libéra de l'anneau pénien. Il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient ça depuis une éternité, et son corps était si reconnaissant de pouvoir atteindre enfin la libération qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de se caresser avant d'éjaculer, lâchant une série de jurons et d'insanités alors que du sperme se déversait dans sa main et sur son ventre. Des vagues de plaisir déferlèrent en lui, le laissant lessivé et pantelant quand ce fut finalement terminé.

- Un point pour moi, souffla-t-il en souriant largement tandis qu'il se levait pour retourner vers l'ordinateur.

**ö.ö**

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, tout son corps se convulsant sous la force de son orgasme. Il faillit mordre ses lèvres quand il réalisa qu'il avait le droit de crier. Il s'autorisa à hurler alors que son sexe tressautait, libérant des jets de sperme sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il trembla quand une autre vague de plaisir le secoua, ses muscles se contractant avec force sous l'effet inattendu du contrecoup.

_Eh ben, putain,_ se dit-il, souriant tendrement malgré le fait qu'il ait été celui qui ait abandonné. Après tout, il avait eu droit à un merveilleux orgasme, et il avait aidé Sly à en avoir un aussi. Il s'étira paresseusement, appréciant la légère brûlure de ses muscles due à la masturbation vigoureuse. Il avait été content que la main de Sly lui ait été si familière lorsqu'elle avait touché sa verge. Il pourrait définitivement s'y habituer mais ça restait surprenant étant donné qu'ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une seule fois auparavant.

Il se força à se lever, grimaçant alors que sa peau moite collait sur le cuir. Cela ne lui fit cependant pas perdre son sourire ou sa bonne humeur toute nouvellement trouvée. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise fin pour une journée pourrie, détermina-t-il.

**ö.ö**

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Tous les mérites reviennent au nouveau maître._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Branleur._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Exactement._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Tu veux me dire ce qui a rendu ta journée si pourrie ?_

_MustLoveQuidditch : Honnêtement ? Je suis presque mort, là. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement, et tu m'as achevé._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Oh, pauvre petit chou._

_MustLoveQuidditch : C'est vrai. Je suis presque mort. On aurait pu lire sur ma pierre tombale « Ci-gît Gryffin, victime d'une masturbation époustouflante. »_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Je parie que tu dis ça à tous les mecs._

_MustLoveQuidditch : En fait, non. Les choses sont plus... Intenses... Avec toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mystère ou tes talents, mais c'est vrai._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Encore là ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Oui, désolé. Je réfléchissais. Tu as raison. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien apprécié de cette manière, même le sexe._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Je vais aller dormir, on se parle demain ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Bien sûr. Même si ça risque d'être tard. J'ai un dîner demain._

_MustLoveQuidditch : J'ai un rival ?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual : Rien à craindre de ce côté là. Fais de beaux rêves, Gryffin._

_MustLoveQuidditch : Toi aussi, Sly._

_MustLoveQuidditch s'est déconnecté._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual s'est déconnecté._

**ö.ö**

Draco s'appuya contre son dossier, tremblant légèrement lorsque l'air froid de la nuit caressa son corps nu. Il attrapa son pantalon sur le bureau et se leva pour l'enfiler. Puis il commença à sortir de la pièce, hésitant, avant de regarder son ordinateur avec un air coupable.

Finalement, il se rassit et se connecta à sa boîte mail personnelle. Il envoya ensuite un message à Théo pour savoir si Ginny et lui voudraient bien se joindre à lui pour le dîner qu'il partagerait avec Cal le lendemain.

Il avait quelques questions à leur poser.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Surprise ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pas mal hein ? Vous comprenez qu'on ne pouvait pas vous dire quand aurait véritablement lieu la rencontre, car avant la "véritable", il y avait celle là ! Quoi ? Comment... Qui a osé crier que nous sommes des traductrices sadiques ? Mais nôôôn ! Pas du tout ! Et puis, ce n'est pas de notre faute, c'est celle de l'auteur... Bon ok, on aurait pu prévenir... Mais ça aurait perdu sa saveur car on aurait fait un énorme spoiler !_

_Hé hé hé, quoiqu'il en soit, on espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi aux anonymes **Kisis** et** Ichigo**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Harry plissa les yeux alors qu'il regardait la table devant lui, inclinant la tête pendant qu'Hermione établissait le plan de table avec sa baguette.

_La tante Betty serait mal à l'aise d'être assise en présence de sorciers,_ songea Hermione en tapotant le parchemin une nouvelle fois. Le nom de cette dernière apparut, rejoignant celui de plusieurs autres membres de sa famille à une table proche du fond de la salle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étudiant la disposition des sièges ainsi que la liste décroissante des noms qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant puis prit la parole d'un ton hésitant.

- Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, dit-elle.

Harry se demanda si l'appréhension qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux était l'effet de son imagination.

- Des amis pour la plupart. C'était facile pour ma famille, et Molly et Arthur m'ont déjà demandé de mettre Kingsley et quelques autres membres du Ministère à leur table.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de savoir ce qui pouvait la préoccuper autant. La planification du mariage s'était déroulée sans heurt jusqu'à maintenant. Tout était si minutieusement organisé, qu'Harry ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer pour mettre en péril cette journée et ainsi provoquer le courroux d'Hermione.

- Je voulais t'avoir à table avec nous, mais il n'y aura que des couples et...

- T'inquiète pas, Hermione, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Il pouvait la réconforter si c'était ça qui l'inquiétait autant.

- Je me moque d'être assis avec les rebuts.

- Oh Harry, gémit-elle en ayant l'air encore plus mal à l'aise suite à sa blague. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste...

- Je rigolais, Hermione, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête sur la place où il serait assis lors de la réception ?

- Il y a eu quelques confirmations de dernière minute. Quelques camarades de classe qui n'avaient pas pensé pouvoir s'arranger, ensuite Gin m'a demandé d'ajouter deux autres personnes, fit-elle avec précaution alors qu'elle regardait les nouveaux noms sur sa liste d'invités avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Ils étaient plutôt en bons termes, c'était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de les inviter. Ils étaient tous deux très amis avec Théo et Ginny, et aussi avec Daphné et Neville. Et elle savait que Théo travaillait avec eux pour développer son nouveau club et c'était une requête trop honnête pour l'ignorer. En tout cas, ça lui était apparu comme ça jusqu'à cet instant, maintenant qu'elle était obligée de leur trouver un siège.

- Je vais les mettre avec toi parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, continua-t-elle et Harry sentit un poids sur son estomac.

Il avait une petite idée de ce qui allait venir ensuite.

- Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur, étant donné qu'ils sont en bons termes avec la plupart des autres invités.

Harry acquiesça. Il était heureux de ne pas lui avoir parlé de leur rencontre d'hier à la réunion du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait que peu de gens qui correspondaient à la description qu'Hermione venait de lui donner, et il venait tout juste d'en croiser un.

- Alors, tu seras par là, lui dit-elle en indiquant la table située sur le côté de la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

Elle savait qu'Harry détestait avoir le dos exposé, alors le placer près d'un mur était logique. Pour avoir vu Draco lors de différents événement aux cours de ces dernières années, elle connaissait également ses préférences.

- Avec Malfoy, s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Et Blaise, ajouta-elle d'une petite voix, craintive, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose.

- Très bien, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, riant quand elle hoqueta de surprise. Nous sommes adultes maintenant, Hermione. Nous n'allons pas nous lancer des sorts à tout bout de champ.

**-MLQ-**

Draco insista pour cuisiner. Déjà qu'il s'était invité, il pouvait au moins faire ça. Ginny n'avait pas protesté longtemps, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il était un fabuleux cuisinier, et que c'était une tâche qu'elle avait en horreur. Elle observait Théo jouer sur le tapis avec Caleum qui babillait joyeusement au sujet de Freddie.

- Il est magnifique, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle piquait une tranche de fenouil de la planche à découper de Draco.

Il était plutôt élégant, debout dans la cuisine à couper des légumes.

- Depuis que je lui ai dit que nous viendrions ce soir, il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler, répondit Draco en tranchant une nouvelle rondelle du bulbe anisé.

- Il a l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les bébés, ajouta-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir Caleum déposer prudemment un baiser sur le front de la petite fille endormie.

- Il s'est entraîné sur les elfes de maison, expliqua Draco avec un rire, ôtant la poêlée d'échalote et de champignons du four pour la poser sur le comptoir.

Il se tourna, ajoutant la sauce à l'ail sur le plat.

- Il est déterminé à devenir le meilleur cousin possible.

- Cousin ? demanda Ginny en récoltant une claque sur le poignet quand elle tenta de prendre un champignon chaud.

- Nev et Daph, fit Draco en transférant prudemment les pièces croustillantes de pancetta sur un torchon afin qu'ils égouttent.

Il jeta les ailes de poulet dans la poêle, les laissant griller dans le gras qui s'y trouvait déjà.

- Ah oui, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de bar près du comptoir avant d'attraper un épinard de la salade que Draco préparait. Je suppose qu'ils seront cousins, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, qu'ils grandiront ensemble...

Draco hocha la tête, avalant de travers à l'idée d'être encore séparé de son fils pendant des années. Il n'était pas préparé à montrer Cal au grand jour, bien qu'il lui soit difficile de le laisser vivre en France. Il avait des responsabilités ici, en Angleterre : pour le nom Malfoy, pour les entreprises qu'il possédait, pour les gens qui travaillaient avec lui, même pour Cal, qui profiterait des bénéfices du management attentif de Draco quant à son nom de famille et à l'argent quand il aurait l'âge.

- Égoutte les pâtes, ordonna-t-il en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu le tremblement de sa voix.

Il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, comme son statut social et les effets que cela aurait sur Cal une fois qu'il aurait révélé que le garçon était un Malfoy. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que cela n'arriverait jamais, il voulait juste redorer au maximum son nom avant que ça n'arrive.

- Nous sommes presque prêts.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble dans un silence agréable pendant encore quelques minutes, apportant les touches finales au repas. Draco mélangea le tout avec les pâtes et versa la sauce par dessus, levant les yeux au ciel quand Ginny huma exagérément et prétendit tomber en pâmoison devant la préparation finale.

**-MLQ-**

- Tout est fin prêt pour demain soir ? demanda Charlie en tendant son verre à Harry pendant qu'il parlait.

Tous les Weasley étaient revenus au Terrier pour le mariage, impatients à l'idée de participer à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron.

- Oui, lui répondit Harry en fronçant le nez d'un dégoût feint. Théo a mis en place une tournée des bars qui finira au club de strip-tease de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Charlie sourit largement, explosant de rire quand Bill leur lança un regard circonspect.

- Je ne pense pas que...

- Tout ira bien Billywig, le taquina Charlie, riant quand son frère se raidit à la mention de son surnom honnis d'enfance. Tu sais que Théo voudra rentrer plus tôt à cause de Freddie, et Hermione tuera Harry, ici présent, si quoi que ce soit de trop fâcheux arrivait. Tu seras de retour dans les bras de ta femme chérie avant de t'en rendre compte.

Bill grimaça, prévoyant déjà une excuse pour s'échapper plus tôt – avant les femmes nues. Le sang Veela de Fleur ne ferait qu'un tour si elle apprenait qu'il s'était rendu dans un club de strip-tease, ce qui ne serait pas évident à cacher de ses sens aiguisés.

- Je ferai en sorte que rien ne t'arrive, lui annonça Harry avant d'avaler le reste de sa bière puis de reposer la chope vide sur la table. Je protégerai ta vertu et que sais-je encore. Ne t'inquiète pas _Billywig_.

- Hum, grogna Bill, attrapant sa cape qui était posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il déposa quelques Gallions sur la table pour payer leurs repas, traînant des pieds derrière Harry et son frère alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique de George pour les articles de fêtes.

**-MLQ-**

Théo débarrassa la table, refusant l'aide de Draco car, comme il avait déjà cuisiné, c'était à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Le blond saisit l'occasion pour questionner Ginny qui venait juste de revenir après avoir mis Freddie au lit. Caleum était vautré sur le sol, coloriant l'image d'un hippogriffe mal formé.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, amusé que Draco soit si gêné à propos de quelque chose. Ils avaient parlé du club pendant le dîner, donc ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être ça. En plus, c'était du domaine de Théo, pas du sien.

- Accouche, l'encouragea-t-elle en souriant quand il tressaillit devant son approche directe.

- C'est si évident que ça ? demanda-t-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement de se savoir si transparent.

_Je dois être en train de perdre la main_, songea-t-il avec ironie, s'accroupissant à côté de Cal sur le sol et en récupérant quelques crayons éparpillés.

Il sourit à l'idée de ce que son père aurait pu dire s'il avait pu voir son petit fils utiliser des outils de coloriage moldu.

- Pour moi ça l'est en tout cas, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle.

La nuit était fraîche, surtout pour un début juillet, et elle avait recouvert ses bras nus d'une couverture appartenant à Freddie.

- J'ai besoin de conseils, admit-il en l'observant attentivement. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier, quelqu'un de notre passé, et je ne sais pas, il s'est produit quelque chose...

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le juge ou se moque de lui, mais ne recevant aucune réaction, il insista :

- C'est ridicule, parce que nous n'avons jamais été proches, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il n'y ait un jour quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'attirance physique. Je ne lui avais même pas parlé depuis des années. Je veux dire, nous nous sommes vus à des fêtes ou à des cérémonies, évidement, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole. Mais nous nous sommes serré la main hier soir, et je te jure, il y a eu ce truc...

Il s'arrêta et haussa les épaules. Il était en train d'essayer d'expliquer sa soudaine attirance pour Harry Potter à Ginny Weasley. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'ironie du sort mais elle était la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre. La rouquine saisit son hésitation immédiatement, ouvrant la bouche ébahie quand elle comprit de qui il parlait.

- Il était présent parce que George ne pouvait pas, commenta-t-elle choquée de voir Draco acquiescer. Oh... rajouta-t-elle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Draco lui demandait vraiment conseil pour séduire Harry ?

- Je voulais juste savoir quand vous étiez... Tu sais, est-ce que tu as seulement ressenti quelque chose comme ça, je sais pas, comme une décharge électrique quand vous vous touchiez ?

Elle secoua stupidement la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. À un autre moment, elle aurait considéré le fait de l'aider, mais elle savait qu'Harry voyait quelqu'un. D'une certaine manière.

Draco expira bruyamment, son souffle haché se transformant en rire alors qu'il secouait la tête.

- Ce n'était probablement rien. Oublie ça, je sais que c'était rien. Nous nous détestons. Ça n'est pas près de changer, peu importe à quel point on agit civilement en public. Il est toujours Harry Potter, et je reste Draco Malfoy, fit-il d'un ton amer alors qu'il se souvenait du regard accusateur que le sorcier aux yeux verts lui avait lancé hier à la mention de la société Divitiae.

Elle acquiesça d'un air absent, se demandant comment elle avait pu passer à côté de l'attirance entre les deux hommes. C'était tellement évident maintenant, toutes ces années à se disputer, cette haine profonde entre eux. Il n'était pas étonnant que Draco ait ressenti quelque chose de fort quand ils s'étaient touchés.

Draco sourit tandis que la pointe de culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la nuit dernière le quittait peu à peu. Il était peut-être attiré par Potter, mais il ne tenterait rien. La réaction de Ginny avait été suffisante pour le convaincre que c'était de la démence de seulement l'envisager. Et pourquoi devrait-il le faire quand les choses se passaient si bien avec Gryffin ? Il avait presque eu l'impression de le tromper la nuit dernière à cause de son attirance pour Potter. Mais à être assis là avec Ginny, il réalisait que ça avait juste été un moment d'égarement, quelque chose qui n'arriverait probablement plus. Après tout, combien de fois lui et Potter s'étaient serré la main ?

- C'était juste des pensées sans corps, éluda-t-il alors que sa confiance revenait au galop. Mais il est devenu canon, pas vrai ?

Il sourit quand Ginny rigola en hochant la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pas sûre du nombre d'informations qu'elle devait divulguer à Draco. Elle ne voulait pas le lancer aux trousses d'Harry si son ami était indisponible après tout.

- Harry est...

- Ça ne me concerne pas, trancha Draco rapidement, en levant la main pour l'arrêter. C'est sans intérêt de toute manière, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. On en est encore au début, mais je pense que ça pourrait devenir sérieux.

Elle sourit, surprise d'être aussi heureuse pour Draco, et à quel point cette joie se teintait de déception, étant donné qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle pensait qu'Harry et Draco auraient vraiment été faits l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est merveilleux ! Tu l'amènes au mariage ? Est-ce qu'on va le rencontrer ?

Le sourire de Draco se fana légèrement, et Ginny se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire de mal. Est-ce que son ami avait reconsidéré le fait de venir au mariage de Ron et Hermione ? Avait-il décidé que ce serait trop étrange ?

- Hum... non, dit-il en souriant timidement. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le site de Pansy. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu.

Elle sourit faiblement, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant d'elle. Elle chercha à changer de sujet, babillant sur des problèmes qu'Hermione avait rencontrés concernant les types de fleurs qu'elle voulait, et qui étaient apparemment hors saison en Grande Bretagne à cette époque de l'année. Ils parlèrent aussi de la mauvaise humeur de Molly quand elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de la réception.

Ils papotèrent au sujet des plans du mariage pendant un moment. Draco en profita pour donner quelques conseils à Théo pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron quand le sorcier les rejoignit après avoir fini de nettoyer la cuisine.

Draco et Cal ne restèrent pas très longtemps, surtout que le blond devait ramener le plus petit à la maison et le coucher.

Ginny attendit jusqu'à ce que les flammes vertes aient disparu avant de jeter une nouvelle pincée de poudre de cheminette, priant pour que Neville soit à son cottage et non au château.

- Cottage Londubat.

- _Good evening_ _**(1)**_ Gin, la salua Neville avec un sourire et un hochement de tête lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle pouvait passer.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Les derniers examens de Freddie se sont bien passés ?

Elle répondit oui d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle entrait directement dans son bar à liqueurs et leur servant à chacun un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

- Bien, Draco est passé manger à la maison. Il semble avoir rencontré quelqu'un. Sur internet.

Son regard était fixé sur le jeune homme, examinant ses réactions. Elle le vit se raidir, confirmant par là ses soupçons.

- Nev, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_**(1) Note des traductrices :**__ Jeu de mots en français dans le texte que nous avons inversé hi hi hi._

_Bien, les choses avancent, et la vraie rencontre ne va pas tarder ! Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et nous vous disons à bientôt pour la suite :D_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi aux anonymes **Kisis** et** Ichigo**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****13**

* * *

_À __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __22:15_

_Re __: __Tu __es __là __?_

_Je __suis __de __retour __de __mon __dîner. __Tu __es __là __?_

_Sly_

**-MLQ-**

Draco avala une gorgée d'alcool, appréciant l'arôme boisé tandis qu'il faisait jouer le liquide sur sa langue. Autant il aimait le goût un peu plus fort du Whisky-Pur-Feu, autant il aimait prendre la variété moldue de temps à autre. Il avait tendance à préférer un scotch riche comme celui qu'il savourait à l'instant, le breuvage ayant été distillé près de Pré-Au-Lard, ou alors un Bourbon fruité américain, qu'il avait ramené de l'un de ses rares voyages outre-Atlantique.

_La __nuit __semble __le __demander_, songea-t-il, en buvant une autre gorgé du verre en cristal. _Je __n__'__arrive __pas __à __croire __que __j__'__ai __admis __être __attiré __par __Harry __Potter, __et __à __Ginny __qui __plus __est,_ pensa-t-il, légèrement sentimental à cause des trois verres qu'il avait déjà pris.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire plus d'un verre de ce Whisky moldu. Généralement, il préférait le goût familier du Whisky Pur-Feu s'il avait pour objectif de finir ivre.

Il fixa un instant l'écran de son ordinateur, impatient de recevoir une réponse de Gryffin. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à penser à Harry Potter, Draco désirait ardemment retrouver la simplicité de ses discussions avec l'autre homme. Gryffin était drôle et décontracté, tout le contraire de Potter qui était coincé et critique, pensa-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient.

Draco se frotta le menton, se demandant s'il devait confier son attirance pour l'homme quand il parlerait à Gryffin. Ça semblait n'être qu'une broutille, mais si Potter et Gryffin étaient amis ? Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor donc c'était possible. Comment se sentirait-il lors d'un rendez-vous avec Gryffin s'ils croisaient par hasard le sorcier aux cheveux de jais ?

Draco fronça le nez. Il observa son verre de scotch à moitié plein et décréta que ça serait le dernier. Ses pensées viraient au ridicule.

**-MLQ-**

Harry trébucha en sortant de la cheminée, lâchant presque la boîte encombrante qu'il avait dans les mains. George lui avait fourni de nombreuses farces et attrapes pour les aider à organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon du lendemain et Harry s'était porté volontaire pour s'en occuper. Il l'avait fait de manière à pouvoir enlever tout ce qui pourrait être trop embarrassant ou, en connaissant George, blesser Ron, de la boîte. Charlie n'avait plaisanté qu'à moitié au sujet de la peur d'Hermione comme quoi la fête échapperait à tout contrôle.

Il équilibra la boîte contre sa hanche puis ferma et sécurisa la cheminée derrière lui avec sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas que Charlie, ni George ou Bill d'ailleurs, ne viennent pour tenter une fois de plus quelque chose. Il fixa le sofa, vérifiant que la poupée gonflable qui s'y trouvait le matin même n'y soit plus. Il l'avait faite disparaître évidement, mais le souvenir des lèvres roses pulpeuses et de la poitrine généreuse était encore frais.

_Bande __de __branleurs_, pensa-t-il avec amusement, tout de même content que Charlie ait suffisamment de considération pour lui pour le charrier de cette manière.

Harry ne voyait que rarement le dresseur de dragons, étant donné qu'il travaillait encore dans la réserve en Roumanie. Mais quand les hommes Weasley se retrouvaient, ils semblaient tous prendre la sexualité d'Harry comme un défi personnel. Cette fois, ça avait été une poupée gonflable. Le Noël précédant, Percy avait truqué son lecteur DVD moldu pour qu'il diffuse un porno lesbien dégoûtant quand il était entré dans la pièce, suivi de près par les parents d'Hermione. Il y avait toujours quelque chose avec eux et il savait que les choses allaient empirer le lendemain soir. Ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, les Weasley n'avaient aucun problème avec ses préférences sexuelles, mais ça faisait quand même mal parfois. Surtout quand il ne voyait personne.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il posait la boîte sur la table de la cuisine et retournait dans son studio, éteignant les lumières au passage. Il était tard, mais il voulait vérifier si Sly lui avait envoyé un mail.

**-MLQ-**

_À __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __23:34_

_Re __: __Je __suis __là __maintenant._

_Désolé __pour __le __retard, __j__'__étais __sorti __avec __des __amis. __Toujours __là __?_

_Gryffin_

.

_À __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __23:38_

_Re __: __Je __suis __là._

_Je __suis __là __mais __je __ne __sais __pas __pour __combien __de __temps. __J__'__ai __bu __un __peu __trop __de __Scotch __et __je __ne __devrai__s __probablement __pas __trop __traîner._

_Sly_

.

_À __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __23:42_

_Re __: __Ivre __?_

_Ça __a __dû __être __un __sacré __dîner. __Trop __déchiré __pour __taper __?_

_Gryffin._

_._

_À __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __23:45_

_Re __: __Non_

_Trop __déchiré __pour __être __logique._

_._

_À __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __23:49_

_Re __: __Je __vois_

_Encore __une __raison __de __plus __de __discuter. __Je __pourrais __prendre __avantage __de __ton __état __d'ébriété __pour __trouver __qui __tu __es __vraiment._

_Gryffin_

_._

_À __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __23:51_

_Re __: __Quoi __?_

_Je __pensais __que __tu __étais __un __Gryffondor __! __Comme __tu __es __vil __! __Tu __me __déçois. __Tu __es __censé __être __honnête __et __gentil._

_._

_À __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mardi __1er __Juillet __2008. __23:57_

_Re __: __Chut_

_Alors __je __vais __te __dire __un __petit __secret. __J__'__avais __le __choix __entre __Serpentard __et __Gryffondor. __Le __Choixpeau __m__'__a __laissé __choisir __parce __que __j__'__aurais __aussi __bien __pu __être __placé __dans __une __maison __comme __dans __l__'__autre. __J__'__ai __choisi __Gryffondor __mais __avec __les __années, __je __me __demande __si __j__'__ai __pris __la __bonne __décision._

_J__'__y __ai __d__'__ailleurs __pensé __un __peu __plus __tôt __aujourd__'__hui. __La __décision __d__'__être __un __Gryffondor, __je __veux __dire. __Quelque __chose __s__'__est __produit __hier __qui __m__'__a __fait __penser __à __Serpentard. __Est-ce __que __les __choses __auraient __été __différentes __si __j__'__avais __été __un __serpent __? __Parfois__, __ça __parait __alléchant._

_Je __divague. __Pardon. __Est-ce __tu __es __couché __? __Je __ne __serai __pas __là __demain __soir, __j__'__en __ai __bien __peur. __On __se __parle __Jeudi __?_

_Gryffin_

_._

_À __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Mercredi __2 __Juillet __2008. __00:06_

_Re __: __Ne__'__nuit_

_Tu __divagues __et __je __suis __bourré. __On __fait __la __paire. __Alors __ça __sera __jeudi._

_Sly_

**-MLQ-**

- Sérieusement, Hermione, je pense que j'ai un syndrome du canal carpien, se plaignit Harry en répétant le sortilège pour la centième fois.

- Si tu as un syndrome du canal carpien, Harry Potter, ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de ça, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il rougit, une vague de honte le traversant en repensant à George quand ce dernier l'avait interrogé, devant Hermione, à propos des anneaux péniens pendant le brunch que Molly avait organisé pour le couple ce matin.

- Tu as dit que tu aiderais. Nous en avons encore plus de cent à faire, alors au travail.

- Une centaine, glapit-il, incrédule.

Hermione serra les dents, et agita sa baguette afin de lancer un nouveau sort. Ils mettaient des sortilèges de stase sur des petits asters, ce qui permettrait aux plantes de survivre jusqu'à ce que les invités rentrent chez eux et les plantent. C'était l'idée de Daphné d'offrir un présent qu'ils pourraient utiliser à chaque invité. Neville en avait fait pousser cent quarante depuis l'état de graine, promettant à Hermione que chacune d'elles fleurirait en une magnifique plante en bonne santé dès le printemps.

Elle baissa les yeux sur chaque rangée de petites fleurs, soupirant alors qu'elle s'étirait le dos. Neville avait planifié de les aider, étant donné qu'il était bien plus rapide avec ce sort qu'eux, mais il avait dû rester aider à la vigne.

- Tu n'en as fait qu'une demi-douzaine, trancha-t-elle.

Elle savait que c'était bas, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire.

Harry grimaça. Il avait parfaitement saisi que le stress et la fatigue avaient pris le pas dans sa voix. Elle avait été tellement occupée entre la préparation du mariage et le travail, et Ron n'avait presque pas aidé. Pas qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire, mais le fait qu'il n'ait même pas essayé l'irritait encore plus.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un café ? demanda Harry, en indiquant la porte d'un signe de tête. Je vais continuer à travailler.

Elle hésita, baissant sa baguette avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Harry avait raison, elle avait besoin de se calmer et marcher pour chercher du café était l'opportunité parfaite.

- Je serai de retour dans dix minutes, promit-elle en sortant rapidement.

**-MLQ-**

Draco se redressa, frustré. Ils avaient travaillé sur les détails d'une vente de terrain importante depuis des semaines et le vendeur venait de les lâcher. Ajouté à la violente migraine qu'il avait depuis ce matin, contre laquelle il n'avait pas pris de potion anti-gueule-de-bois en décidant que souffrir le forcerait à reconsidérer ses actions la prochaine fois, la matinée avait été un désastre sur toute la ligne.

- Je sors un moment, Madge, informa-t-il lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, ce qui surprit cette dernière.

Draco partait rarement en journée, à moins qu'il ne soit attendu pour une réunion ou qu'il rende rapidement visite à son fils pour le déjeuner. De ce fait, la sorcière était légèrement inquiète.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, les lunettes perchées sur son nez alors qu'elle avait levé les yeux du contrat qu'elle était en train de taper. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur ?

Il secoua la tête, grimaçant quand le mouvement éveilla une douleur intense au niveau des tempes. Il était résolu à ne pas prendre de potion mais une forte dose de caféine aurait peut-être le même résultat.

- Je vais juste chercher un café, répondit-il en la saluant d'un geste alors qu'il sortait.

**-MLQ-**

Harry avait travaillé d'arrache-pied depuis le départ d'Hermione mais il se raidit tout de même quand il entendit les pas de sa meilleure amie. Il avait lancé une douzaine de sorts en plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il en restait encore beaucoup. Ils faisaient ça dans une des salles de l'arrière boutique du magasin de George, ce dernier ayant des plans de travail disponibles qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour stocker et préparer les plantes jusqu'au mariage qui aurait lieu samedi.

Il ne leva pas les yeux quand les pas s'arrêtèrent, bien qu'il puisse l'apercevoir, debout non loin de lui, l'observant tandis qu'il était accroupi sur le sol et se déplaçait vers la prochaine plante pour finir la rangée. Il vit un gobelet de café du coin de l'œil et il tendit la main pour l'attraper sans détourner son regard de son travail.

- Merci Hermione, répondit-il d'un air absent avant de boire une gorgée alors qu'il se redressait lentement, le sang revenant brusquement dans ses jambes courbaturées.

- De rien, lui répondit une voix masculine familière qui le fit sursauter.

Il manqua presque de lâcher son café.

- Malfoy ? s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'il réalisait que les bruits de pas qu'il avait entendu n'étaient pas ceux d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?

**-MLQ-**

- Eh bien, je pense que c'était généreux de sa part d'offrir son aide, expliqua Hermione en enroulant ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette. Et nous avons pu finir plus rapidement que si nous l'avions fait sans lui.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, répliqua Harry en repoussant son repas à peine entamé. Je dis juste que c'était surprenant.

Ron tendit la main pour attraper l'assiette du brun. Il ne laisserait pas le délicieux repas qu'Harry avait cuisiné être gâché de la sorte.

- Il est... différent, commenta Ron à la surprise d'Hermione et Harry.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de défendre Draco.

- Ils sont tous différents maintenant, tout le monde a grandi.

Harry pinça Ron, les yeux plissés.

- Quel est le premier sort que tu as essayé quand nous étions dans le Poudlard Express en première année ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que nous sommes obligés de parler de ce stupide rat ? En plus, selon Hermione, ce n'était même pas un sort ! répondit-il en tirant la langue à celle qui serait sa femme dans deux jours. Écoute monsieur-je sais-tout, je ne suis pas sous Polynectar, je dis juste que tu devrais foutre la paix à ce mec.

Harry grogna et donna un coup de pied à Ron par dessous la table.

- Comme tu as laissé Théo tranquille ?

Ron lui fit un large sourire avant d'hausser les épaules. Il prit ensuite une nouvelle tranche de pain fait maison par Harry.

- C'est différent, expliqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au brun. Il fait partie de la famille. C'est mon _rôle_ de faire de sa vie un enfer.

**-MLQ-**

La musique était forte et Harry se sentait quelque peu étourdi. Peut-être que boire n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça étant donné qu'il n'avait rien mangé pour le dîner. Il manqua de tomber, un rire lui échappant quand Charlie le rattrapa.

- Tu es une petite nature Potter, se moqua le plus âgé en aidant Harry à se rendre dans l'espace qu'ils avaient réservé quand ils étaient arrivés deux heures plus tôt dans le club.

- Nan ! protesta Harry, sa langue paraissant étrangement pâteuse alors qu'il essayait de parler.

Harry sursauta quand Bill pointa sa baguette sur lui, et déglutit quand une envie de vomir le saisit. Il n'était pas assez bourré pour ne pas reconnaître un sort de sobriété et il grimaça à la sensation inconfortable qui s'empara de son corps. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il allait vomir mais heureusement, il avait combattu cette envie.

- Un petit avertissement la prochaine fois ? trancha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils quand il vit les deux frères se moquer de lui.

- La prochaine fois, ne bois pas autant et aussi vite, fit Bill en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas utilisé ce soir depuis la fois où Percy était totalement ivre dans le jardin après qu'il ait demandé Penelope en mariage la première fois et qu'elle ait dit non.

Harry sourit difficilement. Il s'amusait bien trop avec eux pour leur en vouloir. Même le susmentionné Percy s'était montré pour porter un toast aux derniers jours de Ron en tant que célibataire. Il balaya le club – qui était rempli majoritairement d'amis – du regard et explosa de rire en voyant son meilleur ami faire un body shot _**(1)**_ sur Seamus.

- J'espère qu'il s'en rappellera demain matin, déclara malicieusement Charlie alors qu'il regardait Ron prendre un morceau de citron à même les lèvres de l'Irlandais.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry en se redressant pour sortir de l'espace réservé, désormais presque sobre.

Il lança à Ron et Seamus un sortilège d'Oubliette de faible puissance tandis que Charlie protestait avec véhémence, arguant qu'Harry ne laissait jamais rien de drôle se passer.

- Blaise ? fit Harry.

L'autre sorcier rougit violemment, comprenant qu'Harry se moquait de lui au sujet du baiser alcoolisé qu'il avait échangé avec le jeune Serpentard quelques années plus tôt.

- Nous étions tous les deux vraiment gênés par la situation le lendemain, déclara Charlie, prêt à défendre son honneur, et son hétérosexualité.

- Non, _Blaise_ ! répéta Harry en indiquant d'un signe de tête le sorcier qui venait juste d'entrer dans le club. Il est là !

- Ah bon ? demanda Charlie en se tournant afin d'observer le sorcier noir qui avançait à travers la pièce.

Ils étaient devenus amis, cette expérience mortifiante les ayant réunis.

- Tu l'as invité ?

Harry secoua la tête, se sentant un peu coupable. Peut-être aurait-il dû ? En toute honnêteté, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il allait se diriger vers Blaise, qui était actuellement en train de parler avec Théo et Ron près du bar, quand il vit avec choc un éclat blond vers les toilettes.

_Malfoy_ ? Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il fut soudain très content que Bill lui ait lancé un sort de sobriété. Il avait fait un rêve très perturbant la nuit d'avant sur le bâtard blond, sans doute causé par leur rencontre accidentelle et la merveilleuse mais quelque peu frustrante branlette que Sly et lui avaient eue le même soir. Il avait mis son apparition un peu plu tôt dans la journée sur le compte de la malchance, mais maintenant, il était obligé de voir la vérité en face : le destin était contre lui.

Il observa avec effroi la chevelure blonde se déplacer à travers la foule – comment était-ce possible d'être aussi élégant en évitant des danseurs ivres ? – et s'approcher du trio près du bar. Il grogna presque quand Ron lui donna une claque dans le dos, avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui parler malgré la musique assourdissante.

_Merveilleux, __vraiment_, pensa Harry. Il grimaça quand il remarqua que le blond hochait la tête, agréant à ce que Ron venait de dire. Son meilleur ami l'avait probablement invité à se joindre à eux pour leur prochaine escale ; le club de strip-tease à propos duquel Bill était si inquiet.

Les yeux gris le cherchèrent à travers le club bondé et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

_C__'__est __seulement __parce __qu__'__il __continue __à __me __mettre __en __colère __même __après __toutes __ces __années_, tenta de se convaincre Harry, conscient que le sang pulsait dans ses veines comme jamais auparavant. _La __musique_, pensa-t-il, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que les vibrations des basses avaient mis autant de temps avant de l'affecter.

Harry se dirigea vers une serveuse pour attraper deux shots vert fluo puis déposa un Gallion sur le plateau. Il descendit les deux sans hésitation, ne prenant même pas le temps de profiter de la douceur de l'alcool avant de les reposer.

**-MLQ-**

Draco s'appuya contre le velours pelucheux, regardant la scène devant lui avec un amusement détaché. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait apprécier la beauté de la femme nue qui s'y déhanchait, seulement, ça ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Une poitrine généreuse et des jambes parfaitement galbées ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé bien que son ex-femme Patrizia possédait les deux caractéristiques.

Il observa une sorcière tourner autour d'une barre, se mouvant d'une manière qui n'aurait pas dû être anatomiquement faisable. La femme eut un petit rire quand Blaise se pencha en avant pour mettre quelques Gallions dans le string qu'elle portait. L'argent disparut aussitôt. Draco s'interrogea d'ailleurs sur le sort utilisé pour produire une telle chose, curieux de savoir comment ils avaient réussi un tour aussi difficile. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bien pratique étant donné que le tissu délicat n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir supporter la charge de l'or bien longtemps.

Draco détourna les yeux, évitant sciemment de croiser le regard des autres. Il ne comprenait pas le besoin de s'asseoir dans une pièce avec une douzaine d'autres hommes pour regarder une femme se déshabiller. Une douzaine d'hommes en rut. Ses yeux se posèrent involontairement sur Harry, notant au passage que ce dernier semblait lui aussi insensible aux charmes de la sorcière bien gaulée.

Il avait entendu que Potter était gay, bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment enregistré jusqu'à ce soir. Il se demanda si seulement Potter était attiré par les femmes, ou si c'était seulement pour soutenir Weasley. Draco le regarda descendre un nouveau verre : le sixième depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il ne savait pas que Potter était aussi porté sur la boisson.

- Est-ce que je peux t'amener quelque chose, mon cœur ? lui demanda une serveuse en lui faisant ce qu'elle devait considérer comme son regard le plus aguicheur.

- Non, merci, répondit-il en posant malgré tout un Gallion sur son plateau.

La femme lui sourit puis lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rendre vers une autre table.

Il sirota son soda, résolu à ne pas boire ce soir. Il se remettait tout juste du mal de tête de son exagération du soir précédent et il n'était pas pressé de recommencer.

- Tellement belle, entendit-il de la part de Ron quand une sorcière aux seins nus se pencha vers leur table, visiblement décidée à offrir une lap dance au futur marié.

Draco attendit une réaction. Il espérait que Potter intervienne. Ce n'était certainement pas sur la liste des activités autorisées pour la nuit. Il en avait discuté longuement avec Hermione pendant qu'ils attendaient leur cafés, plus tôt dans la journée, après qu'elle les ait invités, Blaise et lui, à se joindre à eux. Il n'avait pas prévu de venir, mais il s'était rappelé que Gryffin ne serait pas disponible de la nuit.

- Weasley, non, trancha Draco en se penchant par dessus Théo et Blaise pour attraper les robes du rouquin quand il lui apparut clairement que Potter avait trop bu pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

- Non ? interrogea Ron d'une voix bouleversée.

- Non, lui dit Draco fermement avant de glisser quelques Gallions de plus sur la table pour dédommager la sorcière.

Ils disparurent rapidement et la femme avec eux, se rendant à une autre table.

- Tu me remercieras demain matin, crois-moi.

Il regarda Blaise de travers, car ce dernier semblait plus mal en point qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Théo était vraiment déchiré mais pas autant que Potter ou Weasley. Le dresseur de dragon était en train de parler avec une danseuse quelques tables plus loin, entouré de plusieurs autres camarades de Gryffondor de Potter.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, murmura Draco à son ami en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry qui dormait à même la table, et Weasley qui regardait autour de lui, un sourire béat sur son visage complètement pété.

Le métis acquiesça, puis donna un coup de coude à Théo. Ils avaient réussi à lancer un autre sortilège de sobriété à Harry, et plusieurs gars que Draco reconnu vaguement étaient venus pour aider à guider le sorcier aux cheveux de jais encore désorienté ainsi que le futur marié gloussant vers la sortie du club.

- Est-ce que tu peux les ramener chez eux ? lui demanda Charlie, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur la femme qu'il venait juste de quitter. Je pense que je vais rester.

Seamus et Dean décidèrent de rester aussi, laissant Théo et Blaise aider Draco pour ramener les deux hommes. Ils décidèrent que le transplanage était trop dangereux dans leurs états actuels – et Draco était trop fatigué pour tous les prendre en charge – alors ils optèrent pour le réseau de cheminée depuis le Chaudron Baveur.

Draco n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où vivaient les deux hommes mais Théo le savait, alors il prit sur lui de donner leur destination qui semblait vaguement familière au blond. Quand ils entrèrent par la cheminée, il réalisa que ça devait être la demeure ancestrale des Black. Il était déjà venu ici une ou deux fois étant enfant, mais dans son souvenir, c'était plus sombre et sale que ça ne l'était maintenant.

Il aida Blaise à installer Ron sur le canapé en cuir foncé, faisant attention à le maintenir quand ils le lâchèrent, puis quand ils furent certains que le rouquin ne tomberait pas, Blaise se tourna vers Théo, l'observant se débattre pour monter Harry à l'étage.

- Sa chambre est là-haut, est-ce que l'un de vous peut faire un sortilège de légèreté ? Je vais le porter, dit-il.

Il soupira, soulagé, quand le sort de Draco allégea le poids de l'homme endormi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? demanda Blaise en indiquant Ron, qui était aussi assoupi, d'un signe de tête.

- Je redescends pour m'en occuper, répondit Théo avant de disparaître dans les étages.

Il éleva la voix et Draco supposa que la chambre de Potter devait être quelque part au deuxième étage.

- Il peut dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

Draco profita de l'occasion pour découvrir le foyer de Potter, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres quand il vit un ordinateur ouvert sur le bureau. Il se rendait compte que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières de leur âge avaient un ordinateur au jour d'aujourd'hui, même si c'était astreignant de les protéger de la magie ambiante présente dans la majorité des maisons sorcières. Il était impatient de retrouver le sien, espérant que Gryffin aurait changé d'avis quant à sortir et qu'il lui aurait envoyé un e-mail à la place.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_**(1) Body Shot :**__ Du terme exact « Body Shot Tequila » de l'anglais. Le terme n'a pas de traduction précise en français. En réalité, cela se fait entre deux personnes. En premier, on lèche le sel à même le corps de la personne avec qui on le fait, ensuite on boit le shot de Tequila puis on prend le morceau de citron qui se trouve entre les lèvres de son/sa partenaire._

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron ? Vous auriez aimé que Ron se rappelle de ce qu'il a fait avec Seamus ? Personnellement, moi (Archimède), j'aurais adoré. Mais Nanachan14 est d'accord avec Charlie... snif snif..._

_Mais maintenant, qui dit enterrement de vie de garçon fini, dit mariage pour bientôt ! Mais quand ? hé hé hé... Prochain chapitre ! Niark niark niark !_

_Allez, on vous laisse. Ah et évidemment, interdiction de lancer des malédictions aux traductrices, sinon vous n'aurez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine :p_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy K. Wey et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story ainsi que vos reviews. Merci aussi aux anonymes **Ichigo**, **Kisis**, **Guest** et **Un** **Canard**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****14**

* * *

Harry se redressa vivement, tous les sens en alerte, alors que la tête lui tournait. Il paniqua de ne pas trouver sa baguette sous son oreiller, où il la mettait habituellement quand il dormait, mais une rapide vérification de la chambre et de lui-même le rassura. Tout allait bien. Il s'était simplement endormi avec ses vêtements, et son item magique se trouvait encore dans sa poche.

Endormi avec ses vêtements ? Harry s'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes était en train de danser le tango dans son crâne ? Il déglutit difficilement, grimaçant au goût qu'il avait dans la bouche. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait la nuit dernière ?

Il sursauta quand il entendit encore une fois l'étrange son, remerciant silencieusement ses réflexes affinés par la guerre de lui permettre de sortir de son état comateux aussi rapidement en cas de problèmes. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser sa baguette pour se protéger, mais l'instinct était toujours là.

Il sortit du lit et grimaça quand ses muscles protestèrent. Il remarqua qu'il s'était au moins débrouillé pour enlever ses chaussures la nuit dernière. Reconnaissant de la discrétion apportée par ses chaussettes, il descendit jusque dans le hall, la baguette brandie, afin de découvrir ce qu'était ce bruit.

_Là_, pensa-t-il en se tournant brusquement tandis que le son rauque faisait écho dans le couloir. Ça ressemblait à un... ronflement ? Venant de la salle de bain ?

Il poussa la porte entre-ouverte, prêt à stupéfixer ou à désarmer quiconque se trouverait là si c'était nécessaire.

Harry baissa sa baguette, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Ron était couché en position fœtale dans la baignoire à pieds, toujours habillé : l'image de la misère absolue. Le brun se demanda comment Ron avait bien pu finir ici. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant.

Il se souvenait avoir bu au club avec Bill et Charlie et le sort de sobriété que Bill lui avait lancé. Et après... Oh putain de merde... _Malfoy_ était arrivé. Tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite était flou. Harry ne savait s'il avait même parlé au blond.

Ou pire.

Harry gémit alors qu'il s'adossait au mur. Un rougissement couvrit ses joues tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire au Serpentard dans son état alcoolisé.

_Je __veux __te __coucher __sur __le __bar __et __te __prendre __sauvagement __?_ Possible. _Oh __! __Malfoy __? __Pourquoi __tu __ne __fermes __pas __ta __putain __de __gueule __avant __que __j__'__y __met__te __quelque __chose __?_ Déjà plus probable.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant de dégoût quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient poisseux.

Poisseux ?

Il déglutit péniblement Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ait quelque chose de la sorte dans ses cheveux. Oh Merlin, il n'avait quand même pas proposé de rejouer son rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun gémit et ferma les yeux lorsqu'une vague de nausée le traversa à cette idée. Il fouilla dans sa pharmacie avant que ses mains ne se ferment sur sa dernière potion de sobriété. Son regard se posa sur Ron – qui était toujours endormi dans la baignoire – avant de la déboucher et d'en avaler le contenu. Il pourrait toujours en acheter une autre pour Ron plus tard. Il s'agissait d'une _urgence_. Il avait besoin de toute sa tête s'il voulait découvrir ce qu'il avait fait la nuit d'avant.

Harry lança un rapide sort de confort sur la baignoire, espérant que cela aiderait quelque peu Ron. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il y avait une bonne raison quant à la présence de Ron ici mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger son ami avant que son estomac ne le lui permette.

Il se précipita en bas et se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau afin de passer un appel par cheminette. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité et de regret en voyant son ordinateur portable, toujours ouvert sur son bureau. Et s'il avait vraiment fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un ? Il fronça le nez, dégoûté par son incapacité à admettre, même à lui-même, que ça n'aurait pas juste été quelqu'un, mais Malfoy. Il avait été ridiculement attiré par le bâtard quand ils s'étaient vus à la réunion et toutes les autres fois qui avaient suivi. Harry savait que s'il était honnête, il aurait accepté que ce qu'il avait ressenti la nuit dernière quand Malfoy était entré dans le bar ne fut pas entièrement dû à sa colère ou sa frustration.

Mais l'ordinateur ouvert lui rappela Sly, et son cœur rata un battement. Et s'il avait vraiment fait quelque chose ? Que deviendrait leur relation ? Un mot collé sur l'écran attira son attention, et il se pencha pour l'attraper.

_H__-_

_C__'__est __honteux __de __voir __à __quel __point __tu __ne __tiens __pas __l__'__alcool. __Ron __est __dans __la __chambre __d__'__amis __là-haut._

_Prends __soin __de __lui. __Hermione __me __tuerait __si __elle __découvrait __la __moitié __de __ce __que __nous __avons __fait __hier __soir, __et __Gin __la __laisserait __faire._

_-__T_

Harry le relut, encore et encore, ne sachant pas s'il devait être inquiet ou soulagé. La moitié de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de stupide ?

Harry était sur le point d'allumer son ordinateur pour vérifier ses e-mails, ça faisait plus _d__'__un_ jour qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Sly après tout, quand la cheminée s'activa.

- Harry James Potter ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et agitait avec énergie un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Euh, Hermione ? glapit Harry, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans le journal.

Des journalistes avaient été présents la nuit dernière ? Il grimaça. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à vérifier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? cracha-t-elle avec venin alors qu'elle lançait le journal sur le bureau. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Et pourquoi avec Malfoy ?

Harry blanchit. Il y avait une photo d'eux deux dans la Gazette ? Ses genoux flanchèrent et il se laissa tomber lourdement dans sa chaise. Merlin. Mais la Gazette ne pouvait avoir imprimé des photos de ce genre, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement pas.

- Il... Je... Nous... Je peux tout expliquer ! bégaya Harry en attrapant l'exemplaire pour voir exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'expliquer.

Il le tourna, prêt à affronter l'inimaginable. Ou le très imaginable, si ses rêves étaient le point de comparaison. Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, mais il la referma abruptement, se retrouvant à court de mots devant la photo.

De Malfoy. Qui tenait Ron sur son siège pendant qu'il faisait signe de partir à une très belle – et en grande partie censurée – sorcière nue. On pouvait voir Harry à l'arrière plan, clairement endormi, la tête sur la table. Table qui avait l'air – Harry plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de la photo – recouverte de quelque chose de collant. Comme de l'alcool renversé.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant à nouveau la texture poisseuse qui s'y trouvait.

Oh.

- Alors ? interrogea Hermione, tapant du pied alors qu'elle le fixait.

- Euh... Désolé ? tenta-il piteusement.

Il se raidit quand un grand fracas se fit entendre dans les étages. Apparemment, Ron était réveillé.

- Oh tu vas voir, siffla-t-elle en attrapant le journal du bureau avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Vous allez le regretter _tous __les __deux_.

Harry la regarda partir, compatissant envers Ron et le réveil qu'il allait probablement avoir, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pris de potion anti-gueule de bois. Le brun s'autorisa à se relaxer dans sa chaise, soupirant de soulagement. Ses peurs avaient été ridicules. Il _détestait_ Malfoy. _Bien __sûr_ qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble. Harry oublia ses inquiétudes d'avant, se demandant si la potion de sobriété avait le moindre effet hallucinogène. Vraiment. Lui et _Malfoy_ ?

**-MLQ-**

Draco secoua tristement la tête en regardant Blaise qu'il avait trouvé avachi sur le canapé de son bureau quand il était revenu d'une réunion à Gringotts.

- On se sent un peu vaseux, hein ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire mauvais alors qu'il déposait un sac de sandwichs sur les genoux de Blaise.

Blaise marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, couvert par son bras qu'il avait en travers du visage. Le sourire de Draco s'accentua quand il pointa sa baguette sur les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres. La lumière pénétra dans la pièce et Blaise grogna avant de se retourner.

- Pas de potions anti-gueule de bois ? l'interrogea le blond, en invoquant un des sandwichs hors du sac.

Il avait passé la pause déjeuner et il mourrait de faim.

- J'en ai pris une, répondit le métis en fermant les yeux et en s'asseyant avant de se passer les mains sur le visage.

- Et tu te sens toujours aussi mal ? fit Draco, inquiet.

La potion aurait déjà dû faire effet sur les nausées et le mal de tête.

- Je vais bien, dit l'autre sorcier, fouillant dans le sac de sandwichs.

Il en sortit un à la viande et au fromage pour manger les tranches de pain de mie.

Draco mâcha précautionneusement tout en étudiant le visage crayeux de son ami. Blaise se remettait rapidement des cuites d'habitude, et en vérité, il n'avait même pas tant bu que ça la nuit d'avant.

- Non c'est faux, déclara brusquement Draco en posant son repas sur le côté pour se rapprocher de Blaise afin de l'examiner.

Il repoussa les pieds de son ami de la table et s'accroupit à côté de lui avant de poser une main froide sur son front fiévreux.

- Dégage, marmonna Blaise en poussant Draco sans conviction.

Le blond l'ignora et lui lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic. Il finit par appeler Madge et lui demanda de lui amener un verre d'eau.

- Je pense que tu as la grippe ou un truc du genre, fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, le contredit Blaise en tremblant légèrement. Je vais bien.

Draco leva les yeux ciel, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Madge entrait dans la pièce. Elle siffla un moment après Blaise, lui lançant les mêmes sorts que Draco un peu plus tôt et en arriva à la même conclusion.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire là, Monsieur Zabini, gronda-t-elle en s'assurant qu'il avait bu le verre d'eau qu'elle lui avait apporté. Vous devriez être chez vous au fond de votre lit !

Blaise lui offrit un faible sourire tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils d'un air aguicheur.

- C'est une proposition Madgie-chou ?

- Oh, vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une petite claque alors qu'elle partait, un rougissement s'étalant sur ses joues. Vous devriez le ramener chez lui Monsieur Malfoy. Il est bien trop malade pour rester ici.

Draco sourit, tendant une main à Blaise pour l'aider à se lever. Il ferait en sorte qu'il aille au lit même s'il devait l'y mettre lui-même.

- Allons-y. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi et m'assurer que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Je suis sûr que Madge a déjà hibouté l'apothicaire pour toutes les potions dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

**-MLQ-**

_À __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Jeudi __3 __Juillet __2008. __19:06_

_Re __: __Bonsoir_

_Es-tu __là __ce __soir __?__J__'__ai __eu __une __mauvaise __journée __et __j__'__aurais __besoin __de __décompresser. __Ne __me __comprends __pas __mal, __c__'__est __juste __pour __parler. __Je __suis __bien __trop __fatigué __pour __faire __quoi__que __ce __soit __d__'__autre, __j__'__en __ai __peur._

_Un __de __mes __amis __a __la __grippe __et __j__'__ai __passé __la __journée __à __faire __des __allers-retours __de __sa __maison __jusqu__'__au __travail. __Je __devais __m__'__assurer __qu__'__il __aille __bien __tout __en __allant __à __toutes __les __réunions. __Le __Médicomage __a __dit __qu__'__il __ne __serait __pas __remis __avant __quelques __jours __au __moins. __Nous __sommes __incroyablement __occupés __en __ce __moment __et __en __plus __de __ça __nous __étions __invités __à __une __cérémonie __ce __week-end __que __je __redoutais __déjà __à __la __base, __et __maintenant, __je __vais __devoir __y __aller __seul._

_Peut-être __que __l__'__on __ne __devrait __pas __chater __ce __soir. __Je __suis __d__'__une __humeur __massacrante __et __il __n__'__y __a __pas __de __raison __de __pourrir __aussi __ta __journée._

_Sly_

.

_À __: __IntrospectiveIntellectual__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_De __: __MustLoveQuidditch__ MagicalDatingOnline__.uk_

_Jeudi __3 __Juillet __2008. __19:22_

_Re __: __Non, __je __suis __là_

_Quel __genre __de __Gryffondor __serais-je __si __je __ne __relevais __pas __le __défi, __hein __?__En __plus, __tu __m__'__as __aidé __lorsque __j__'__étais __de __mauvais __poil __il __y __a __quelques __nuits, __alors __le __moins __que __je __puisse __faire __c__'__est __de __te __retourner __la __faveur._

_On __se __retrouve __dans __la __session __chat __? __Je __t__'__envoie __un __lien._

_Gryffin_

.

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __est __entré __dans __la __session._

_MustLoveQuidditch : __Hello__!_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Bon __je __t__'__ai __déjà __parlé __de __ma __journée __pourrie, __comment __était __la __tienne __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Ennuyeuse. __Presque __toutes __mes __journées __le __sont. __Je __suis __une __personne __assez __ennuyeuse._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __J__'__ai __du __mal __à __le __croire._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __C__'__est __vrai __pourtant, __sincèrement._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __N__'__étais-tu __pas __celui __qui __a __suggéré __les __anneaux __péniens __ensorcelés __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __hum, __oui._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Une __personne __ennuyeuse __n__'__aurait __jamais __été __capable __d__'__avoir __une __telle __idée. __Conséquemment, __tu __n__'__es __pas __ennuyeux._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Conséquemment __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Tu __as __un __problème __avec __mon __vocabulaire __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Je __suis __juste __amusé __par __sa... __Grandeur._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Tu __peux __donner __un __aspect __sexuel __même __aux __phrases __les __plus __innocentes._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __C__'__est __un __talent, __je __t__'__assure._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Tu __es __moins __narquois __maintenant__?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __ne __suis __jamais __narquois._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Et __je __n__'__utilise __pas __de __mots __comme __narquois __non __plus._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Hargneux __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Grincheux __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Acerbe __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Caustique __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Mordant __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Arrête __de __te __foutre __de __moi __!_

_MustLoveQuidditch __:__ A__u temps __pour __moi, __jamais __narquois._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Oui, __je __me __sens __mieux._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __De__rien._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Alors __cette __cérémonie, __c__'__est __pour __le __travail, __pas __pour __t__'__amuser __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Un __peu __des __deux. __Beaucoup __d__'__amis __y __seront __et __certains __clients __aussi._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __J__'__ai __aussi __une __obligation __ce __week-end._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __C__'__est __affreux, __je __me __réjouis __d__'__y __aller __et __en __même __temps, __j'appréhende._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Affaire __ou __plaisir __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Plaisir, __mais __ne __le __comprends __pas __mal, __ça __m__'__évoque __de __mauvaises __images._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Il __y __aura __quelqu__'__un __sur __place __que __je __préférerais __ne __pas __voir. __Et __surtout __pas __imaginer __dans __ce __contexte._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Un __ancien __amant __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __NON __!_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Désolé. __Non, __rien __de __ce __genre. __C__'__est __compliqué._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __comprends. __Je __vis __un __peu __la __même __situation. __Je __comptais __sur __mon __ami __pour __faire __bouclier __mais... __Il __est __malade._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Est-ce __que __c__'__est __un __de __tes __anciens __amants __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Non, __juste __quelqu__'__un __qui __me __sort __par __les __yeux._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Ah __oui, __pareil __pour __moi._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __C__'__est __seulement __pour __quelques __heures, __heureusement. __Ça __ne __peut __pas __être __si __dur __à __supporter, __n__'__est-ce __pas __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __C__'__est __vrai._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Ça __va __avoir __l__'__air __étrange. __Je __n__'__ai __peut-être __pas __le __droit __de __poser __la __question..._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Oui __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Est-ce __que __tu __vois __quelqu__'__un __d__'__autre __en __ce __moment __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __veux __dire, __en __personne __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Non, __ni __en __personne, __ni __en __ligne._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Et __toi __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Non, __je __vérifiais __juste._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Quand __nous __nous __rencontrerons __le __week-end __prochain..._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __ne __couche __pas __de __part __et __d__'__autre._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Si __ça __marche __entre __nous, __tu __seras __le __seul, __Gryffn._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Pareil __de __mon __côté, __je __voulais __juste __vérifier._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Ce __n__'__est __pas __quelque __chose __que __je __prends __à __la __légère. __Je __t__'__ai __dit __plus __tôt __que __la __presse __s'intéresse __de __trop __près __à __ma __vie __amoureuse..._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Je __comprends, __moi __aussi._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __C__'__est __juste __que... __Il __y __a __eu __énormément __de __rumeurs __sur __moi. __Beaucoup __rapportaient une __relation __fictive __entre __moi __et __d__'__autres __hommes. __C__'__est __quelque __chose __dont __nous __devrons __nous __occuper __si __nous __sortons __ensemble._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Je __comprends __tout __à __fait, __Sly. __Plus __d__'__un __de __mes __copains __sont __partis __à __cause __de __ce __qu__'__ils __avaient __lu __dans __le __journal._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __suis __plutôt __secret. __Il __y __a... __Des __choses...__Que __je __ne __t__'__ai __pas __encore __dites__._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Des __choses __que __je n__e __veux __pas __te __dévoiler __avant __de __te __rencontrer __en __personne._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Ne __me __dis __rien __: __tu __es __secrètement __une __femme._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Tu __collectionnes __des __trucs __bizarres, __comme __des __distributeurs __de __PEZ._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __(rire) __Tu __aime __*NSYNC._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __suis __sérieux __là, __Gryffin._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Qu__'__est-ce __que __c__'__est __que __ce __distributeur __de __PEZ __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Je __sais, __mais __pas __besoin __de __te __prendre __la __tête, __rien __ne __me __dissuadera __de __te __rencontrer __la __semaine __prochaine, __Sly. __N__'__essaye __pas __de __m__'__effrayer __maintenant._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Oh, __c__'__est __une __sucrerie __moldue. __Ce __sont __des __petits __bonbons __qui __sortent __d__'__un __distributeur __à __la __forme __amusante. __J__'__en __ai __quelques-uns._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Une __douzaine._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Je __te __les __montrerai __un __jour._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Est-ce __que __c__'__est __un __genre __de __phrase __d__'__accroche __moldue __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __« __Tu __veux __voir __mon __distributeur __de __PEZ __? »_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Attends, __ça __veut __dire __que __tu __AIMES __*NSYNC __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Imbécile_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Tu __n__'__as __pas __l__'__air __de __me __contredire._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Justin __Timberlake __est __pas __mal._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Eh __bien __c__'__est __vrai._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Putain, __Gryffin._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Désolé, __je __crois __que __je __viens __d__'__avoir __une __attaque._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Sérieusement __? __Tu __détestes __la __musique __pop __pourtant._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __n__'__ai __pas __dis __que __j__'__aimais __la __musique. __Juste __que __Justin __Timberlake __avait __un __joli __cul._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Oh, __voilà __qui __éclaire __les __choses __alors._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Si __tu __as __fini __d__'__être __narquois..._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Alors __MAINTENANT __tu __utilises __le __mot __narquois __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Eh __bien, __j__'__aime __étendre __mon __vocabulaire._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Et __nous __en __sommes __revenus __au __point __de __départ._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Est-ce __que __ton __vocabulaire __est __développé __maintenant __? __En __pensant __au __cul __de __Justin __Timberlake __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __suppose __que __si __je __te __dis __que __je __dois __me __déconnecter __maintenant, __tu __ne __vas __jamais __croire __que __c__'__est __parce __que __je __vais __vérifier __si __mon __ami __va __bien __?_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Est-ce __que __c__'__est __comme __ça __qu__'__on __l__'__appelle __de __nos __jours __?_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Gryffin_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Sly_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Je __dois __vraiment __partir._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Oui, __vas-y. __Ton __ami __est __chanceux __de __t__'__avoir. __Je __suis __content __que __tu __t__'__inquiètes __assez __pour __aller __vérifier __son __état._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Tu __es __un __mec __bien, __Sly._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Même __si __tu __AIMES __*NSYNC._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Au __nom __de __tout __ce __qui __est __saint __: __JE __N__'__AIME __PAS __ce __groupe __!_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Quoi__que __tu __puisses __dire, __Sly, __va __t__'__occuper __de __ton __ami._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Branleur_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Parfaitement_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Tu __es __incorrigible __tu __sais._

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Ooo, __Sly. __Tu __as __encore __utilisé __ton...__Énorme...__Vocabulaire._

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __: __Bonne __nuit __Gryffin_

_MustLoveQuidditch __: __Bonne __nuit __Sly_

_IntrospectiveIntellectual __s__'__est __déconnecté._

_MustLoveQuidditch __s__'__est __déconnecté._

**-MLQ-**

- Et puis _il_ a dit... Harry se tut soudain, observant Ron avec inquiétude. Tu vas bien mec ? Tu n'hésites pas, hein ? Parce qu'Hermione nous tuerait tous les deux tu sais.

Ron secoua la tête, son expression encore choquée. L'histoire qu'Harry lui racontait sur l'homme mystérieux d'internet venait juste de lui rappeler quelque chose qu'Hermione lui avait dit la veille. Quelque chose concernant la vive réaction qu'Harry avait eue concernant le journal.

Ron leva les yeux, tentant un petit sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Ça n'était pas ça, se convainquit-il. Ça ne pouvait _pas_ être ça.

Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry et l'emmena vers Théo et Ginny.

- Je dois aller voir Neville pour lui demander un truc, dit-il en tentant de garder une voix claire alors qu'il laissait Harry avec eux et repartait dans l'autre sens pour sortir de la pièce. Je viens juste de me rappeler de... Des fleurs pour demain !

Harry le regarda bizarrement, surtout quand les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent au sujet de quelque chose qu'elle avait compris sur le visage de son frère.

- Je... Euh... Devrais y aller avec lui, balbutia-t-elle en observant Ron qui s'approchait de Neville.

Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le jardin et Ginny commença à les suivre.

- Ron n'y connaît absolument rien en fleurs. Je devrais aller m'assurer qu'il donne les bonnes instructions à Neville.

Harry se tourna vers Théo, s'attendant presque à le voir s'esquiver lui aussi, mais l'ancien Serpentard semblait aussi confus que lui. Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de cidre. Il s'était promis de ne plus boire après son expérience lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron.

- Est-ce que tu as vu un match des Pies récemment ? demanda-t-il à Théo, entraînant ainsi la conversation sur le Quidditch.

**-MLQ-**

- Tu le saurais s'il y avait _quelque __chose_ à savoir, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Ron en acculant Neville dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

Le dîner de la répétition battait son plein à l'intérieur, et tout le monde appréciait les cocktails avant de passer à table pour le repas fait maison que Molly avait préparé.

Neville cligna des yeux, tentant de comprendre le sens des paroles de Ron.

- Tu sais, siffla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour Harry ? Y a-t-il quelque que je devrais savoir ? Sur Sly ? Le _Serpentard_ qu'il a rencontré sur internet ?

Neville déglutit, paniquant quand il vit Ginny se diriger vers eux. Ça sentait mauvais. Est-ce que Ron avait vraiment découvert la vérité ?

Ron se tourna quand Ginny les rejoignit, et baissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard que la jeune fille échangea avec Neville.

- Oh Merde.

- Alors tu sais ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle l'observait avec inquiétude.

Elle savait que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure, pour avoir cette conversation. Harry pourrait les rejoindre d'un moment à l'autre et ce n'était sûrement pas une révélation qu'il voudrait entendre moins de vingt-quatre heures avant d'être le témoin de son frère à ce mariage. La jeune fille ne voulait pas non plus que Ron soit écrevisse pendant tout le dîner de répétition. Les deux hommes auraient besoin de bien plus qu'un jour pour digérer la découverte de l'identité de Sly, et elle craignait que la révélation ne ruine le dîner.

- Je pense que je sais, répondit Ron précautionneusement, remettant ensemble toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Sly, tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Malfoy.

_Putain_.

- Oui, je sais.

- Comment ? l'interrogea Neville en haussant un sourcil.

Le rouquin était étrangement calme à propos de ça. Avait-il _réellement_ compris ?

- C'est assez évident, non ? siffla Ron en lançant un regard inquiet vers la maison.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry entende cette conversation.

- Vraiment ? fit Ginny en croisant les bras.

- Oui, gémit Ron en enfonçant sa tête entre ses mains.

Harry. Son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami Harry était tombé amoureux de Malfoy. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher car ils allaient putain de _parfaitement_ bien ensemble. Malfoy était un salaud mais s'il était vraiment Sly, alors il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Eurk, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant contre Neville qui entoura son épaule d'un bras avant de faire des petits cercles dans son dos.

**-MLQ-**

Draco jouait avec ses boutons de manchettes avant de se rendre brusquement compte de son geste et de serrer les poings, les forçant à se poser sur ses hanches. Un Malfoy ne gigotait _pas_, et il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux à propos de ce mariage. Bordel, il n'avait même pas été aussi nerveux le jour de son propre mariage.

_Et __pourquoi __es-tu __dans __cet __état __?_ Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise, attendant que la cérémonie ne commence. _Cela __aurait-il __un __rapport __avec __le __fait __que __Potter __soit __le __témoin __?_

Draco fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il étudiait le programme qu'un placeur lui avait donné. Il aurait pensé qu'Hermione aurait insisté pour écrire ses propres vœux mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. La cérémonie avait l'air d'être assez sobre, sans trop de fioritures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de retourner son attention sur l'entrée. Pansy et Olivier venaient juste d'arriver et il leur fit signe. Il doutait que les deux restent assis avec lui durant la cérémonie mais au moins, il ne serait pas seul pendant un moment.

**-MLQ-**

Harry était inquiet au sujet de Ron. Le sorcier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute la matinée et il se posait des questions.

- Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre, souffla Harry en pressant l'épaule de son meilleur ami au travers de sa veste de smoking.

Plutôt que de le rassurer, les mots d'Harry semblèrent le rendre encore plus tendu. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être aussi inquiet à propos du mariage, non ?

- Ça sera fini avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, continua Harry en étudiant les réactions du rouquin. Encore quelques minutes et tu seras marié. Tu vas être parfait, tu verras.

Ron acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les mots ne l'avaient pas vraiment rassuré quant à la situation d'Harry et Malfoy, mais ils lui avaient rappelé où ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de se marier avec Hermione. Il aurait même couru jusqu'à l'autel pour la rejoindre s'il avait pu.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Ils vous attendent, déclara Bill en passant la tête à travers la porte.

Ron offrit un grand sourire à Harry qui se sentit rassuré de voir son ami relaxé.

- Allons-y, fit Ron en attrapant Harry par le bras avant de sortir de la pièce.

**-MLQ-**

- Gin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle attrapait Ginny dont le regard était perdu sur la foule de gens déjà assis à leur place et qui attendaient le début de la cérémonie.

- Quoi ? fit Ginny en se tournant, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle dévisageait Hermione.

Elle était resplendissante et même si Ginny venait de l'aider à s'habiller quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'image que pouvait dégager son amie dans sa robe de mariée.

- Rien, c'est seulement l'excitation.

Ginny se tourna à nouveau, à la recherche du propriétaire d'une chevelure blonde qu'elle savait sortir du lot. Elle le trouva, assis au quatrième rang. Pansy et Olivier étaient avec lui et elle vit Daphné et Neville se frayer un chemin pour les rejoindre.

Elle reporta son attention sur Hermione, lissant les plis inexistants du voile en soie qu'elle portait. Tout ce qui concernait ce mariage – des robes élégantes pour les demoiselles d'honneur jusqu'à la subtilité des cadeaux – portait la marque de fabrique d'Hermione.

Ginny sourit alors qu'elle replaçait une des boucles indisciplinées de son amie dans son chignon. La robe crème d'Hermione retombait en vagues gracieuses autour d'elle et la forme de son décolleté mettait en valeur ses épaules fines et son cou gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur sa tête, maintenus par une centaine d'épingles et la tiare de sa Grande Tante Muriel faite par les gobelins. La même que Fleur avait portée lorsqu'elle avait épousé Bill.

- Tu es magnifique, déclara Ginny avant de déposer un baiser délicat sur la joue de son amie, prenant soin de ne pas ruiner son maquillage.

**-MLQ-**

Draco retira mentalement toutes les insultes qu'il avait dites à Weasley quand il vit l'homme s'émerveiller à la vue d'Hermione descendant l'allée. Tout le monde regardait la mariée pendant les mariages mais Draco aimait regarder le marié, et pas seulement parce que sa préférence allait aux hommes.

La mariée avait toujours l'air au comble de la joie, mais on pouvait se rendre compte de la réussite d'un mariage en observant les réactions du marié. Certains ne regardaient même pas leur future femme descendre l'allée. D'autres observaient sans les voir vraiment. Weasley, quant à lui, regardait son épouse avancer comme un homme assoiffé regardait une oasis dans le désert.

Les gens parlaient toujours de la magnificence de la mariée et ils avaient raison. Hermione ne faisait pas exception : elle était ravissante et tellement heureuse que cela blessa le cœur de Draco. Mais Weasley... Il avait l'air de recevoir tous ses cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire en même temps, rayonnant tellement d'amour et de joie que son visage entier était illuminé.

Et Potter. Draco se mordit la langue, essayant de garder ses pensées loin du magnifique sorcier aux cheveux de jais qui se tenait à côté du marié. Il avait l'air presque aussi heureux que Weasley. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire à couper le souffle et ses yeux étaient fixés sur son amie qui s'avançait vers eux en tenant le bras de son père.

_On __pourrait __croire __que __c__'__est __lui __qui __va __l__'__épouser__,_ songea Draco en étudiant les yeux rayonnants de joie et de fierté de Potter.

Draco ignora le sentiment qu'il refusait d'admettre comme étant de la jalousie, en voyant l'expression de Potter. À la place, il le mit sur le compte de leur ancienne rivalité. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter serait si content après tout ?

Draco ne remarqua pas les trois paires d'yeux qui l'observaient, le plus suspicieux étant celui de la demoiselle d'honneur dont le regard passa d'Harry à lui plusieurs fois avant de se concentrer sur son frère, et sur les mots qui étaient dits. Neville fit un petit sourire à Pansy. Ils avaient tous les deux suivi le regard de Draco, qui était toujours fixé sur Harry. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement.

**-MLQ-**

Harry était fatigué de sourire. Il était fatigué de poser pour des photos, fatigué de serrer la main de gens qu'il ne croiserait sans doute jamais plus, fatigué de répondre toujours aux mêmes vieilles questions prévisibles auxquelles il ne pouvait même pas donner de réponses honnêtes.

Alors que faites vous en ce moment, Potter ? _Et __bien, __j__'__écris __une __série __policière __plutôt __populaire. __Peut-être __que __vous __avez __entendu __parler __de __moi __? __James __Evans __?_

Il renifla bruyamment en avalant une gorgée de vin qu'il s'était promis de ne pas boire. C'était juste trop _oppressant_.

Je ne vois personne avec vous, Harry. Vous ne fréquentez pas quelqu'un ? _Si, __mais __je __n__'__ai __pas __pu __l__'__inviter. __Vous __voyez, __je __ne __l__'__ai __même __pas __encore __rencontré, __mais __nous __avons __partagé __quelques __branlettes __détonantes. __Oh, __et __je __suis __presque __sûr __d__'__être __amoureux __de __lui._

Il sourit, ses épaules se relaxant à la pensée de Sly, qui devait sans doute supporter de pareilles questions en ce moment où qu'il puisse se trouver. L'idée que Sly soit aussi misérable que lui en cet instant le réconforta sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il avait réussi à éviter Malfoy jusqu'à maintenant, mais il savait que sa chance ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Le dîner allait être servi et Harry devrait prendre place à leur table très bientôt. Il avala une autre gorgée de vin, s'assurant de sourire quand il vit Hermione essayer d'attirer son attention depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il lui fit un signe exagéré de la main ainsi qu'un clin d'œil pour lui montrer son enthousiasme. Il la vit rire avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie par un autre groupe de personnes qui lui présentèrent leurs vœux.

- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ces jours-ci ?

Le sourire d'Harry se fana, rapidement remplacée par l'expression la plus civilisée qu'il réussit à porter alors qu'il se tournait vers l'origine de la voix.

- Des choses et d'autres, Malfoy. Tu sais comment c'est, la vie parmi l'élite sorcière, répondit-il d'un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Draco haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je l'ignore. Je dirige les industries Malfoy. Ça me prend tout mon temps.

Harry observa les alentours, désespéré quand il réalisa que tout le monde prenait place. Il indiqua d'un geste une table encore peu occupée sur le côté de la pièce et suivit le blond pour aller s'installer à son tour.

- C'est bizarre, dit Harry en regardant les personnes assises à la table.

Quelques autres camarades de Poudlard étaient présents mais la tablée aurait dû être complète.

- Il y a des absents ?

- Sue a la grippe, répondit Hannah en plissant le nez. Et pas qu'un peu. La pauvre. Je pensais que Justin allait venir mais il a été retenu au travail.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant à la sorcière qui lui tendit un plat de salade.

- Blaise a aussi la grippe, commenta Draco en attrapant le panier à pain qui se trouvait vers son coude.

Harry tendit le bras au même moment, et leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Le souffle du brun se bloqua quand la paume de Draco glissa contre la sienne, la peau douce et soyeuse rendant la callosité d'Harry, due au Quidditch, encore plus remarquable sous l'index du blond.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à ce contact, ses joues se mettant brusquement à chauffer. Il connaissait cette main. Il la connaissait parfaitement.

Harry cessa de respirer, son esprit tournant à vive allure. Sa main était figée, touchant toujours celle de Draco, mais il était incapable de la déplacer.

Blaise avait la grippe. _Putain __de __merde, __Blaise __avait __la __grippe. __Malfoy __était __venu __seul __parce __que __Blaise __avait __la __grippe __!_

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement, et il put entendre son sang pulser dans ses veines. C'était la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'il était vivant. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas – mais alors absolument pas – se passer.

- Oh Merlin, murmura Harry.

Draco retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé à ces mots.

L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes mais Draco regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Comment était-ce possible que personne ne l'ait remarqué ?

- Oui, balbutia Draco en hochant la tête, choqué.

Le silence dura encore un instant avant qu'Harry n'explose de rire, une lueur de panique et de désespoir brillant dans ses yeux.

- Euh... Tu veux voir mon distributeur de PEZ ?

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Surprise ! Le moment que tout le monde attendait : la révélation ! La phrase d'accroche d'Harry est plutôt pas mal, vous pensez pas ? ah ah ah, quel boulet ! Et maintenant, leurs réactions mutuelles, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ;) _

_Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews, et on vous dit à la prochaine :D !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Wow, alors là, nous tenons à vous dire un très grand MERCI à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais surtout, pour vos reviews. Vous avez tout de même été 52 à en mettre ! Un record pour cette fiction ! Et répondre à tout le monde a été sportif, mais on l'a fait avec un très grand plaisir :D

Merci aussi aux anonymes **lolotte**, **Ichigo**, **jjul**,** gaia**, **Un Canard**, **ladydragonfly**, **Kisis** et **Eichi**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****15**

* * *

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés. Harry grimaça quand il vit le regard gris se teinter d'incrédulité.

_Tu __veux __voir __mon __distributeur __de __PEZ __?_

Bordel ! Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Harry se raidit, la tête lui tournant. Un millier d'autres mots – qu'il aurait dû utiliser – lui était venu à l'esprit. Mais non, comme d'habitude, il avait sorti la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.

_Tu __veux __voir __mon __distributeur __de __PEZ. __Magnifique._ Harry grogna presque. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'émettre un son était le manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Il avait encore oublié de respirer.

Draco observa Potter avec circonspection, sa main posée sagement sur sa cuisse. Loin de Potter. Potter qui était visiblement l'homme avec lequel il avait correspondu durant les deux derniers mois.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'il regardait Potter virer au rouge avec détachement, notant que le Gryffondor ne semblait pas respirer du tout. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes sur lesquelles s'inquiéter. Comme le fait que _Potter_ était _Gryffin_. Qu'il lui avait avoué des choses sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais dites à personne et encore moins à Potter.

_Oh, __putain._

Il s'était branlé avec Potter. De manière magique, soit, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait eu les mains de Potter sur son sexe. Il tressaillit quand il sentit l'organe traître se raidir, visiblement excité à cette idée. Penser que Potter était canon était une chose : l'homme avait clairement un corps fabuleux et jouissait d'un air masculin qui appelait un besoin viscéral chez Draco. Mais le faire avec Potter ? Draco grogna, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir l'homme suffoquer en face de lui.

- Tu vas bien Harry ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se rappelant soudain qu'ils étaient assis à une table dans une pièce avec près de deux cent personnes, dont trois d'entre elles les observaient avec inquiétude. Draco ouvrit les yeux, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Potter. Il savait que l'homme respirait à nouveau, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait entendu la première inspiration tremblante que le Gryffondor avait prise.

- Ça va, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque, forçant son regard à se détourner de Malfoy vers Hannah qui était déjà à moitié debout, prête à contourner la table pour prendre sa température. Reste assise, je vais bien.

La sorcière l'étudia avec curiosité, ses yeux s'élargissant quand elle remarqua la petite pellicule de sueur qui couvrait sa lèvre supérieure.

_Fabuleux_, pensa sèchement Harry, embarrassé que son corps trahisse aussi visiblement son inconfort. _Au __moins, __elle __ne __peut __pas __voir __mon __énorme __érection_.

Il déglutit difficilement, repoussant au loin les souvenirs de ses masturbations avec Sly. Non, pas Sly. _Malfoy_. Étonnement, l'idée que la main de Malfoy se soit trouvée sur son sexe ne réduisit en rien son désir, comme Harry s'y serait attendu. Au lieu de ça, il sentit son excitation monter d'un cran.

- Tu penses que tu es en train d'attraper la grippe toi aussi ? l'interrogea Hannah, peu disposée à se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Elle était clairement déçue de ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité de le toucher et Harry fut soudain infiniment reconnaissant que la table les sépare.

_Stupide __Poufsouffle_, pensa Draco sarcastiquement, les mâchoires serrées. _Par __Merlin, __cette __stupide __dinde __ne __sait-elle __pas __que __Potter __est __gay __? __Pourquoi __est-elle __aussi __excitée __à __l__'__idée __de __le __toucher __?_

- La grippe, répéta Harry d'une voix étranglée. Oui, oui, ça doit être ça.

Draco détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur une autre table à l'opposé de la pièce où se trouvaient ses amis. Son estomac se contracta quand il vit Pansy qui le fixait en retour.

_Pansy_.

Elle était au courant de tout ça depuis le début et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Draco se leva brusquement, remerciant le ciel d'avoir choisi de porter des robes plutôt qu'un smoking moldu, car il savait que les couches du tissu excessivement cher cacheraient son érection qui diminuait maintenant. Il vit du coin de l'œil Potter tressaillir mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

- Excusez moi, trancha Draco en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il savait que Pansy le suivrait, ce qui était un bon point, car ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir en plein milieu d'une réception de mariage.

Harry grogna presque de frustration. Malfoy partait ? Juste comme ça ? Le brun se leva presque pour le suivre – bien qu'il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi le fait que Malfoy parte soit une _mauvaise_ chose, même si son esprit semblait en désaccord– avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de se lever.

Il observa, impuissant, Malfoy quitter la salle de bal d'un pas souple et élégant, sa stature imposante et son expression hautaine ne laissant pas paraître le moindre trouble. Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy le suivit. Cette fois-ci, il grogna doucement, soudainement furieux après la sorcière. Elle avait su pendant tout ce temps, et elle n'avait rien dit ? Elle avait eu de nombreuses opportunités de lui avouer la vérité quand elle avait livré la nourriture et le vin qu'ils s'étaient échangés sans mentionner tous les autres petits cadeaux. Comme son manuscrit.

_Putain_, pensa Harry alors que son cœur se serrait. Son manuscrit. Malfoy savait qu'il était James Evans.

L'idée que Malfoy révèle cette information à la presse – ce qui ne surprendrait absolument pas Harry – eut pour effet de faire complètement disparaître son érection et le brun sauta sur ses pieds, sa serviette tombant sur le sol sans qu'il ne le remarque.

- Harry ? l'appela une voix désagréablement familière.

Le brun grinça des dents.

_Parfait_.

- Zach, répondit-il d'un ton glacial alors qu'il s'inclinait devant le sorcier qui venait juste d'arriver à leur table.

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, continua l'homme en lançant un regard suggestif à Harry qui en eut la chair de poule.

Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Heureusement pour lui, il était parti vivre dans un appartement avec Hermione, et non au Square Grimmaurd après avoir quitté Poudlard. De cette manière, sa résidence actuelle restait inconnue pour le Poufsouffle. Non pas que cela l'ait empêché de lui parler en public quand il le pouvait, ou de l'hibouter aussi souvent que possible, le suppliant pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

- J'étais sur le point de m'en aller, déclara Harry en essayant de passer aussi poliment que possible.

Malfoy et Pansy avaient filé mais il pouvait voir la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis. S'il partait maintenant, il parviendrait sûrement à les rattraper.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, fit Smith d'une voix traînante et Harry dut retenir un grognement.

Il détestait tout ce qui concernait cet homme, surtout le fait qu'il lui ait prit sa virginité.

- Tu es le témoin, tu ne peux pas partir.

Hannah, consciente des vagues de fureur qui émanaient d'Harry, se leva rapidement et passa un bras autour de la taille du brun et ce dernier se demanda qui elle essayait de protéger : lui ou son camarade de Poufsouffle ?

- Harry ne se sent pas bien, dit-elle en le poussant légèrement au loin de la table.

Elle bloqua l'approche de Zach avec son propre corps, se mettant en plein milieu de sa trajectoire pour permettre à Harry de s'éloigner.

- Nous pensons que c'est la grippe. Il s'apprêtait à partir pour voir s'il pouvait trouver une potion pour son mal de tête.

Harry hocha la tête, lançant un sourire plein de reconnaissance à Hannah pour son intervention. Il se dépêcha de quitter la table malgré les protestions de Smith qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Mais il fut surpris quand Neville l'attrapa par le bras dans le couloir.

- Harry...

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais se retourna brusquement, sa mâchoire se décrochant quand il vit Neville. Il ne savait si c'était quelque chose dans la voix de l'autre homme ou si c'était son expression, mais soudain, il réalisa que Neville savait parfaitement ce qui venait de lui tomber sur la gueule.

- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que Malfoy et moi nous nous écrivons ?

Les joues rouges, Neville détourna les yeux bien qu'il maintint sa prise sur le bras d'Harry.

- Quelques semaines, avoua-t-il.

- Quelques _semaines_, répéta mécaniquement Harry alors qu'une nouvelle vague de colère le traversait. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Il connaissait suffisamment Neville pour lire correctement l'inconfort de l'autre homme et le comprendre.

- Ginny et Ron.

- _Ron_ ?

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Ron le savait et il n'avait rien tenté pour l'envoyer dans une autre dimension temporelle ?

- Il s'est rendu... En fait, on s'est tous rendus compte que vous alliez très bien ensemble, lui dit Neville en réussissant finalement à soutenir le regard d'Harry.

Il se demanda si son ami avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Draco. Certes, Harry savait désormais que Sly et Draco étaient une seule et même personne, mais avait-il réellement fait la connexion ? Ron lui avait parlé de la réaction d'Harry envers Draco lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon, et Neville s'était rendu compte de l'attirance évidente entre les deux hommes les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés en public.

_Si __Harry __pouvait __juste __passer __au__-__dessus __de __ça, __ils __réaliserai__ent __qu'ils __se __sont __tournés __autour __depuis __des __années_, songea Neville.

- Bien ensemble... répéta Harry, et Neville commença à s'inquiéter que son ami ne soit en état de choc.

- Eh bien, oui, lui répondit Neville en redressant la tête quand il entendit des pas approcher.

Draco et Pansy tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et stoppèrent quand ils les virent.

- Draco, fit Neville en lui faisant un signe de tête. Pans.

La sorcière le regarda un moment sans savoir quoi faire, puis elle reprit rapidement contenance. Sans même un regard pour Draco, elle offrit à l'homme une tentative de sourire pendant qu'elle comblait la distance entre eux.

- Neville, salua-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle observa Harry avec hésitation avant de poser ses lèvres froides sur sa joue pour l'embrasser lui aussi.

- Harry.

Harry déglutit, sentant ses émotions le submerger. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour une conversation, et il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation avant de dire quoique ce soit qu'il pourrait regretter. Comme par exemple supplier Malfoy de le ramener chez lui et de le baiser.

- Pansy, dit-il en lui retournant son baiser. Nous ferions mieux de retourner là-bas avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que nous avons disparu.

Il se retourna, atteignant la porte ouvragée de la salle de bal en quelques grandes enjambées. Il passa à côté de sa table pour se rendre directement vers celle de Ron et Hermione, qui venaient juste de couper le gâteau et qui s'apprêtaient à se rendre sur la piste de danse.

Le sourire de Ron se fana légèrement quand il vit son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans le couloir. Il était assez évident – pour ceux qui étaient au courant tout du moins – qu'Harry et Malfoy avaient découvert la vérité. Il avait été tenté de les suivre à son tour, mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter l'attention portée à l'absence d'Harry. Les gens parlaient déjà suffisamment comme ça, surtout après qu'Olivier ait menacé de jeter un sort à Smith quand cet idiot avait essayé de suivre Harry hors de la pièce.

Harry inspira profondément, déterminé à ne pas ruiner la soirée de ses meilleurs amis. Il sentit un sourire sincère étirer ses lèvres quand il vit Ron entourer Hermione de ses bras, prenant visiblement grand soin de ne pas ruiner sa robe alors qu'ils se lançaient timidement sur la piste. Il lança un sort de protection discret sur les chaussures délicates d'Hermione après l'avoir vu grimacer lorsque Ron lui avait marché sur le pied. Il récolta un rire et un sourire reconnaissant de leur part.

Ron fut surpris quand Harry se joignit à eux sur la piste de danse au moment où la chanson se terminait, lui volant Hermione pour la suivante avec un grand sourire. Ginny s'empara de son coude, et il la tint gauchement, dansant encore plus maladroitement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec sa femme.

- Il a l'air de bien le prendre, murmura Ron tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Harry et Hermione qui étaient en train d'évoluer sur la piste avec un talent et une grâce indéniable.

Il entendit les autres sur la piste glousser, riant probablement à l'idée qu'il ne puisse détourner son regard de son épouse même pour une danse.

- Nev a dit qu'il refusait d'en parler, répondit Ginny d'une voix si basse que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Et Pansy a dit pareil pour Draco.

- Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ?

Ginny hésita, son expression montrant clairement son inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'attendais à une grosse scène au moment de la découverte. Des cris, des sorts, un combat. Pas ça... Cette indifférence polie.

Ron acquiesça, la relâchant avec réticence quand la chanson se termina et que Fleur apparut devant lui, prête à prendre la place de Ginny.

- Nous verrons bien...

**-MLQ-**

Draco regarda Potter danser avec chacune des filles présentes qui ne soient pas âgées de plus de quatre-vingt ans, engageant des conversations polies et virevoltant sur la piste avec une élégance et un style surprenant. Bien loin de l'empoté qu'il avait été lors du Bal de Noël quelques années plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti. Il avait assisté au découpage du gâteau et à la première danse, appelé dans la salle de bal par un sens des priorités qui lui interdisait de quitter la réception sans complimenter l'heureux couple et assister aux événements importants de cette nuit nuptiale. Quelque chose d'intangible l'avait maintenu ici, née soit du désir de voir l'éventuelle explosion de Potter ou l'admiration de l'homme calme et confiant qu'était devenu l'ancien Gryffondor volage. Il n'était pas sûr de la réponse.

Potter avait été un parfait gentleman toute la soirée, riant et papotant comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il aurait voulu être. Mais Draco savait que c'était faux ou du moins, il savait que Gryffin n'était pas comme ça. Le masque de Potter était semblable au sien. Draco était confiant sur le fait que personne – pas même Pansy – ne serait capable de voir la tension dans ses épaules ou la constante lueur de panique présente dans ses yeux.

Il aurait dû partir il y a plus d'une heure, quand la plupart des membres plus âgés de la famille avaient quitté la salle. Il était tard et il pouvait facilement partir sans créer de scandale. Mais il était resté, dansant avec ceux qui le lui avaient demandé et parlant avec des gens qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des années. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait voir Potter.

À un moment dans les dernières heures, Potter avait abandonné sa veste de smoking et l'estomac de Draco s'était contracté à la vue de l'homme dans sa chemise dont les manches avaient étaient relevées jusqu'aux avant-bras, exposant ainsi une peau légèrement bronzée sous laquelle jouaient des muscles puissants. Il avait fixé ces bras enlacer un nombre incroyable de personnes, confus et perturbé par la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à chaque fois que Potter avait mené une nouvelle sorcière sur la piste ou salué un ami ou une connaissance.

Draco secoua la tête, résolu à partir dès qu'il aurait trouvé les nouveaux mariés et qu'il leur aurait fait ses adieux. C'était ridicule de désirer ardemment Potter, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre eux un jour.

Un sentiment de grande tristesse s'empara de lui quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir ses conversations avec Gryffin, mais il était réaliste. Harry Potter ne sortirait pas avec Draco Malfoy, et même s'il le faisait, Draco avait trop de responsabilités pour considérer cette option. Il savait que Gryffin avait une certaine notoriété et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait faire avec. Mais Harry Potter ? Il n'aurait aucune chance de garder leur relation secrète des journaux, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il jette Cal en pâture de cette manière. La presse suivrait leurs moindres faits et gestes s'ils se mettaient ensemble et cela les mènerait inévitablement vers son fils.

Draco parcourut la salle des yeux à la recherche de Weasley et Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas les trouver sur la piste, mais il aperçut une porte ouverte menant sur la terrasse. Supposant qu'ils avaient dû aller dehors pour respirer un peu, Draco se dirigea vers les portes de style français, sortant doucement pour leur présenter ses vœux, ainsi il pourrait partir.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et les mots de félicitations qu'il s'apprêtait à dire moururent sur ses lèvres. Les nouveaux mariés n'étaient pas là, en revanche, Potter l'était. Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais était assis sur une chaise et enlaçait tendrement son filleul dans ses bras. L'expression de son visage était douce alors qu'il pressait un baiser sur le front du garçon endormi. Teddy, recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'était sans doute épuisé avec toute l'excitation de la soirée et il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce sous les douces caresses de son parrain. Soudain, l'étendue de ce qu'il perdait avec Gryffin lui sauta aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était réjoui d'introduire l'homme dans la vie de Cal jusqu'à maintenant. Ayant l'impression d'être de trop, Draco se recula davantage dans l'ombre, pas encore prêt à tourner le dos à la vue magnifique qu'offrait un Harry Potter totalement relaxé et tenant un enfant dans les bras. La lune se reflétait doucement dans ses yeux et ses cheveux se balançaient au rythme de la douce brise d'été.

Draco n'avait aucune peine à imaginer une scène pareille où Potter tiendrait Caleum de la même manière.

Harry releva brusquement les yeux au son des semelles en cuir frottant contre le sol rugueux, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Malfoy. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une brève seconde et Harry fut soufflé par la lueur de désir qui y brillait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler – bien qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire – mais il s'arrêta quand il vit l'expression de Malfoy se transformer en angoisse absolue.

Malfoy secoua la tête une fois, de manière si discrète qu'Harry crut avoir halluciné. Silencieusement, le blond tourna les talons et rentra, sans un regard en arrière pour disparaître au milieu de la foule sur la piste de danse.

Harry déplaça Teddy de manière à ce que son poids repose sur son autre bras, pressant son visage dans le cou de son filleul endormi. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait fait partir Malfoy, mais il était sûr d'un truc : il y avait un air définitif à ce départ et quelque chose au fond de lui était serré et palpitant. Harry cligna des yeux quand il sentit de chaudes larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il déglutit. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à penser que la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine ne ressemblait pas aux sentiments que Malfoy éveillait généralement en lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à la manière dont son cœur avait bondi quand il avait vu le Serpentard dans l'ombre, ou à quel point la joie s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus compliqué quand il avait vu le désir à l'état brut dans ses yeux gris acier. Mais plus que tout, Harry ne voulait pas repenser à la douleur lancinante qu'avait provoqué le départ de Malfoy qu'il avait ressenti comme si son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Parce que ressasser toutes ces choses ne lui ferait aucun bien, insista le côté rationnel d'Harry.

De toute façon, il n'était pas attiré par Malfoy à la base.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Tadam ! Voici leurs réactions tant attendues XD ! Et sachez qu'on vous voit venir avec vos grands cris outrés, mais nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Ce n'est pas la peine de réclamer à corps et à cris la suite, vous attendrez une semaine :p_

_En tout cas, on est ravies que vous ayez aimé le moment de la révélation, et on espère que ce chapitre vous a également plu. Comme vous l'aurez compris, la fiction prend un nouveau tournant, et maintenant, les choses sérieuses - enfin, encore plus sérieuses - vont commencer :D !_

_N'hésitez à laisser vos avis en masse ;) Et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D

Merci aussi aux anonymes **Ichigo**, **Un Canard** et **ladydragonfly**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****16**

* * *

Draco but une gorgée de thé alors qu'il regardait Cal courir dans le jardin. L'enfant avait été extrêmement heureux de voir Draco au château à son réveil, ce qui le faisait se sentir plus que coupable.

Avait-il négligé Cal ?

Draco soupira avant de changer son expression fatiguée en un grand sourire quand son fils lui fit signe de la main.

- Bonjour, déclara Neville avec un enthousiasme forcé qui tira une grimace à Draco.

Le nouvel arrivant s'assit à côté du blond avec sa propre tasse de thé.

Draco se tourna, plissant les yeux tandis qu'il étudiait l'autre sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Neville ou Pansy, même s'il pensait qu'ils auraient dû intervenir. Son côté le plus rationnel savait que Pansy avait fait un Serment Inviolable qui l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Et il n'était pas dur d'imaginer que le Gryffondor assis à ses côtés aurait été réticent à trahir sa confiance ou celle de Potter.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de son ami en haussant un sourcil, ironique.

Il retourna ensuite son attention sur Cal qui était en train de voler sur un balai pour enfant autour du jardin.

Neville ne dit rien, essayant de décrypter l'état d'esprit de Draco. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser pour avoir gardé le secret ou demander comment ce dernier encaissait la nouvelle. L'expression soigneusement neutre du blond n'aidait en rien.

- Oh par Merlin ! soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel devant le lourd silence de son ami. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, bien qu'une partie de moi souhaiterait t'en vouloir. Et je n'ai pas besoin de me confier, je vais bien.

Neville l'observa en silence, une chose qu'il avait appris**e** à faire à force de côtoyer des Serpentard. Il était certain que Draco commencerait à parler pour maintenir le fil de la conversation. Il utilisait souvent cette approche avec Daphné, mais les résultats restaient mitigés. Ça semblait mieux fonctionner quand l'autre personne cachait quelque chose et Neville savait que c'était le cas pour Draco.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, continua Draco, le regard toujours fixé sur son fils.

Celui-ci essayait de se tenir debout sur son balai, qui était à environ un mètre du sol. Le blond avait déjà lancé plusieurs sorts de protection sur la pelouse mais il était prêt à intervenir si Cal essayait d'aller plus haut.

- Alors quoi ? Gryffin est Potter. Je l'aurais découvert le week-end prochain dans tous les cas. La situation était embarrassante hier, mais ça m'a sauvé d'un rendez-vous qui l'aurait été encore plus.

Neville prit une autre gorgée de thé, et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Il en savait plus sur le rendez-vous prévu que Draco, mais s'abstint de le dire. Gryffin et Sly s'étaient mis d'accord pour voir un film ensemble, et si les choses s'étaient bien passées, Draco avait planifié d'aller dans un restaurant du Londres moldu tenu par des sorciers. Mais ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry avait fait des plans similaires en faisant une réservation dans le même restaurant. Neville avait trouvé amusant le fait que les deux hommes aient fait une réservation dans ce lieu connu pour être très prisé et souvent complet, mais désormais, ça le peinait. C'était un autre exemple sur le fait qu'ils étaient foutrement compatibles et qu'ils allaient probablement passer à côté de cette chance si aucun des deux ne cessait de feindre l'indifférence.

- Tout prend son sens, évidement, continua Draco sans sembler se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute. James Evans écrit au sujet d'Aurors excessivement aventureux et Potter est exactement pareil, toujours à risquer sa vie pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Neville ne dit pas un mot, étudiant les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux habituellement inexpressifs de Draco. Si le Serpentard avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il racontait, ou que Neville pouvait voir la vérité que cachaient ses mots à travers ses yeux gris troublés, il aurait été mortifié. Neville était une des seules personnes qui savait à quel point Draco avait été bouleversé quand les nouvelles du dernier accident d'Harry en tant qu'Auror avaient fait surface. À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Draco s'en était soucié, mais avec le recul, c'était évident. Bien qu'il doutait que Draco ne l'ait lui même réalisé.

- C'est Harry, commenta Neville alors qu'il s'efforçait de rire pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Ils n'arriveraient à rien si Draco était dans ce genre d'humeur. Il valait mieux le laisser tranquille un moment.

**-MLQ-**

- Es-tu sûr Harry ? Tu ne devrais pas abandonner dès le premier obstacle, déclara Pansy tout en fixant le sorcier qui était assis en face d'elle avec inquiétude.

Harry était venu par le réseau de Cheminette dans le bureau de Pansy dès l'ouverture afin de supprimer son compte de Magic Dating Online. Elle essayait de l'en dissuader mais le Gryffondor borné refusait de l'écouter.

- J'en suis sûr. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance avant...

Il ne parvint à terminer sa phrase, ne trouvant plus les mots.

_Avant... __que __je __ne __tombe __sur __Sly __que __j__'__ai __stupidement __pris __pour __mon __âme __sœur, __et __qui __était __en __fait __Malfoy __?_ Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. _Avant __que __je __ne __rencontre __le __seul __mec __avec __qui __je __n__'__ai __jamais __parlé __et __qui __ne __soit __pas __intéressé __par __moi __uniquement __à __cause __de __ma __cicatrice __et __de __ma __notoriété __?_ Non, ce n'était pas ça non plus. _Avant __que __je __n__'__entame __deux __mois __de __relation __avec __un __homme __que __je __n__'__ai __jamais __rencontré, __ce __qui, __soit __dit __en __passant, __était __la __plus __longue __relation __que __j__'__ai __eue __depuis __le __désastre __avec __Smith __?_ Non, toujours pas ça. _Avant __que __je __ne __tombe __amoureux __de __quelqu__'__un __qui __n__'__existe __même __pas __?_

Harry déglutit. La migraine qu'il combattait avec des antidouleurs renaissait gentiment.

_Tu __vois __?_ Lui cria son esprit en le ramenant vicieusement vers d'autres pensées. _Malfoy __n__'__est __même __pas __là __et __il __te __donne __la __migraine._

- ... Avant que je ne commence à... Euh... Correspondre avec Sly.

Il s'arrêta et serra les mâchoires. Bordel de merde, pourquoi était-ce aussi dur ? Bon, il avait perdu un bon correspondant et alors? Parce qu'en soit, Sly n'avait été rien de plus que ça : quelqu'un avec qui il échangeait des mails régulièrement ! Oui, lui chanta son esprit traître et Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer.

- Hum Malfoy. Oh bon sang, Pansy, tu sais ce que je veux dire, finit Harry dans un souffle.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit une voix familière venir du pas de la porte. Il se prépara à affronter la vague de désir qu'il ressentirait immanquablement quand il se retournerait pour faire face à l'autre.

- Par Merlin Potter, dis à la dame ce que tu veux dire exactement, fit Draco dont le sourire poli ne correspondait pas avec ses yeux tempétueux. Ou est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu préfère les sites en ligne ? Tu trouves que c'est plus facile d'écrire que de parler ?

Draco plissa les yeux alors qu'il regardait la mâchoire de Potter tomber. Il devait absolument enlever cet air surpris du visage de Potter et faire fermer sa bouche à cet idiot avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé. Comme goûter à ces délicieuses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Tu as bien écrit ces e-mails, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Tu ne les as pas fait faire par Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Les poils de la nuque d'Harry se redressèrent à cette accusation. Il était un écrivain professionnel, bordel ! Évidement qu'il n'avait pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre écrire à sa place. Il rougit au souvenir d'Hermione l'aidant à écrire son profil et sa première réponse à Sly. Et qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté ? Deux mois d'échanges de mails... Avec Malfoy, qui plus est.

- Je ne sais pas, Malfoy, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait été possible de simuler ces chats... Stimulants... Que nous avons eus ?

Harry sourit quand il vit Malfoy perdre de sa superbe. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit la peau pâle de l'autre homme rougir et son esprit imagina involontairement que Draco ressemblait probablement à ça quand il était excité, la peau légèrement rosée, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle saccadé.

Draco détourna les yeux, furieux contre lui même de s'être laissé entraîner dans le petit jeu de Potter. Il était venu pour annuler son compte de manière à pouvoir oublier l'importun, pas pour lui faire la conversation. Draco trouvait le sorcier aux cheveux de jais attirant, mais c'était tout, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il se retint de lisser ses robes pour s'assurer qu'elles couvraient bien son érection naissante. Vraiment, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un étudiant. Il rit presque à l'idée de se retrouver assis dans la classe de Sev, à son âge, recevant à nouveau des conseils pour contenir sa libido. Merlin, qu'est-ce que l'homme lui manquait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que son parrain aurait fait en découvrant la situation ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Potter.

Severus. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit alors qu'il fixait Potter. Il fut incapable de retenir les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

- Oh, je sais plutôt bien ce que tu trouves _stimulant_, Potter, répliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante avec un sourire, satisfait de voir l'homme aux cheveux de jais virer au cramoisi alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Cependant**,** je suis surpris que les e-mails aient le même effet sur toi que le _langage __parlé_.

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu sûr d'avoir saisi ce dont parlait Malfoy. Le langage parlé ? Ils n'avaient jamais discuté ensemble. Il pensa à leurs masturbations mutuelles, et au mélange d'amusement et d'excitation qu'il ressentait à chaque e-mail qu'il recevait de l'homme. Mais le langage parlé ?

Draco observa le Gryffondor se triturer l'esprit et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un rire. Il sentait qu'il prenait l'avantage dans la conversation et ça le rendait plus confiant. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? Après tout, il ne le verrait plus jamais.

- Je suppose que ce n'est toutefois pas n'importe quels mots, continua-t-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Dis-moi, c'était seulement le son de sa voix ou est-ce que tu avais aussi des penchants pervers pour les ingrédients de potions ?

Harry s'étrangla presque et ferma brusquement les yeux quand il réalisa ce que voulait dire Malfoy.

_Oh __Merlin__!_ Pensa-t-il faiblement, submergé par la honte et l'humiliation. _Ce __n__'__est __pas __à __Sly __que __j__'__ai __révélé __mon __attirance __mais __à __Malfoy __! __Et __maintenant __l__'__enfoiré __va __faire __en __sorte __que __tout __le __monde __le __sache... __Fabuleux __!_

Cette pensée le ramena à l'autre secret qu'il ne pourrait plus espérer garder très longtemps : le fait qu'il soit James Evans. Ce fut comme une douche froide qui le stoppa, effaçant le plaisir un peu étrange que lui amenait sa joute verbale avec le Serpentard.

Harry se redressa vivement puis jeta les documents signés sur le bureau de Pansy. Sa demande officielle pour être retiré du site.

- À une prochaine fois, Pansy, fit-il avant de se tourner.

Il hocha ensuite la tête brièvement en direction du blond qui s'éloigna de la porte pour le laisser passer.

- Malfoy.

Draco le regarda partir, se demandant pourquoi la fuite de Potter ne l'avait pas satisfait plus que ça. Il avait vécu pour des moments comme celui-là à l'école, l'opportunité d'humilier son rival en public, et ça aurait dû être bien plus plaisant étant donné qu'il avait forcé le Gryffondor prétentieux à battre en retraite.

Au lieu de ça, il se sentait curieusement triste de le voir s'éloigner et déçu que leur conversation, si brève et acérée soit-elle, ait pris fin. Il secoua la tête, tentant de repousser ces idées inappropriées et prit place là où se tenait Potter quelques instants plus tôt. Potter était parti et c'était l'essentiel, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

- Oh non ! Toi aussi ? déplora-t-elle en attrapant une plume pour signer les documents.

Elle venait de perdre ses deux clients les plus populaires en un claquement de doigts.

**-MLQ-**

Ginny caressa la joue douce de Freddie, puis donna le bébé endormi à Daphné qui tendait les bras avec envie. Elle soupira avant de s'étirer, heureuse de pouvoir faire une pause. Toute la journée, Freddie avait été très agitée et n'avait pas cessé de crier dès que quelqu'un la posait.

- Y a du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle quand Neville se joignit à eux, sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur le front de la petite puis sur celui de sa femme.

- Non, répondit-il, épuisé.

Il avait passé sa semaine à faire le médiateur dans la bataille Malfoy-Potter.

Non pas qu'ils soient réellement en conflit, ils auraient dû parler pour que ce soit le cas. Et aucun des deux hommes n'avait posé la moindre question à Neville à propos de l'autre. C'étaient tous leurs amis qui le rendaient fou par leurs questions incessantes.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je te dirais si quoi que ce soit changeait, Gin, répondit-il en invoquant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre fraîche de la cuisine avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil favori.

Elle se mordit les lèvres nerveusement et Neville grogna. Peu importe ce qui allait suivre, ça ne s'annonçait pas bien.

- Quoi ?

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas lu la Gazette aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-elle, en tirant un bout de papier du sac de langes qui était devenu son compagnon.

Elle était constamment étonnée du nombre de chose dont elle avait besoin pour Freddie.

Il avait étudié la presse à l'affût de la moindre rumeur sur Harry ou Draco, mais il n'avait pas vu la Gazette du jour. Il avait été trop occupé à éplucher son équivalent français « Le Monde Magique », qui aimait parler des déboires de Draco autant que la presse anglaise.

Il prit le journal en question et grogna de résignation quand il lut le gros titre.

_Parfait, __c__'__est __juste __parfait,_ pensa-t-il sans même prendre la peine de lire l'article en lui-même. Ça allait définitivement devenir compliqué.

**-MLQ-**

Hermione croisa les bras sur son bikini, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle observait son nouveau mari fixer les vagues. Ils étaient aux Fiji depuis plus d'une semaine et il était quelque peu distant depuis le début. Elle en était même venue à prendre son maillot de bain le plus révélateur ce matin. C'était un cadeau de Ginny et il était si indécent qu'elle avait rougi rien qu'à l'idée de le porter dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et ce, sans compter la plage où d'autres personnes pourraient la voir.

Mais elle avait fini par vaincre sa réticence initiale en se rappelant la réaction de Ron le matin précédent, quand il avait refusé de la rejoindre sous la douche pour un moment coquin au profit de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils étaient tellement éloignés de tout que les journaux avaient une journée de retard, mais ça n'empêchait pas Ron de les dévorer.

Les résultats du Quidditch étaient-ils vraiment plus intéressant que de faire l'amour à sa femme ? Hermione pinça les lèvres avant de se redresser, déterminée. C'était sa lune de miel, par Merlin ! Il leur restait deux semaines à passer ici et elle comptait bien en profiter, même si elle devait jeter un Imperium à son mari pour le rendre plus attentif.

- On va nager ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle avait pris une pose suggestive de manière à être sûre qu'il ne puisse pas manquer le peu de tissus qui la recouvrait.

Ron de ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, couvrant ses yeux de sa main pour apercevoir le hibou de livraison matinal. Il sentit les bras d'Hermione entourer sa taille nue et se serait bien retourné pour l'embrasser s'il n'avait pas vu un point à l'horizon s'approcher.

- Enfin, soupira-t-il tandis qu'il se libérait de son étreinte pour payer le hibou.

Face à ce rejet, Hermione plissa les yeux, mais elle redressa et se dirigea fermement vers l'endroit où Ron s'était assis pour lire le journal. Les nouvelles d'hier étaient donc plus intéressantes qu'elle, hein ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle allait le faire changer d'avis.

Elle lui arracha le journal des mains avant qu'il n'ait une chance de lire quoi que ce soit puis elle prit place sur ses genoux afin de lui faire face. Elle l'entendit retenir sa respiration et son cœur s'accéléra quand elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir de désir. Il regarda vraiment son maillot de bain pour la première fois, et il eut l'impression de recevoir une claque quand il réalisa que très peu de tissu la séparait de la nudité.

- Enfin, se moqua-t-elle en s'autorisant un rire rauque de soulagement avant que leurs lèvres ne s'écrasent les unes contre les autres.

L'assaut contre sa bouche fut si féroce qu'il tomba à la renverse dans le sable.

- Merlin, Hermione, grogna-t-il lorsqu'une main agrippa ses cheveux pour les rapprocher encore davantage.

Elle grimaça en entendant le journal se froisser sous eux et s'arrêta un instant pour le jeter au loin. Elle ne voulait pas finir avec le dos couvert d'encre.

Hermione hoqueta alors que certains mots lui sautaient aux yeux. Elle se redressa brusquement et ramena sa main vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Ron, les yeux toujours brillants tandis qu'il se redressait difficilement pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté.

- Ça, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant le journal.

Ron grogna en se dégageant totalement du sable pour lire le titre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir qu'il devait rentrer chez eux immédiatement. Ce n'était pas les nouvelles qu'ils avaient attendu mais ça n'allait pas faire moins d'étincelles.

« Un Auror dévasté pris dans un triangle amoureux entre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et le gardien de Flaquemare ! » disait l'entête, accompagnée d'une photo où un Smith à l'air détruit se cachait le visage en quittant un restaurant.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Bon... Interdiction de crier au loup ! Vous le savez, avec ces deux-là, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Mais bon, on peut pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'ils se sautent dans les bras comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? hé hé hé_

_En tout cas, on espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! D'ailleurs, au passage, on en profite pour faire une petite pub honteuse ! Si vous aimez notre travail de traduction, sachez que nous avons un compte commun : **NanArchimede14**. Vous trouverez tous les liens sur mon profil (Archimède). À ce jour, nous avons écrit deux Os en hommage à deux personnages de cette fiction. En réalité, certains passages avec certains personnages nous ont fait bien rire et on a décidé de leur écrire des OS. Pour le moment, George et Blaise y ont eu droit. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et à nous dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_Sinon, j'ai désormais un compte facebook : **Archimède Nanou**. Si jamais vous avez envie de venir discuter de la fic, d'autres choses comme l'avancée de projets communs ou solo, n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter, je ne mors pas et je me ferai un plaisir de parler avec vous :)_

_Bref bref bref, dans tous les cas, nous vous remercions d'avoir lu et de nous suivre, et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D

Merci aussi aux anonymes **Yume**, **Guest**, **Ichigo** et**LoveHPDM** . Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****17**

* * *

Draco faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, les poings sur les hanches. Il attendait que Pansy et Olivier arrivent. Il avait rongé son frein toute la journée précédente, quand il avait lu l'interview que cet idiot de Smith avait donnée à la presse.

Il était persuadé que c'était des conneries. Olivier était hétéro et marié à Pansy qui plus est. Il n'y avait aucune chance – contrairement à ce que Skeeter avait laissé croire – qu'il ait usé de son statut de gardien de Flaquemare pour séduire Harry Potter. Il avait résisté à l'envie d'appeler Pansy par Cheminette pendant toute une journée pour finalement craquer lorsqu'il avait vu les derniers titres imprimés par la Gazette. La deuxième partie de l'histoire, celle qui incluait des photos de la relation qu'avaient entretenue Potter et Smith pendant deux ans, où Smith affirmait qu'ils étaient sur le point de se remettre ensemble quand Olivier avait attiré l'attention d'Harry.

Cependant, le dernier article n'avait rien à voir avec l'appel de Draco. Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était son ami qu'il se devait de vérifier si les choses allaient toujours bien dans le couple. Ça ne pouvait pas être un moment facile pour eux, avec tous ces journalistes campés devant le pas de leur porte à l'affût d'Olivier, espérant l'exclusivité d'une photo entre lui et Harry.

_Ce __qui __n__'__arrivera __pas __car __Olivier __n__'__est __en __aucun __cas __intéressé __par __Potter,_ se répéta Draco. Ses poings se contractèrent davantage et il pressa le pas, jetant un œil à la vieille horloge. Ils étaient en retard.

Les flammes grondèrent soudain et Draco se retourna, laissant de la place pour les invités qui arrivaient. Il poussa un soupire quand il reconnut un visage familier.

- Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, déclara Blaise en époussetant sa robe.

Draco lui lança un regard noir et utilisa sa baguette pour faire disparaître la suie du sol. Il aurait dû savoir que Pansy appellerait Blaise et lui demanderait d'être là aussi. C'était une vraie poule mouillée.

- Je ne vais pas lui lancer de sort, annonça sèchement Draco alors qu'il recommençait à faire les cent pas sans un regard pour le sorcier qui était sur son chemin.

Blaise attrapa Draco par les épaules et pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour que leurs regards se croisent. Draco l'avait informé de la sale histoire sur Gryffin qui se trouvait être en réalité Potter le jour suivant le mariage. Blaise avait mis un peu de temps avant de se faire à l'idée mais désormais, il lui semblait clair que Potter serait parfait pour le blond. Il fallait juste que Draco le remarque aussi.

- Si tu devais ensorceler quelqu'un, ça devrait être Smith, fit Blaise avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le garçon à Poudlard et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps.

- Obséquieux petit connard.

- Plus opportuniste qu'obséquieux, commenta Olivier derrière eux, faisant sursauter Draco.

Le blond se tourna et observa Olivier faire comme chez lui. Ce dernier leur versa à tous les trois un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il leur fit parvenir à l'aide d'un sort de Lévitation.

- J'ai décidé de transplaner plutôt que d'utiliser la Cheminette. Ça donnera un nouveau sujet à la Gazette.

Olivier eut un rire jaune et avala sa boisson d'une traite.

- J'imagine déjà les gros titres de demain. « Malfoy fait en réalité partie du petit harem de Dubois, Potter évincé ! », fit-il en secouant la tête. Pans est restée à la maison, elle ne voulait pas sortir. Ces idiots se sont mis en tête de sonner à la porte à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit en espérant que l'un de nous ouvrirait.

**-MLQ-**

Harry souffla bruyamment sur le ventre de Freddie et s'arrêta quand il entendit le gloussement ravi de Teddy. Le garçon avait argué avec fermeté qu'il était trop vieux pour que son parrain lui fasse la même chose. Après tout, il avait dix ans et entrerait à Poudlard l'année suivante. Oui vraiment, il était trop vieux pour ces jeux de bébé.

Harry tendit un bras derrière lui à l'aveugle tout en faisant attention de ne pas bousculer le nourrisson allongé sur la couverture devant lui. Il attrapa son filleul et le plaqua au sol puis leva le T-shirt de ce dernier pour lui infliger le même traitement.

- Non Harry, non ! gloussa Teddy, ses yeux fixés sur Freddie pour s'assurer qu'il ne la tape pas pendant qu'il se débattait. Non, tu ne peux pas !

Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la cheminée, arrêtés au milieu de leur bataille par Hermione et Ron qui sortirent du feu. Ils semblaient fatigués et agités, le stress des dernières heures clairement affiché sur le visage bronzé de la femme. Ron arborait un léger coup de soleil – il oubliait toujours de renouveler le sort de protection solaire qui devait l'être à intervalles réguliers – ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours.

Harry se redressa, entraînant Teddy avec lui. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas censés revenir de leur lune de miel avant au moins deux semaines. S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

- On vient d'être mis au courant, déclara Hermione dans un souffle alors qu'elle posait son sac et faisait quelques pas dans la pièce.

Ron la suivit, tout en s'étirant, soulagé.

- Comment tu vas ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Harry fronça les sourcils à ces mots et secoua la tête, faussement confus.

- Alors la nouvelle qu'Andromeda et Ginny m'aient laissé leurs terreurs pour la soirée est déjà arrivée aux îles Fidji ? demanda-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres quand Teddy le poussa. J'ai connu mieux, je l'admets. Celui-là, fit-il en pointant le jeune garçon, pense qu'il est trop grand pour jouer et celle-là, continua-t-il en montrant le bébé qui regardait avec admiration le mobile qu'Harry avait ensorcelé au plafond, elle mange constamment. Ce doit être son côté Weasley qui s'exprime.

Hermione plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait pour jouer avec les pieds de Freddie. Le bébé gargouilla et elle sourit en chatouillant le pied qu'elle tenait toujours.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais, lui reprocha-t-elle avec un air renfrogné quand il lui fit la bise.

- Je vais bien. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de rentrer, réprimanda-t-il pendant que son regard se fixait sur Freddie qui s'agitait et faisait de plus en plus de bruit.

Il n'avait plaisanté qu'à moitié tout à l'heure : il semblait qu'elle avait effectivement besoin de manger en permanence.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! rétorqua Ron, tout en fouillant dans le sac à langer pour tendre à Harry les biberons enchantés que Ginny préparait toujours quand elle confiait sa fille à quelqu'un.

Il avait suffisamment passé de temps auprès de Freddie pour savoir reconnaître les signes de la faim, peu importe à quel point les gens le prétendaient inconscient.

Harry attrapa la bouteille que lui tendait Ron et en testa la chaleur contre le dos de sa main avant de récupérer Freddie des bras d'Hermione et de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour la nourrir. Il avait remarqué que c'était la place la plus sûre. Ils ne lanceraient pas un sort à un homme qui tenait un bébé dans les bras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si nous sommes là, c'est de notre plein gré. Nous n'aurions pas pu rester là-bas en sachant à quoi joue cet idiot de Smith. Est-ce que cette s... Ron se tut quand Hermione se racla la gorge alors qu'elle désignait Teddy d'un signe de tête. Cette saleté de femme, Skeeter, a écrit quelque chose d'autre ?

Harry éclata de rire tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se sentait coupable qu'ils aient dû interrompre leur lune de miel à cause de lui, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était content de les voir.

**-MLQ-**

Neville jeta le journal, dégoûté, tandis qu'il repoussait son petit-déjeuner. Harry avait obstinément refusé de commenter le « problème Smith » ce qui n'avait fait qu'alimenter les rumeurs. L'article d'aujourd'hui contenait des citations du bâtard obséquieux à propos de choses dont Neville n'était même pas sûr que ce soit physiquement possible – à moins que sa traduction ne soit fausse. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Smith. La tournure délibérément outrageuse qu'avaient pris les articles ne semblait pas indiquer qu'il désirait une réelle réconciliation.

Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé ensemble, il savait que Draco suivait l'histoire de très près. Olivier l'avait appelé par Cheminette il y a quelques nuits de cela après avoir pris quelques verres au manoir. Il lui avait juré qu'il avait convaincu Draco qu'il n'y avait rien entre Harry et lui. Neville s'éloigna de la table, prêt à se rendre dans la serre. Draco avait finalement accepté de sortir les Magnolias de leur stase, et il devait s'assurer qu'ils ne souffrent pas du contrecoup.

**-MLQ-**

- Fin mars, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Nous serons prêts pour un temps plus clément, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un air absent, picorant un peu de paëlla dans son assiette. D'ordinaire, il adorait ce plat, surtout la manière dont le chef le préparait, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait tout simplement pas faim. Le goût prononcé du safran lui rappelait une série de mails qu'il avait échangée avec Sly – _non_, se corrigea-t-il. _Malfoy_ – au sujet des endroits les plus réputés pour acheter des épices à Londres. Il avait fini par envoyer une bouteille de vinaigre balsamique d'âge mûr à Sly – _bordel_, se fustigea-t-il, _Malfoy_ – avec une note disant qu'il aimait les fettuccini au pain complet avec une sauce au vinaigre balsamique.

Harry observa Ron abandonner la conversation pour se concentrer sur son propre plat et se demanda si Malfoy en avait déjà préparé. C'était un des repas qu'il adorait concocter lors de soirées amicales. Il avait partagé ce petit plaisir culinaire qui accompagnait parfaitement n'importe quelle viande et même une poêlée de légumes avec Sly.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ron se tendre. La magie dégingandée du rouquin crépita autour d'eux et Harry fut instantanément sur ses gardes. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser, il avait sa baguette dans la main, même s'il était resté assis, suivant l'ordre silencieux de son ami.

- Tu as vraiment un faible pour les hommes mariés à ce que je vois, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry serra les dents, retenant une vague de pure énergie magique qui faillit s'échapper à l'entente de ces mots. Il avait acquis un self-control exceptionnel après avoir défait Voldemort, mais il luttait toujours contre des élans de magie impromptue lorsqu'il était en colère ou fatigué. En ce moment même il était les deux à la fois.

- Zach, dit Harry avec un regard polaire alors qu'il croisait celui de l'autre homme.

Au lieu de s'éloigner, l'Auror s'assit sur une chaise vide à leur table, s'attirant un grognement menaçant de la part de Ron.

- Les journaux pourront s'en donner à cœur joie quand ils sauront pour votre petit « rendez-vous », tu sais. D'abord Olivier et maintenant Ron ? Pauvre Hermione.

- Va te faire foutre Zach, siffla Ron en s'assurant que son collègue puisse voir le bout de sa baguette pointé sur lui sous la nappe.

Jeter un sort à un autre Auror créerait un beau grabuge au Ministère, mais ça en vaudrait la peine.

- Dégage !

Zach sourit, surestimant grandement le self-control des deux hommes. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point il jouait avec le feu.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais seul au mariage, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Les choses ne sont pas obligées de rester ainsi, tu sais. Nous étions bien ensemble. Et nous pourrions l'être à nouveau.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Après tout ça, Zach continuait de croire qu'il avait une chance ? Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes bien qu'Harry soit toujours resté poli avec son ancien amant en public. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Écoute-moi bien, toi…

Ron lui coupa la parole, souriant de manière fourbe alors qu'il prenait une pleine fourchette du riz d'Harry. C'était un geste d'une nonchalance délibérée, indiquant clairement à l'autre homme que leur conversation était terminée.

- Oh, Harry n'était pas seul au mariage, Zach, déclara-t-il en prenant une bouchée afin que l'autre sorcier ait le temps d'assimiler l'information. Il y était en compagnie d'une personne avec qui il partage une relation _très_ sérieuse.

Harry resta bouche-bée en entendant ces mots, mais il se reprit rapidement et se força à sourire de manière suffisante.

- En fait, je ne serais même pas surpris si un autre mariage était organisé avant la fin de l'année, continua Ron en se calant sur la chaise alors qu'il buvait une gorgée d'eau.

Harry le foudroya du regard mais il s'efforça de conserver un air impassible. Il haussa les épaules, s'autorisant un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait qu'il se concentre sur ses sentiments pour Sly. Enfin, avant que Sly ne devienne _Malfoy_.

- Harry, ce n'est pas possible...

- Oh mais ça l'est, asséna Ron d'un sourire satisfait.

Il fit ensuite signe au serveur pour qu'il leur amène l'addition. Il devait faire sortir Harry du restaurant avant que l'homme n'explose. Il savait que son meilleur ami ne voudrait pas d'un scandale ici. Après tout, c'était son restaurant favori.

- Nous l'avons tous rencontré et nous pensons qu'ils vont parfaitement ensemble. Tellement faits l'un pour l'autre. Pas comme certains autres partenaires d'Harry.

Zach lança un regard noir à Ron avant que son attention ne se tourne vers Harry.

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et n'avait absolument rien fait pour contredire les mots du rouquin. Son air impassible cachait le tourbillon d'émotions et de pensées qui se bousculait dans son esprit ainsi que la petite voix traîtresse qui lui soufflait que Ron avait raison. Il _avait_ trouvé le partenaire idéal et il l'avait laissé partir.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry ne ressentit rien d'autre que de la pitié quand il regarda Zach. Il l'avait détesté pendant des années, mais ça avait été un mélange de révulsion et de regrets tempérés par l'inquiétude que le Poufsouffle soit sa seule chance d'avoir une réelle relation. Harry pouvait voir désormais qu'il avait eu tort. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux avec Zach. Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant deux ans, et l'homme n'avait jamais connu ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que Sly savait.

_Non_, corrigea son esprit et pour la première fois, il ne le contredit pas. _Zach __ne __me __connaît __pas __aussi __bien __que __Malfoy... __Que __Draco_.

Harry ne s'inquiéta pas d'attendre l'addition. Il se leva et jeta plus de Gallions que nécessaire sur la table. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Zach et exerça une pression réconfortante. Après tout, il savait à quel point regarder une personne que l'on aime partir était douloureux, même s'il doutait que Zach l'ait réellement aimé.

- À la prochaine Zach, fit-il en souriant comme un idiot avant de se diriger vers la porte, Ron sur les talons.

**-MLQ-**

Draco tint la porte à une vielle dame, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'inclina quand elle passa devant lui. Il avait transplané jusqu'à son restaurant favori afin de retrouver Blaise pour le déjeuner. Il devait discuter d'un sujet important avec lui, et il avait voulu un endroit éloigné de tout dérangement qu'il aurait pu rencontrer à son bureau.

Son sourire était toujours en place lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le maître d'hôtel, espérant qu'il pourrait avoir sa table favorite près de la fenêtre. La nourriture ici était excellente et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il rêvait de manger une paëlla. Non pas que la nourriture ait été réellement le plus important. Il avait pris une décision au sujet de Gryffin.

_Potter,_ se corrigea-t-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. _Non,__Harry._

Il avait passé le plus de temps possible avec Cal la semaine passée et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Gryffin – Harry – ne pourrait jamais blesser un enfant innocent malgré leur relation existante. Ce serait difficile de maintenir le secret, mais il était certain qu'à eux deux, ils pourraient le faire.

_Ensembl_e, pensa-t-il, gaiement. _Ensemble._

Il leva les yeux à la recherche de Blaise, bien qu'il y ait peu de chances que le sorcier éternellement en retard ne l'ait devancé cette fois-ci. Draco sentit son cœur bondir quand il vit qu'Harry était assis avec Weasley et Smith. Le rouquin souriait et Harry ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde. En tout cas, pas comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un qui se trouvait en présence d'une personne qu'il détestait. Et encore moins après les rumeurs lancées par Smith dans les journaux récemment.

_À __moins __que __ce __ne __soit __vrai,_ lui hurla son esprit.

Il fut à peine conscient que Blaise l'appelait. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, pas avec le bourdonnement qu'il avait dans les oreilles et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Parce que Harry, son Harry, avait offert à Smith un sourire éclatant et lui avait pressé l'épaule affectueusement.

Draco se redressa, glacé, alors qu'Harry venait dans sa direction. Ses poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'air tandis qu'il retenait son souffle, espérant que l'autre sorcier ne le remarque pas.

- M... Draco, salua Harry avec une expression extrêmement plaisante.

Draco déglutit difficilement et se força à répondre. Il aurait tellement aimé être la cause de ce sourire plutôt que Smith.

- Je suis content de te voir ici.

Les lèvres de Draco s'incurvèrent en un petit sourire, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Il avait étudié le blond pendant de longues heures à Poudlard, et il pouvait dire que sa bonne humeur était forcée. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans les yeux gris.

- Harry, répondit-il avec un petit signe de tête poli. Weasley.

Harry déchanta, se demandant si Draco avait du mal avec le fait qu'il soit Gryffin autant que lui en avait avec l'identité de Sly.

- Je pensais justement à toi. Je voudrais réellement que...

Mais Draco le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose qui ruinerait tout comme « j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on devienne amis ». La pensée qu'il échange amicalement des mails avec l'homme dont il était amoureux était insoutenable.

- Je doute que Smith apprécierait d'entendre ça, déclara Draco d'un ton cordial.

Il sentit Blaise se raidir derrière lui, mais il l'ignora. Draco regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Harry et observa l'Auror s'approcher froidement.

- Je ne voudrais pas créer plus de problèmes entre vous.

- Mais...

Draco remercia Merlin et tous les autres dieux qu'il connaissait quand le maître d'hôtel apparut, insensible à la tension qui régnait entre les hommes pour leur offrir de le suivre jusqu'à leur table. Il reporta son attention sur Harry pendant un instant avant d'hocher la tête et de se mettre en marche, sans un mot de plus pour le brun et son ami.

- Que...

Harry secoua la tête avant de sortir du restaurant. Ron le suivit, jetant un sort de silence autour d'eux afin qu'ils puissent parler sans craindre d'être interrompus.

- Je suis amoureux de lui, déclara Harry, son sourire niais revenant avec force.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, les choses bougent enfin ! Ah ah ah ! Enfin... dans un certain sens ! Vous verrez bien dans la suite comment les choses vont évoluer :)_

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux XD !_

_**Archimède **et **Nanachan14** _


	19. Chapter 18

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D

Merci aussi à l'anonyme** Rawr**. Tu trouveras ta réponse à ta review sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****18**

* * *

Harry savait que c'était une cause perdue mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur portable avec la ferme intention de joindre Draco. Ses hiboux pour le Manoir Malfoy étaient tous revenus, lettres fermées, de même que ceux envoyés directement aux industries Malfoy.

Il ne put nier sa déception quand il ouvrit son e-mail, bien qu'il se soit attendu à recevoir ce genre de réponse automatique. Pas de problèmes, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Il avait juste besoin d'être créatif.

.

_À __: __HJPotter80 MerlinMail uk_

_De __: __AutoResponseBot __MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Mercredi __23 __Juillet __2008. __21:47._

_Re __: __Mail __non distribué._

_Le __message __suivant __pour __IntrospectiveIntellectual __MagicalDatingOnline uk_ _est __non distribuable._

_Erreur __de __serveur __2.8.1__- __adresse __inconnue, __erreur __250 __- __« __IntrospectiveIntellectual __MagicalDatingOnline uk __» __n__'__est __plus __utilisateur._

_- __Message __envoyé __-_

_De __: ____HJPotter80 MerlinMail uk_

_À __: ____IntrospectiveIntellectual __MagicalDatingOnline uk_

_Mercredi __23 __Juillet __2008. __21:43._

_Re __: __On __doit __parler __!_

_Draco,_

_Tu __t__'__es __fait __une __fausse __idée __concernant __Zach. __Je __ne __suis __pas __amoureux __de __lui __et __ne __l__'__ai __jamais __été. __Je __veux..._

_[message __illisible]_

.

_À __: __DMalfoy MalfoyIndustries uk_

_De __: ____HJPotter80 MerlinMail uk_

_Mercredi __23 __Juillet __2008. __22:15._

_Re __: __On __doit __parler __!_

_Draco,_

_Je __suis __désolé __de __te __contacter __à __ton __travail, __mais __je __n__'__ai __pas __trouvé __d__'__autre __adresse __et __tu __ne __réponds __pas __à __mes __hiboux. __Je __vais __rester __bref __au __cas __où __ta __secrétaire __pourrait __lire __ton __courrier, __mais __je __dois __vraiment __te __parler. __S__'__il __te __plait, __réponds-moi __!_

_Harry_

.

_À __: ____HJPotter80 MerlinMail uk__  
_

_De __: __AutomatedResponse MalfoyIndustries uk_

_Vendredi __25 __Juillet __2008. __16:16_

_Re __: __Message __refusé_

_Le __message __suivant __à __DMalfoy MalfoyIndustries uk__a __été __refusé __par __le __serveur._

_Message __serveur __6.2.5 __- __utilisateur ______HJPotter80 MerlinMail uk__a __été __bloqué __par __le __destinataire._

_Si __vous __pensez __avoir __reçu __ce __message __par __erreur, __veuillez __contacter __le __manager __de __la __banque __de __donnée __à __Mail MalfoyIndustries uk_

_- __Message __envoyé __-_

_De __: ______HJPotter80 MerlinMail uk__  
_

_À __: ____DMalfoy MalfoyIndustries uk__  
_

_Vendredi __25 __Juillet __2008. __16:15._

_Re __: __Réponds-moi __!_

_Bordel __Draco __! __Arrête __d__'__être __aussi __borné __et __laisse-moi __t__'__expliquer __ce __qui __s__'__est __passé __! __Si __tu __voulais __juste..._

_[message __illisible]_

**-MLQ-**

- Il ne veut rien entendre, Harry, soupira Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis désolée.

Harry grogna alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Cela faisait des jours qu'il tentait de contacter Draco, et il avait été refoulé à chaque fois. Pas de hiboux, ni d'e-mails. Il ne pouvait pas rendre visite à cet idiot car sa maison était protégée. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler ce morveux par Cheminette car les elfes de maison du Manoir ne lui diraient pas où il se trouvait et même sa secrétaire semblait le défendre au péril de sa vie. Il avait également essayé de passer au bureau de Draco, et c'était mortifié qu'il s'était fait escorter dehors par deux agents de sécurité avant même qu'il ne franchisse la salle d'attente.

- Il écoutera ! déclara-t-il en serrant les dents.

**-MLQ-**

- Tu peux te montrer tellement obtus ! s'exclama Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il regardait Draco se noyer dans l'oubli pour la troisième nuit consécutive.

- Ta compassion me stupéfie, grogna le blond.

Il était étonnement frais quand on pensait aux quatre verres de whisky qu'il s'était déjà enfilés.

- Eh bien, moi, c'est ta stupidité qui me choque, donc je suppose que nous sommes quittes.

Le métis se mit à marcher dans la pièce en ignorant la mimique amusée de Draco. Cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait de convaincre l'homme qu'il n'y avait rien entre Potter et Smith, et il n'y avait eu aucun progrès.

- Pansy a dit...

- Pansy n'a rien à voir avec ça. Elle est déjà la confidente de Potter.

Blaise soupira, et en appela à la puissance de Merlin. C'était un miracle que Potter continue d'essayer de contacter Draco malgré tous les bâtons que ce dernier lui mettait dans les roues. Il avait beau être le meilleur ami de Draco, même lui arrivait à saturation. Bien qu'il ait l'avantage de savoir que Draco ne se cachait derrière ce masque de dédain et de mépris que quand il était vraiment blessé, Potter, lui, ne le savait pas. Il avait paru évident que Potter avait été content de voir Draco, mais cet abruti n'avait pas réussi à déceler le motif derrière le trait et s'était basé sur les dires de la Gazette.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la lettre qu'il avait dans la poche. Potter la lui avait donnée le soir-même quand ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue. Il avait vu Draco lancer un Incendio sur celles que Pansy et Neville lui avait données et il savait que ses efforts ne mèneraient pas à une fin différente.

- Très bien, fit Blaise cordialement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Neville a dit...

- J'ai déjà parlé à Neville, répondit sèchement Draco, en espérant éviter une discussion fatigante.

Il était venu en France pour avoir un peu de calme. Il n'allait quand même pas continuer à ressasser cette histoire ridicule.

- Donc tu sais que...

- Je sais que Neville est un ami fidèle autant pour moi que pour Potter, le coupa Draco en s'attirant un regard noir. Et en tant que tel, il se sent responsable de ce qu'il prend, par erreur, pour du désaccord dans ma relation avec Potter.

- Alors, il n'y a pas de désaccord ? murmura Blaise, incapable de garder le silence.

- Non, fit calmement Draco en prenant un des magasines sur la table. Il n'y a pas de relation.

**-MLQ-**

- Je déteste l'idée que tu sois au milieu de tout ça, Nev, dit Harry avec un sourire triste devant la détresse évidente de son ami.

Draco s'était réfugié en France ces dernières semaines et Neville avait été en première ligne pour subir son humeur.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'intervenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville secoua la tête alors qu'il lançait quelques sorts de diagnostic sur la plante d'Harry. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait emmener Harry voir Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas. Des sorts et des barrières compliquées – similaires au sortilège Fidelitas – recouvraient le château, et Neville était lié par un serment inviolable pour ne rien révéler, que cela concerne les gens qui y vivaient ou le lieu en lui-même. Tous ceux qui étaient au courant de l'existence de Cal avaient fait un serment identique, même si aucun ne se serait permis de divulguer quoique ce soit au sujet de son existence. Pas même à Harry.

- Il est certain que tu es avec Zach. Ça le contrarie, mais il refuse de le reconnaître, déclara Neville en sortant une petite fiole de potion Nutritive de sa poche pour asperger les feuilles.

Elles semblèrent reprendre un petit peu de vigueur, mais elles restaient malgré tout tristes et fades. Harry grimaça, se demandant si Kreattur s'était rappelé de les arroser plus d'une fois dans le mois.

- Je _sais_ qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, Harry. Vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant.

Harry sourit, une expression de confiance totale sur le visage. Il savait que le monde pensait qu'il était une sorte de super héros guidé par ses instincts ou sa force, mais il savait la vérité. Ses qualités de Gryffondor et de Serpentard lui avaient déjà bien servi par le passé, et il allait à nouveau les utiliser à son avantage. Harry Potter était un homme très déterminé. Quand il voulait quelque chose, que ce soit la fin de Voldemort ou l'attention de Draco Malfoy, il l'obtenait.

- Ça le sera, promit-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand la potion nutritive prit finalement effet, transformant la plante auparavant faible en une plus robuste.

- Ça le sera.

**-MLQ-**

Draco grogna. Le hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier était en retard et cela bouleversait toute sa journée. Il avait passé sa semaine depuis sa rencontre infortunée avec Potter – ça s'était mal terminé, non pas parce qu'il était jaloux, mais parce qu'il détestait l'autre, s'était-il convaincu – et s'était installé dans une routine confortable. Il avait lu plusieurs journaux avec son Breakfast Tea avant de prendre la Cheminette directement du château jusqu'à son bureau à Londres. Il avait décidé de n'assister à aucun des événements à venir et avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous professionnels comme privés afin de passer plus de temps en France.

Son fils avait été ravi de cette nouvelle attention, ce qui avait seulement augmenté sa culpabilité d'avoir laissé Cal pendant plusieurs jours ces deux dernières années. Ça le confirmait dans sa résolution que ce manque de jugement temporaire concernant Potter n'était effectivement rien de plus que ça : un manque de jugement. Sa place était ici, avec Cal. Il avait déjà commencé les préparatifs pour fermer le Manoir Malfoy de manière à vivre exclusivement en France. Il avait un petit appartement à Londres qu'il pourrait utiliser les nuits où il travaillerait trop tard pour rentrer. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début et il se détestait d'avoir sacrifié du temps avec Cal pour la réputation de sa famille et son travail. Sans son fils, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Et s'il était un peu seul, eh bien ma foi, il fallait s'y attendre. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Potter lui manquait. Croiser Potter et Smith au restaurant avait été une bénédiction. Ça lui avait évité de commettre un acte irréparable pour sa famille. Après tout, le brun était le héros que tout le monde acclamait, il ne pourrait pas garder la nouvelle de leur relation loin de la presse, ou continuer de protéger Caleum si son existence était révélée.

Draco lança un regard noir à l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître. Il rejeta la faute sur lui pour le retard du journal que ce dernier tenait dans ses mains tremblantes. Il était habituellement un gentil maître, contrairement à ce qu'avait été son père, mais il avait été de très mauvaise humeur cette semaine. Excepté Caleum, tout le monde avait subi les remontrances du blond irrité dernièrement. Et le résultat était que, si ce n'était son fils, plus personne ne voulait l'approcher plus que nécessaire.

- Enfin, marmonna-t-il alors que son estomac se contractait d'anticipation sur ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans l'édition de cette journée.

Ces derniers temps, la presse s'en donnait à cœur joie : Harry et Smith déjeunant ensemble, des titres tapageurs sur leur relation et comment ils avaient surmonté l'infidélité d'Harry avec Olivier. Draco avait suivi l'histoire depuis le début par ce qu'il prétendait être de la simple curiosité. Ce n'était pas bien différent du reste du monde qui était accroché au moindre mot que Skeeter écrivait à propos du couple.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit sur la première page ce jour là. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent violemment sous le choc lorsqu'il lut le gros titre.

_**« **__**Exclusivité **__**! **__**Un **__**Auror **__**accusé **__**de **__**harcèlement **__**! **__**»**_

Une photo d'un Weasley radieux tenant avec un lien magique un Smith extrêmement irrité, montrait le duo qui marchait dans le Ministère au milieu d'une foule d'autres Aurors.

_**« **__**Pas **__**de **__**relation **__**entre **__**Smith **__**et **__**Potter **__**! **__**Le **__**Garçon-qui-a-survécu **__**donne **__**des **__**preuves **__**dans **__**une **__**Pensine **__**! **__**»**_

Le cliché typique de Potter accompagnait ce titre et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire timide.

_**« **__**Lettre **__**ouverte **__**du **__**Sauveur **__**du **__**Monde **__**Magique **__**à **__**propos **__**de **__**son **__**mystérieux **__**amoureux **__**secret, **__**rendez-vous **__**page **__**8 **__**»**_

Draco eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il tournait les pages frénétiquement, jurant sur ses doigts peu coopératifs quand il déchira le papier dans sa précipitation. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Potter détestait la presse, il ne les aurait sûrement pas exposés tous les deux de cette manière ?

Ses yeux survolèrent le texte, le cœur battant la chamade à la recherche de son nom. Il n'y était pas. Son euphorie de découvrir qu'Harry n'était pas avec Smith avait disparu à l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre amour mystérieux dont Draco ne savait rien. Bien sûr, ne pas trouver son nom était une bonne chose, s'était-il rassuré. N'était-ce pas la raison principale pour laquelle il n'avait rien voulu poursuivre avec Potter ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, assez pour la faire saigner, mais il n'en remarqua pas le goût, trop pressé de lire la déclaration de Potter pour son nouvel amant. Une lettre ouverte à la communauté sorcière. Potter avait définitivement un don pour le dramatique.

_**« **__**À **__**celui **__**que **__**ça **__**concerne **__**:**_

_**J**__**'**__**ai **__**toujours **__**fait **__**ce **__**qu**__**'**__**on **__**attendait **__**de **__**moi. **__**J**__**'**__**ai **__**sacrifié **__**ma **__**vie **__**pour **__**la **__**bonne **__**cause **__**à **__**plus **__**d**__**'**__**une **__**occasion **__**et **__**je **__**ne **__**le **__**regrette **__**pas. **__**J**__**'**__**ai **__**fait **__**ce **__**qu**__**'**__**on **__**attendait **__**de **__**moi, **__**et **__**j**__**'**__**ai **__**souvent **__**perdu **__**au **__**change.**_

_**Pendant **__**mes **__**années **__**de **__**service, **__**j**__**'**__**ai **__**aussi **__**fait **__**ce **__**qu**__**'**__**on **__**me **__**demandait. **__**Je **__**suis **__**devenu **__**Auror **__**malgré **__**mon **__**mépris **__**pour **__**la **__**violence. **__**J**__**'**__**ai **__**entamé **__**une **__**relation **__**avec **__**un **__**homme **__**que **__**le **__**monde **__**sorcier **__**jugeait **__**approprié **__**pour **__**moi **__**malgré **__**mes **__**réserves **__**le **__**concernant. **__**J**__**'**__**ai **__**ignoré **__**les **__**rumeurs **__**et **__**les **__**scandales **__**qui **__**ont **__**circulé **__**continuellement **__**au **__**sein **__**de **__**la **__**population **__**sorcière **__**à **__**mon **__**sujet, **__**ignoré **__**le **__**nombre **__**incalculable **__**d**__**'**__**articles **__**diffamatoires **__**et **__**de **__**livres **__**qui **__**ont **__**été **__**édités **__**à **__**mon **__**propos. **__**Pire **__**que **__**ça, **__**j**__**'**__**ai **__**laissé **__**l**__**'**__**image **__**que **__**je **__**représente **__**se **__**mettre **__**en **__**travers **__**d**__**'**__**une **__**relation **__**naissante **__**avec **__**l**__**'**__**homme **__**qui **__**est **__**très **__**probablement **__**mon **__**âme-sœur. **__**Tout **__**ça **__**parce **__**que **__**moi **__**aussi **__**j**__**'**__**ai **__**pris **__**en **__**compte **__**les **__**« **__**qu**__**'**__**en **__**dira-t-on **__**» **__**et **__**ai **__**refusé **__**de **__**le **__**voir **__**pour **__**ce **__**qu**__**'**__**il **__**était **__**réellement.**_

_**J**__**'**__**en **__**ai **__**assez **__**des **__**convenances.**_

_**Cette **__**lettre **__**et **__**ses **__**conséquences **__**vont **__**être **__**inattendues. **__**Mais **__**si **__**j**__**'**__**ai **__**appris **__**quelque **__**chose **__**ces **__**derniers **__**mois, **__**c**__**'**__**est **__**qu**__**'**__**on **__**ne **__**sait **__**jamais **__**ce **__**qui **__**peut **__**arriver.**_

_**Il **__**était **__**peu **__**probable **__**que **__**je **__**trouve **__**mon **__**âme-sœur **__**sur **__**un **__**site **__**de **__**rencontre **__**en **__**ligne.**_

_**Il **__**était **__**peu **__**probable **__**que **__**cette **__**même **__**âme-sœur **__**soit, **__**parmi **__**toutes, **__**un **__**Serpentard.**_

_**Il **__**était **__**peu **__**probable **__**que **__**nos **__**vies **__**soient **__**déjà **__**aussi **__**liées **__**sans **__**que **__**nous **__**ne **__**le **__**sachions.**_

_**Il **__**était **__**peu **__**probable **__**que **__**je **__**rencontre **__**une **__**ancienne **__**connaissance **__**et **__**que **__**je **__**sois **__**immédiatement **__**attiré **__**par **__**lui.**_

_**Il **__**était **__**peu **__**probable **__**que **__**cette **__**même **__**connaissance **__**soit **__**la **__**même **__**personne **__**à **__**qui **__**j**__**'**__**ai **__**tout **__**donné **__**pendant **__**des **__**mois.**_

_**Il **__**était **__**peu **__**probable **__**que **__**je **__**tombe **__**amoureux **__**de **__**lui **__**malgré **__**notre **__**passé.**_

_**Il **__**est **__**temps **__**que **__**j**__**'**__**arrête **__**de **__**faire **__**ce **__**que **__**l**__**'**__**on **__**attend **__**de **__**moi.**_

_**Moi, **__**Harry **__**James **__**Potter **__**de **__**la **__**Noble **__**Maison **__**des **__**Black **__**et **__**des **__**Potter, **__**vous **__**annonce **__**formellement **__**mon **__**intention **__**de **__**courtiser **__**puis **__**de **__**me **__**marier. **__**Comme **__**c**__**'**__**est **__**mon **__**droit **__**et **__**en **__**vertu **__**de **__**mon **__**statut, **__**j**__**'**__**invoque **__**ici **__**et **__**immédiatement **__**le **_**Delibero ****Pergo **_**concernant **__**la **__**cour **__**que **__**je **__**vais **__**faire **__**et **__**le **__**mariage **__**qui **__**va **__**s**__**'**__**en **__**suivre.**_

_**Signé **__**et **__**scellé,**_

_**Lord **__**Harry **__**James **__**Potter**_

_**Chef **__**de **__**la **__**Maison **__**des **__**Black**_

_**Chef **__**de **__**la **__**Maison **__**des **__**Potter. »**_

Draco n'avait pas bougé de son siège pendant vingt minutes, totalement figé. Il était tiraillé entre la colère et l'euphorie. À quoi jouait Potter ? Bien qu'il doive admettre qu'il était futé, il n'y avait pas moyen que ça fonctionne.

Une partie de lui planait de savoir qu'Harry était amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de suivre le vent et de le rejoindre. L'autre partie, plus rationnelle, retenait Draco. Il n'y avait aucune chance de passer outre le barrage que formerait les journalistes aujourd'hui. Personne n'avait invoqué le _Delibero __Pergo_ depuis plus de cent ans.

Mais ça restait tout de même une idée intrigante.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Blaise débouler dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il était sûr que l'elfe de Maison l'avait appelé, probablement inquiet pour la santé de son maître. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas aller vers la Maîtresse Cissa pour ce qui concernait Draco. Elle ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'ils avaient eu une dispute particulièrement virulente quelques jours plus tôt.

- C'est qui l'idiot maintenant ? demanda-t-il au blond en se retenant avec grande peine d'éclater de rire.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Blaise est juste génial à la fin de ce chapitre *3* Bref, pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Harry a sorti le grand jeu, maintenant, reste à savoir ce que va décider Draco... et pour ça, eh bien il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine ;p_

_D'ailleurs, navrées de poster avec un peu de retard, mais le week-end a été plutôt chargé..._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D

Merci aussi aux anonymes** Ichigo, jjul, Rawr** et** ladydragonfly**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

Pour les autres, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, mais je vous promets de le faire dans la semaine, car là, le week-end a été très chargé, et comme je travaille, je suis un peu surbookée, navrée !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****19**

* * *

- Harry, tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ?

Hermione déchirait minutieusement sa serviette en petits morceaux qui venaient s'ajouter au journal en mauvais état qui trônait déjà sur la table.

- Je ne sais pas d'où il la sort, mais cette loi est parfaitement légitime, intervint Neville à la place d'Harry qui mâchait encore.

Elle se tourna vers Neville qui tressaillit. Il avait perdu une occasion de se taire. Il savait de quoi Hermione était capable quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose : elle était ignoble.

- Parce que c'est une loi ?

Neville soupira. Il regarda longuement son plat d'œufs en train de refroidir avant de répondre :

- Oui. _Delibero __Pergo_ est paru dans les livres en 1322, quand Durward Serdaigle courtisait Luella Maitland. Sa famille, des descendants de Rowena, était opposée à cette union. Ils prétendaient que Luella venait d'un milieu magique inférieur.

Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres, son attention totalement détournée des bouts de serviette qui recouvraient ses genoux. Neville en profita pour boire une gorgée de café – il était bien trop fatigué pour se contenter d'un thé – puis il continua :

- Le Conseil des Sorciers, dont je présume que tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'ils ont précédé le Ministère ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Eh bien, le Conseil est intervenu en faveur de la famille Serdaigle. La fille a été enfermée pour que le fils ne puisse plus la courtiser, et un accord a été passé pour forcer Durward à se marier avec une prétendante plus appropriée.

Même Harry était attentif. Il connaissait la loi, bien évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais entendu les détails précis de son apparition. Ron, qui avait grandi comme Neville en entendant cette histoire, écoutait sans réel intérêt tout en regardant autour de lui dans le restaurant, à l'affût du moindre problème. Ils étaient allés dans le monde moldu pour dîner afin d'éviter la presse sorcière, et il voulait s'assurer que leur conversation privée le reste.

- Durward a pris l'emprisonnement de Luella comme un affront personnel et il a plaidé devant le Conseil avec toute la sagesse et la logique de Serdaigle qu'il possédait. Ça lui a pris cinq ans, mais il a finalement eu gain de cause. Il a eu le droit de la courtiser. _Delibero__Pergo_ est la loi qu'il a proposée. C'est un Serment Sorcier Officiel pour séduire quelqu'un. Littéralement, cela signifie poursuivre avec détermination et résolution, ou un truc du genre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle tentait d'analyser les mots de Neville. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus pour justifier le sourire éclatant qu'arborait Harry.

- Ce que Neville ne te dit pas, peut-être parce qu'il ne le sait pas, c'est qu'il est tout à fait illégal d'interférer dans une cour faite sous _Delibero__Pergo_, déclara Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

- Illégal d'interférer ?

Hermione n'était toujours pas certaine de comprendre en quoi cela aiderait son ami pour la conquête de Draco.

- Harry a parfaitement compris que l'une des choses qui faisait hésiter Draco était le branle-bas de combat que provoquerait le fait de sortir avec l'Élu dans la presse, reprit Neville en tirant la langue en réponse au haussement de sourcils du sorcier aux cheveux de jais. Et oui, je connais les implications de cette loi Harry. Seulement, je n'en étais pas encore là.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

- En invoquant le _Delibero__Pergo_, ce qui peut être fait uniquement par l'un des membres d'une Famille sorcière qui existait déjà à l'époque – ça veut dire famille avec un F majuscule, Hermione – il a rendu illégal tout acte qui irait contre sa cour envers Draco.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione à mesure qu'elle saisissait la situation. Ron, qui regardait ailleurs à la recherche du patron du restaurant, se tourna à nouveau vers eux, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Tous les descendants de ces Familles avaient une parfaite connaissance des règles archaïques qui ne s'appliquaient qu'à eux. Personne n'avait déclaré une cour aussi publique que celle qui concernait Harry et Malfoy auparavant, tout comme personne n'avait eu recours à cette vieille loi depuis plus d'un siècle.

- Donc la Gazette...

- Ne peut pas imprimer la moindre petite chose à propos de ma relation avec Draco. J'ai envoyé un hibou officiel à l'éditeur et aux rédacteurs en chef de chaque journal et magazine sorcier d'Europe ce matin, énonça Harry d'un air plus que satisfait.

Ses avocats préparaient en ce moment des lettres identiques pour les journaux des États-Unis, étant donné que la communauté magique américaine s'exaltait aussi de sa vie amoureuse.

- C'est brillant, mec ! s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

- C'était effectivement bien joué, approuva Neville tandis qu'il observait les alentours avant de jeter discrètement un sort de réchauffement à son petit-déjeuner.

Il piocha dans ses œufs sous les acclamations ravies de son estomac.

- Tout de même, reprit-il entre deux bouchées. Tu vas rencontrer de nombreuses difficultés avec Draco, Harry. J'espère que tu es prêt.

Harry ne rayonna que davantage, la lueur calculatrice de son regard mettant les autres un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oh oui. Plus que prêt.

**-MLQ-**

- Je ne veux pas ! grogna une voix acerbe.

Blaise ralentit, très peu enclin à se retrouver au milieu d'une autre dispute Malfoy.

- Et je m'en moque. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Maintenant, tu y vas !

- Je ne _veux_ pas !

Blaise entendit un grand soupire suivi d'un long silence. Il s'avança, bien que sa raison lui dictait le contraire, jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Draco et entra sans même frapper pour s'annoncer.

- On fait des histoires ? gronda-t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en faisant de mieux pour paraître sévère.

- Comme d'habitude, marmonna Draco alors qu'il envoyait un regard désapprobateur à son fils qui le lui rendit depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je veux pas aller au lit. Oncle Blaise, dis à papa que j'ai pas besoin d'aller au lit, supplia le garçon, ses yeux gris brillants de larmes fixés sur Blaise.

Il se sentit fondre à cette vue, mais il ne le montra pas. Le garçon menait tout le monde à la baguette, mais Blaise savait ce qu'il en coûtait de contredire un ordre direct de Draco.

- Non Cal, tu dois obéir à ton père. Il est l'heure pour les petits sorciers d'aller se coucher, dit-il en secouant la tête avec un air grave.

- C'est pas juste ! cria Caleum en tapant du pied.

Draco eut un rire jaune, et Blaise se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire remarquer que l'entêtement du jeune garçon était un trait de caractère qu'il avait hérité de son père.

- La vie n'est pas juste Cal. Maintenant, va au lit avant que je n'aille chercher ta _Grand-Ma_.

Ses petites lèvres tremblèrent devant la menace, et Draco pouvait voir les larmes perler aux coins des yeux de son fils. Il ignorait pourquoi l'heure de se coucher était devenue un tel problème récemment, mais ça le laissait totalement démuni. Il venait déjà de passer une demi-heure à essayer de convaincre Cal d'aller au lit et il commençait à perdre patience.

- _Nanny_ ne me forcera pas ! s'exclama Cal en éclatant finalement en sanglots. Elle a dit que je devais prendre soin de toi parce que tu es trop bête pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire !

Draco avait l'impression que son cœur était pris dans un étau. Son fils avait refusé de le lâcher d'une semelle depuis des jours et il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à le voir tout le temps. Mais l'idée que Cal le fasse pour prendre soin de lui ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sweetie ? Prendre soin de moi ? C'est le rôle d'un père de prendre soin de son fils et pas l'inverse, déclara Draco en s'efforçant de garder une voix calme.

- _Na__n__ny_ a dit que tu ruinais toutes tes chances d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime, répliqua Cal, la tête basse. Mais c'est pas vrai. Parce que je t'aime. Et que tu es pas bête. Tu es le plus intelligent des papas sur terre.

Blaise vit Draco se tendre et il sut que l'homme ne voulait pas que Cal voie les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il s'avança rapidement et attrapa Cal dans ses bras avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de protester.

Le métis embrassa bruyamment les traînées de larmes sur le visage de Cal. Encouragé par les faibles rires de l'enfant, il le bascula en arrière et, de sa main libre, le chatouilla.

- Beaucoup de gens aiment ton papa, le rassura Blaise qui avait arrêté de le chatouiller pour que Cal puisse l'entendre. Et il est assurément l'un des sorciers les plus intelligents que je connaisse, et j'en connais un paquet.

Il reprit son offensive contre le ventre de Cal, et ne s'arrêta que quand le garçon gigota tellement qu'il le lâcha presque. Avec un rire, Blaise posa l'enfant épuisé sur le sol et s'assura qu'il soit confortablement installé sur le tapis d'Aubusson.

- Est-ce que ta _Grand-Ma_ a vraiment dit que Draco était stupide ? demanda le métis avec curiosité afin de savoir comment s'était véritablement déroulée la conversation.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Narcissa puisse dire une chose pareille, mais elle avait été vraiment en colère contre Draco ces derniers temps.

- Non, avoua l'enfant qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Elle l'a traité de _Bastard_, mais je ne connais pas ce mot. Elle a juste dit que c'était quelqu'un de vraiment très bête.

Blaise ravala un rire, et même Draco ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Narcissa avait dû être particulièrement en forme pour traiter Draco de salaud devant son petit-fils.

Blaise prit soin de son filleul et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se préparer. Il pensait bien que Draco avait besoin d'une pause ou au moins d'un moment pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas eu l'air autant sur les nerfs depuis des années. Même l'histoire avec Potter ne l'avait pas autant touché que les mots innocents de son fils.

Draco était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand Blaise revint, et ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour observer son ami. Il était un peu plus mince qu'il y a quelques mois, et si l'on s'en référait à ses cernes, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi ces derniers temps.

- Je lui ai parlé, commença doucement Blaise depuis le pas de la porte, sans savoir si son ami aurait envie de compagnie ce soir là. Il va bien. Il est inquiet que tu ne sois pas heureux mais il va bien.

La voix de Draco fut rêche quand il répondit d'un ton amer :

- Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Même quand j'essaie de faire les choses bien, je fais tout foirer !

Blaise hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Draco avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités, et il était visiblement celui qui devrait s'en charger.

- Harry t'aime.

- Alors c'est Harry maintenant ? se moqua Draco en plantant son regard inexpressif dans celui de Blaise.

- Nous avons parlé. Il est fou de toi Draco, je le sens. Il t'aime et tu es aussi amoureux de lui, fit Blaise d'une voix douce.

Draco secoua la tête avant de se résigner. C'était en contraste total avec la colère à laquelle Blaise s'était attendue.

- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le manteau de la cheminée. Je pense que je suis à moitié amoureux de lui depuis des années... Seulement, je ne l'avais pas réalisé.

Blaise attendit, sachant que Draco continuerait. Peu importait l'envie qu'il avait de le secouer et de lui crier dessus. Il devait se contenir.

- C'est _Harry __Potter_, putain de merde. Tous les journaux du monde se jetteront sur cette histoire. Je ne peux pas le voir Blaise, quand bien même j'en ai envie. Je ne peux pas livrer Cal de cette façon.

Blaise fixa Draco dont le regard morose était perdu dans les flammes. Des flammes normales, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait bloqué le réseau de cheminette. Apparemment, Draco avait su qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion ce soir et il avait pris toutes ses précautions afin de ne pas être interrompu, remarqua-t-il avec ironie.

- Je ne peux pas exposer Cal de cette manière, répéta Draco.

Mais ses mots avaient déjà perdu un peu de leur conviction. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède à ses désirs et accepte de rencontrer Harry. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se détester pour cette faiblesse !

- Mais il a invoqué...

Draco eut un rire amer. Il s'éloigna de la cheminée puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Il enjamba des crayons de couleur sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu crois sincèrement que le _Delibero __Pergo_ va empêcher la Gazette d'écrire quoi que ce soit ? C'est une loi d'un autre temps dont bon nombre d'entre eux n'a certainement jamais entendu parler !

Blaise sourit. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis des semaines. Si c'était le seul truc qui dérangeait Draco, alors les choses iraient beaucoup mieux pour le blond et tous ceux qui subissaient son humeur.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Harry a envoyé une lettre à tous les journaux d'Europe ce matin pour leur expliquer exactement ce que la loi signifiait. Il a même fait envoyer par son avocat une copie de la loi d'origine et a organisé une conférence par cheminette avant qu'ils n'impriment quoi que ce soit sur lui ou au sujet de sa cour, expliqua Blaise précipitamment, un grand sourire sur le visage. Et comme il l'a aussi évoqué pour un futur mariage, elle sera encore valable si vous décidez de suivre cette voie. Je n'ai jamais vu un _Delibero __Pergo_ utilisé de cette manière, mais il a un excellent avocat qui semble penser que ça peut être le cas.

Blaise poussa presque un soupir de soulagement quand il vit une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans les yeux gris de Draco.

_Merci __Merlin_, pensa-t-il quand il vit Draco débloquer la cheminée et appeler immédiatement son propre avocat en se fichant de l'heure tardive.

**-MLQ-**

- De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry ? interrogea Luna en attachant ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval.

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais sourit, fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche d'un petit jouet en plastique. Il posa le distributeur de PEZ sur son bureau et fouilla encore un moment avant de sortir une photo.

- Peux-tu métamorphoser ceci pour qu'il ressemble à la photo ? demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête les items posés.

Luna avait été d'une grande aide pour Harry ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il avait invoqué le _Delibero __Pergo_, il avait commencé réellement sa cour. Il avait l'intention de séduire Draco de la manière propre aux Sang-pur. Il ne voulait rater aucune étape, même si ça impliquait qu'il devrait attendre avant de le rencontrer en personne.

Le rituel de séduction avait été fait du temps des mariages arrangés, qui étaient d'ailleurs toujours populaires au sein des familles de Sang-pur. Et Harry savait que Draco en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais lui-même. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur son compte avec l'aide de Luna avant de décider d'invoquer le _Delibero __Pergo_. Il voulait être sûr de savoir le plus de choses possibles au sujet du blond. Ce qu'il avait appris lui avait apporté bien plus de questions que de réponses, surtout concernant son mariage raté et sa disparition inexpliquée pendant deux ans à la suite de celui-ci.

Harry savait que plusieurs de ses amis étaient au courant. Neville le savait assurément puisqu'il travaillait pour Draco quelque part en France, et peut-être Ginny également. Elle semblait bien trop discrète sur le sujet.

Cependant, peu importait ce que le Serpentard cachait, Harry était certain de pouvoir y faire face.

De la prison dans un autre pays ? Aucun problème. Une dépression ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien en ce moment alors c'était aussi en ordre. Une cure de désintoxication pour usage excessif de potions ? Quelque chose de bien assez commun de nos jours pour qu'Harry puisse facilement gérer.

Harry sourit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le présent. Il observa Luna métamorphoser l'objet. Bien qu'elle fasse partie des médias, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était aussi l'une des plus talentueuses de ses amis pour métamorphoser des objets inhabituels tel que le distributeur à PEZ qu'il venait de lui donner. En plus, le voir sortir comme une furie des bureaux du Chicaneur ne ferait que renforcer les menaces qu'il avait faites plus tôt aux autres journaux. S'il était comme ça avec ses amis, que ferait-il à des étrangers ?

Il rit en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les larmes de Luna avait été très convaincantes et il aurait presque eu mauvaise conscience s'il n'avait pas vu le clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait fait avant de s'écrier qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'interdire une telle information au public.

_Ah __Luna_, songea-t-il affectueusement. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa exagérément sur la joue quand elle eut fini son sort.

- C'est parfait ! s'émerveilla-t-il devant le chef d'œuvre qu'il avait dans ses mains.

**-MLQ-**

Draco éclata de rire quand le dernier cadeau d'Harry arriva, ravi. C'était le parfait compagnon pour celui qu'il avait reçu un jour auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Neville en scrutant le distributeur de PEZ.

- C'est une sucrerie moldue, répondit Draco tandis qu'il étudiait l'item avec attention. Harry les collectionne. Et celui-ci est fait pour ressembler à Justin Timberlake.

Draco utilisa son pouce pour repousser la tête de l'homme en plastique et plaça sa main en dessous pour attraper le bonbon qui en tomba. Il le mit dans sa bouche et grimaça à son goût bien trop sucré. Il en proposa un à Neville qui refusa poliment.

- Justin Timberlake ? Est-ce que c'est un Moldu connu ?

Draco sourit et son regard glissa sur le bureau où était posé le premier cadeau d'Harry qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. C'était un CD des plus grand hits des *NSYNC's et il préférait mourir plutôt que d'admettre qu'il en avait déjà une copie.

**-MLQ-**

- Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour ton anniversaire, je sais, mais elle a insisté pour que tu sois présent si tu voulais que les changements soient fait, s'excusa Hermione en guidant James Evans à travers les couloirs familiers de la maison d'édition.

- C'est juste pour quelques minutes et on pourra aller s'amuser, tenta Harry avec un petit sourire. Il avait été beaucoup moins irritable depuis que Draco avait accepté d'être courtisé deux jours plus tôt.

La réunion fut bien plus longue que les quelques minutes qu'avait promis Hermione, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était important et ça valait donc le temps qu'il prenait. Il ne pouvait attendre que le produit ne sorte finalement en magasin, la semaine d'après. Le dernier triomphe de James Evans et l'atout qu'Harry gardait dans sa manche pour séduire Draco.

**-MLQ-**

Même Blaise avait fait l'effort de bien s'habiller pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, et le Square Grimmaurd grouillait de monde.

Harry avait eu envie de garder les choses les plus intimes possible, c'était pourquoi la fête avait lieu chez lui plutôt que dans son pub favori comme il l'aurait fait normalement.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il n'a pas invité Draco, déclara Hermione avec colère, renversant par la même occasion un peu de bière moldue qu'elle tenait dans sa main quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

- Parce que ce n'est pas acceptable qu'il rencontre Draco en personne avant que les quatorze premiers cadeaux n'aient été acceptés, répondit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne détestait pas les Sorciers Nés-moldus, tout comme elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient bannis de la société, mais elle pensait qu'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'ils aient des cours de rattrapage sur la culture sorcière.

- _Quatorze_ ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma Pansy en prenant calmement une gorgée de sa propre boisson.

C'était un mélange moldu qu'Harry aimait appeler un Tom Collins. Ce n'était pas mauvais.

- La plupart des couples les échelonnent sur plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, mais notre Harry est un peu pressé, alors il en envoie un par jour. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être exceptionnels, juste de faire preuve d'affection et de respect.

Olivier passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Olivier m'a envoyé diverses choses, allant des tickets de Quidditch au collier de sa grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle avec un immense sourire quand il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je n'aurais pas pris le risque que toi ou tes parents disent non, murmura-t-il, sa réplique faisant rire davantage Pansy.

- C'est barbare, se plaignit Hermione.

Mais ses mots ne furent pas très distincts à cause du bruit de la fête.

- Acheter l'amour de quelqu'un ?

Olivier secoua la tête. Son air devient ensuite sérieux alors qu'il répondait à sa question rhétorique.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'était surtout une façon de prouver au sorcier que son intention de séduire était solide. Mais maintenant, c'est plus une manière de prouver son estime avant que le rendez-vous n'ait lieu. Aucun contrat de mariage de nos jours, même ceux arrangés, n'est forcé.

Hermione renifla, clairement sceptique. Ça donnait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une course aux cadeaux. Harry avait été intenable le jour d'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoive une réponse de Draco à propos de son présent. Il s'était inquiété d'avoir offensé l'homme en lui envoyant quelque chose d'aussi bénin. Le hibou de remerciement était arrivé peu de temps après sa crise de panique mais le souvenir inquiétait Hermione. Et si Draco ne pensait pas que les cadeaux d'Harry soient à la hauteur ?

- C'est une romance à l'ancienne, déclara simplement Pansy tout en passant tendrement une main sur la joue d'Olivier.

Puis elle se retourna vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais ce n'est pas à sens unique, non plus. Après avoir accepté les quatorze présents du prétendant, la personne courtisée doit offrir un cadeau en retour. Quelque chose qui signifiera si oui ou non, il ou elle accepte de poursuivre cette cour.

Hermione n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de ça. Si le but était romantique, elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry s'en sorte très bien. Elle n'avait pas compris le premier ni le second cadeau – un album et un livre sur un groupe moldu Américain ? – et le cadeau d'aujourd'hui était tout aussi bizarre. Un livre sur le cycle naturel du magnolia. Décidément, Harry avait besoin d'un peu d'aide en ce qui concernait la romance.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Tout d'abord, comme dit dans la note d'auteur en début de chapitre, les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent se feront dans la semaine. Ensuite, désolées pour le retard du chapitre, mais la bêta n'avait pas pu nous le rendre pour la semaine dernière. Sachez que la fiction est entièrement terminée à la traduction, mais si nous ne postons pas plus vite, c'est parce que tout doit encore passer par la bêta traductrice. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Ensuite, pour ce chapitre... Vous savez enfin ce qu'est le Delibero Pergo XD ! Et les choses bougent enfin, ouiiii ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses, et vous allez voir, ça va envoyer du lourd :D !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et on vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D Si jamais on a oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, hésitez pas à nous le dire !

Merci aussi aux anonymes** Clmentine** (désolées pour ne pas avoir répondu avant, mais ta review nous était passée sous le nez :s),** Rawr** et** ladydragonfly**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****20**

* * *

Harry se cambra et grogna, passant ses longs doigts dans la fine chevelure blonde. Il était couvert de sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il se plaquait contre Draco. Ses yeux brillaient pendant qu'il regardait son sexe glisser entre les lèvres rougies du blond qui lui offrait une fellation fantastique.

Il cligna des yeux, les paupières lourdes, quand la main de Draco se faufila sournoisement jusqu'à la hanche d'Harry, malaxant rudement ses testicules avant de presser un doigt contre son périnée, ce qui lui arracha un autre gémissement. Il fixa intensément le doigt pâle et fin disparaître puis ferma les yeux quand il le sentit titiller son entrée. Le doigt était glissant – Draco devait avoir jeté un sortilège de lubrification. Une pointe d'excitation traversa Harry à l'idée d'avoir un partenaire d'une telle puissance magique et il cria quand, non pas un, mais deux doigts le pénétrèrent. La sensation légèrement douloureuse qu'il ressentît fut suffisante pour stopper la jouissance qui avait menacé quelques instants plus tôt.

Harry gémit quand la bouche talentueuse de Draco commença à se mouvoir de concert avec ses doigts. De bas en haut. Dedans, dehors. Oh Merlin ! Maintenant il passait sa langue sur le gland gonflé d'Harry et ses doigts reproduisaient le mouvement de rotation en lui, frappant ce point sensible qui ne cesserait jamais de faire crier le brun.

Soudain, il se libéra en de longs jets chauds, son anus se contractant autour de l'intrusion plaisante des doigts de Draco...

- Merlin, pantela Harry en se redressant brusquement.

L'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner. Il fut légèrement dégoûté de se retrouver couvert d'une sueur froide et – il leva les couvertures et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace – de sperme.

Ces rêves étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents au cours de ces dernières semaines, mais leur intensité n'avait commencé à s'accroître que lorsque Draco avait accepté qu'Harry le courtise la semaine précédente. Il attrapa sa baguette mais eut un moment d'hésitation avant de lancer le sort sur lequel il se reposait désormais presque quotidiennement. Vraiment, ce genre de rêve à son âge ? C'était risible.

Harry soupira en repoussant les draps gluants et bondit hors du lit. Les sorts de nettoyage marchaient parfaitement bien mais c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'il se réveillait en sueur et couvert de sperme cette nuit-là. Ça devenait ridicule.

Le brun grogna et défit le lit lui-même, au lieu d'appeler Kreattur. L'elfe aurait été ravi de le faire pour lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'en occuper. Ça lui permit d'occuper son esprit pour éviter de penser à la raison qui l'obligeait à changer ses draps pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Surtout si on prenait en compte que ce n'était que mardi. Il devait tenir encore toute une semaine avant de pouvoir voir Draco, et il y avait d'autres conditions avant qu'ils ne puissent se retrouver seuls – un tabou – et se toucher – un encore plus grand tabou. Ça durerait encore plusieurs semaines.

Harry était à mi-chemin de la porte quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas où Kreattur emmenait les draps sales. Il passa un moment à y réfléchir, se sentant étrangement mal de son ignorance avant d'abdiquer et de poser son fardeau à côté de l'armoire et d'enfiler un boxer puis de chercher des draps propres. Au moins, ça, il savait où le trouver.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry retournait dans son lit fraîchement refait après une douche tiède. Deux rêves érotiques en une nuit, même à l'école il n'en avait jamais eu autant ! Il se demanda si Draco avait un problème similaire avant de se cogner avec force contre la tête de lit quand cette idée fit gonfler son sexe à nouveau. Ça allait être une très longue semaine.

**-MLQ-**

Blaise tapota la photo encadrée en noir et blanc qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Draco, se demandant qui pouvait bien être Hugh Grant et pourquoi Draco souriait comme un idiot juste parce qu'il avait reçu un autographe de lui. Malgré lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit les mots écrits à la va-vite par un marqueur noir, persuadé qu'Harry avait utilisé un petit sort de persuasion pour faire signer l'homme. Un acteur moldu, de ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami.

_« __À __Draco __:_

_Cet __Harry __a __vraiment __l__'__air __d__'__être __sérieux. __Quiconque __parvient __à __atteindre __mes __quartiers __privés __en __pleine __nuit __pour __me __demander __un __autographe __est __vraisemblablement __déterminé._

_Bonne __chance __à __vous __deux,_

_Hugh __Grant __»_

Mais ce qui le préoccupait plus en revanche était le fait que son ami soit maintenant totalement ébahi car Harry lui avait envoyé une boite de sucreries moldues. Des maltesers. Draco n'avait même pas pu s'arrêter assez longtemps pour lui expliquer ce cadeau bizarre – bien plus étrange que l'autographe sur la photo et la douzaine de DVD dont les titres étaient _Love __Actually_, _Le __journal __de __Bridget __Jones_ ou _Coup __de __foudre __à __Notting __Hill_ qui était arrivée la veille – avant de s'emparer d'un stylo pour lui envoyer une lettre de remerciement.

Quoique cela puisse être, ça semblait ravir Draco. Blaise soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur la photo du moldu souriant. Étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

**-MLQ-**

Draco inséra un autre DVD dans le lecteur, très heureux d'en avoir fait l'acquisition quelques années auparavant. Comme pour tous les appareils électroniques, il avait fallu lancer des sorts pour le protéger de la magie ambiante de la pièce mais ça en avait valu la peine.

Il se rassit avec un grand sourire afin de profiter du film peu familier. Il avait déjà regardé tous ses préférés – _Love __Actually_ était le meilleur évidement – et maintenant, il était devant l'un de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Hugh Grant avait joué dans autant de films, mais il appréciait énormément chacun d'eux.

Draco sortit un vif d'or de sa poche, et le caressa sans y penser jusqu'à ce que ses petites ailes d'or s'activent. Il avait été ensorcelé pour rester sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit lancé, alors il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de le voir s'échapper et de disparaître dans le château. C'était un pauvre remplaçant d'Harry mais c'était un de ses cadeaux qui avait été accompagné par une promesse écrite de jouer un jeu d'attrapeur dans un futur proche, et Draco le gardait près de lui.

Le cadeau de samedi était posé sur la table basse devant lui avec plusieurs passages surlignés pour un usage futur. _Tu __veux __jouer __avec __ma __baguette__?__Mille __et __une __phrases __d__'__accroche __sorcières _avait été un choix inspiré et Draco prévoyait déjà de les utiliser toutes sur Harry à un moment donné. Il sourit, étrangement satisfait à la pensée d'avoir un futur avec Harry, même si ce n'était que pour ces phrases d'accroche miteuses. Bordel, surtout si ça incluait ces phrases ! Parce qu'elles étaient souvent à l'origine d'une partie de jambes en l'air et Draco voulait vraiment coucher avec Harry !

Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran où le jeune Hugh Grant apparaissait, si ce n'était pas ridicule, avec une moustache et des vêtements d'un autre temps. Draco ignorait si les Américains s'habillaient réellement comme ça avant la guerre civile, mais ça allait définitivement à Hugh Grant.

Ça avait été une bataille de tous les instants de garder Harry loin de ses pensées, mais c'était nécessaire. Il ne s'était jamais masturbé autant de toute sa vie, pas même après que ses mails et ses chats avec Gryffin aient pris une tournure sexuelle.

_Et __évidemment, __Harry __était __obligé __de __choisir __de __faire __la __cour __à __la __Sang-__P__ur_, pensa-t-il amèrement avec une grimace. _Comment __savait-il __une __telle __chose __?_

Draco se fit la note mentale de demander à Harry qui l'avait coaché à propos de ces anciennes lois et traditions, parce qu'il semblait évident que le Gryffondor avait pris ces informations de quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de son cercle d'amis. Même Neville, qui avait la même éducation Sang-Pur que lui, ignorait certaines des applications de ces anciennes règles de séduction qu'Harry avait invoquées.

_Et __maintenant__, __nous __devons __toutes __les __suivre, __ce __qui __signifie __pas __de __sexe __dans __un __futur __proche, _songea Draco, morose. Il attrapa la boîte de maltesers posée sur la table à côté de lui. Au moins, il avait du chocolat.

Il soupira, déjà ennuyé par le film. Un livre retiendrait peut-être mieux son attention ? Draco éteignit la télévision et invoqua le volume des _Hauts __de __Hurlevent_, première édition, qui avait été le cadeau de dimanche. C'était le premier cadeau qui avait fait réagir Blaise, bien que le prix d'une telle rareté n'émeuve pas du tout Draco. Il n'avait pas osé le lire, ne désirant pas briser le sort de conservation que quelqu'un – probablement Harry, étant donné que le livre venait d'une vente aux enchères moldue – avait placé dessus. Il retraça le titre du doigt, ainsi que le nom de l'auteur. Ellis Bell. C'était un cadeau parfait. Incontestablement. Non seulement, ça signifiait qu'Harry se rappelait sa sympathie pour Heathcliff, mais en plus, l'inscription à l'intérieur avait fini de le faire fondre.

_« __À __Draco,_

_Il __semble __que __la __plupart __de __tes __auteurs __favoris __utilisaient __un __nom __d__'__auteur __: __Emily __Brontë __parce __qu__'__elle __pensait __qu__'__il __serait __mieux __de __changer __son __nom __afin __de __publier, __et __Harry __Potter __parce __qu__'__il __était __effrayé __que __son __nom __soit __la __seule __raison __de __son __succès._

_Tu __as __dis __une __fois __que __tu __pensais __qu__'__Heathcliff __te __ressemblait __beaucoup, __et __tu __t__'__es __demandé __ce __que __ça __révélait __sur __toi. __Ça __veut __dire __que __tu __es __têtu __et __dominateur, __avec __une __propension __à __être __froid, __calculateur __et __vengeur. __Ça __veut __aussi __dire __que __tu __as __la __capacité __d__'__aimer __franchement, __profondément __et __éternellement. __Je __ne __changerais __rien __de __tout __ça __chez __toi._

_Avec __toute __mon __affection,_

_Harry __»_

**-MLQ-**

- Je ne me souviens pas des mots exacts, mais l'idée générale était qu'il le traitait de bâtard sans cœur, déclara Neville avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard tandis qu'il voyait Hermione reculer, horrifiée.

Harry éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. L'autre sorcier savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était lui qui lui avait fait savoir que Draco était extrêmement heureux du cadeau.

- Il te fait marcher, Hermione, fit Harry les yeux plissés.

Il se concentrait sur l'antique bassine en pierre devant lui.

- Alors tu n'as pas écris ces choses à Draco ?

Elle traça une des runes qui décorait le bol qui avait l'air d'être fait en stéatite du bout du doigt.

C'était magnifique. Mais l'absence d'étiquette signifiait aussi que c'était très cher.

- Si, répondit évasivement Harry avant de lever la main pour attirer l'attention du vendeur. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cet objet ?

Le vieux sorcier se précipita vers eux, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise quand il reconnut Harry, son expression ennuyée immédiatement remplacée par une lueur d'intérêt.

- Ceci, monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il en attrapant la bassine en pierre. Cela a été fait en 1611 par un prophète renommé qui répond au nom de Chaitali. On dit qu'elle a été le résultat d'une méditation de trente jours.

Hermione grimaça. Elle espérait qu'Harry ne croirait pas à cette histoire. En dehors de la prophétie qui avait concernée son ami, elle continuait de penser que la divination était un gros canular, surtout ces voyants qui prétendaient avoir été possédés par des esprits. L'artefact semblait assez vieux et fragile pour vraiment dater de cette époque, mais elle doutait beaucoup qu'un devin ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. C'était probablement juste une histoire pour excuser son prix exorbitant.

- Et les sorts qui y sont apposés ? continua Harry en se penchant pour voir les gravures de plus près.

Elles étaient vraiment de toute beauté.

Le sorcier sourit, confiant quant à sa vente. Il fallait être extrêmement puissant pour pouvoir détecter la magie qui tourbillonnait autour de l'objet. Et si un sorcier pouvait bien s'en rendre compte, c'était bien Harry Potter. De plus, si on en croyait les journaux, il avait les moyens de se l'offrir.

- Quel œil, Monsieur. Ce sont d'anciens sorts très difficiles à détecter, susurra-t-il.

Hermione et Neville se penchèrent à leur tour sur la bassine, curieux de cette magie qu'ils n'avaient pas détectée plus tôt.

- Comme il appartenait à un devin, le bol est imprégné de plusieurs sorts de magie blanche très puissants. D'autant que son premier propriétaire a jeté un _Animus __Ligo_, un _Enucleo_ et un _Perduco_ dessus, le tout scellé par un charme de conservation.

Harry leva un sourcil à l'énumération de cette combinaison de magie complexe. C'était parfait : rare, prestigieux, ancien. Un cadeau d'une très grande valeur. Il fit un signe de tête à Neville qui attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira jusqu'à la porte. Si Harry se décidait à l'acheter – et Neville était d'accord, c'était parfait pour Draco – il n'y avait aucun sens à laisser Hermione faire des réflexions.

- Je vais le prendre.

**-MLQ-**

Draco lutta pour sortir du sommeil, conscient d'un poids chaud et lourd qui le maintenait sur le lit. C'était comme se trouver sous une couverture étouffante et il se demanda vaguement si le sort de refroidissement de la chambre avait cessé de fonctionner durant la nuit.

Il tenta de se retourner, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement quand son torse ne répondit pas. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et ses bras cherchèrent immédiatement le contact de son fils. Caleum était étendu sur la poitrine de Draco, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

Le blond s'étira autant qu'il le put tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller le garçon et essaya de le repousser doucement sur le matelas. Il devrait vraiment poser des alarmes qui l'avertiraient quand Cal quitterait son lit, pensa-t-il en se mettant en position assise.

Par chance, il ne s'était pas réveillé à cause d'un des rêves érotiques mettant en scène Harry cette fois. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer au souvenir de ces rêves qui étaient devenus de plus en plus explicites au fur et à mesure que cette parade avançait.

_Encore __six __jours_, se rappela-t-il. Cette idée coupa court à son érection naissante.

Il jeta un œil sur Caleum et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux foncés qui recouvraient l'oreiller. Il allait avoir six ans le mois prochain. Le sourire de Draco s'effaça à la pensée qu'il allait devoir en parler avec Harry. Il avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à y réfléchir cette dernière semaine, et il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre.

_Oui, __j__'__adorerais __continuer __notre __relation. __Oh, __et __au __fait, __j__'__ai __un __fils._ Direct. Peut-être un peu trop même.

_Tu __te __souviens __quand __tu __disais __que __tu __voulais __avoir __des __enfants __un __jour __? __Qu__'__est-ce __que __tu __dirais __de... __Maintenant __?_ Excellent pour le côté choc, mais ça n'aiderait probablement pas sa cause, en tout cas, pas s'il voulait qu'Harry continue de le côtoyer.

Draco soupira. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva tout en faisant attention à ne pas secouer son fils. Il y avait eu une nouvelle bataille la nuit passée pour l'heure du coucher, c'est pourquoi il était certain que l'enfant profiterait de ces heures de sommeil en plus.

Les elfes de maison lui avaient déjà préparé du thé, et Draco entra dans son bureau afin de lire les journaux du matin. Ils avaient tous pris les lettres d'Harry très au sérieux. Aucun mot au sujet d'Harry ou de la cour qu'il lui faisait. Ses avocats veillaient au grain. Il y avait eu quelques articles sur le départ de Draco de Londres, et quelques commérages sur les Industries Malfoy qui rencontraient soit disant des moments difficiles avec comme preuve son prétendu abandon du poste de directeur.

Draco renifla. Il attrapa ensuite la Gazette. Il n'avait pas été présent aux réunions récemment, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les choses allaient mal. Blaise était bien assez talentueux pour s'en occuper seul, même si Drago ne l'avouerait pas. Le métis avait déjà un égo bien surdimensionné.

Il sourit quand il vit les gros titres à propos du nouveau livre de James Evans. Apparemment, il sortait enfin aujourd'hui et était déjà sur la liste des best-sellers grâce aux précommandes. Il le méritait, pensa-t-il avant de regarder les pages économiques. Il l'avait adoré avant même de savoir que James Evans était Gryffin et que Gryffin était Harry.

- Salut ! s'exclama Blaise en déboulant sans s'annoncer.

Draco grogna, mais l'autre sorcier se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de prendre un scone sur le plateau.

- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais quelques informations avant la réunion avec les Atalier.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réussi à calmer les peurs de Madame Atalier, il y a quelques semaines de ça, ou même de la convaincre que son fils était le problème. Son mari et elle avaient fermement refusé de virer leur fils, malgré le fait que leur affaire soit en train de couler depuis qu'il avait repris les rênes. Cependant, Blaise avait mis tous les comptes des Atalier à Gringotts sous surveillance pendant les deux dernières semaines, et ils avaient maintenant la preuve dont ils avaient besoin pour montrer que le petit bâtard était en train de les escroquer.

Blaise fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit un quelconque objet emballé qu'il tendit à Draco.

- Pour toi.

- Tu joues au messager maintenant ? se moqua Draco en se retenant de ne pas le déchirer tout de suite.

Il ne voulait pas que le fait qu'il paraisse trop empressé parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry. Il devait préserver son avantage après tout.

Il termina son thé puis céda à sa curiosité. Il déballa calmement le paquet. Ça ressemblait à un livre, et il déduisit qu'Harry lui avait sûrement donné une copie signée de la dernière œuvre de James Evans.

- Ok, c'est un peu radin, fit Blaise d'une voix traînante en plissant le nez. Une copie d'un livre qu'il peut obtenir gratuitement ? Et que tu as déjà lu par ailleurs ?

Draco rigola alors qu'il ouvrait le livre. Il aimait la façon dont le dos du livre opposait une certaine résistance la première fois, ainsi que la sensation des pages encore intouchées sous ses doigts.

- Je m'en fous, répliqua Draco en feuilletant le volume.

Ça avait été une très bonne lecture. Il n'aurait aucun problème à le relire.

Un bout de parchemin tomba et vint se poser doucement sur la table. Draco l'attrapa et plissa les yeux devant le message écrit de la main même d'Harry.

_« __Page __2. __»_

Il suivit les instructions avec déférence et ouvrit la deuxième page. Peut-être qu'Harry l'avait signé ? Draco eut le souffle coupé quand il lut les mots imprimés sur la page. La page des dédicaces.

_« __Pour __Sly, __qui __m__'__a __inspiré __avec __les __histoires __de __son __animal __de __compagnie, __Argie. __Tu __tiens __mon __cœur __entre __tes __mains. __»_

Harry avait ajouté quelques mots à l'encre en dessous, mais Draco ne le remarqua pas. Il avait chaud et se sentait nauséeux. Harry Potter avait avoué son amour pour lui dans un livre à succès. Des millions de gens le verraient. Ils pouvaient ne pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry ou qu'il parlait de lui, mais tout de même !

Blaise secoua la tête et se servit une autre tasse de thé. Draco souriait à nouveau comme un idiot.

* * *

******À** Suivre...

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Les réactions de Blaise face à Draco sont excellentes, mais en même temps, c'est vrai que Draco est un peu niais face aux cadeaux XD ! Mais bon, on peut lui pardonner. Harry et lui sont trop choux XD !_

_Pour le faux lemon en début de chapitre, ce n'est pas la peine de nous maudire ou de vouloir nous frapper ou autres joyeusetés, nous déclinons toutes responsabilités xD ! Mais sachez que le vrai arrivera... un jour :p Alors il va falloir se montrer patient en attendant XD_

_Sinon, **petite note à part d'Archimède** : aux potentiels lecteurs de "**Being A Veela'S Mate**", une note a été mise à jour sur mon profil au sujet de la traduction._

_Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne semaine et on vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D Si jamais on a oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, hésitez pas à nous le dire !

Merci aussi aux anonymes** miruru** et** Drayy**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****21**

* * *

- Est-ce que tu peux _croire_ ces gens ? grogna Blaise.

Il envoya rageusement le dossier sur la table. Ce dernier glissa jusqu'à l'autre bout, faisant tomber de ce fait quelques parchemins et des déclarations sur le sol.

Draco haussa les épaules puis ramassa paresseusement les documents d'un coup de baguette. Les papiers étaient sens dessus-dessous, mais ça importait peu. Les Atalier avaient clairement fait comprendre que les industries Malfoy ne représenteraient plus leurs affaires dès à présent. Alors garder le dossier en ordre n'était plus nécessaire.

Il invoqua le contenu et fouilla parmi le tout pour trouver le rapport de Gringotts dont ils venaient de discuter. Le fils des Atalier, Cato, n'avait pas cessé de détourner des fonds depuis qu'il avait pris la relève de leur affaire d'apothicaire quelques mois plus tôt. Les bénéfices avaient chuté mais les Atalier préféraient blâmer Draco de la gestion de leurs investissements et de leurs propriétés plutôt que l'évidente supercherie de leur fils.

- Va voir Jorgenson, dit-il en mettant le rapport dans un dossier différent.

Il voulait le garder à portée au cas où les Atalier essaieraient de poser problème aux industries Malfoy.

- Dis-lui de continuer à surveiller leurs comptes.

- Même s'ils nous mettent tout sur le dos ?

Il n'était pas surpris par l'ordre de Draco. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser ses clients se faire arnaquer, pas même par un membre de leur propre famille. Et ce, même si ce client n'en était techniquement plus un.

- Oui, répondit Draco sèchement, avant d'écrire une note à l'attention de Madge sur le nouveau dossier et de la lui envoyer par hibou.

**-MLQ-**

- C'est un sacré risque, mec, fit Ron en étudiant le paquet qu'Harry emballait précautionneusement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, _per __se_ _**(1)**_, ajouta Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle attacha le nœud autour du papier brun à l'aide d'un sort quand elle constata qu'il échappait à chaque fois aux doigts d'Harry.

- Tu es sûr que ça va compter ?

Harry acquiesça avant de placer prudemment la boite maintenant enveloppée sur la cape. Il avait demandé à Neville de venir chercher le présent puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer par hibou.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se demandait s'il aurait enfin la chance de pouvoir voir la maison de Neville après qu'il ait commencé à fréquenter Draco_. _La zone entière était protégée par des protections et Harry n'avait jamais pu rendre visite à Neville et Daphné à cause de ça.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas très traditionnel mais ça _reste_ un cadeau, assura-t-il à Hermione.

Il était touché qu'elle soit aussi impliquée dans sa décision de courtiser Draco. Bon, c'était plutôt agaçant la plupart du temps, mais elle le faisait parce qu'elle tenait énormément à lui. Et aussi car elle était désespérée d'en découvrir plus sur les lois et traditions sorcières qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- S'il ne l'aime pas...

- S'il ne l'aime pas, je ferai en sorte de rectifier le tire immédiatement, déclara Harry avec assurance, ne voulant pas commencer à douter maintenant.

Si Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre son geste, ils n'avaient probablement pas d'avenir ensemble au final.

**-MLQ-**

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, s'empressa de dire Neville en tendant une fine boîte à Draco avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il a seulement dit que tu ne devrais pas être seul quand tu l'ouvrirais.

Draco fronça les sourcils, tout en tournant la boîte légère entre ses mains. Une pointe d'excitation le saisit quand il étudia les dimensions de l'objet. Elles lui paraissaient très familières. Il en avait déjà eues deux de ce genre par le passé.

Il déglutit difficilement, puis déchira le papier brun, les mains tremblantes. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été persuadé que le Ministère l'avait détruit il y avait de ça plusieurs années. Ça n'avait pas fait partie des choses qu'il avait récupérées après son bref séjour à Azkaban dix ans auparavant. Évidemment, ça n'avait pas été en sa possession quand il avait été arrêté, arraché à ses parents au milieu de la Grande Salle le matin après qu'Harry ait tué Voldemort.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua quand il repensa au mois de désolation qu'il avait passé dans la prison sorcière, frigorifié et terrifié malgré l'absence des Détraqueurs. Il frissonna, il eut presque un haut-le-cœur à l'idée de son père qui y mourait seul, dans une cellule étroite et sale.

Repoussant au loin les pensées de son père, Draco fit courir un doigt sur la boîte dénuée d'inscription. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'ouvrir ou non.

Neville le regardait en silence, sans comprendre la réaction de son ami. D'habitude, ses yeux gris n'étaient pas voilés de doutes et de regrets, et l'homme était devenu aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- Draco ? interrogea Neville timidement.

Il se demanda si Harry savait que son cadeau causerait une telle réaction. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé d'être là quand Draco l'ouvrirait ? Pourquoi Harry enverrait-il quelque chose qui chagrinerait l'homme qu'il était en train de courtiser ?

Draco releva la tête vers Neville, une lueur fermement résolue au fond des yeux. Il ouvrit la boîte, la joie et la tristesse se mélangeant avec une forte envie de pleurer quand il vit son ancienne baguette posée sur le velours sombre. La baguette qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revoir. Celle qu'il n'avait même pas pensé avoir _envie_ de revoir, surtout qu'elle représentait une vie totalement différente de celle qu'il vivait maintenant.

Neville observa Draco faire disparaître d'un sort la boîte et ne tenir que la baguette légèrement éraflée dans la main droite.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il envoyé une baguette à Draco ? C'étaient des objets magiques extrêmement personnels, on ne pouvait pas les choisir pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Bordel, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait eu tellement de mal à Poudlard. Il avait utilisé celle ayant appartenu à son père car sa grand-mère l'y avait incité. La baguette choisit le sorcier, en aucun cas l'inverse.

- Comment ? chuchota Draco en caressant le bois usé du pouce.

**-MLQ-**

Harry patientait, assis dans un fauteuil bien confortable devant le feu, quand Neville sortit de la cheminée. Il l'avait clairement attendu. Preuve en était de sa bière moldue préférée qui reposait sur la table, parfaitement fraîche et maintenue par un sort de stase.

Le regard émeraude étudia Neville sans un mot. Harry voulait connaître la réaction de Draco. Il n'avait pas inclus de note ou quoique ce soit, car il présumait que, quoiqu'il ait pu dire, ça n'aurait pas pu répondre aux questions que le blond aurait posées sitôt qu'il se serait remis du choc de retrouver son ancienne baguette.

Neville prit place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et s'accorda une gorgée avant de noyer Harry de questions.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait la baguette de Draco ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rendue au Ministère quand la guerre s'était terminée ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardée tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remise à Draco quand ce dernier avait été lavé de tout soupçon ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait maintenant ?

- Je...

Neville s'arrêta et détourna le regard. Il était tellement en colère contre Harry et pourtant il n'était pas vraiment concerné par la situation. Comment Draco devait-il se sentir ?

- Pourquoi Harry ?

Harry eut un sourire triste tandis qu'il voyait son ami prendre une autre bière. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'intervenir quand l'homme habituellement calme lui avait sorti d'une traite sa tirade. Il avait déduit que celui-ci avait seulement cherché à relâcher la pression et non des réponses. Maintenant cependant, il semblait réellement prêt à l'écouter.

- Parce que c'était le bon moment, répondit-il simplement, son ton voilé par l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il va bien ?

Neville soupira, fatigué de ces réponses cryptées. En réalité, il ne savait pas si Draco allait bien ou pas. Il avait à peine réussi à lui arracher une demi-douzaine de mots avant de le quitter pour venir questionner Harry.

- Il est choqué, ce qui est compréhensible, fit Neville au bout d'un moment.

Il se sentait mieux de voir qu'Harry était tout compte fait inquiet pour l'autre homme.

- Je pense que ça lui a rappelé pas mal de mauvais souvenirs. Il essaye de ne pas trop y penser... À cette partie de sa vie. Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'était de son ressort. Putain, tu le sais. Tu étais là à son procès !

Harry hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de Shiraz qu'il s'était servi un peu plus tôt. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il en buvait, il se rappelait les mots de Sly au sujet du vin. Il le désignait comme étant un peu audacieux et épicé sans pour autant être trop doux. C'était ironique, surtout en sachant qu'Harry aurait décrit Draco de la même manière. Son vin et son homme favori.

Neville grogna de frustration quand il comprit qu'Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'étendre sur les questions qu'il lui avait posées. Il laissa la conversation dériver sur autre chose. Cela alla de la réaction de Draco pour les cadeaux précédents à l'avancement de la grossesse de Daphné ainsi que les idées d'Harry pour son prochain livre. Neville savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas presser son ancien camarade de maison pour avoir plus d'informations qu'il ne désirait en donner. Harry était plus Serpentard de ce côté là, comme Draco, il opérait sur une base de « l'essentiel à savoir » la plupart du temps.

- Dis-moi juste qu'un jour, tu lui expliqueras tout, déclara soudain Neville en se levant pour se préparer à partir.

Son regard chercha celui d'Harry afin de se rassurer.

- Je le ferai, affirma Harry en hochant la tête solennellement.

**-****MLQ****-**

Ça restait un cadeau, c'est vrai. Mais c'était également un test. Si Draco voulait être avec Harry, il devait s'attendre à découvrir des vérités dérangeantes à propos du sauveur du monde Sorcier. Il n'avait jamais raconté à personne, pas même à Ron et Hermione, tous les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Mais il ne voulait pas le cacher à son futur époux. Si Draco ne pouvait pas le supporter, Harry pourrait aussi bien arrêter les frais dès à présent.

Harry se réveilla quand il entendit que quelque chose toquait contre sa fenêtre. Le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé. Il tapota à la recherche de ses lunettes et lança rapidement un Tempus avant de laisser entrer la chouette. Il était trois heures passé.

L'oiseau le pinça avec impatience et il se débattit pour défaire le lien du parchemin car il était encore à moitié endormi. Le hibou était clairement aussi mécontent qu'Harry de son réveil matinal. Ce dernier ne s'était endormi qu'à peine une heure auparavant. Harry grommela encore un moment avant de laisser partir le volatile par la fenêtre qu'il claqua ensuite sans douceur.

Il se frotta les yeux, en espérant chasser les derniers restes de sommeil de son esprit avant de lire la lettre. Il avait attendu des heures pour une réponse de Draco et avait finalement abandonné après minuit. Il s'était retiré dans sa chambre et ne s'était finalement endormi qu'après deux heures à se retourner dans son lit.

Il déroula le parchemin, et son expression tendue s'adoucit dès qu'il reconnut l'écriture élégante.

_Ok._

Harry souffla de soulagement, et ramena la courte note avec lui dans son lit. Il se lova à nouveau sous les couvertures, capable d'apprécier la douceur des draps et le confort de son matelas, maintenant qu'il savait que Draco lui avait pardonné.

_Ok_. Un mot, mais ça voulait tout dire pour Harry. Il s'endormit rapidement, un immense sourire aux lèvres et le parchemin froissé fermement serré dans la main.

**-MLQ-**

- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû gaspiller une après-midi, Weasley, déclara Draco qui, au plus grand étonnement de Ron, avait l'air _sincèrement_ désolé.

Il acquiesça brièvement, peu sûr du protocole à suivre. Il n'y avait pas un chapitre dans le manuel de l'entraînement des Aurors au sujet de la manière de s'adresser au grand-amour-et-probablement-futur-mari de son meilleur ami tout en faisant une recherche mandatée par le ministre dans le bureau dudit grand-amour.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, et attendit que le jeune Auror de son équipe ait quitté la pièce, le laissant seul avec Draco.

- C'est pas ta faute Malfoy, fit-il d'une voix chargée de sympathie.

Personne au ministère ne pensait que les charges levées contre Draco et ses industries ne soient d'une quelconque véracité, mais toute plainte formelle devait faire lieu d'une enquête.

- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement que ça a pu causer. Nous allons bientôt vous lâcher les baskets.

Draco fit le tour de la pièce du regard ; il était reconnaissant aux Aurors de ne pas avoir mis la pièce sens dessus-dessous à la recherche d'une preuve attestant qu'il aurait escroqué de l'argent la famille Atalier. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver était évidement la preuve que Draco avait découvert le problème quelques mois plus tôt et récemment commencé à surveiller les comptes de leur boutique.

Sombres idiots. Ils s'étaient juste débrouillés pour que leur fils aille à Azkaban pour escroquerie. Draco n'avait pas rapporté sa découverte au Ministère dans l'espoir que les Atalier seraient capables de garder la justice en dehors de tout ça. Cependant, une fois qu'une plainte avait été déposée, il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Cato serait tenu responsable de ses actions maintenant que ses parents avaient amené cette affaire devant les tribunaux.

- Aucun problème, assura Draco, en faisant signe à Madge d'amener un service à thé.

Ils pourraient se mettre à l'aise, étant donné que les Aurors avaient encore de nombreux dossiers à parcourir. Aussi accommodant qu'il soit, Draco n'avait pas l'intention de les autoriser à quitter le bâtiment en possession de dossiers qui n'étaient pas directement liés à cette affaire. Ce qui signifiait parcourir des milliers de parchemin.

- Non vraiment, aucun.

-**MLQ****-**

Lorsque Pansy vint avec un grand paquet deux heures plus tard, Ron était toujours dans le bureau. Le rouquin sourit en reconnaissant la forme familière. Il était content d'avoir la chance d'assister à l'ouverture d'un des cadeaux d'Harry par Draco. Celui-là était énorme. Il n'avait pas été présent quand Harry l'avait acheté mais il l'avait vu le jour d'après au moment où ils avaient examiné tous les sorts et enchantements afin de s'assurer qu'aucun n'était dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? interrogea Pansy en apercevant sa robe d'Auror couleur magenta.

- Une enquête officielle, répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête le couloir où trois sorciers vêtus de la même manière étaient en train de fouiller des boîtes pleines de dossiers.

Pansy fronça les sourcils en se tournant pour les regarder et se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas les voir. Bien sûr, le présent qu'elle transportait était terriblement lourd et elle avait dû faire attention à ne pas le laisser tomber, mais tout de même.

- Une formalité, expliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer clairement ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire.

Pansy se détendit en entendant le ton nonchalant de Ron, soulagée de ne pas être arrivée au milieu d'une sorte de bataille finale entre ces deux rivaux de toujours. Elle donna le paquet à Draco et soupira de bonheur quand il se chargea du fardeau.

- C'est le cadeau d'aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en le soupesant.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas un Serdaigle avec de pareils dons de déduction ? trancha-t-elle en attrapant le sandwich qui traînait sur le bureau pour en prendre une bouchée.

Elle avait sauté le déjeuner pour les beaux yeux d'Harry.

Draco secoua la tête avec un sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la boîte qu'il avait posée sur son fauteuil. Il avait un peu d'appréhension à ouvrir un autre cadeau après celui qu'il avait reçu le jour d'avant.

- Contente-toi de l'ouvrir, que je puisse partir ! ronchonna Pansy en attrapant le soda moldu de Ron pour en avaler une gorgée.

La presse s'était tenue à l'écart d'Harry, conformément à ses ordres, mais ils continuaient de camper sur le pas de leur porte et à imprimer des histoires sur les difficultés que rencontrait leur mariage. Olivier et elle avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais ça la rendait toujours folle d'ouvrir la Gazette pour y trouver des spéculations au sujet d'une tromperie ou du fait qu'Olivier soit gay et ne se soit seulement marié car il devait produire un héritier.

Draco ouvrit le présent, en retenant son souffle alors qu'il découvrait l'intérieur. Il dut retirer plusieurs couches de papier bulle qui entourait le lourd objet. Il était surpris de sa taille, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de deux à trois fois plus grand au vu du poids de la boîte.

- Par Merlin, murmura-t-il quand il eut terminé de libérer la bassine de pierre.

Il passa ses mains autour de la stéatite et retraça les runes gravées du bout du doigt.

- C'est magnifique.

Ron eut un grand sourire avant de se lancer dans l'explication des sorts de protection de la Pensine et les détails sur les runes intriquées qui couvraient la plus grande partie du bord. Draco et Pansy étaient tous les deux impressionnés par l'histoire que renfermait cette ancienne bassine, émerveillés par le récit mais aussi par la puissance qui en émanait.

- Mais pourquoi une Pensine ? demanda Draco tandis qu'il caressait encore la pierre douce.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il la sentait bouger sous sa main, comme si elle répondait à son contact.

Ron s'arrêta, mal à l'aise. Il savait exactement pourquoi, seulement, Harry voulait que ce soit une surprise. C'était quand même bizarre qu'il n'ait pas inclus une lettre avec le cadeau, au moins histoire d'expliquer sa provenance.

- Non, attends ! s'exclama Draco en levant une main quand il remarqua l'inconfort de Ron. Ne réponds pas. Je suppose que le cadeau de demain expliquera tout. Ah, celui là ! Il est bien trop Serpentard pour son propre bien.

Ron sourit à nouveau, et rigola à l'idée de voir Harry à Serpentard. C'était ridicule bien sûr. Qui était plus Gryffondor qu'Harry ? Il secoua la tête en se concentrant à nouveau sur son sandwich. Si Draco pensait qu'Harry avait la moindre fibre Serpentarde dans son corps, alors ils ne se connaissaient peut-être pas aussi bien l'un l'autre qu'ils ne le pensaient, songea Ron.

* * *

**********À** Suivre...

* * *

**(1)** per se : terme latin signifiant « en soi ». On l'a gardé comme dans le texte d'origine.

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Mais sachez qu'autant là, c'est plutôt calme, même si riche en émotions, autant la suite, notamment le prochain chapitre, va vous retourner les tripes. Mais on ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D Si jamais on a oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, hésitez pas à nous le dire !

Merci aussi aux anonymes** Rawr, ****Drayy, Zero** et** cat 240**. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****22**

* * *

- Tu as une soirée, fils ? demanda la sorcière avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle scellait la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait la dernière acquisition de Draco.

Il lui offrit un sourire victorieux puis déposa un sac rempli de Gallions et s'empara du paquet sur le comptoir. Elle l'observait toujours, mais il était trop heureux pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait passé des jours à se torturer l'esprit pour le cadeau parfait et il avait été soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qu'il était fier de donner à Harry.

- Pas de soirée, répondit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible.

- C'est seulement pour une personne. Une personne très spéciale.

**-MLQ-**

Harry tenait la fiole de fumée grise tourbillonnante dans sa main et réalisa que c'était un sacré pas en avant. Il avait réprimé ces souvenirs depuis si longtemps que c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre les avait vécus. Il était tendu et tremblait. Il essuya une larme solitaire avec son poing. Il était important que Draco soit au courant de ça. Cette partie de la vie d'Harry qui était finie mais qui serait toujours présente en lui.

La profondeur de sa haine envers Voldemort. Le désir coupable de vouloir abandonner sa vie et de rester dans l'au-delà confortable et silencieux plutôt que de revenir vers cette guerre qui faisait toujours rage. L'épuisement physique et mental, né d'années de combat, qui avait rendu cette idée si attirante. Le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait encore parfois d'avoir été forcé de choisir entre sauver le monde et rester avec les gens qu'il aimait.

Il déposa la fiole dans une petite boîte et la recouvrit de sortilèges pour la rendre indétectable. Il en ajouta un autre qui répondrait uniquement à la signature magique de Draco, ce qui l'assurait que personne d'autre ne pourrait voir ce souvenir. Il était certain de pouvoir faire confiance au blond, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

La résolution d'Harry faiblit avant qu'il n'attache le petit paquet à la patte d'un hibou. Cela lui rappela douloureusement la perte d'Hedwige. Ça faisait plus de dix ans déjà, mais il avait l'impression que c'était encore hier à cause des vieux souvenirs qu'il avait dû faire remonter à la surface pour le cadeau de Draco. Il laissa le paquet sur le bureau et renvoya le hibou. Il n'était pas prêt à l'envoyer maintenant.

**-MLQ-**

- Je ne sais pas où il est, déclara Draco d'un ton sec.

Ron n'avait pas été capable d'éviter cet interrogatoire à Draco. Il était pourtant allé jusqu'à émettre une plainte formelle contre son superviseur quand l'homme avait insisté pour faire amener le Serpentard, mais cela lui avait valu d'être écarté de l'interrogatoire, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Draco n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir que le meilleur ami d'Harry le côtoie pendant qu'il serait sous l'emprise du Veritaserum.

- Est-ce que vous étiez dans le coup, Malfoy ? fit l'Auror en reniflant dédaigneusement. Un gars innocent comme Atalier ne pourrait pas être le cerveau d'une telle opération. Quel était votre but ?

Draco soupira. La tête lui tournait à cause d'une overdose de potion – six gouttes, alors que trois auraient largement suffi – et en plus de ça, l'interrogatoire prenait plus de temps que prévu.

- Je l'ai découvert quand les Atalier sont venus me voir au sujet de quelques incohérences dans leurs comptes, répondit Draco, les dents serrés. J'ai placé Gringotts sous surveillance et trouvé le pot-aux-roses. J'en ai ensuite informé Monsieur et Madame Atalier sitôt les preuves en mains. Leur fils, Cato, les escroquait.

- Combien avez-_vous_ touché Malfoy ?

Draco grogna presque de frustration.

- Rien. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

Le vieil Auror secoua la tête de dégoût, et abattit son poing sur la table. Un homme plus jeune à ses côtés examinait la bouteille de Veritaserum comme s'il s'attendait à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec la potion.

- Ça ne doit pas fonctionner, déclara le vieil homme en bousculant la chaise de l'autre. Va chercher une autre bouteille. Teste-la sur toi et ensuite apporte-la-moi.

Le jeune Auror acquiesça, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Comme la plupart des gens de son équipe, il était effrayé par son supérieur. Personnellement, il était d'accord avec Ron : c'était évident que Malfoy n'était pas impliqué. Tout le monde savait que le vieil homme détestait les Malfoy à cause du rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans la guerre et il était évident qu'il usait de cette opportunité pour se venger sur Draco.

- Recommençons. Quel est votre nom ? interrogea l'homme dès que la porte fut fermée.

Draco ferma les yeux, ses mains magiquement liées se serrant sous la table.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

- Âge ?

- 28 ans.

- Résidence ?

- Manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire, répondit Draco, en serrant les dents alors que la potion n'était pas satisfaite de sa réponse.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il en combattant aussi fort qu'il le put. Il n'avait pas vécu au Manoir récemment.

Il soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux, mais malgré lui, sa bouche s'ouvrit :

- Le château Malfoy à Amboise, en France.

L'Auror grisonnant se requinqua à cette nouvelle information, et ramena le dossier de Draco près de lui. Il n'y avait mention nulle part de l'existence d'un château en France.

- Pourquoi vivez-vous en France, Malfoy ?

Draco déglutit. Il essaya de tester les réponses possibles pour voir à quel point la potion le laisserait dissimuler ce qu'il voulait. Il devait trouver un moyen de répondre la vérité sans pour autant dévoiler l'essentiel.

- Pour rester loin des journaux d'Angleterre.

- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de faire un truc pareil ? Vous ne semblez pas avoir été inquiété d'une telle chose auparavant, ricana l'homme.

Draco hésita. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la potion ne soit trop forte pour l'ignorer et répondit d'un ton monocorde :

- Je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant. Et je ne voulais pas que la presse interfère.

L'Auror éclata d'un rire sombre alors qu'il étudiait le dossier une fois de plus. Il y avait une douzaine de photos de Malfoy avec ses conquêtes là-dedans, et il ne semblait pas véritablement essayer de se cacher sur aucune d'elle. Y avait-il quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci ?

- Effrayé que le fait d'entendre la vérité sur vous le fasse fuir, hein ?

Draco serra encore davantage ses dents, si bien que ses muscles se tétanisèrent. C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et il espérait que la potion le laisserait garder le silence. Mais un sentiment d'urgence dans tout son corps le détrompa et il fut forcé de répondre.

- Non, il connaît la vérité sur moi.

Le souffle de Draco se fit court alors que la potion l'empêchait de dissimuler quoi que ce soit et lui imposait de continuer. Les mots sortirent en un flot et Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne perde tout intérêt s'il découvre tout.

L'Auror sourit et Draco ne s'inquiéta pas de la lueur terrifiante qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si intensément, toutes ces années à cacher Cal en France, son mariage raté, tout ça pour rien. Il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas la pièce tant que l'Auror ne l'aurait pas complètement mis à nu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas ? Que vous étiez un Mangemort ? Que vous baignez toujours dans la Magie Noire ? Que vous êtes un bâtard sans cœur qui est incapable d'aimer ?

Draco avait la bouche sèche. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de déglutir pour humidifier sa gorge. La première question avait été ouverte ; il pourrait s'en sortir avec une réponse vague. Les autres... Étaient spécifiques et facilement traitables. Il se détendit un peu, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes, sans pouvoir totalement juguler la panique qui s'installait en lui. Peut-être restait-il un espoir.

- Je n'étais pas un Mangemort. Je n'ai jamais été marqué et il le sait. Je n'ai plus touché la Magie Noire depuis la guerre. Le Ministère a fouillé le Manoir Malfoy et toutes nos autres propriétés et a retiré tous les artefacts maléfiques.

Il s'arrêta, espérant que le Veritaserum le laisserait tranquille. Il pleura presque de frustration quand il sentit une légère douleur dans son crâne.

- Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre et je suis parfaitement capable d'aimer.

Il vit une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de l'autre homme, et il sut qu'il était fait comme un rat. Draco avait sans le vouloir donné l'ouverture dont l'autre avait besoin et s'il la saisissait, sa vie changerait drastiquement.

- Oh ? Et _qui_ aimez-vous exactement ? Est-ce que vous aimiez votre cher et défunt papa ? Est-ce que vous l'avez aimé même en sachant qu'il avait violé et tué ma _femme_ ?

Draco resta pantois, espérant que l'Auror perde son sang-froid et lui jette un sort, le frappe, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui permettrait de ne pas répondre. Tout serait mieux que la torture de révéler l'existence de son fils, gâchant tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé pour maintenir le secret pendant ces six dernières années.

- Je ne savais pas, dit-il doucement quand la potion le força à répondre. Je n'approuve pas les choses que mon père a faites.

L'Auror resta silencieux et Draco sentit d'autres réponses se bousculer en lui.

- J'aimais mon père.

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, essayant de résister à la potion.

- Je l'aimais malgré les horreurs qu'il a commises, parce qu'il était mon père. Je n'ai pas besoin de soutenir ce qu'il a fait pour l'aimer.

La gorge de Draco se serra alors que la potion continuait de faire son effet. Ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour retenir les informations. C'était pire que toutes les tortures qu'il avait déjà pu subir. Encore plus douloureux que le Doloris que Voldemort ne s'était pas gêné d'utiliser sur lui à chaque fois qu'il avait désobéi.

- J'aime ma mère.

Une réponse sûre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas, mais il continuait de se battre.

- J'aime Pansy Parkinson-Dubois.

Vingt secondes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que la douleur dans son crâne ne soit trop forte.

- J'aime Blaise Zabini.

L'Auror était assis, les bras croisé. Il attendait que Draco continue. Il ne doutait pas que le dernier nom serait celui de son partenaire et le blond était persuadé que ça serait le début de la fin.

- J'aime Neville Londubat.

Dix secondes de plus.

- J'aime Daphné Londubat.

Encore cinq secondes. C'était de plus en plus dur de résister.

- J'aimais Severus Snape.

La douleur dans son crâne était intolérable, c'était comme des vagues d'acides s'écrasaient sur son cerveau.

- J'aime Harry Potter.

Draco s'attendait à une réaction violente à cette nouvelle, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de ne plus devoir répondre. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul nom. Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas beaucoup de gens, c'était une chose dont il ne s'était jamais attristé jusqu'à maintenant.

L'Auror se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, son regard passant du visage transpirant de Draco jusqu'au dossier posé devant lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aime...

Il se mordit la langue, ses dents profondément enfoncées dans le muscle. La douleur de cette action était un réconfort en comparaison à celle qui lui torturait le crâne, ça lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. Il pouvait sentir que les effets du Veritaserum commençaient à faiblir.

_Ça __doit __bien __finir __par __s'estomper_, pensa-t-il froidement.

Son estomac grogna quand le sang coula le long de sa gorge.

_Non_, corrigea son esprit, ses pensées dérivant vers le livre que Severus l'avait forcé à lire au sujet de la potion. _Mon __corps __est __juste __en train __de __faiblir, __je __ne __suis __pas __ici __depuis __assez __longtemps __pour __que __la __mixture __ait __perdu __son __effet._

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement, un ordre de protection du Magenmagot dans la main. Il blanchit à la vue de la bouche ensanglantée de Draco, qui était visiblement en détresse. Avant que Draco ne succombe à son propre corps, sa bouche s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, ses mots sortirent, rendus indistincts par sa langue gonflée.

- ... Mon fils.

**-MLQ-**

- Tu ne peux pas entrer, fit Blaise en stoppant Harry d'une main ferme sur son torse.

Harry bouscula le sorcier plus grand que lui pour tenter de passer. Ron venait juste de l'appeler par cheminée pour lui dire que Draco avait été admis à Sainte Mangouste. Il était venu aussi vite qu'il avait pu.

- Il...

- Il va bien. Et tu sais bien qu'il serait furieux si tu brisais les règles de la cour que tu lui fais en entrant maintenant, annonça Blaise en poussant rudement Harry sur une chaise du couloir.

Il s'assit en tailleur en face de lui, ses mains posées sur les genoux de l'autre homme pour le contenir.

- Si tu fais ça maintenant, tu ne pourras plus user du _Delibero __Pergo_.

Harry se raidit mais cessa de lutter. Blaise avait raison. Les vieilles traditions devaient être suivies à la règle ou il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière d'anciennes lois pour éviter les journaux. Et après ce que Ron venait de lui dire, il en aurait besoin maintenant plus que jamais.

- Ce qu'il a dit...

- C'est quelque chose dont vous devrez discuter tous les deux, déclara Blaise, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il étudiait la réaction d'Harry.

Voudrait-il toujours être avec Draco maintenant qu'il savait pour Caleum ? Les aiderait-il à protéger le garçon ? Les choses deviendraient-elles pires ou meilleures, avec l'implication d'Harry Potter ?

- Plus tard. Dans deux jours.

Harry hocha la tête comme un automate puis sortit une petite boite de sa poche. Il la déposa avec force dans la main du métis, ce qui obligea ce dernier à le prendre.

- C'est... Il ne devrait pas le voir maintenant, dit-il précautionneusement en croisant les yeux de Blaise. C'est important, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il devrait se soucier maintenant. Pas avec... Pas avec tout ce qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui.

Blaise acquiesça sans lâcher Harry du regard. C'était bon signe. Harry semblait toujours enclin à poursuivre leur relation apparemment_._Et il se souciait suffisamment de Draco pour se précipiter à Sainte Mangouste, même en sachant qu'il serait probablement refoulé à la porte.

-Cartwell, c'est l'Auror qui...

Harry ne put continuer. Il lança un regard à la chambre d'hôpital de Draco avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de reprendre :

- C'est l'Auror. Ron l'a arrêté et il est dans une cellule du Ministère. Mais il a réussi à lancer un Patronus avant d'être maîtrisé. On ne sait pas à qui.

Blaise ferma les yeux un instant. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que la nouvelle de l'existence de Caleum soit déjà en train de se propager.

- Ils l'accusent de harcèlement et de tentative de meurtre, continua Harry calmement, sans réussir à empêcher sa voix de trembler à ces derniers mots.

Draco devait aimer terriblement son fils pour avoir pris de tels risques. Résister au Veritaserum était difficile mais faisable, bien que le résultat soit souvent la mort.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait essayé de trouver un moyen d'enfermer Draco pour plusieurs années. Il était aussi derrière les menaces de mort que Draco et Narcissa ont reçu il y a quelques années.

Blaise hocha à nouveau la tête, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il devait aller en France. Caleum devait être évacué au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ce qui allait se passer. Si Cartwell travaillait avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le Ministère, ils auraient accès aux propriétés de Draco ! Ils pourraient trouver le château.

- Ils pensent que Cartwell pourrait avoir tué Lucius, ajouta Harry et l'attention de Blaise revint aussitôt sur lui.

Si l'homme était fou, il devait aller chercher Caleum immédiatement.

Ils relevèrent la tête au son d'une course frénétique sur le parquet. Le son se répercutait dans le couloir silencieux. Ron apparut à l'angle du mur, le visage rouge et essoufflé.

- Parti, glapit-il en glissant pour s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Cartwell est parti, il avait un Portoloin caché. Il s'est échappé !

* * *

**********À** Suivre...

* * *

_Nous sommes vraiment désolées pour le retard de publication, mais l'une comme l'autre, nous ne pouvions rien faire pour publier ce chapitre plus tôt. Entre le boulot, internet qui était indisponible, et d'autres occupations à côté, c'était juste impossible. Mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux, et tout revient à la normale, ou du moins, dans la mesure du possible :)_

_Pour ce chapitre, voilà enfin la révélation que tous vous attendiez. Certes, ce n'est pas forcément celle que vous attendiez, mais comprenez bien qu'on ne pouvait rien vous dire en réponses aux reviews :p Du coup, quand on parlait du retournement de tripes, on espère que vous comprenez mieux XD ! En tout cas, nous, c'est l'effet que ça nous a fait. C'est même d'ailleurs l'un des chapitres que l'on a traduit le plus rapidement de la fiction tant on voulait en connaître la fin et qu'on était au bord des larmes ! Car oui, quand on traduisait la fiction, on découvrait au fur et à mesure ensemble !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, on espère que votre été s'est bien passé et on vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !_

_**Archimède **et **Nanachan14**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Rated :** M

**Bêtas correctrices :** Amy W. Key et Nanola

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à dracosoftie. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices !

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc mention de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**.**

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en Alert/Favorite Story, mais aussi pour vos reviews :D Si jamais on a oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, hésitez pas à nous le dire !

Merci aussi à l'anonyme **celeste**. Tu trouveras la réponse à ta review sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

* * *

**Must Love Quidditch**

**.**

**Chapitre ****23**

* * *

Blaise écarquilla les yeux aux mots de Ron et il les attrapa tous les deux sans égard pour les pousser dans une pièce vide.

- Ne devrais-tu pas le dire à Malfoy...

- Non ! répondirent Harry et Blaise d'une même voix, leurs regards se posant inconsciemment sur la porte de Draco.

- Non ! répéta Blaise en se tournant à nouveau vers Ron. Pas avant que nous ne soyons certains que Cal soit sauf. Les Aurors qui gardent la pièce le lui diront bien assez tôt. Nous devons partir.

Ron acquiesça, toujours confus, mais il ne voulait pas interférer. Ils connaissaient Draco mieux que lui après tout et s'ils s'étaient accordés, c'est qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je viens avec vous, décréta-t-il.

Puis il fit un signe de tête à l'un des Aurors pour lui faire savoir que tout était sous contrôle.

- J'ai la permission de faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour trouver Cartwell et j'ai le sentiment qu'il va s'en prendre au fils de Malfoy.

Blaise hésita avant de hocher la tête avec conviction, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur sauvage à cette idée.

- Le château Malfoy est à Amboise en France. Le seul moyen d'être reconnu par les barrières pour pouvoir passer est avec moi, Neville ou Draco, fit-il précipitamment. Je vais vous y mener, si vous voulez bien.

Ron et Harry acceptèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Tenez-vous bien, déclara le métis en renforçant sa prise avant de transplaner.

**-MLQ-**

- Harry ? _Ron_ ? s'étrangla Neville.

Il avait poussé Cal derrière lui quand les trois hommes étaient apparus à l'entrée du château.

Il avait reçu un Patronus paniqué de Blaise vingt minutes auparavant, qui lui indiquait de garder Cal sous haute surveillance et de rassembler tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour un séjour prolongé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'explications, c'était un plan qu'ils avaient mis en place dès que Cal était né.

- Pas le temps, trancha Blaise en attrapant un des sacs que Neville portait sur l'épaule.

Il s'accroupit ensuite pour attirer Cal contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je sais que c'est effrayant, Cal, mais tout va bien se passer.

Il chercha un petit médaillon sous le col de Caleum. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, l'enfant le portait. Blaise croisa ensuite le regard de Neville par-dessus la chevelure noire et indisciplinée de Cal. L'autre homme acquiesça et plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. C'était du sérieux.

Neville n'avait jamais vu la maison sécurisée où le portoloin était supposé les emmener, mais il savait qu'elle était encore plus protégée que le château. Merlin lui-même ne pourrait probablement pas la trouver après tout le travail que Draco et Blaise avaient fait pour la sécuriser.

- Harry, Weasley, fit Blaise en arrachant un pendentif identique de son cou qu'il tendit à Harry. Utilisez-le uniquement quand il n'y aura plus de danger pour nous.

Harry hocha la tête. Le sous-entendu de Blaise était évident : _Ne __venez __nous __chercher __que __lorsque __Cartwell __ne __sera __plus __une __menace._

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à cette pensée, ses yeux se posant sur le petit garçon toujours emprisonné par l'étreinte protectrice de Blaise. Il était clairement terrifié mais se tenait droit et fier, ses petites épaules redressées. Les yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux émeraude d'Harry, ses traits aristocratiques affichant un air tristement déterminé qu'aucun enfant de cet âge ne devrait être forcé de porter. Le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure était le seul signe indicatif de sa peur et Harry y reconnut l'expression typique de Draco. Le réaliser lui brisa le cœur.

La situation n'était clairement pas une surprise pour le garçon – Blaise venait-il de l'appeler Cal ? – Draco avait dû lui parler de cette éventualité, songea Harry. Il sentit quelque chose gronder en lui, de la haine à l'état pur, à la pensée que Draco soit forcé de cacher son fils loin de tout. Il détestait l'idée que le petit garçon, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les crimes passés de sa famille, doive tout de même en payer le prix.

Harry s'agenouilla et un sentiment étrange de fierté le saisit quand le petit garçon se raidit mais ne s'enfuit pas. Ils se dévisagèrent.

- Je suis Harry Potter, fit-il calmement en tendant une main.

Caleum hésita avant de placer sa propre main dans celle de l'homme pour la serrer.

- Je m'appelle Caleum Malfoy.

- Sais-tu qui je suis, Caleum ? demanda Harry sans quitter du regard le garçon.

Cal leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique qui le faisait tellement ressembler à son père qu'Harry ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Caleum d'un ton où se mélangeaient le dédain et la confiance.

_C__'__est __assurément __un __Malfoy_, pensa Harry avec une pointe de regret.

- Vous êtes le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Cal se rapprocha davantage ses yeux se posant un instant sur son parrain avant de continuer :

- Vous êtes Harry-Putain-de-Potter, le-satané-attrapeur-qui-ne-perd-jamais.

Harry rit à nouveau, il se sentait plus léger. Ce petit garçon, la copie conforme de Draco à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noirs, était à la fois tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu à voir, et son opposé, depuis qu'il avait appris son existence quelques heures avant. Beau, privilégié, confiant, intelligent, courageux – Harry regarda la main de Neville posée sur l'épaule du petit pour ensuite offrir un sourire encourageant à l'homme silencieux – aimé. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer un futur avec Caleum et Draco.

Harry sourit au garçon, son cœur fondant encore plus quand ce dernier lui rendit une tentative de sourire. Il hocha la tête une fois de plus en direction de Blaise, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait saisi le sens de ses paroles. Quel qu'en soit le coût, il s'assurerait que Caleum soit protégé du monde extérieur.

- La phrase d'activation ? demanda l'homme en levant le poing qui tenait toujours fermement le médaillon.

Les yeux de Blaise se posèrent un instant sur Ron, une étincelle d'amusement les illuminant brièvement.

- Weasley est notre roi.

- Quoi ? hurla Ron en posant instinctivement la main sur sa baguette.

Harry posa fermement une main sur son poignet pour l'obliger à se calmer.

- Ça devait être quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas dit par accident, se moqua Blaise.

Il raffermit sa prise sur Cal puis activa le collier que son filleul portait.

Neville sortit un disque similaire de sa chemise. Il haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, avant de murmurer le mot de passe et de disparaître.

**-MLQ-**

- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Malfoy, calmez-vous ! cria un Médicomage, la baguette pointée sur lui tandis qu'il se débattait.

Draco était en train de lutter contre la poigne de fer d'un Guérisseur qui le maintenait sur le lit, faible mais déterminé à récupérer son fils. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, désorienté et souffrant, mais dès qu'il avait vu l'Auror à l'air morose devant sa porte, tout lui était revenu en mémoire.

L'interrogatoire, la douleur due à sa résistance, le moment où il avait finalement avoué l'existence de son fils, son inconscience libératrice.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la magie, Monsieur Malfoy, murmura l'homme dans son oreille.

Draco s'immobilisa, attentif. La voix familière avait interrompu sa crise de panique.

Il observa attentivement l'homme, certain de le connaître mais il ne se savait pas d'où.

- Harry a appelé par cheminette il y a quelques minutes. Il m'a dit de vous dire « Weasley est notre Roi ».

Draco se relaxa dans les bras de l'homme, et se laissa installer dans le lit. Cet homme connaissait Harry.

_Oh __Merlin, __Harry,_ réalisa-t-il en déglutissant frénétiquement pour s'empêcher de paniquer à nouveau. Harry était au courant pour Caleum, et il savait que Blaise et Neville l'avaient mis en sécurité.

Le Médicomage lança quelques sorts de diagnostic sur lui tandis qu'il regardait le grand homme aux cheveux blonds silencieusement, à l'affût d'une nouvelle réaction.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Monsieur Malfoy, déclara le Médicomage avec un air strict. Et vous ferez tout ce que le Guérisseur Finnigan vous demandera.

Draco hocha la tête, maussade. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le Médicomage.

_Finnigan. __N__'__y __avait-il __pas __eu __un __Finnigan __dans __son __année __à __Poudlard __? __Un __ami __d__'__Harry __?_

Il essayait de se remémorer au mieux, l'esprit encore embrouillé par les effets de la potion contre lesquels il luttait pour recoller les morceaux.

Seamus attendit que le Guérisseur soit sorti pour demander à l'Auror silencieux d'attendre à l'extérieur afin qu'il puisse pratiquer un examen plus complet. L'Auror accepta avec réticence, peu enclin à quitter Draco des yeux.

_Pour __me __protéger __ou __m__'__empêcher __de __fuir __?_ Se demanda Draco avec amertume.

Il cligna des yeux quand Seamus lança un _Assurdiato_, un sort dont il pensait que seuls les Serpentard connaissaient.

- Seamus Finnigan, fit l'homme en croisant les bras.

Il n'avait pas l'air très amical, mais Draco ne décela aucune menace pour sa sécurité.

- Je suis un ami d'Harry, il m'a demandé de prendre en charge votre cas.

Draco resta silencieux mais tenta de se lever. Il avait l'intention de prendre ses habits et de partir. Seamus l'en empêcha facilement en posant fermement une main sur son torse.

- Vous n'allez nulle part, Malfoy, déclara-t-il sur un ton très professionnel tout en vérifiant le pouls de Draco. Votre respiration est toujours erratique mais votre rythme cardiaque s'est stabilisé.

Il secoua la tête tout en inscrivant les constantes vitales sur le dossier avec sa baguette.

- Je ne sais pas comment – ou pourquoi – vous avez fait cela. Personne ne survit en résistant à un tel dosage. Six gouttes, c'est déjà un miracle que ça ne vous ait pas tué, continua-t-il en claquant la langue.

- Je dois... commença Draco surpris par sa voix rauque ainsi que par la douleur qui traversa sa langue. Il la bougea précautionneusement pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours entière.

- Non, trancha Seamus en invoquant de nombreuses potions d'un chariot qui se trouvait vers la porte.

Draco reconnut la couleur typique de celle de sommeil sans rêve dans une des fioles.

- Harry a été très clair sur le fait que vous deviez rester là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à voir avec ça, ni quand est-ce que vous êtes devenus amis, mais il semble croire que vous êtes suffisamment proches pour lui faire confiance.

Draco retomba sur les coussins, épuisé par le peu de mouvements qu'il avait fait. La tête lui tournait et tout devenait de plus en plus flou.

- Il n'y a pas d'antidote au Veritaserum, ou du moins, rien qui ne puisse être pris après ingestion, expliqua Seamus en débouchant deux fioles. Votre magie a littéralement expulsé la potion après que vous vous soyez évanoui. C'est probablement ce qui vous a sauvé la vie.

Il évalua Draco du regard, s'appuyant contre le lit pour presser une potion contre les lèvres fermées du blond. Ce dernier les maintint closes, peu disposé à prendre quoi que ce soit avant de savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

- Votre magie est au plus bas, ce qui explique pourquoi vous sentez que votre corps et votre esprit ne sont pas en adéquation en ce moment, exposa Seamus.

Il reprit en voyant l'assentiment de Draco.

- La migraine, que je suis sûr que vous avez, n'est rien d'autre qu'un effet secondaire au Veritaserum. Nous sommes capables de soigner votre langue, mais il n'y a rien que nous ne poussions faire pour réduire votre mal de tête, même avec une potion.

Seamus approcha à nouveau la fiole, et laissa échapper un souffle de frustration quand Draco s'obstina à garder les lèvres serrées.

- Ceci est une potion qui va nous permettre de vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun dommage permanent aux tissus que vous avez mordus quand vous avez endommagé votre langue, dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur. L'autre est un myorelaxant qui vous aidera à vous détendre le temps que votre magie se stabilise. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, ou si c'était fait consciemment, mais votre magie a purgé la potion hors de votre système. Vous devez être un très puissant sorcier, Malfoy, pour avoir été capable de faire ça.

Draco haussa les épaules négligemment. Il se moquait de ses blessures, ou de la façon dont son corps avait réussi à survivre à la résistance qu'il avait opposée à la potion. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir si Caleum était sauf. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de le demander à Finnigan sans trop en révéler.

- Harry m'avait prévenu que vous seriez têtu, soupira Seamus en posant les potions sur le côté et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit calepin.

- J'ai écrit, afin d'être sûr de ne rien oublier. Il a dit : « Dis à Draco de prendre ces putain de potions et de se reposer. Tout est sous contrôle et Ron et moi gardons la maison en cas de visites inattendues. »

Il leva les yeux, affligé quand il vit que Draco avait seulement froncé les sourcils.

- « Dis-lui aussi que Blaise et Neville ont dit : 'Weasley est notre Roi' et qu'ils sont partis jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange. S'il s'en va maintenant, tout ce qu'il gagnera sera de se faire suivre par les Aurors jusqu'ici. » C'est tout ce qu'il a dit.

Draco acquiesça, mais la poigne de terreur qui enserrait son cœur n'avait pas disparu. Si Harry avait dit que Cal était avec Neville et Blaise dans la maison secrète, c'est que tout allait probablement bien. Et il avait raison : il n'y avait aucun moyen de semer l'Auror qui le gardait dans la condition dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Attends ! s'exclama Seamus en feuilletant les pages du petit carnet. Il a ajouté une autre chose qui ne voulait vraiment rien dire. Je suis un peu inquiet à son sujet pour être franc. Il a dit : « Dis à Draco qu'il est incroyable et que je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour assurer sa sécurité. ».

Seamus le fixa avec un regard sévère tandis qu'il se penchait pour récupérer les fioles.

- Pourquoi Harry te dirait que tu es incroyable ?

Draco eut un faible sourire et, cette fois-ci, ouvrit les lèvres lorsque Seamus lui tendit les potions. Il les avala rapidement, rassuré par les mots d'Harry et impatient de soulager le bourdonnement dans sa tête.

- Il parlait pas de moi, fit-il d'une voix indistincte.

Il battit des paupières quand la potion de sommeil sans rêve commença à faire effet.

**-MLQ-**

Caleum sauta de son lit, ses pieds vêtus de chaussettes ne faisant presque aucun bruit alors qu'il s'avançait furtivement vers son parrain. Blaise faisait la sieste, installé inconfortablement sur un sofa qu'il avait conjuré tandis que Neville surveillait la seule entrée de la petite grotte.

Il bondit sur le ventre de l'homme en riant comme un fou quand Blaise jura bruyamment en même temps qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette, tous les sens en alerte.

- Tu joues avec le feu, gamin, marmonna-t-il en bloquant les bras de Caleum derrière son dos pour ensuite le faire basculer et le plaquer contre le dossier du canapé.

Cal tendit le cou et observa la grotte. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur les tables, les chaises, le feu magique, ensorcelé pour ne pas faire de fumée, et son Oncle Neville, qui était tout juste visible de là où il se trouvait.

- Il n'y a pas de feu ici, Oncle Blaise, fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Blaise éclata de rire avant de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende. Il se redressa ensuite et assit Cal sur ses genoux.

- Ça veut dire que tu joues à un jeu dangereux, expliqua-t-il en décoiffant le garçon.

Le petit avait encaissé cette évacuation avec un calme surprenant. Amener Harry avait été la bonne chose à faire, sa présence avait rassuré Caleum.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as faim ?

Cal secoua la tête puis se blottit contre le torse de son parrain. Il faisait un peu froid dans la grotte et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'était toujours pas arrivé.

- Est-ce que Père...

- Il va bien, le rassura Blaise en caressant le dos du garçon. Tu te souviens quand nous avons parlé de ça l'année dernière ? Il y a de vilaines personnes qui n'aiment pas ton père et l'une d'entre elles a découvert ton existence. Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que les Aurors le capture.

- Est-ce qu'il veut blesser Père aussi ? Pourquoi il vient pas ici avec nous ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils puis embrassa les cheveux noirs de Cal. Parfois il était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

- Ton père est avec les Aurors, il est en sécurité. Et ta _Nanny_ l'est aussi. Elle est restée avec Harry et Weasley au château.

Caleum garda le silence un moment et le métis pensa que le garçon s'endormait. Il s'assit donc plus confortablement dans le sofa pour terminer sa sieste.

- Est-ce qu'Harry Potter va venir vivre avec nous ? demanda Cal soudainement en tirant Blaise de sa somnolence.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? questionna-t-il en prenant garde de maintenir une voix modérée.

Il sentit Cal hausser des épaules contre lui.

- _Nanny_ a dit que Père avait trouvé le bon, et que les choses allaient changer pour nous, raconta-t-il d'une voix pleine de fatigue. Je pensais que c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter était venu.

Blaise resta silencieux. Il espérait que l'enfant s'endormirait avant qu'il ne soit obligé de répondre. Il se tendit à nouveau quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Cal reprit :

- J'espère que c'est lui, murmura le garçon en se blottissant davantage contre Blaise.

La surprise laissa l'homme entièrement réveillé tandis que l'enfant plongeait dans un sommeil réparateur.

**-MLQ-**

- Tu penses qu'il va venir ?

Ron fit une pause et se tourna vers Harry. Il avait passé son temps à observer les photos de Caleum qui se trouvaient sur le manteau de la cheminée, totalement fasciné par les changements d'expressions de Draco quand il se trouvait avec son fils. Il semblait... Heureux. Détendu. Naturel.

- S'il a envoyé ce Patronus à une autre personne du Ministère, alors oui, fit Ron avec frustration.

Il détestait l'idée de devoir attendre que Cartwell agisse, mais il savait que c'était de cette façon qu'ils auraient le plus de chances de le coincer.

- Malfoy a dû déclarer cet endroit, même si c'était extrêmement confidentiel.

Harry acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte que Draco avait une vie dont il ignorait tout, et cela lui faisait peur. Draco avait accepté qu'il le courtise, mais avait-il réellement l'intention de franchir l'étape suivante ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'esprit occupé par l'image du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt.

Le fils de Draco.

- Mec ?

Harry releva la tête et sourit d'une manière qu'il espéra vaguement rassurante.

- Oui ?

- Je suis persuadé qu'il avait l'intention de t'en parler, déclara Ron, les yeux posés sur une grande photo de Caleum. Ça fait beaucoup, je te l'accorde, mais... Ben, je pense qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour garder ça secret.

Harry hocha la tête, indécis quant à la réponse. Ce n'était pas difficile de trouver des raisons pour lesquelles Draco aurait voulu maintenir l'existence de son fils secrète. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il soit parvenu à le faire tout ce temps. La résolution du brun se renforça d'un cran. Ses craintes concernant sa relation avec Draco n'étaient pas aussi importantes que son inquiétude pour le petit garçon.

- Tu as entendu ça ? murmura-t-il soudain en se mettant en position accroupie, la baguette tendue, prêt à attaquer.

Harry détestait les situations de combat, et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à réutiliser sa baguette pour se battre. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait perdu ses réflexes. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût.

- Là.

Ron acquiesça, imitant les mouvements d'Harry. Il lança un informulé sur leurs chaussures afin de s'assurer que leurs déplacements dans le château restent silencieux. Aucun bruit de pas n'était audible dans la chambre d'à côté, ce qui signifiait qu'un Auror qui avait suivi le même entraînement que Ron se trouvait là.

Harry laissa Ron passer en premier et le suivit de près alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le hall d'entrée. Il espérait sincèrement que Narcissa avait suivi leurs instructions et était restée dans le petit cottage protégé qui se trouvait dans le vignoble, avec Daphné.

Ron put voir deux ombres derrière l'angle du mur et il indiqua à Harry de s'arrêter. Ils attendirent un instant avant de passer à l'action dès que les ombres eurent tourné à l'angle.

- _Stupefix_ !

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Un petit homme massif tomba au sol, immobilisé par le sort de stupéfixion de Ron. La tentative d'Harry pour désarmer Cartwell n'eut pas le même succès, puisque l'homme avait une baguette de secours à la cheville. Ils se tournèrent autour en restant accroupis, se défiant du regard. Ron, pendant ce temps, tenta de trouver un bon angle d'attaque.

- Harry ! cria-t-il, frustré de ne pas pouvoir attaquer.

- Laisse le moi ! répliqua Harry sans perdre Cartwell du regard. Occupe-toi de l'autre. Découvre qui il est et si quelqu'un d'autre est au courant.

Ron ne bougea pas, peu désireux de laisser son ami mal entraîné en duel avec un Auror expérimenté, même si ce dernier était le Survivant.

- _Endoloris_ ! hurla Cartwell en pointant Harry de sa baguette.

- _Protego_ ! contra le brun, rouge de colère.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

- _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ !

- _Reducto_ !

- _Impedimenta_ !

- _Confringo_ !

Harry se baissa et roula sur le côté. Le sort le manqua de quelques centimètres. Il sentit un souffle derrière lui alors qu'un morceau de bois de la chaise derrière laquelle il s'était abrité le frôlait. Son cœur s'accéléra.

- _Avada_...

Harry se baissa une nouvelle fois et se fit aussi petit que possible, puis il lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- _Contego_ !

Un bouclier argenté sortit de sa baguette, la forme éthérée créant une barrière physique devant Harry. Ce n'était pas un sortilège très connu. Harry l'avait découvert pendant qu'il faisait des recherches pour son dernier livre, et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment utilisé auparavant. En théorie, ça devrait le protéger de tout, mais aucun sort n'était connu pour résister à celui de mort.

- _Kedavra_ !

Le _Protego_ de Ron frappa son bouclier en même temps que le jet de lumière verte. Cela eut pour effet de solidifier le bouclier argenté en une substance ressemblant à du verre. Le sort rebondit, et alla frapper une tapisserie murale.

- _Stupefix_ ! hurla Harry alors que la barrière disparaissait.

Ce geste lui permit de toucher Cartwell qui, choqué, avait baissé sa garde.

- Putain Harry ! explosa Ron quand l'Auror toucha le sol.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il regardait son ami se remettre sur ses pieds tremblotants.

- À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, bordel ?

Harry secoua la tête, étonné que son sortilège ait marché. Quelque chose s'était produit quand il avait été combiné au _Protego_ de Ron, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux furieux de Ron. Ils venaient juste de survivre à un sort de mort. Il grimaça quand, au moment où il bougea, une douleur intense le prit sur le côté, et il leva son épaule avec précaution. Un sifflement lui échappa, et il serra les dents. Elle était probablement cassée. Il inspira profondément, ce qui lui causa encore plus de douleur. Les côtes l'étaient sûrement aussi.

- Où as-tu appris ce sort ? interrogea Ron.

Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. Il avait cru la dernière heure d'Harry venue.

- En faisant des recherches pour mon prochain livre, répondit Harry en observant les deux hommes immobiles sur le sol. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché sans ton intervention.

Il leva à nouveau la tête vers son ami avec un grand sourire.

- Merci mon pote. Il semblerait que je t'en doive une maintenant.

Ron secoua la tête en marmonnant alors qu'il jetait des sorts pour attacher et bâillonner les deux hommes. Il devait les mettre en lieu sûr pour les interroger avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'arrive. Ron se tourna brusquement quand il entendit Harry grogner, la baguette prête à l'emploi au cas où Cartwell serait venu avec un autre complice.

- Tout va bien, le rassura Harry, gémissant faiblement quand son rire lui provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine. J'ai juste pensé à ce que la presse allait dire.

Il plissa le nez et leva les yeux au ciel de dégoût.

- Harry Potter, le garçon qui n'arrête pas de survivre.

Ron sourit, bien qu'il soit toujours en colère après Harry de s'être mis dans une situation pareille.

- Je ne pense pas, non, fit-il avec un rire mauvais. Ce sera plutôt : Harry Potter, le garçon qui a été tué par Hermione.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'une manière comique.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas...

- Oh si, promit Ron avant de secouer la tête et d'ajouter : imbécile.

**-MLQ-**

- Il serait venu en personne, mais il reste encore un jour avant que les règles ne l'autorisent, expliqua Ron, sa chaise posée près du lit de Draco.

Il baissa les yeux avant de sortir quelque chose de ses robes et de le tendre à Draco.

- Avant que j'oublie, voilà le cadeau d'aujourd'hui.

Draco examina l'objet et un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit une bouteille d'Ogden. Harry s'était sans doute souvenu que c'était sa boisson préférée avant un rendez-vous important. Ce qui impliquait forcément la rencontre avec Harry, le jour suivant.

Blaise était passé plus tôt, afin de lui assurer que Cal était en sécurité et qu'aucun écho n'avait été ébruité dans la presse sorcière. Tout le monde était de retour au château qui n'avait, selon les dires de Blaise, que très peu souffert de l'attaque de Cartwell. Il lui avait aussi amené le cadeau d'Harry du jour précédent : une petite fiole remplie de souvenirs. Draco avait demandé à Blaise de la reprendre avec lui, peu désireux de prendre le risque que quelqu'un la prenne par accident à Ste Mangouste. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre en apprenne le contenu.

Harry.

Draco ferma les yeux, luttant contre une vague de panique. C'était idiot d'être inquiet pour lui maintenant, après que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser la pensée qu'Harry avait failli être tué le jour d'avant. Draco réalisa que c'était un homme stupide, borné et foutrement beau. Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver Cal.

Il se détendit légèrement et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Harry était au courant pour Cal et il ne s'était pas énervé. Oh, il était persuadé que l'homme n'avait pas été ravi, surtout en le découvrant de cette façon, mais il poursuivait toujours sa cour. Il voulait toujours faire partie de sa vie... Et de celle de Cal.

Ron se pencha un peu plus et il fit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, murmura-t-il, les yeux posés sur la porte afin de s'assurer que personne n'entre. Cartwell et l'autre sorcier – Jameson – sont les deux seuls, à part Harry et moi-même, qui ont découvert la vérité pour ton fils hier.

Draco cligna des yeux, pas certain que le fait qu'un Auror rancunier prompt à la vengeance connaisse l'existence de son fils ne doive pas l'inquiéter.

Ron toussa et détourna le regard. Il semblait bien plus à l'aise à regarder la porte plutôt que l'homme dans son lit d'hôpital.

- Euh… Il y a eu un accident dans la salle d'interrogatoire. J'avais une potion de repousse capillaire dans ma poche et… Elle est… Tombée sur le sol quand je suis sorti… déclara Ron, écarlate. J'ai… Euh… Aussi laissé tomber une potion de Veritaserum.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, tendu. L'ingrédient principal de la potion capillaire était la corne de bicorne, et combinée à l'aconite du Veritaserum, cela créait des volutes de fumées extrêmement toxiques. Les effets étaient similaires à un très puissant charme d'amnésie, elle faisait perdre la mémoire aux personnes assez malchanceuse pour les respirer.

- Jusqu'à quel point ont-ils perdu la mémoire ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux grand ouverts.

Ron toussa encore, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Lockhart ? Comment il a fini à Ste-Mangouste ?

Draco hocha la tête. Tout le monde à l'école savait que la mémoire de l'homme avait été effacée totalement…

- Merlin, souffla-t-il, au moment où il saisit le sens caché des mots de Ron.

- Ouais.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Draco étonna Ron en couvrant sa main avec la sienne pour la serrer fort.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée par des sanglots.

Ron avait fait quelque chose de hautement illégal pour maintenir la sécurité de Caleum.

- Merci.

Ron haussa les épaules, refusant toujours de regarder Draco dans les yeux. Il ne retira pas sa main, cependant, il ne fit rien pour lui rendre son geste.

- Remercie Blaise, c'était son idée, déclara-t-il en reniflant. Une potion capillaire ? C'est bien une idée de Serpentard ça !

- Je le ferai, mais c'est _toi_ que je remercie, ajouta Draco d'une voix un peu plus forte. Tu es un homme bien Ron.

Ron leva les yeux vers le blond à l'entente de son nom. C'était la première que l'homme l'utilisait.

- Toi aussi, Draco.

* * *

**********À** Suivre...

* * *

_Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandaient comment allait se passer la rencontre entre Harry et Caleum, eh bien voilà, c'est fait ! hé hé hé, avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Quand on vous disait que rien ne se déroulait jamais de la façon dont on l'imaginait ? Eh bien voilà une preuve de plus ! Cette fiction n'est que retournement de situation ;)_

_En tout cas, on espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite !_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


End file.
